


all the roads we have to walk

by Elrie



Series: for the life of me [3]
Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Pre-Series, Prequel, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 88,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elrie/pseuds/Elrie
Summary: Перевод продолженияfor the life of me, автор оригинала:stillscape





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [all the roads we have to walk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427165) by [stillscape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillscape/pseuds/stillscape). 



Эйфория Бетти по поводу предстоящей стажировки длилась ровно до того момента, как она начала собирать чемодан и обнаружила, что абсолютно вся её одежда никуда не годится. Три четверти её гардероба слишком тёплые для лета, а оставшаяся четверть не подходит по размеру. Большинство вещей были слишком повседневными или слишком пацанскими, а в почти всей своей нарядной одежде она выглядела будто ей десять лет.

( _Звучит_ ли сокращение “Бетти” будто ей десять лет? Или – есть и такая вероятность – оно звучит будто ей шестьдесят? Стоит ли назваться Бет, Лиз, Элизой? Элизабет?)

Пока что она сложила две пары джинсов, две пижамы и восемнадцать пар носков. Она надеялась, что Полли поможет ей с этой проблемой, но с этим не складывалось с катастрофы на балу третьего курса, о которой лучше не упоминать. Вместо этого она вызвала кавалерию.

Кавалерия в данный момент громила её спальню.

Кевин поднял хлопковое платье, которое откопал в шкафу Бетти.

– Что не так с этим? Оно всё ещё миленькое.

– Оно больше не сходится в груди. – Бетти почувствовала, как её щёки порозовели. Она тщательно разглядывала себя в зеркале каждый день с провальных проб в Лисицы, но потребовалось объективное доказательство в виде примерки летней одежды, чтобы осознать насколько её тело изменилось за прошлый год.

Нечто цвета хаки пролетело по воздуху и приземлилось на кровать.

– Эти шорты?

– Болтаются в талии и малы в бёдрах.

– А эта юбка?

– По-моему, слишком короткая.

– Примерь, – скомандовал Кевин. Он отвернулся – не то, чтобы это имело смысл; она переоделась и вытянула кончики пальцев вниз – ниже подола.

– Видишь? – сказала она. – Гораздо выше колен.

– Именно так её и _нужно_ носить.

– Ну, не знаю, – усомнилась она, глядя в зеркало, и Кевин признал поражение.

– Ладно. – Он всплеснул руками. – Будь по-твоему. Продолжай одеваться как дань вечной памяти пасхальной коллекции J. Crew 2012 года.

Бетти нахмурилась, но в душе признала, что, возможно, он прав.

На следующий день они оказались в торговом центре Гриндэйла, где Кевин с излишним рвением отнёсся к своей роли персонального стилиста и заставил её примерить сотни нарядов, которые она бы никогда в жизни не надела на люди, даже если бы они годились для стажировки.

Большинство из них не годилось для стажировки.

Обтягивающие миниюбки. Коктейльные платья. Пайетки. Укороченные топы и короткие шорты, и даже невероятно летящее длинное платье в стиле бохо-шик. Продавец не пустила Кевина в примерочную, так что Бетти приходилось, чувствуя себя всё более неловко, дефилировать туда-сюда во всех этих нарядах и белых хлопковых носках, которые она отказалась снимать, потому что полы в примерочных мерзкие.

Кевин настаивал, что она может выбрать всё, что хочет, но Бетти не была уверена; в её мозгу постоянно крутилось жирное “Я не знаю”. В какой-то степени она понимала, что Кевин прав. Девушка в зеркале во всём выглядела как минимум неплохо ниже шеи, а в некоторых вещах даже _очень_ хорошо. Но только ниже шеи. Выше шеи девушка в зеркале выглядела неловко.

Другая проблема заключалась в том, что Бетти не была уверена, кто эта девушка в зеркале, и хочет ли она ей быть.

(И в любом случае, эта девушка определённо не направлялась на престижную стажировку в издательстве.)

– Какой в этом смысл? Я не смогу носить это в офисе, – простонала Бетти. В данный момент она была одета в коктейльное платье с обтягивающей миниюбкой _и_ гроздьями пайеток. Ткань была тёмного розовато-фиолетового цвета, и Бетти сильно сомневалась, что не напоминает сексуальную малину.

– Ты сказала, там могут быть вечеринки. И что хочешь другой образ. – Кевин покрутил указательным пальцем, командуя ей повернуться, что она и сделала.

– Я знаю, но… – Она потрясла головой и вернулась в примерочную, не дожидаясь, пока он оценит вид со всех сторон.

_Но_ состояло в том, что этот парад нарядов – даже тех, что годились для стажировки – выглядел больше костюмированным шоу, и Бетти знала, что она плохая актриса.

Она вернулась домой с одним умеренно нарядным маленьким чёрным платьем; её немного смущали вырез и длина, но оно было стильным, и Кевин в один голос с продавщицей сказали, что будет преступлением против человечества, если она оставит его на вешалке. Ещё она купила несколько новых, лучше сидящих лифчиков и обновлённую дань памяти пасхальной коллекции J. Crew 2012 года.

(По крайней мере, маме не к чему будет придраться.)

Её нежелание или неспособность принять новый образ не значит, убеждала она себя, что у неё не получится быть кем-то другим этим летом. Она может быть другим человеком в той же одежде. Кроме того, она может измениться внешне не только с помощью гардероба. Она может чаще носить волосы распущенными или начать пользоваться подводкой. Она может измениться в чём-нибудь, не связанном со внешностью. Попробовать необычную еду, которая, возможно, ей не понравится. Она может опять радоваться без причины.

(Она может попытаться получить опыт ни к чему не обязывающих отношений или просто пофлиртовать с кем-то, кто не Арчи?)

(Нет. Этого она не сможет.)

Наконец, через неделю после окончания учебного года, великий день настал. Она обняла маму и Полли на прощание, пока папа загружал её чемоданы в багажник, а потом они с Хэлом отправились в трёхчасовую поездку в маленький и живописный городок Брук Глен, Нью Йорк. Он был домом такому же маленькому и живописному колледжу Брук Глен, одному из тех сплочённых гуманитарных анклавов с совместным обучением, усыпавших северо-восток. Он был домом Брук Глен Пресс – находящемуся при колледже, но технически независимому издательскому дому, специализирующемуся на местной художественной литературе и неакадемической научно-популярной (желательно, но необязательно местного назначения). Он будет домом для Бетти Купер на это лето.

Бетти ещё не освоила искусство подводить глаза.

Дорога, казалось, заняла целую вечность, отчасти потому что отец заваливал её расспросами о том, что и так уже должен был знать. Да, она будет жить в общежитии. Нет, в общежитии не будет студентов колледжа, кроме завхозов; это общежитие только для старшеклассников, участвующих в разных летних программах – стажёров, спортсменов, ботанов, изучающих научно-технические дисциплины. Да, она знает, сколько стажёров в её программе – всего четыре. Нет, она не знает, кто они, и нет, она не знает, сколько будет спортсменов и ботаников или кто _они_. Да, у неё будет соседка по комнате и доступ в столовую. Нет, она не станет гулять одна ночью, даже несмотря на то, что Брук Глен по статистике один из самых безопасных городов во всей стране. Да, она не забудет звонить домой каждые пару дней. Нет, она станет встречаться с мальчиками.

Да, она с нетерпением ждёт, когда её папа исчезнет из виду, и нет, она не скажет этого вслух перед ним.

Как только они прибыли в кампус, Бетти решила, что в жизни он даже красивее, чем на фотографиях. Колледж Брук Глен практически воплощал собой стереотип, как должны выглядеть колледжи: серый камень и плющ, обвивающий кирпич 1970-х годов, аккуратно подстриженные изгороди, бесконечные высаженные квадратами деревья между ними.

– Мне не нужна помощь с устройством, – настаивала Бетти. Отец всё равно сопроводил её на регистрацию ("Элизабет Купер" – всё, что она сказала, до сих пор не определившись между Лиззи, или Лизой, или чем-то ещё), взял её ключи и проследил, как она получила свой пропуск. Также он донёс чемоданы Бетти до её комнаты, где они обнаружили четыре пустых бежевых стены, две односпальных кровати над письменными столами, и вещи её соседки, разбросанные по одной из них. Судя по багажу слева от кровати, её соседка здесь ради лакросса. Пол покрывал грязноватый линолеум, кондиционера не было, и в воздухе витал какой-то странный запах, который Бетти не могла определить.

Ей здесь нравилось, хотя это было не то, чего она ожидала.

У неё был час до общей вводной лекции, так что они оставили её вещи в правой половине комнаты и отправились в ближайшее кафе перекусить.

– Что ж, видимо, на этом всё, – сказал её папа над остатками сэндвича с салатом из тунца.

– Думаю, да.

Он пустился в ещё одно долгое предупредительное перечисление запретов, пока они шли до машины, которое Бетти большей частью проигнорировала.

(И только на последнем _запрете_ , ещё одном напоминании не впутываться в проблемы с мальчиками, Бетти поняла, что совсем забыла попрощаться с Арчи.)

Они обнялись на прощание. Хэл уехал, сто раз обернувшись помахать ей, и наконец-то, _наконец-то_ Бетти – нет, _Элизабет_ Купер осталась одна там, где никто её не знает и где она может быть тем, кем хочет. Или хотя бы кем-то с теми же предпочтениями в одежде, что и она, неспособностью нанести подводку и привычкой приходить на вводные лекции за десять минут до начала, сидеть на первом ряду с блокнотом и ручкой наготове.

По крайней мере, сегодня она не забыла распустить волосы.

Тем не менее, она была не первой из прибывших, поэтому попыталась вступить в беседу с игроком в водное поло по имени Мишель (она сразу поняла, что они не станут друзьями, но поговорили нормально) и программистом по имени Джастин (они тоже не станут друзьями), и наконец остановилась на том, чтобы прочитать вводные материалы, которые начали раздавать.

Для первой вводной лекции учеников со всех программ собрали в одной маленькой аудитории, так что к моменту, когда Бетти закончила просматривать свои бумаги и подняла взгляд, помещение было настолько забито, что она не видела заднюю стену. Обзор основных моментов занял почти час: правила поведения, правила и устав кампуса, комендантский час в общежитии, расписание работы столовой, мероприятия, запланированные на выходных. К концу лекции даже энтузиазм Бетти сильно поугас.

Потом – и правда, она должна была догадаться – вся эта огромная толпа народу так долго проталкивалась через две двери, что Бетти испугалась, что опоздает на следующую вводную лекцию. За последний час она проверила номер аудитории примерно четырнадцать раз и запланировала по выданной карте, как туда добраться. Ей нужно будет выйти на улицу, пройти в следующее здание, подняться на второй этаж и найти кабинет 218. Она проделала этот путь всего с двумя минутами в запасе.

Это удачное время, убеждала она себя, задержавшись перед дверью, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Возможно, эта Элизабет Купер не напоминает себе изображать на лице широкую улыбку перед тем, как зайти в кабинет, чтобы никого не разочаровать. Эта Элизабет Купер улыбается естественно, потому что самоощущение этой Элизабет Купер зависит только и только от неё самой.

(Ладони этой Элизабет Купер гладкие и нетронутые.)

Эта Элизабет Купер толкнула дверь как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать пять слов, которые никогда не ожидала услышать летом вдали от Ривердэйла.

– Я предпочитаю не называться Форситом.

Бетти перестала дышать.

Бетти перестала дышать, и улыбка исчезла с её лица, даже до того как она шагнула в кабинет и воочию убедилась, что, в самом деле, Ривердэйл последовал за ней и сюда.

С шапкой и всем остальным.

* * * * *

Он чувствовал себя почти нормально относительно… этого… всего, ровно до того момента, как Бетти Купер вошла в кабинет с выражением лица, от которого у Баклана вся жизнь промелькнула перед глазами.

Это ложь.

Баклан сходил с ума от ужаса последние две недели, с тех пор как во второй раз развернул своё письмо о зачислении, отбросил боязнь телефонов и позвонил спросить, возможно ли ещё, чтобы он мог приехать в Брук Глен. Он ожидал отказа; никогда бы не сделал звонок, если бы думал, что ему скажут да. С другой стороны, он ожидал, что на его заявку тоже ответят отказом.

Находиться здесь менее страшно, чем альтернатива, но ненамного.

Что он отбросил вместе с телефонной тревожностью? Абсолютно важный и относящийся к делу факт, что Бетти тоже здесь будет. Бетти, благодаря которой он и узнал вообще о летних стажировках вне города. Бетти, которая в данный момент избегала смотреть ему в глаза или вообще в его направлении.

– Теперь давайте наши стажёры по очереди представятся, – сказала одна из кураторов; Баклан был уверен, что уже должен был запомнить её имя, и решил выучить его как можно скорее. – Расскажите нам о себе, откуда вы и почему вы здесь.

Было уже _столько_ улыбок. Столько, что Баклан не сразу осознал, что куратор теперь улыбается ему, а значит, он должен рассказать о себе.

Почему он здесь?

Правда в том, что он здесь из-за поющего карпа Билли Басса. По причинам, которые Баклан ни капли не понимал, это оказалось соломинкой, переломившей спину верблюда. Типа того.

Он спокойно отнёсся, как он думал, к решению Ф.П. переехать из отстойного дома в отстойный трейлер в отстойном трейлерном парке. Трейлер был дешевле, и двум людям не нужен целый дом. В трейлере есть стены, крыша, электричество, проточная вода. Сойдёт. Жить можно, главное.

Он спокойно отнёсся к решению переехать из отстойного дома за два дня. У них почти не было ценных вещей; некоторые из тех, что получше, покинули их ради Толедо, и Ф.П. сорвал злость, расколотив чуть ли не всю оставшуюся посуду. Почти всё, кроме мебели, уместилось в старый грузовик Ф.П.

Баклан сам разгрузил большую часть грузовика, пока его отец и несколько других Змеев – Мачете, Торнадо, Шапочка из Фольги – вытаскивали мебель из второго древнего пикапа.

(Новым развлечением Баклана было придумывать дурацкие бандитские прозвища. Сырная Палочка. Комар. Галитоз.)

Попойка началась задолго до того, как вся мебель добралась до трейлера, не говоря уже о коробках, которые приходилось разгружать ему.

Он как раз затащил особенно тяжёлую коробку в трейлер, чтобы обнаружить, как его отец и три других Змея, которых он заново окрестил Пельменем, Вомбатом и Горшком, истерически ржут над грёбаной пластиковой рыбой, прибитой к долбаной стене. Билли делал своё дело, единственное, что вообще делали поющие карпы; это было не смешнее обычного.

– Могу я поговорить с тобой? – выпалил он, схватив отца за рукав кожаной куртки и оттащив его в прихожую.

Ф.П. уставился на него остекленелым взглядом.

– Ты же собираешься _попытаться_? – прошипел Баклан.

– Попытаться?

– Чтобы… – Как, чёрт побери, он должен сказать это? – Привести всё в порядок?

– Мы только переехали. Нет никакого беспорядка.

– Папа.

– Знаю, что ты не об этом, – сказал он с тяжёлым вздохом. Ф.П. хлопнул Баклана по плечу и обнял его одной рукой – именно одной рукой, потому что боже упаси поставить пиво на пол. – Я верну нашу семью обратно.

Насколько знал Баклан, у его отца не было бандитского прозвища, но Галитоз ему бы подошло. Он кивнул и пробормотал: "Ага, конечно", не уверенный, как ещё отвечать.

– Начну со следующей недели. Дай мне время до тех пор, и всё станет иначе.

Через несколько секунд он вернулся в гостиную и опять заржал над рыбой, а Баклан почувствовал, как к горлу подступает тошнота.

Лжец. Лжец тоже было бы подходящим бандитским прозвищем, пусть и не слишком внушающим страх.

У Баклана заняло меньше пятнадцати минут затолкать самые нужные вещи в рюкзак, подхватить старый спальный мешок и удрать в кинобудку Twilight. Там он оставался два дня, прежде чем его настигла реальность. В Twilight можно было сносно жить несколько дней, но в нём недоставало кое-каких благ цивилизации. Он привык жить без вай-фая (у них не было его ни в одном доме); он мог стирать грязную одежду в прачечной самообслуживания и выживать на разогретых в микроволновке буррито, если придётся; но душ. Он был совершенно уверен, что не сможет нормально жить без душа. Если бы школа была открыта, можно было бы воспользоваться душем в раздевалке, но…

Он выудил письмо о зачислении и перечитал условия. Стипендия предлагалась мизерная, даже меньше, чем он получал, работая по двадцать часов в неделю в Twilight, но с учётом проживания и питания, выходило вполне по силам. Мама подсунула ему под ноутбук несколько сотен баксов перед отъездом, которые – хоть и осквернённые – можно потратить на необходимые вещи типа удлинённых простыней и оплату счетов мобильного провайдера.

Так что он позвонил и получил согласие. Он выбрался ненадолго из Twilight, прокрался в трейлер, чтобы помыться, пока никого не было дома. Подделал подпись отца в разрешении на стажировку. Вчера вечером он сел в первый из нескольких автобусов; провёл ночь на скамейке на автобусной станции Брук Глена, и теперь был здесь.

Он был здесь, и дама, имя которой он не знал, всё ещё улыбалась ему.

– Баклан Джонс. Я из Ривердэйла и…

Он сглотнул, опустил взгляд на стол.

– Я хочу стать писателем?

Это не ложь.

Он поднял взгляд и увидел, что куратор разулыбалась ещё больше.

– Нас всех очень впечатлил рассказ, который ты приложил, – сказала она, и тут Баклан осознал, что понятия не имеет, как реагировать на публичную похвалу, снова уставился на стол и начал обильно потеть.

Следующие два стажёра тоже представились. Если бы Баклан задумался, какие люди в основном готовы потратить лето на стажировку в книжном издательстве, он мог бы представить кого-то вроде этих двух девушек: Томоко Йошида, которая сходу отбарабанила длинный список литературных интересов от эссе до манги, и Марси МакДермотт, по собственным словам, беззастенчивая фанатка научной фантастики, которая, похоже, сама не понимала, как оказалась здесь, а не в "Удивительных историях".

Разумеется, Баклана волновал только четвёртый стажёр, та, что сжимала кулаки под столом и всё ещё отказывалась смотреть на него.

– Элизабет Купер, – сказала она, – но все зовут меня Бетти.

Всё, чего хотел Баклан в данный момент – запереться в тёмной комнате и расслабиться, но этому было не суждено случиться. Сначала ему пришлось вытерпеть ещё один час профориентации, долгую экскурсию по кампусу и ранний ужин в столовой. В последнем мероприятии участвовали также спортсмены и ботаники. Начавшееся безумие должно было сплотить издательских стажёров: они против мира, или, по крайней мере, против волейболистов.

Это почти сработало, пока Томоко не спросила: – Так вы, ребята, знаете друг друга?

Если что Баклан и понимал, так это то, когда его присутствие нежелательно. Он знал, как с этим справиться. Но понятия не имел, что делать с собой, когда двое из трёх человек, по всей видимости, считали, что он принадлежит к их маленькой компании, а третий, тот, кто не желал его присутствия – Бетти Купер.

Он даже не мог её винить.

Он с лёгкостью ускользнул в толпу и выбрался из столовой, и как только оказался на улице, проверил на телефоне расписание автобусов до Ривердэйда на воскресенье. Завтра в десять утра. Можно переночевать; здесь, по крайней мере, у него есть кровать, душ и бесплатный завтрак.

Он переоделся в пижаму и забрался на кровать, не заморачиваясь с простынями и одеялом, и закрыл глаза.

Следующее, что он осознал: кто-то стучал в его дверь – сначала тихонько, потом, когда он не ответил, более настойчиво. Узкий луч света пробивался сквозь жалюзи – по всей видимости, ещё не рассвело.

– Иду, – проворчал он.

Открыв дверь, на другой стороне он обнаружил Бетти Купер, в белых джинсовых шортах и мягкой розовой толстовке, волосы убраны в привычный хвостик, открывая покрасневшие глаза.

– Привет. – Её голос был тихим; её глаза были опущены на пол и ослепительно-белые конверсы, и Баклан вдруг резко осознал, что на нём нет шапки.

– Привет.

– Я знаю, что рано. Не могла заснуть. Можем мы… можем мы поговорить?

Он распахнул дверь пошире, но она помотала головой.

– У меня нет соседа.

– Лучше прогуляемся.

Пять минут спустя он встретился с ней возле общаги, полностью одетый (включая шапку); Бетти зашагала вперёд, крепко сжимая кулаки в карманах своей толстовки, и он последовал за ней. Он не знал, куда они направлялись, и предположил, что Бетти тоже не знает. Она всё ещё избегала смотреть на него.

Через несколько минут тишины она сделала долгий и медленный вдох и выдохнула тихое: – Прости.

Он подождал, чувствуя, что это ещё не всё и лучше её не торопить.

– Мне правда жаль, Баклан. Я не хотела… – Ещё один глубокий вдох; ещё одна долгая пауза. – Я собиралась быть другой этим летом.

Он склонил голову набок: это была странная фраза.

– Ты собиралась?..

– Да, – Бетти наконец-то повернулась посмотреть на него. – Я собиралась быть другим человеком этим летом. Такой был план. Я думала, приеду сюда, и тут никто меня не знает. Я могла бы быть… – Она преувеличенно всплеснула руками и снова уставилась на землю. – Не знаю, кем-то более интересным. Не _мной_. А потом я пришла на профориентацию, и там был ты, – она заговорила быстрее, – и я этого не ожидала. Я даже не знала, что ты подал заявку на эту стажировку, и это просто… ошарашило меня. Я сорвалась на тебе, хотя ты не заслужил этого.

Баклан почувствовал, как что-то дрогнуло у него в груди и в правой руке. В любой другой момент, скорее всего, он бы сто раз подумал, прежде чем прикоснуться к ней. Но сейчас он был слишком возмущён неправильностью того, что Бетти Купер, просто немыслимо, хочет быть кем-то другим, и не заметил, как правая рука потянулась к её талии. Он восстановил над собой контроль как раз, чтобы успеть сменить траекторию и вместо этого дружески, как он надеялся, сжать её левое плечо, и уже собирался убрать руку, как Бетти положила свою правую руку поверх его, прижимая к себе.

– Надо было сказать, что я подал заявку, – сказал он, любуясь, как первые лучи солнца падают на шею Бетти. – Надо было. Я знаю.

– Почему не сказал?

Он убрал руку из-под её ладони и спрятал в карман.

– Не знаю. Наверное, не думал, что придётся.

Она бросила на него скептический взгляд, уголок её рта приподнялся.

– Не думал, что я замечу, что работаю с тем, кого знаю почти всю жизнь?

– Я не думал, что меня примут, – сказал он и, когда Бетти фыркнула, добавил: – Я даже не уверен, почему подал заявку, честно говоря. Просто… подал.

– Ты ведь даже Арчи не сказал. – Это не было вопросом, и Баклан помотал головой, поняв, что накопился уже целый список того, что он не сказал Арчи: что его мама и Мармеладка уехали, что они опять переехали, и да, что он сейчас не в Ривердэйле.

Это будет неловкий разговор, если вообще будет.

– Я не собираюсь оставаться.

Брови Бетти поползли на лоб.

– Вернусь в Ривердэйл. Решил прошлой ночью.

– Потому что я…

Чёрт.

– Нет. Не… – Он вздохнул. – Не из-за тебя. Потому что я изначально не должен был приезжать.

Бетти нахмурилась; на него или в целом на мир, он не мог понять.

– Не говори так. Ты уже здесь.

– Не думаю… – начал он, но умолк.

Она всё ещё не сводила с него вопрошающих глаз, оглядывая его с ног до головы. Остановив взгляд на его лице, она прикусила и выпустила нижнюю губу, прежде чем заговорить.

– Всё нормально, Баклан?

Она пристально изучала его, и на её лице сменялось шесть разных выражений одновременно, и всё что он мог – не растечься лужицей.

– Да, – сказал он. – Всё нормально.

– Ладно. – Её голос был тихим, и он был уверен на сто процентов, что она ему не поверила, но всё равно позволила сменить тему и не стала протестовать, когда он вернулся к сарказму.

– Так кто тот человек, которым ты собиралась быть?

– О, я не знаю. – Она издала этот свой не то смешок, не то фырканье, которому он так и не придумал названия. – Гламурная карьеристка с безупречно подведёнными глазами и толпой подходящих поклонников у её ног.

– Похоже, она не подарок.

– Я ещё не разобралась в ней, – вздохнула Бетти. – Мы не слишком хорошо ладим.

– Что ж, ей же хуже, – пробормотал он, не успев остановиться.

Бетти самую капельку порозовела.

– Пойдём, – сказала она, мотнув головой в ту сторону, откуда они пришли. – Столовка уже должна быть открыта. Давай позавтракаем.

Она продержала его там почти три часа, до девяти, а потом настояла на прогулке вокруг кампуса ещё на час, “чтобы сжечь эти бублики”. Как будто знала, что автобус в Ривердэйл уходит в десять и намеревалась удержать его.

Или ему просто нравилось так думать.

Он ведь мог так думать?

Он вернулся в свою комнату перед ланчем и позвонил Арчи, но Арчи не ответил.

– О, вот ты где. – Томоко стояла возле его двери, Марси и Бетти у неё на пятах. – Мы собираемся прихватить сэндвичи в столовке и устроить пикник возле пруда с утками, хочешь с нами?

Он посмотрел на Бетти, пытаясь поймать её взгляд – может, она предпочла бы не видеть его после обеда?

Если и так, она этого ничем не выдала.

– Возьми книгу. – В её голосе была обычная степень веселья. Она помахала над головой Марси копией “Хладнокровного убийства”. – Мы решили соответствовать стереотипу “необщительных книжных червей”.

– Это ты выбрала, что читать, или другая девушка? – спросил он, когда они топали вниз по лестнице.

Бетти посмотрела на него, будто он спросил, не планирует ли она вступить в цирковую труппу.

– Я, конечно.

Она произнесла это как очевидный факт, как будто думала, что другая девушка – фанатка Николаса Спаркса или чего-то в таком духе, и Баклану оставалось только гадать, разве может быть на свете более интересная версия Бетти Купер.


	2. Chapter 2

Телефон Баклана зазвонил после обеда в воскресенье, когда они читали во дворе. Он проигнорировал звонок. Бетти оторвала взгляд от “Хладнокровного убийства”; он помотал головой и сунул телефон в карман, и она вернулась к чтению, ничего не сказав.

– Эй, а кто что завтра наденет? – беззаботно спросила Томоко.

Баклан понятия не имел, ждёт ли Томоко ответа от него, но её вопрос заставил его задуматься, и он быстро вытащил телефон проверить Yelp. Слава богу, Брук Глен был маленьким студенческим городком, и следовательно, предположительно неплохой секонд хэнд нашёлся в шаговой доступности от кампуса. Как ему раньше не пришло в голову, что заявиться завтра в старых джинсах и футболке с буквой “S” – не самая лучшая идея, уму непостижимо.

(У него были другие заботы.)

Телефон зазвонил повторно час спустя, когда он скрепя сердце заказывал брюки цвета хаки и рубашки не из фланели, и он снова не ответил. Потом пошли смс, с тучей ошибок и бессмысленных аббревиатур.

Придётся всё-таки перезвонить.

Наконец, вернувшись в свою комнату, он уставился на потолок, тяжело вздохнул и нажал соответствующие кнопки. На звонок ответили сразу же, ещё до того, как закончился первый гудок.

– Где тебя черти носят? – Ни здрасьте, ни добрый день. Просто, где тебя черти носят.

– И я рад тебя слышать, пап.

На линии раздался вздох.

– Думаешь, я не заметил, что ты взял и исчез?

Раз, судя по всему, отец не замечал его предыдущие исчезновения…

– Вообще-то да. Именно так я и думал.

– Парень. – Ф.П. исполнил очень громкое покряхтывание прежде чем продолжить словами. – Слушай, хочешь ночевать в Twilight – твоё дело. Хочешь ночевать ещё где-то в Ривердэйде – твоё дело. Просто…

– Это… – Баклан перевёл отца на громкую связь, положил телефон на стол, прижал основания кистей ко лбу и медленно провёл ладонями по лицу вниз. – Это что, родительская забота о моём благополучии?

– Господи, Баклан. Думаешь, я за тобой не присматриваю?

Опять-таки, именно так Баклан и думал, но почувствовал, что не должен этого говорить.

(Но серьёзно. Отец за ним присматривает?)

– Не хочешь приходить пока домой, как хочешь. Просто скажи мне, где ты. Тут… – Ф.П. запнулся, и мозг Баклана немедленно начал считывать, возможно, слишком многое в отсутствии слов. – Тут вокруг происходит больше дерьма, чем ты знаешь.

О, _это_  ну _совсем_ не подозрительно. И не успокаивает в смысле _возможно, мой папа_ ** _ **не**_** _замешан в ужасных преступных делах_.

Баклан сражался с собой несколько секунд, и наконец, решил, что не остаётся ничего как сознаться.

– Я в Брук Глене.

– В Брук Глене? Типа, Брук Глен, Нью-Йорк?

– Брук Глен, Нью-Йорк, – подтвердил он.

Последовала долгая пауза. Ещё дольше, чем раньше.

– Нахрена ты в Брук Глене?

Третья долгая пауза; на этот раз со стороны Баклана.

– Я получил тут работу. На лето.

– В Брук Глене есть кинотеатр под открытым небом?

– Что? Нет. – Баклан выпустил весь воздух из лёгких; этот разговор начал вызывать у него головную боль. – Я… это стажировка. В издательстве. Завтра первый день.

– Стажировка в издательстве?

– Да, стажировка в издательстве. Так и будешь повторять всё, что я говорю?

– Если это требуется для понимания, то да. – Ф.П. резко втянул воздух, сильно закашлялся. – Начни с начала, – выдавил он.

– Нет никакого начала. Я просто… услышал о такой возможности. Подал заявку. Не думал, что меня примут, но меня приняли. А потом я не собирался ехать, пока…

К этому моменту Баклан обнаружил, что ещё не в силах произнести вслух слова _пока мама и Мармеладка не уехали_.

– Пока не поехал, – закончил Ф.П. – Маме сказал?

– Нет. – Он не разговаривал с ней с тех пор, как она уехала. На его телефоне было четыре голосовых сообщения с её номера, и он дважды перезванивал, но вся связь была через Мармеладку.

(Похоже, Мармеладка в порядке, что было хорошо, но убивало его, потому что он не мог понять, сколько ей известно о расставании, и не хотел спрашивать.)

– Господи, Баклан, – повторил Ф.П.

– Я в порядке, – ровным голосом сообщил Баклан, прежде чем совершить ошибку и попытаться проанализировать текущее эмоциональное состояние Ф.П. – Мне предоставили комнату и питание. Всё нормально.

Последовала ещё одна пауза. Они, подумал Баклан, стали уже комическими.

– Баклан.

– Хмм?

– Какого хрена ты не сказал мне, что тебя приняли в такое?

У Баклана пересохло в горле и внутри всё упало. Он очень долго не мог распознать ощущение. Он ранил чувства своего отца, и за это ему было стыдно.

Что ж.

Это хотя бы новое чувство. Неприятное, но новое. Надо отдать должное.

Это лето, понял он, будет полным новых и неприятных ощущений.

К примеру, звонить Арчи множество раз, но не получить в ответ даже смс. Что за чертовщина происходит в Эндрюс Констракшн, что Арчи даже не может ответить после работы? Он что, уронил телефон в свежий цемент и до сих пор не заметил?

Или носить рубашку заправленной. Ещё одно.

(Он знал, что его подтяжки и ботинки смотрелись особенно нелепо с тёмными брюками-хаки и синей рубашкой, но не мог полностью обратиться к преппи-стилю. Просто не мог. Этот образ, если его можно так назвать, хотя бы уместно странный.)

– Жизнью клянусь, – торжественно сказала ему Бетти в понедельник утром, с большими и круглыми глазами. – Клянусь, я не позволю ничему случиться с твоей шапкой.

Прежде чем приступить к какой бы то ни было интересной части стажировки, им нужно было получить электронные бэйджи. Очевидно, они отличались от пропусков в кампус. В отличие от пропуска в кампус, электронный бэйдж следовало носить на виду всё время. Сотрудник службы безопасности только что проинформировал Баклана, что ему нельзя быть в шапке на фотографии для бэйджа, не помогли даже убеждения Бетти, что он больше похож на себя в шапке, чем без.

Он очень старался не сверлить её взглядом за то, как её нижняя губа подрагивала в полуулыбке. В нормальных условиях он и бросил бы свирепый взгляд – подрагивающая губа обычно означала, что она сдерживает широкую улыбку. Но этим утром Бетти казалась более нерешительной. Или боялась, что он на неё злится, или его присутствие всё ещё не совсем желательно.

– Все девяносто секунд, что она не будет на твоей голове, – продолжила она.

Он неохотно стянул шапку, передал в протянутую руку Бетти и провёл пальцами по волосам.

– Улыбнитесь, – сказал человек за фотоаппаратом. Лучшее, что мог Баклан – попытаться не уничтожать камеру, посылая взглядом лучи смерти. Боковым зрением он мог видеть, как Бетти проводит пальцами по кончикам отворота. Это зрелище странным образом успокаивало, и он немного ненавидел себя за то, что так думал.

– Знаешь, ты нормально выглядишь без неё, – сказала ему Бетти, возвращая шапку. Марси подошла, чтобы тоже сфотографироваться, не учла насколько свободно между Бакланом и стеной, и толкнула его на шаг ближе к Бетти.

Он в мгновение ока натянул шапку на место.

– Не в этом суть, Купер.

Её нижняя губа всё ещё подрагивала в полуулыбке, так что он легонько пихнул её руку локтем. Бетти пихнула в ответ, и её улыбка расцвела.

_Господи, Баклан_ , услышал он голосом своего отца.

Баклан откашлялся, и Бетти подняла голову.

– Итак, – сказал он. – Ещё не слышала от Арчи?

* * * * *

Она ещё не слышала от Арчи. Но, как Бетти напомнила себе, поднимаясь по лестнице в редакторский офис, сейчас это было не так уж важно.

– Элизабет Купер, – сказала она секретарю. – Я новый стажёр. – Секретарь – она не представилась, но на её бейдже значилось Эрин – выглядела всего на несколько лет старше Бетти и по виду была не в восторге.

– Элизабет Купер. – Эрин перебрала бумаги на своём столе. – Ага, вот то, что мне прислали. Расписание. Эм, ты не сможешь начать, пока айтишники не заведут тебе учётную запись, и я не думаю, что они придут до обеда.

– Ладно. – Бетти провела руками по юбке. На миг она подумала, не добавить ли _Все зовут меня Бетти_. Всё-таки она выдала это на профориентации. Но соблазн быть другой Элизабет Купер был всё ещё велик, и она придержала язык. (Другая Элизабет Купер, которая одевается в точности как она, преследует точно те же интересы, что и она, вместе с тем, кто знал её с детского сада. Всё как по маслу.)

Эрин встала и вышла из-за стола.

– Идём, следуй за мной, – сказала она. – Я покажу тебе тут всё. Туалеты в конце главного коридора налево. Комната отдыха вот там. Умеешь пользоваться кофеваркой?

Наконец они добрались до маленького компьютерного стола в маленьком кабинете. Комната явно использовалась по большей части как подсобка, но там был _стол_ , и это был _её_  стол. К концу дня она получила учётную запись и встретилась с остальным редакторским составом, и ей пообещали дать настоящую работу завтра.

Настоящая работа, как оказалось, состояла в изучении корректурных знаков, которые – буквально выросши в офисе газеты – она уже знала.

– Это было как первый урок французского в “Маленькой принцессе”, – сказала она Баклану по пути в столовую. – Было странно объяснять, что я уже знаю все слова в этой книге.

Он наклонил голову и искоса глянул на неё.

– Ага! – возликовала Бетти. – Я нашла то, что ты не читал!

– Я читал “Таинственный сад”.

– Мм. – Бетти оглянулась на густую зелёную траву и аккуратно подстриженные деревья, окружавшие их. Ландшафтный дизайн всем хорош, но теперь ей хотелось оказаться в вересковой пустоши и среди диких английских роз. – Это фантастика, в любом случае.

– Что именно? То, что сироту отправили жить со стрёмными родственниками, или про инвалида, которого ненавидит собственный отец?

– Не угадал. То, что там было тайное волшебное место, полное прекрасных цветов и печёной картошки.

Баклан потряс головой.

– “Маленький лорд Фонтлерой” – фантастика.

При дальнейшем размышлении, Бетти решила, что, на самом деле, фантастика – это то, что они могли поговорить об этом без того, чтобы кто-то обозвал их заучками.

Хотя она и жаждала оказаться там, где никто не знает её имени, к окончанию первых нескольких дней в Брук Глене Бетти была рада, что рядом есть друг, особенно учитывая, что у Арчи и Кевина были свои дела. Факт, что этот друг оказался Бакланом, был удивительным, если посмотреть прямо (особенно после того, как она повела себя в день их прибытия), и самоочевидным, если посмотреть под углом.

Вернувшись в свою комнату тем вечером, она написала Кевину краткий рассказ о событиях первой недели, закончив фразой __и Баклан тоже тут__.

Кевин немедленно позвонил, чтобы выяснить детали.

– Он тебя преследует?

– Нет, – сказала Бетти. – Ну тебя.

– Но серьёзно, странные дела. Не думал, что Баклан вообще покидает своё вампирское логово.

– _Кевин!_  – укорила она, но всё равно немного посмеялась – хотя немедленно устыдилась этого. – Эй, так что там с парнем, с которым ты встречаешься?

Кевин пустился в то, что звучало как хорошо отрепетированный комический монолог на тему свиданий по интернету среди ЛГБТИ-подростков из маленьких городков, и Бетти выдохнула с облегчением от того, как легко было сменить тему.

Надеялась ли она на новый круг общения? Да, конечно. Но каким-то образом она упустила из виду вероятность, что она, скучная и ответственная Бетти Купер, на самом деле окажется самым компанейским и общительным человеком среди фанатов литературы.

По её ощущениям, было очень много “но”.

Томоко и Марси хорошие девчонки, но – будучи соседками по комнате – похоже, сдружились друг с другом. Бетти проводила с ними время каждый вечер, и они, кажется, были не против, но она всё равно чувствовала себя третьим лишним. Она познакомилась с людьми из лагерей по плаванию, баскетболу, программированию и стажировки в биологической лаборатории, и никто не пытался её прогнать, но… в целом, атмосфера была, мягко говоря, обособленной.

Раз теперь её вечера всегда были свободны, не загруженные домашкой или дополнительными занятиями, это начинало становиться проблемой. В первую неделю было ещё ничего, но она уже чувствовала, что снег в её снежном шаре оседает.

(Арчи прислал ей фотку Вегаса с заголовком “он скучает по тебе!” и без какого-либо упоминания, скучает ли по ней _Арчи_...)

Было ещё и такое “но”: но как она должна отдохнуть от своей семьи, когда её родители упорно звонят ей каждый вечер? Не отвечать, Бетти знала, не вариант.

– Могу я поговорить с Полли? – спрашивала она каждый раз. Лишь раз её сестра подошла к телефону. Её голос звучал… нормально.

Каждое утро она удаляла очередное смс с вопросом, приняла ли она Аддералл, но не раньше, чем напечатать __да, мам__  в ответ. Это ложь. Она не пила Аддералл.

Баклан провёл первую неделю, следуя по пятам за рецензентом издательства, а Отдел Закупок находился на другой стороне здания. Они виделись в столовке за едой или сталкивались в коридорах. Помимо отсутствия обычных уроков, всё это немного походило на школу, с большим количеством просьб сварить ещё кофе. Бетти хорошо продвинулась во владении Чикагским стилистическим справочником, стилем АП и АПА в дополнение к знанию корректурных знаков, и её начальство разрешило ей практиковаться на нескольких настоящих, честных рукописях, тех, что ещё не публиковались. Она знала, что это не _архикруто_  – но всё равно волнующе подсмотреть в страницы, которые когда-нибудь станут настоящими книгами.

Эта Элизабет Купер пока не сделала такую ошибку, которая отправила бы её сердце в пятки и оставила там на несколько дней. Более того, начальство этой Элизабет Купер повторяло, как отлично она справляется. На её ладонях было восемь маленьких корочек в форме полумесяцев, и большую часть времени они даже не чесались.

Но. Разница между школой и работой была в том, что когда Бетти покидала школу Ривердэйла, она возвращалась _домой_.

Покидая Брук Глен Пресс, она возвращалась в бетонную коробку десять на десять, половина которой теоретически принадлежала ей, но по факту казалось, будто одна восьмая. Морган, её соседка-игрок в лакросс, была довольно милой, но также более шумной и общительной, чем Бетти – и игроков в лакросс было примерно в десять раз больше, чем стажёров в издательстве, поэтому знакомые Морган заполняли пространство, которое Бетти занять не могла. Может, дом Куперов и не был таким уж убежищем в этом году, но у Бетти была _своя_  комната. Её стены, её кровать, её туалетный столик, её окно с её видом на комнату Арчи.

(Еда дома тоже лучше, чем то, что предлагалось в столовой, настолько, что Бетти неподдельно бы удивилась, откуда взялась эта тема с 15 фунтами первокурсника, не будь единственной безопасной едой бублики.)

– Эй, Арчи наконец-то позвонил мне сегодня, – сказал ей Баклан в четверг по пути из офиса в столовую, когда Томоко и Марси углубились в беседу в нескольких ярдах впереди. Он уже снял свой бейдж сотрудника, который, как подозревала Бетти, считал единственной плохой частью своей стажировки, и засунул в карман. – Забыл телефон в офисе Эндрюс Констракшн на ночь дважды за неделю, так он божится.

Только сегодня она наконец свыклась с тем, насколько нелепой была ситуация с бейджами. Она, которая пришла сюда, чтобы быть другим человеком, на своём бейдже выглядела в точности как обычно: улыбка, лишь ей известно, что вымученная, зеленовато-голубой кардиган, немного туши – хотя это всё равно не особо заметно на фото низкого разрешения, напечатанном на пластике.

Бейдж Баклана как будто на самом деле принадлежал совершенно другому человеку, хотя, похоже, его вполне устраивало то, каким человеком он был. Не только шапка оказалась под запретом, использовать на бейдже прозвище тоже не разрешили, и поэтому ему приходилось ходить весь день с ярлыком "Форсит". Насколько она знала, это, к несчастью, вдохновляло людей в офисе _называть_  его Форситом.

(Никто, кажется, не возражал, чтобы он носил на работу шапку или подтяжки. Это имело смысл. По сравнению с тем, во что одевались некоторые студенты, посещавшие летние занятия, Баклан выглядел немного более профессионально, чем обычно: его хипстерские ансамбли с выцветшими брюками цвета хаки были вполне сдержанны.)

– Что ещё он сказал? – Бетти звонила Арчи три раза на прошлой неделе, и все без ответа. Она получила несколько смс, но ничего похожего на беседу.

Баклан пожал плечами.

– Я не смог ответить, когда он звонил. Он оставил сообщение.

– О. Так что, он знает, что ты здесь?

– Не уверен. – Помедлив мгновение, Баклан добавил: – Должен ли я злиться на это?

Бетти не могла решить так или иначе, и вместо этого спросила Баклана, почему он выглядит, будто это _он_  провёл весь день, работая на стройке.

– Ты не поверишь, – сказал он небрежным тоном. – Ты знала, что в издательствах, как правило, полным полно книг?

– Я думала, ты работаешь в Закупках.

– Что ж, они закупили тонну книг. – Он поднял левый локоть над головой и осторожно потянул, потом повторил то же с другой рукой, слегка поморщившись. – Которые я только что перетаскал из офиса в подвал.

– Ауч.

– По независимым причинам, подвал никак не проветривается, и грузовой лифт сломан.

– Звучит, как будто тебе нужен массаж, – пошутила она. На лице Баклана мелькнуло выражение полного ужаса, и она едва удержалась от смеха. – Не волнуйся, я не предлагаю.

Он быстро вернул самообладание.

– Слава мирозданию за маленькие чудеса.

– Эй. – Бетти резко остановилась, поняв, что не видела Баклана после ужина ни разу на неделе, и, наверное, это странно. – А _что_  ты делаешь вечером?

– Пишу. Или смотрю кино на ноуте.

– И всё?

– Весь мир и правда в моих руках, Бетти.

– Везёт, – пробормотала она. – У тебя своя комната.

– Для этого надо было поздно подать заявку и быть единственным представителем своего пола в программе.

Она скорчила ему рожицу, потому что эта Элизабет Купер… неважно.

За неделю комната Бетти пропиталась новым запахом: смесью фруктового геля для душа, детской присыпки и потной одежды Морган. Их дверь, как обычно, была нараспашку, и игроки в лакросс, как обычно, ходили туда-сюда и, как обычно, громко разговаривали. Когда её внутреннее беспокойство стало невыносимым, Бетти засунула свой пропуск и ключи в карман, намереваясь, как обычно, пойти в комнату Томоко и Марси.

По какой-то причине ноги понесли её на пролёт лестницы вверх, а не дальше по коридору, и она обнаружила, что стучит в совершенно другую дверь, без какого-либо плана на уме.

– Бетти?

– Привет. – Она прочистила горло, давая себе момент подумать. – Не хочешь прогуляться?

– Э. Ладно. – Баклан шагнул назад и жестом пригласил её внутрь. – Только обуюсь.

В комнате Баклана был только один запах, который, по её предположению, принадлежал ему; он немного напоминал о спальне Арчи, но отличался чем-то, что она не могла определить. Баклан направился к шкафу, а Бетти прислонилась к стене рядом с дверью, оглядывая те немногие вещи, которые можно было оглядеть. По всей видимости, он был не любитель украшать. И не любитель захламлять. Поверхность комода Бетти завалена расчёсками и косметикой; на комоде Баклана лежали ключи, расчёска и четырнадцать центов. Ноутбук – на столе напротив кровати, на которой он спал, рядом с бутылкой воды. Одна старая фотография была приколота в углу пробковой доски за столом, и она решила посмотреть поближе.

На фото – двое тёмноволосых детей, мальчик в знакомой, но выглядящей более новой шапке, и девочка, похоже, на четыре или пять лет младше, между ними явное семейное сходство. Бетти была не уверена, что когда-либо встречала сестру Баклана, или вообще видела её фотографии, хотя слышала, как он периодически упоминал её. Мармеладка, вспомнила она, улыбнувшись прозвищу. Она милая.

Бетти повернулась как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить маленькую дырку в носке Баклана, когда он засовывал ногу в древний чёрный кроссовок.

– Баклан?

– Хмм?

– Мы ведь друзья? – Он выглядел абсолютно сбитым с толку этим вопросом, что позабавило её, потому что она считала его риторическим. _Конечно_ , они друзья. (Баклан не считает, что они друзья?) – Как получилось, что я практически ничего не знаю о твоей семье?

Прядь волос упала в глаза Баклану, когда он наклонился завязать шнурки, и он заправил её обратно. Дважды, хотя она не падала второй раз.

– Элементарно, мой дорогой Уотсон, – сказал он, изобразив дичайший британский акцент. – Я о них не рассказываю.

– Почему нет?

Плечи Баклана поднялись к ушам, а взгляд упал на пол.

– Просто не рассказываю.

– Опять-таки, – сказала Бетти, – почему нет?

– Ну что, идём?

Его взгляд метнулся к ней, как будто он _знал_ , что она не оставит эту тему, и это точно. Она не оставит. Не навсегда, во всяком случае. Пока что она промолчала, но подняла брови насколько могла высоко. Баклан вздохнул в ответ, взял ключи с комода и махнул ей выходить из комнаты.

На миг она испугалась, что он не последует за ней, но он перешагнул порог и закрыл дверь.

– Куда мы направляемся, Бетти? – спросил он мягче, чем обычно.

– Не знаю. Вокруг?

Баклан пожал плечами в согласие, и они спустились с третьего этажа по лестнице и вынырнули из боковой двери, весь мир в их распоряжении.

Бетти потянуло на юг, к границе кампуса, Баклан следовал за ней. Это направление она ещё не исследовала, и сделала зарубку в памяти заняться этим на выходных, между какими бы то ни было запланированными мероприятиями типа "старшеклассники всего мира, объединяйтесь!". Чёрт, она даже не ступала за пределы кампуса всю неделю. Её охватило внезапное желание исправить это, хотя до комендантского часа оставалось меньше часа.

– Знаешь, – задумчиво произнесла она, не только Баклану, но и себе, – кажется, я ещё никогда так долго не жила без молочного коктейля.

Баклан издал странный короткий звук, который, должно быть, был смешком.

– Мы должны найти тебе закусочную. Нельзя допустить, чтобы ты зачахла ни за что.

– Ну, это вряд ли.

– Мы же в студгородке, – сказал он сухо. – Где-нибудь да должна быть забегаловка.

Бетти имела в виду, что не зачахнет, но решила не уточнять.

– У тебя нет ломки по кофе из Pop’s?

– У меня ломка по _столику_  в Pop’s. Дерьмовый кофе я могу купить где угодно.

– Мы должны заняться этим, – решила Бетти. – Найти закусочную. Миссия на выходные, Джонс?

Баклан резко остановился и преувеличенно смерил её взглядом.

– Миссия на выходные, Купер, – согласился он.

Они пожали руки, и Бетти подумала: _определённо, друзья_.

Пятница прошла без особых инцидентов. Завхозы общаги запланировали игровой вечер в одной из комнат отдыха, и Бетти уже была готова повесить убийство на Миссис Пикок, на террасе (ей всего лишь оставалось выяснить, был это подсвечник или револьвер) и праздновать победу над сборищем технарей, страдающих излишней логичностью, когда её телефон завибрировал.

_Цель обнаружена. Встретимся завтра в полдень у входа?_

Теоретически, завтра Бетти должна была играть в кикбол утром и отправиться на "Поход старьёвщика" после обеда, но ей вдруг пришло в голову, что ей не десять лет, это не летний лагерь, и она на самом деле не обязана проводить весь день с людьми, которые ей даже не слишком-то нравятся.

_Вас понял_ , напечатала она в ответ.

Закусочная, которую нашёл Баклан, была в полумиле, поэтому идти придётся прилично, но Бетти это ничуть не волновало. В субботу стояла идеальная для конца июня погода: ясно и солнечно и достаточно жарко, чтобы доказать изречение о том, что дамы _сияют >_. Было здорово немного попотеть. Или посиять.

– Я наконец-то поговорил вчера ночью с Арчи, – сказал Баклан, когда они перешли дорогу, разделявшую кампус от маленького исторического центра города.

– И?

Баклан пожал плечами.

– Это же Арчи. Его выбило из колеи всего на две минуты. Потом он выдал “Ну, это круто, Баклан” и сказал, что если его папа разрешит, то он попытается приехать навестить нас на четвёртое.

Бетти засияла сильнее.

– Это же следующие выходные! То есть… – Она задумалась. – Четвёртое четверг. Но он, наверное, приедет в выходные, да?

– Полагаю, это зависит от Фреда.

– Будет здорово, если Арчи приедет. Он может переночевать в твоей комнате, бьюсь об заклад. Покажем ему твой бейдж. – На это он выразительно закатил глаза, и она хихикнула.

– А потом он сказал, что ему пора, и повесил трубку.

Она чуть, _чуть_  не спросила, сказал ли Арчи, куда собирается (и подразумевает ли это свидание), но прикусила язык. Буквально, и сильнее, чем следовало. Во рту всё ещё чувствовался медный привкус, когда они пришли в закусочную, которой, как оказалось, до Pop’s было как до луны. Оформление пришло прямиком из 1970-х, и луковых колечек не было в меню. Клубничный молочный коктейль Бетти прибыл без вишенки или клубники, или даже взбитых сливок сверху, а картошка-фри была слегка пережарена. Но сойдёт.

– Во всяком случае, лучше, чем то, чем нас кормят, – подвела итог Бетти, и Баклан – чей аппетит не испортила даже столовская еда, насколько она могла судить – согласился.

Ей хотелось отправить Арчи примерно сорок пять смс с уговорами приехать, но это отдавало отчаянием. В конце концов, она сократила их до трёх.

Через четыре часа она получила смайлик в ответ.

* * * * *

Ко второму дню второй недели стажировки, Баклан пришёл к выводу, что над его головой завис дамоклов меч, который только и ждал, когда он расслабится настолько, чтобы упасть незамеченным.

Кажется, он нравился всем взрослым в издательстве. Кажется, он нравился Томоко и Марси – в духе Кевина Келлера, то есть, он редко общался с ними помимо столовки и случайных встреч в коридоре. В Брук Глене не было эквивалента Реджи Мантлу, даже среди спортсменов, с которыми он делил душевые в общаге. (Спортсмены не испытывали к нему ни любви, ни ненависти; они просто не обращали на него внимания. Его это устраивало.)

О, и по вечерам Бетти Купер приходила в его спальню.

Не в _этом_  смысле. Просто Бетти, похоже, интуитивно чувствовала, что её присутствие в комнате не беспокоит его, и потому заходила, когда ей нужно было отдохнуть. Она ещё не взяла в привычку брать с собой книгу, или ноутбук, или дневник, и тихо сидела на свободной кровати в комнате Баклана по часу или два вечером. Но это случалось уже пару раз.

– Я ведь тебе не мешаю? – спросила она в четверг, забравшись наверх, хотя в предыдущие две ночи обходилась без приглашения.

Он фыркнул.

– Когда ты хоть кому-нибудь мешала?

Вообще-то, слово, которое ей следовало бы использовать было _отвлекаю_ , а не _мешаю_. Но он ей не сказал. Он был более чем рад отвлечься, потому что отчасти то, что удерживало меч в воздухе – странное тянущее чувство в нижней части лёгких. Оно тянуло в сторону Ривердэйла, и он всё думал _нет, что-то тут не так, разве не должно быть в сторону Огайо?_

Бетти закатила глаза.

– Видел бы ты мою комнату. Это как…

По какой-то причине Баклана вдруг охватило неконтролируемое желание увидеть комнату Бетти.

– Давай, – сказал он тут же.

– Нет, постой. Где ты… стоп, ты хочешь пойти туда сейчас?

– Почему нет? – Он соскочил со своей кровати, схватил ключи и засунул в карман. – Ты стесняешься моего присутствия?

– Нет, конечно. Странно вообще, что ты ещё не видел мою комнату.

– Тогда веди.

И она привела его, состряпав для соседки историю, что ей нужно взять кое-что нужное, и рылась в ящике стола достаточно долго, чтобы он успел всё рассмотреть. От дверей. Не существовало способа втиснуться в комнату, когда только на полу сидело около двух десятков девушек (он даже не пытался сосчитать, сколько сидело на кроватях – да, на кровати Бетти тоже).

Как только они вернулись в относительную безопасность его комнаты, Бетти наклонила голову и сказала:

– Я же говорила.

– Это как… – У него даже не было слов. – Сцена из пошлой школьной комедии, которую люди моей категории должны считать…

– Горячей, – подсказала Бетти, со всей невозмутимостью, на которую была способна.

– Но поворот сюжета, на самом деле это фильм ужасов и они собираются убить меня стиками.

– Или вонючими спортивными лифчиками. Или будильниками в 5:30 утра. – Она вздохнула. – Хорошо хоть Морган всегда ложится спать рано и не возражает, что я оставляю настольную лампу включенной.

Баклан подумал было предложить Бетти свою вторую кровать. Единственная причина, почему он этого не сделал – небезосновательный страх, что она согласится. Вместо этого он отправил Арчи десяток смс о предстоящих выходных, но не получил ответа ни на одно.

Бетти не пришла в его комнату в среду, и это к лучшему, потому что позвонила мама. На самом деле мама, а не Мармеладка с маминого телефона.

– Твой отец сказал, ты устроился на работу в другом городе.

– Ага.

– Это хорошая работа?

– Нормальная.

Напряжение было настолько осязаемым, что его можно было резать ножом, и Баклан большую часть их краткого разговора отвлекался, гадая, _каким_  ножом: для стейков, для хлеба, для масла, мясницким тесаком? Нужен ли острый нож, чтобы резать напряжение, или его приятнее рубить?

– Ты не решила, когда вы… – отважился он.

Его мама глубоко вздохнула, но не ответила, и Баклан подумал: _пластиковой ложкой_.

В четверг вечером Бетти показалась у его двери с ноутбуком, уже открытым на видео-чате с Арчи. Это было логично: сегодня четверг, а Арчи должен был приехать в субботу. Каким образом, Баклан не до конца понимал, так как знал, что у Арчи только ученические права. В любом случае, логистика была сейчас наименьшей из проблем. Куда более важным было то, что всё это планирование портило Баклану настроение, что… Арчи ведь его лучший друг и лучший друг Бетти. Почему, чёрт побери, ему не хочется помочь им с планом?

Возможно, это было как-то связано с тем фактом, что Арчи игнорировал его всю неделю. Может быть.

Они поставили ноут Бетти на свободный стол; она стояла перед камерой, напряжённо скрестив руки на груди и сжав кулаки, а Баклан оставался в стороне. Он видел Арчи, но Арчи не мог видеть его. Это казалось символичным.

– Я просто… не знаю, смогу ли я приехать, ребята.

Бетти нахмурилась.

– В субботу или…

– Нет, вообще, смогу ли.

– Ты работаешь на этих выходных?

– Нет…

– Арчи. – Бетти стиснула зубы. – Что происходит?

– Ничего, просто я правда очень занят.

– Так занят, что не навестишь своих лучших друзей?

– Я правда постараюсь, ребята. – Он смотрел с выражением _давай дружить, Баклан!_ , но на Бетти, которая выглядела, как будто сейчас заплачет.

Баклан ждал момента, когда сработает её переключатель. Когда переключатель не сработал, он отодвинул её в сторону, чтобы его было видно в камеру.

– Серьёзно, Арч?

– Я очень хочу приехать, – сказал Арчи. – Очень хочу. Я просто… – Он сплёл пальцы перед грудью, хрустнул костяшками и поднял обе руки за голову, что сделало очевидным, что жалкие две недели лета прошли очень, очень хорошо для его бицепсов и грудных мышц.

(И если он, Баклан, _уже_  заметил, не присматриваясь __специально__ , то как, чёрт возьми, Арчи будет выглядеть к концу лета?)

В этот момент критически важно было не смотреть на Бетти, и Баклан мгновенно провалил эту задачу.

Его лучший друг _такой_  идиот.

– Так приезжай. – Бетти округлила глаза, наклонила голову в универсальном выражении для _ну_. И правда, Арчи, ну.

– Ладно, – тяжко вздохнул Арчи. – Хорошо. Обещаю, я приеду.

– Ладно. – Бетти улыбнулась на компьютер, но если бы Баклан держал пари, то поставил бы на то, что её улыбка была несколько вымученной.

– Я правда хочу приехать. Соскучился по вам.

– Мы тоже по тебе скучаем, – заверила его Бетти, и Баклан решил, пусть она говорит за них обоих.

Арчи не приехал. Не в субботу. Волосы Бетти были распущены, а он не приехал. Когда они были на полпути в столовую, пришло смс – _простите, ребята, сегодня не могу. Завтра?_  – и грустный смайлик.

– Конечно, – сказала Бетти вслух. – Можно и завтра. – Это она и написала Арчи.

Арчи не показался и в воскресенье. _Папе нужен был грузовик_ , на этот раз. _Простите. Завтра?_  Это сообщение пришло в 6:30 утра.

– Который тебе всё равно нельзя водить, – пробормотал Баклан телефону, перед тем, как перевернуться и спать дальше.

Во время ланча Бетти сказала, что попросила сестру зайти к Эндрюсам и поговорить с Арчи лично от их имени, но Полли не ответила.

В понедельник утром офисы издательства были закрыты в счёт праздника во вторник. _Опредилённо 100% завтра!_  написал Арчи.

Бетти скрипнула зубами, стянула волосы в хвостик и съела на завтрак два бублика, пока Баклан гадал, сколько раз нужно написать слово "определённо" с ошибками, прежде чем телефон оставит попытки автокоррекции.

Наступило 4-е июля. Прежде всего, утром Бетти постучала в дверь Баклана, и её волосы были распущены и завиты мелкими волнами, ресницы были особенно тёмными, а пальцы нервно барабанили по голой ноге, сразу под подолом самой короткой юбки, какую Баклан когда-либо видел на ней (не то чтобы он вёл статистику длины юбок Бетти).

Его озарило – как будто в глазах взорвался чёртов вышедший из-под контроля фейерверк – что, должно быть, это и была другая девушка. Или, по крайней мере, то, что от неё осталось.

Арчи не показался.

* * * * *

Арчи не показался, и Бетти не заплакала.

Бетти не заплакала перед Бакланом. Она ушла в свою комнату позже этим утром, когда стало ясно, что их общий лучший друг решил остаться в Ривердэйле. Лагерь лакросса, к счастью, отправился в поход, так что комната была в её распоряжении.

Она заперла дверь, забралась на кровать и _тогда_  уже заплакала. Когда плотину прорвало, она осознала, что это даже не из-за Арчи. Не совсем. Не полностью.

Может быть, немного.

Может быть, она не хотела думать, почему плачет. Может быть, сейчас ей просто нужна была эмоциональная разрядка.

К обеду Бетти с мучением отдала себе отчёт, что практически ничего не съела на завтрак. Она села, вытерла слёзы, высморкалась. С возрастающим предчувствием ужаса она слезла с кровати и подошла к зеркалу, висевшему на двери шкафа. Видок был ещё тот. Но она сделала глубокий вдох, взяла салфетку для удаления макияжа и приступила к делу.

Через пятнадцать минут её лицо выглядело достаточно презентабельно. Через ещё две она переоделась из миниюбки в более удобные шорты. Через пять она перешла дорогу, разделявшую кампус от центра города, не уверенная в конечном пункте назначения, но убеждённая, что ей необходима бодрящая прогулка, которая уведёт её далеко, далеко от кампуса.

Ноги принесли её в закусочную, где она без особого удивления обнаружила Баклана, который уютно устроился за столиком в глубине, хмурясь на ноутбук, с чашкой чёрного кофе в руке, несмотря на дневную жару. Слева от него на тарелке лежали остатки бургера и картошки-фри.

– Привет. – Она упала на сиденье напротив него. – Не против, если я тут сяду?

Баклан изогнул бровь.

– Ты уже сидишь, – сказал он, но с улыбкой, которая подтвердила, что он правда не против.

В эту игру можно играть вдвоём, подумала Бетти и тоже изогнула бровь.

– Я могу встать.

– Нет.

– Тогда ладно.

Подошла официантка, и Бетти заказала себе бургер и картошку-фри, плюс два молочных коктейля – ванильный и клубничный.

– Чувствуешь недостаток кальция сегодня, Беттс? – Баклан смотрел на экран, но теперь его брови опять поднялись. – Бережёшься остеопороза?

– Нет, глупый, – сказала она. – Один для тебя. Я угощаю.

Баклан поставил локти на стол, переплёл пальцы и положил на них подбородок, и затем стал пристально смотреть на неё так долго, что она чуть не заёрзала и уставилась на свои ногти. Она всё ещё чувствовала на себе его взгляд и уже почти выдала резкое "Что?", когда он заговорил.

– Знаешь, Мармеладка в Огайо. С моей мамой.

Бетти почувствовала вес, который содержали эти обманчиво безобидные слова – достаточный вес, что у неё спёрло дыхание. Она подняла взгляд, предполагая увидеть, что Баклан уставился на стол. К её удивлению, всё было не так. Он всё ещё смотрел прямо на неё, слегка нахмурив лоб, и, казалось, был даже более напуган, чем когда она упомянула массаж.

Бетти молча сосчитала до пяти Миссисипи и задумалась, почему это ощущалось одновременно как дар и как испытание.

– Надолго? – спросила она.

Баклан открыл рот и закрыл, не издав ни звука. Потом открыл снова. Его голова слегка наклонилась, взгляд сдвинулся на скомканную салфетку на столе, и Бетти заподозрила, что он пытается спрятаться за экраном ноутбука.

– О боже, Баклан.

Она наклонилась над столом и положила руку на его предплечье. Баклан глянул на её руку, сделал вдох и положил свою руку на стол. Её рука скользнула по его, и она нежно сжала её. Часть её ожидала, что Баклан уберёт руку, но он не стал.

Так они и сидели, пока телефон Бетти внезапно не сошёл с ума.

– Наверное, тебе стоит ответить, – сказал Баклан, убирая руку.

Бетти потрясла головой, подняв брови, и принялась шарить в сумочке, пока не нашла злополучное устройство.

– Это Кевин, – пробормотала она, опознав его имя ещё до того, как смогла сфокусироваться на словах под ним. – Что за… о господи.

Когда Бетти просмотрела текст, она почувствовала, как кровь схлынула с её лица.

– Что? – спросил Баклан.

– Баки, – прошептала она с дрожью в голосе. Она подняла телефон, чтобы он мог сам прочитать сообщение от Кевина. – Джейсон Блоссом мёртв.


	3. Chapter 3

_Джейсон Блоссом мёртв_.

Прошло два часа с тех пор, как Бетти впервые прочла эти слова, и они до сих пор не укладывались в голове.

Её родители не отвечали на телефон. _Полли_  не отвечала на телефон. Кевин ответил на звонок; Бетти включила громкую связь прямо в закусочной, и они с Бакланом вместе склонились над столом и узнали детали. Река Свитуотер. Лодка. Шерил. Перчатка (перчатка?). Джейсона унесло потоком. Тело пока не нашли. Эти факты эхом раздавались в её мозгу снова и снова, под аккомпанемент шелеста пальцев Баклана по клавишам ноутбука, пока он записывал за Кевином каждое слово, чтобы использовать в дальнейшем.

Баклан всё бормотал, что что-то здесь особенно подозрительно; Бетти почти наверняка согласилась бы с ним, не будь она в отчаянии от бесплодных попыток дозвониться до своей семьи.

Парень её сестры мёртв. Возможно. Он точно пропал. И если Шерил говорит, что видела, как он стал жертвой течения… если Шерил верит, что её обожаемый брат-близнец мёртв…

– Я должна быть там. – Cамая главная мысль, которую Бетти не могла выбросить из головы. – Баклан, я должна быть там. С Полли.

Произнося это, она отчаянно пыталась не стиснуть кулаки. Они вернулись в комнату Баклана, как обычно устроились на кроватях друг напротив друга, и принялись искать в интернете хоть какие-то срочные новости из Ривердэйла. Но пока ничего; её родители не запостили ни единого обновления ни в твиттере “Регистра”, ни в фэйсбуке. Кевину удалось написать ей лишь это, и кроме того, Кевин не так уж много и знал. Похоже, никто ничего не знал.

Баклан поднял глаза, прижав ухо к своему телефону; он пытался дозвониться Арчи, тоже без успеха.

– Попробуй на домашний, – предложила Бетти, и Баклан кивнул. Опять никто не поднял трубку. Баклан набрал сотовый Фреда, но без шансов.

Это бесило.

– Это бесит, – сказал Баклан.

– Думаешь, можно как-то добраться отсюда до Ривердэйла, если не просить родителей довезти?

– Автобус уходит в десять утра. И дорога занимает почти семь часов в одну сторону.

– _Семь часов_?

– С пересадкой в Олбани.

Бетти моргнула.

– Ничего себе как точно. Как ты узнал…

– Я на нём добирался.

– О. – Она собиралась продолжить расспросы, но тут её телефон зазвонил. – О, слава богу. Это мама. – Дрожащими пальцами Бетти нажала ответить. – Мама? Мам, что происходит? Как Полли?

Она услышала глубокий выверенный вздох.

– Сядь, пожалуйста, Элизабет, и постарайся меня не перебивать, – сказала Элис Купер, и Бетти поняла, что сейчас её вечер станет в разы хуже.

– Почему мне нужно сесть?

На это Баклан поднял голову, бросив ей обеспокоенный взгляд. Бетти отмахнулась, что он, похоже, принял за просьбу выйти из комнаты; она полсекунды подумала, о том, насколько ей может понадобиться уединение для этого разговора. Потом из коридора послышался громкий шум, напомнив Бетти, что снаружи вряд ли удастся поговорить спокойно. Она помотала головой, жестом указав Баклану вернуться на кровать.

(Ещё у неё было дурное предчувствие, что нужно будет с кем-то обсудить этот телефонный звонок, и Баклан, на самом деле, был единственным кандидатом на эту роль.)

– Твоя сестра сильно заболела.

– Из-за того, что случилось с Джейсоном?

– Бетти, я просила не перебивать. – Элис прочистила горло легчайшим “кхм”. – Это не имеет ничего общего с… происшествием с Джейсоном.

– Это несколько больше, чем “происшествие”, мам…

Её мать просто не дала ей договорить.

– Как тебе известно, в последнее время поведение твоей сестры было довольно нестабильным. Боюсь, она лгала нам всем о разрыве с Джейсоном Блоссомом и встречалась с ним за нашей спиной.

Стоп, неужели мама думала, что она об этом не знает? Бетти решила, что безопаснее не спрашивать.

– Мы с твоим отцом не выяснили до конца, что этот мальчишка с ней сделал. Она не говорит нам. Но Полли… что ж, боюсь, её здоровье в плохом состоянии.

– Он что, заразил её свиным гриппом или чем-то ещё?

Если Элис и уловила намеренный сарказм Бетти, то не выдала этого.

– Её _психическое_  здоровье, Бетти. – Последовала небольшая пауза, которую Бетти – несмотря на щемящее чувство в груди – смогла определить как выверенный глоток охлаждённого белого вина. – Проконсультировавшись с психиатром Полли и, да, с самой Полли, мы все решили, что для неё будет лучше пройти лечение в другом месте, в стационарном учреждении. Вне Ривердэйла.

– Вы _упрятали_ её в психушку?

Баклан так резко выпрямился, что чуть не уронил ноутбук с колен, и Бетти подумала: _может быть, стоило поискать уединения_. Но теперь уже поздно.

– Мы не упрятали её. Она уехала добровольно, несколько дней назад. Она проведёт там столько времени, сколько потребуется, чтобы выздороветь, и когда ей станет лучше, вернётся к нам.

Сто тысяч миллионов мыслей ураганом пронеслись у Бетти в голове. Казалось, прошли часы – хотя, скорее всего, несколько секунд – прежде чем ей удалось ухватиться за одну.

– Могу я поговорить с ней?

Она имела в виду _Мам, приезжай сюда сию минуту и отвези меня к ней_ , но в ответ услышала:

– Врачи считают, что для Полли лучше полная изоляция, чтобы она могла сосредоточиться на выздоровлении.

– Нет! – крикнула Бетти. – Нет, мам. Полли моя __сестра__. Я должна поговорить с ней.

– Боюсь, это не обсуждается, милая.

Бетти ругалась, уговаривала, умоляла, канючила и настаивала, но не добилась от матери ничего. Элис даже не намекнула ей, где Полли. После безуспешной попытки вытянуть что-нибудь из отца, она повесила трубку и рухнула спиной на голый матрас, уставившись в потолок.

Знакомая серая шапка показалась сбоку, и она поняла, что Баклан забрался по лесенке, чтобы молча предложить ей рулон туалетной бумаги – вместо платка, судя по всему.

– Спасибо, – сказала она, принимая его. Она промокнула уголки глаз по привычке и обнаружила лишь каплю влаги на каждом; должно быть, выплакала все слёзы утром.

Он не спросил, в порядке ли она, и она была за это очень благодарна.

За ужином они рассказали Томоко и Марси о Джейсоне, умолчав, что Джейсон был парнем Полли, и что Полли была, ну… что бы с ней ни было. Госпитализирована? Возможно, против воли, возможно, нет?

Всем сообщили, что на западной стороне кампуса есть место, откуда удобно любоваться фейерверками Брук Глена, так что, когда солнце село, они последовали туда за уверенным потоком людей. Томоко предусмотрительно принесла маленькое покрывало, и они вчетвером уместились на нём. Бетти пришлось положить ноги на траву, но это ничего; она вытянула их перед собой и стала ждать начала, хотя и была уверена, что это конкретное четвёртое июля уже предоставило достаточно эмоций. Глянув налево, она отметила, что Баклан считал так же.

Это был тот ещё день для них обоих, подумала она, вспомнив выражение его лица, когда он сказал ей про маму и Мармеладку.

Она легонько пихнула руку Баклана, и он, не поворачивая головы, переместил взгляд на неё.

– Странно проводить этот вечер без просмотра "Челюстей", – сказала она, ссылаясь на обычный на День Независимости выбор в кинотеатре Twilight.

Мягкая улыбка промелькнула на его лице.

Когда забрезжил рассвет, Бетти уже проснулась и делала для себя заметки. Сон с трудом пришёл к ней прошлой ночью, и когда пришёл, принёс образы того, как Полли страдает: как Полли плачет, как Полли тянется к ней, как Полли, в белом платье и перчатках, утаскивает под воду невозможным течением. Работа будет облегчением, когда она до неё доберётся. С конкретными заданиями, на которых можно сосредоточиться, с расписанием, определяющим, как провести время – Бетти была уверена, что к обеду почувствует себя лучше. До тех пор она надеялась, что если систематизировать подсознательное на бумаге, то оно не захватит её пробуждающийся разум.

К несчастью, к утру среды история о подростке из Ривердэйла, которого унесло вниз по течению и который, вероятнее всего, утонул, попала на региональные заголовки. Бетти и Баклана вызвали на краткую беседу с координатором стажировки, инспектором по кадрам и начальниками их соответствующих отделов ещё до того, как она успела войти в систему.

– Если кому-то из вас нужно с кем-то поговорить, у нас есть ресурсы, – сказал инспектор по кадрам. – Все поймут, если вам понадобится пара дней, чтобы прийти в себя. Тяжело свыкнуться со смертью друга, особенно когда это кто-то настолько юный и при таких необычных обстоятельствах.

Бетти изобразила свою лучшую улыбку.

– Спасибо, но я в порядке, – сказала она в тот же момент, когда Баклан проинформировал их:

– Не сказать, что Джейсон Блоссом был другом. Что не значит, что его смерть не огорчает, – быстро добавил он, когда на лице инспектора по кадрам появилось встревоженное выражение.

– Думаю, обычный рабочий день поможет нам справиться с горем, – сказала Бетти, и Баклан согласно кивнул.

Она успешно расставляла приоритеты до конца дня, пока Томоко не жахнула поднос напротив неё в столовой и не заявила, что хочет знать _всё_.

– Он был в одном потоке с моей сестрой, – сказала Бетти и, как она надеялась, небрежно пожала плечами. – Я не слишком хорошо его знала. – Она выудила из своего салата огурец, надеясь, что полный рот избавит её от необходимости говорить.

Баклан бросил на неё взгляд через стол, когда Томоко повернулась к нему.

– Ты теперь занимаешься журналистскими расследованиями? – спросил он, и она расплылась в улыбке.

– Хорошая история есть хорошая история, Баклан.

– Я тоже не слишком хорошо знал Джейсона.

– Но ты знал его немного.

– Ага, – медленно произнёс Баклан. – О покойниках плохо не говорят, если он действительно покойник, но парень был тем ещё говнюком.

– Разве его сестра не видела, как он умер? – спросила Томоко, одновременно с тем, как у Бетти вырвался тот же вопрос. – С чего бы ей лгать?

– Потому что никто не нашёл тела, а Шерил, скажем прямо, более чем безумна, – Баклан глянул на Бетти, будто спрашивая поддержки. Но она уже решила, что эта небрежная оценка парня её сестры бесит её больше, чем следует, поэтому промолчала. – Вероятно, он мёртв, – продолжил Баклан. – Просто говорю. Таков жанр. Никто не мёртв _наверняка_ , пока не обнаружили тело.

– И то верно, – сказала Томоко, и Бетти зыркнула на них обоих.

Этим вечером она осталась в своей комнате, занявшись поиском в интернете новостей о Джейсоне, её наушники и громкая музыка едва спасали от привычного налёта игроков в лакросс. Когда позвонила мама, она вышла поговорить в общую комнату в надежде, что фоновый шум поможет приглушить чувства.

– Когда я смогу навестить Полли, мама?

Элис вздохнула.

– Не сейчас.

– _Ты_  навещаешь её?

– Когда врач говорит, что это хорошая идея. – После обязательного выверенного глотка охлаждённого белого вина, Элис поведала, что они с отцом Бетти собираются в стационар в конце следующей недели: уедут в пятницу после обеда и останутся на ночь.

– Ты можешь хотя бы передать ей от меня сообщение?

– Мы можем передать сообщение. – По тону матери Бетти сделала вывод, что шансы, что Полли получит сообщение, близки к нулю, но всё равно продиктовала своё выражение любви и добрых пожеланий.

На этот раз она решила лечь спать, когда Морган выключила свет, несмотря на то что её мозг всё ещё не мог остановиться. Через двадцать минут внутреннего беспокойства, она достала телефон и загуглила техники глубокого дыхания и релаксации.

Чувствуя себя несколько глупо – ну это же не сработает – она намеренно напрягла всё своё тело, а затем сфокусировалась на том, чтобы расслаблять его понемногу, начиная с пальцев ног. Она вдыхала на счёт четыре и выдыхала на счёт восемь.

Невозможно, чтобы это убедило разум Бетти расслабиться. Она ведь, в конце концов, пыталась одурачить свой разум… своим разумом.

Она пыталась ослабить напряжение в коже головы, когда её настигли два воспоминания. В первом Полли, положив руку на колено Бетти, беззаботно поделилась фактом _Футбольная команда считает меня доступной_. Во втором Арчи, провожая её домой из Pop’s после вечеринки на день рождения, чуть ли не в открытую признался, что Джейсон Блоссом издевался над людьми. Издевался над Бакланом, точнее. Если сложить одно с другим, "тот ещё говнюк" – довольно мягкий способ описать Джейсона.

И всё же Полли была влюблена в него. Этого Бетти никак не могла понять. Полли была влюблена в Джейсона, и судя по тому, что она видела, было похоже, что и Джейсон был влюблён в Полли. Но как могла её сестра влюбиться в того, кто занимался издевательствами и слатшеймингом? Или, если Джейсон изменился, что, чёрт возьми, он сделал с Полли, что ей понадобилось лечиться в психиатрическом стационаре? Почему она никогда не пыталась расспросить Джейсона о его чувствах к Полли?

Несмотря на многочисленные прочитанные предупреждения о том, что не стоит пользоваться электронными устройствами перед сном, Бетти снова схватила свой телефон и отправила два коротких сообщения. Одно Полли – или, на самом деле, чтобы её родители знали, что она не оставила попытки связаться с Полли; она знала, у Полли вряд ли есть доступ к телефону. Другое – Баклану, с кратким __спокойной ночи__.

Потом натянула одеяло до подбородка, закрыла глаза и подумала: _О, Полли, во что, чёрт побери, ты вляпалась?_

К пятнице она приняла решение. Выждала день, чтобы убедиться, и проснулась раньше семи субботним утром полная энергии – верный знак, что её решение правильное.

После одной пробежки вокруг кампуса и одной краткой остановки в местной кофейне, она осторожно постучалась в дверь Баклана, пытаясь ничего не уронить с картонного лотка, который держала в руках. Баклан открыл без шапки и в пижаме, и тут до неё дошло, что некоторые люди по субботам спят.

– Прости. Я тебя разбудила?

Он сделал небрежный жест, как будто говоря не беспокоиться об этом, и отодвинулся, чтобы пропустить её внутрь.

– Чему обязан таким удовольствием, Бетти?

– Я тут думала. – Пройдя в комнату, она кивнула на картонный стаканчик на левой стороне лотка, в котором был чёрный кофе. – Это тебе.

Он взял левый стакан с лотка, но, похоже, был больше заинтересован правым.

– Спасибо. Эй, с каких пор ты пьёшь кофе?

– С тех самых, как начала варить его по двадцать чайников в день. И латте со льдом звучал соблазнительно этим утром. Выпечка в пакете.

Бетти поставила лоток на стол под кроватью Баклана, взяла свой латте и развернула второй стул, чтобы усесться на него задом наперёд, опёршись руками на спинку. К моменту, как она уселась, Баклан натянул шапку и откусил круассан.

– Так вот, я тут думала, – повторила она.

– Это всегда опасное занятие, – пробормотал Баклан с набитым ртом.

– Опасное, но необходимое. – Она чуть-чуть наклонилась через спинку стула и нарочито распахнула глаза. – Думаю, мы должны вернуться в Ривердэйл в следующие выходные.

Брови Баклана поднялись вверх, но он ничего не сказал.

– У меня столько вопросов. Я должна знать, что происходит с Полли. Я должна знать, что она в порядке.

Он медленно и задумчиво кивнул.

– Но Полли ведь не в Ривердэйле?

– Нет. Но, может быть, у меня получится найти какие-то сведения, которые укажут на то, где она. Родители собираются навестить её, и они останутся там на ночь, – добавила она, сообразив, что Баклан не знает этой критически важной информации. – Мы можем обыскать дом. И… и мне кажется, мы должны больше узнать о смерти Джейсона. Ты заметил, что никто на самом деле не написал ничего о __нём__? Всё только о его исчезновении. Думаю, нам нужно понять, кем он был. – _Если я пойму Джейсона, это поможет мне понять сестру_ , подумала она, но не сказала этого вслух.

На этом Баклан положил свой недоеденный круассан на стол, поставил рядом кофе и уселся на стул задом наперёд, точно отражение её позы в кривом зеркале.

– Ты всё время повторяешь "мы", – заметил он.

– О. Да, полагаю, да. – Она попыталась с надеждой улыбнуться, хотя было неясно, действуют ли улыбки на Баклана. – Ты же со мной?

Он не ответил. Он уставился в пространство вроде как в её сторону, но ни на чём не сфокусировав взгляд.

Ну что ж. Время поднять ставки.

– Дело не только в моих родителях. Мы можем сами осмотреться в Ривердэйле, может, поговорить с папой Кевина… – Ей пришлось прикусить нижнюю губу, прежде чем удалось выдавить из себя последнюю часть. – Поговорить с Арчи.

Баклан всё ещё не отвечал.

– Я могу поехать сама, если ты не хочешь, но… – Она пожала плечами, и Баклан посмотрел ей в глаза. – Было бы здорово, если бы ты был рядом.

(Она понимала. Наверное, понимала. Она тоже не решила, что хочет сказать Арчи.)

Он сделал глубокий вдох, чуть раздув ноздри, и Бетти поняла, что он поедет.

– Давай кое-что проясним, – Он снова поднял стаканчик с кофе и задумчиво взболтал его содержимое. – Ты предлагаешь расспросить _Шерил_?

Бетти обнаружила, что у неё нет ответа на этот вопрос.

* * * * *

Баклан отдавал ей должное. Он уже знал это, но Бетти Купер _ничего_  не делала наполовину. Не прошло и тридцати шести часов после того, как он не-совсем-согласился поехать с ней в Ривердэйл (он поедет с ней в Ривердэйл), как у них уже был план. Тщательно продуманный план. Этот план был не столько о том, чего Бетти собиралась достичь за выходные, сколько о том, как оправдать на работе, зачем им понадобился выходной в пятницу.

– Наша школьная газета пытается собрать у всех воспоминания о Джейсоне, пока они ещё свежи, – объяснила она в понедельник с невероятной искренностью. – Редактор хочет подготовить памятную статью к началу учебного года. Но в газете не хватает рук, так что там аврал. Очень помогло бы, если бы мы могли провести выходные, собирая интервью.

Ни один взрослый, похоже, не нашёл ничего подозрительного в этом предложении, и им без вопросов предоставили выходной в пятницу.

– Бетти, – прошептал Баклан, следуя за ней по коридору, – у нас же нет школьной газеты.

– "Синее и золотое" не умерла, она просто в спячке. Или была в спячке. – Она повернулась и улыбнулась ему, и он подумал: _о нет_.

– Была?

– Я написала вчера директору Уэзерби, и он дал мне разрешение её возродить. Я новый главред.

Это ответило на его невысказанный вопрос, как Бетти удалось так убедительно соврать. Она вовсе не врала.

– Но опять-таки "мы".

– О. Ну… Уэзерби не позволил бы мне запустить газету без сотрудников, поэтому я сказала ему, что ты согласился присоединиться.

– _Бетти_ … – Его мысли __не__  подходят под формат "Синего и золотого".

– Знаю, знаю. Ты ни в чём не принимаешь участия. – Она вздохнула с красноречивой досадой на него. – Можешь уйти после выходных, если так хочешь.

– Но не до, а?

– Неа. К тому же, ты всё равно не захочешь выходить сейчас.

Баклан поднял бровь.

– Не захочу?

– Нет. Ты же пишешь что-то о Джейсоне, так? Или собираешься.

Они дошли до отдела закупок, и Баклан остановился в проходе, прежде чем войти.

– Я тебе этого не говорил.

– Ага! – Она ослепительно улыбнулась. – Мои подозрения подтвердились.

Он не переживёт эти выходные, и это даже не беря в расчёт реальную материальную проблему того, где он будет спать. Кинобудка Twilight не годится, так как, очевидно, кто-то другой работает там проекционистом. Он не горел желанием проводить время в трейлере отца. Он обменялся с Арчи горсткой смс с его не-визита 4 июля, и, возможно, мог бы договориться переночевать на надувном матрасе – но даже если Арчи не сообразит, как странно, что Баклан проводит единственную ночь в городе с другом, а не с отцом, уж Фред-то спросит.

Это не та проблема, о которой Баклану хотелось думать, поэтому он очень старался о ней не думать. В частности, он не хотел думать о том, в каком состоянии сейчас его дружба с Арчи, поэтому не думал и об этом. Больше и больше всё начинало походить на то, что он оставит все интервью на Бетти и проведёт всю поездку бесцельно бродя по берегу Свитуотер. По крайней мере, будет теплее, чем когда он занимался этим в январе.

– Вообще-то у меня к тебе есть несколько вопросов, Бак, – сказала она в понедельник вечером. – О Джейсоне. Точнее, о том, что Джейсон говорил в… ну, в раздевалке.

От напряжения у него моментально заболела голова.

– Бетти, что Джейсон мог сказать в раздевалке?

– Не знаю. Ты слышал что-нибудь?

– Нет. – Он в буквальном смысле понятия не имел, что, по мнению Бетти, _происходит_  в раздевалках. – Нет, конечно, нет.

– Хмм. – Через пару секунд Бетти подняла голову от своей маленькой, но существенно увеличившейся стопки записей. – Ладно. Ты, эээ… помнишь, как в прошлом году я пыталась попасть в Лисички, и это обернулось крупным провалом?

– Я помню, что ты пробовала, да. – Он помнил и о провале. Несомненно, человек лучше, чем он, не стал бы при упоминании об этом немедленно посылать лучи ярости в сторону Шерил Блоссом во время её скорби. Но он не был настолько хорошим человеком.

– Ну, это был провал. Полли не было на моих пробах, но она пыталась подбодрить меня потом, дома. Я тогда выкинула из головы её слова, но… но она сказала кое-что очень странное. Она сказала: "Футбольная команда считает меня доступной". Просто так, как будто в этом нет ничего особенного.

– Ладно…

– Как будто это нейтральный факт. – Она нахмурилась. – Поэтому я хочу знать, о чём говорит футбольная команда за закрытыми дверями.

Баклан фыркнул прежде, чем смог удержаться.

– Прости, – сказал он в ответ на раздражённый взгляд Бетти, – но ты же понимаешь, что я последний человек, кого футбольная команда будет включать в такие разговоры?

– Вообще-то, я думаю, Кевин и Дилтон Дойли должны быть ниже в этом списке. Что? – Она пожала плечами. – Не то, чтобы… Баклан, я знаю, что ты не стал бы участвовать в… в слатшейминге, или чем они там занимаются. Но ты наблюдательный. Ты мог услышать, что они говорят. Не обязательно после футбольной тренировки, но например. Может, после уроков физ-ры?

Он потряс головой.

– Помимо моего многолетнего устремления проводить в раздевалках так мало времени, насколько человечески возможно, и не отсвечивать, когда волей-неволей приходится там находиться, а также того факта, что Арчи буквально единственный спортсмен, который вообще терпит моё присутствие, ты кое о чём забываешь. Джейсон на два года старше нас. У нас уроки физкультуры в разное время.

Бетти с усилием выдохнула.

– И правда.

Но он понимал её доводы. О чём бы ни говорила футбольная команда за закрытыми дверями, эта информация, весьма вероятно, может быть полезной.

– Думаешь, Арчи может знать? – предположила она, но тут же потрясла головой. – Нет. Он бы не стал молчать, если бы услышал. Не стал бы, правда?

Баклан помотал головой; может, Арчи и идиот, но он не _такой_.

– И он в команде первокурсников. Это, скорее всего, среди сборной.

– Думаешь, стоит всё равно спросить его?

Они неуверенно решили, что стоит, хотя бы потому, что никому из них не особо хотелось задавать этот конкретный вопрос кому-либо из сборной.

– И я спрошу Кевина, – сказала она, хотя и с сомнением, что это что-то даст. – Мне всё равно нужно с ним поговорить. Мы должны попытаться пообедать с его отцом, пока будем там.

А потом, как будто мало было тонкостей 48-часовой скоростной расследовательской поездки, очной ставки с Арчи и перспективы провести время с городским шерифом, Томоко появилась на обеде во вторник с видом, как будто сейчас взорвётся.

– Рассылка придёт только завтра, – сказала она, – так что не говорите никому, что я уже рассказала. – Она работала в отделе маркетинга и рекламы. Баклан не мог представить себе ни одного пиар-события, которое могло бы вызвать хоть какой-то восторг, пока Томоко не ошарашила новостью, которая отправила Бетти в состояние, близкое к ступору.

Всего через две недели в кампус приезжает Тони Моррисон.

– Чтение будет открыто для всех, кто поместится в аудиторию, – сказала им Томоко, – но потом будет маленькая вечеринка-приём с коктейлями. Очень маленькая. Мы _точно_  приглашены.

Марси пожала плечами.

– Я бы лучше встретила Октавию Батлер.

– Разве она не умерла? – спросила Томоко, и Марси снова пожала плечами.

– Я не буду плакать, – объявила Бетти, которая уже плакала.

* * * * *

Как и обещал, Баклан показался у её дверей в пятницу утром, готовый к их приключению. Они обговорили большинство стратегических деталей за завтраком, затем пошли к автобусной остановке.

– Семь часов, да? – спросила она, когда они забрались в древний грейхаунд. Баклан занял место у окна, развалившись в маленьком пространстве между спинкой кресла и окном. Бетти помедлила секунду, неуверенная, следует ли ей сесть рядом с ним или через проход. Автобус был уже почти забит – явно не первая остановка – и некоторые из других пассажиров выглядели неблагонадёжно, так что она решила держаться известного.

– Семь часов, – подтвердил Баклан. Если он и надеялся на больше места для себя, то ничем этого не выдал. – Прости, Купер. Я забыл взять "Чепуху".

– Всегда есть "Двадцать вопросов", – сказала она. – Или "Я вижу". Или "Правда или вызов".

– Вряд ли "Правда или вызов" подходящая игра для дороги.

Бетти пожала плечами.

– Мы с Полли играли во время долгих поездок в машине. Кинуть бумажный шарик в мамину причёску было довольно значительным вызовом.

– Не сомневаюсь.

Автобус тронулся. Бетти провела первые пятнадцать минут или около того глядя, как мир проплывает за их окном.

– Краешком глаза я вижу что-то на букву "С", – сказала она, когда ей стало скучно (вдалеке виднелся силос для хранения зерна). Баклан не ответил, и когда она перевела взгляд на его лицо, увидела, что он заснул в своём углу – с открытым ртом, почти, но всё-таки не пуская слюни.

По какой-то причине она нашла это очаровательным. Потом её веки тоже потяжелели.

Когда она проснулась час спустя, Баклан что-то печатал на телефоне.

– С возвращением, Спящая Красавица, – сказал он, не глядя на неё.

Бетти распустила хвостик, разгладила волосы и снова собрала их.

– Сам ты Спящая Красавица. – Баклан бросил на неё странный взгляд. – Что? Ты первый вырубился.

– Что ж, неважно. – Он погасил экран и засунул телефон обратно в карман. – Мы определённо, сто процентов, он клянётся всем или иначе, упаси боже, мы можем убить его и продать его ИксБокс и отмыть деньги, встречаемся с Арчи за пиццей сегодня вечером.

– И ты ему веришь?

Баклан повернул руки ладонями вверх, приподнял и опустил плечи.

– Наверное? То есть. Раньше, ещё, сколько там, месяц назад на него…

– Можно было полностью полагаться, – закончила она со вздохом. – Или почти полностью.

Они умолкли. В голове у Бетти крутилась туча вопросов об Арчи и к нему, и, должно быть, её мозг перегрузился, потому что вскоре она снова отключилась. Когда она очнулась, Баклан с головой ушёл в “Притчу о сеятеле” с наушниками в ушах. Бетти достала из рюкзака свой дневник и ручку и – доверяя, что Баклан не тот человек, который станет читать через её плечо – попыталась как-то разобраться в ситуации с Арчи.

Автобус прибыл на станцию Ривердэйла около половины шестого. Её родители уже должны были уехать, но Бетти набрала сотовый отца на всякий случай.

– Ты сегодня рано звонишь, солнышко, – сказал он без всяких предисловий.

– О, мы собираемся устроить вечеринку с пиццей. Не хотела пропускать звонок. Как Полли? Вы уже с ней встретились?

– Мы отъехали от “Регистра” несколько минут назад. Не увидим её до завтра.

– О, ладно. Ну, эээ… позвони мне, когда вы доберётесь до отеля, хорошо? Чтобы я знала, что вы доехали без проблем?

Кажется, Хэл не нашёл ничего подозрительного в этой просьбе, и _ага_ , подумала Бетти; так она хотя бы узнает, как долго туда ехать из Ривердэйла.

_Радиус поиска_ , одними губами прошептала она Баклану, который по виду был впечатлён.

– Отличная работа, Салли Локхарт.

Бетти улыбнулась, повесила трубку и хрустнула костяшками пальцев.

– О, это только разминка.

К тому времени, когда они дошли до её дома, Бетти умирала с голоду, несмотря на съеденные в Олбани сэндвичи. Если уж она так проголодалась, то представить невозможно, каково должно быть Баклану.

Может быть, еда поднимет его упавшее настроение, в котором он пребывал с момента, как какой-то здоровый мотоциклист проехал слишком близко, когда они проходили мимо почты.

– Как считаешь, заказать сразу или дождаться Арчи? – задумалась она. Её родители почти ничего не оставили в холодильнике, но, по крайней мере, там завалялось несколько банок газировки; она взяла пару и передала одну Баклану.

– Сразу, – тут же сказал Баклан; он выглядывал за занавески. – Я только что видел, как приехал грузовик Фреда. Вероятно, нам стоит напасть из засады.

– Да. Эм… Баклан? Ты не мог бы… Я спущусь через две минуты, обещаю, просто хочу… Сначала сделаю заказ. – Он кивнул и вышел, и с лёгкой тревогой Бетти подумала: _о боже, у меня всё на лице написано?_

Каким-то образом она никогда раньше не задумывалась, настолько ли очевидны её чувства к Арчи, что Баклан их заметил. А он явно заметил.

Поднимаясь наверх с рюкзаком в руках, она задумалась ещё кое о чём: почему это её волнует?

Она заказала две пиццы, плеснула на лицо водой и немного накрасилась. Надела чистую футболку и убедила себя, что это только потому что она вспотела в автобусе; надела юбку и убедила себя, что просто чистая футболка не сочетается с шортами. Расчесала волосы, затем убрала несколько прядей назад и заколола за ушами; это, сказала она себе, чтобы скрыть залом от резинки. Она не собирается прикладывать усилия. Не больше, чем уже приложила.

(Она всё ещё выглядела самой собой, и теперь остаётся лишь гадать, хорошо это или плохо.)

А потом она спустилась вниз, и увидела Арчи, опирающегося на кухонный шкафчик. Её мозг стёр _почти_ все до последней крупицы раздражения, и она немедленно пожалела, что не приложила больше усилий.

(Это глупо. Она знала. И не то чтобы у неё было время завить волосы или сделать ещё что-нибудь.)

– Привет, Бетти.

– Привет, Арчи.

Баклан явно поймал Арчи до того, как он смог помыться; он переоделся в чистую футболку, но под слабым запахом смягчителя, от него пахло… господи, она даже не знала. __Мужественно__  – единственное слово, что пришло на ум. Он сжал её в медвежьих объятиях, и _о боже_. Когда он прижал её к своей груди, она поняла, что он почти полный качок. Бетти раньше не думала, что ей нравится такое телосложение, но… ей нравилось.

– Итак, – сказал Арчи.

– Итак, – повторила она.

– Итак, чем ты был занят? – резко спросил Баклан.

– О, ну ты знаешь.

– Нет, – возразил Баклан, всё так же резко, – мы _не знаем_.

– Ничем особенно интересным. Работал на папу. Работал над музыкой. Эй, а есть ещё газировка?

Бетти выудила из холодильника третью банку; Арчи осушил почти всю одним глотком, исподтишка поглядывая то на неё, то на Баклана, словно проверяя, рискнут ли они задавать вопросы, когда он может рыгнуть.

Вечеринка с пиццей так и не улучшилась, даже когда привезли пиццу. Всё, чему помогла пицца – сменить обстановку, так что Арчи мямлил с набитым ртом, а Баклан начал акцентировать все свои колкости, тыча несъеденными корочками в сторону Арчи.

(И потом съедая корочки, потому что это ведь всё-таки Баклан.)

– Пойду помою руки, – сказала Бетти после того, как склевала два куска, и встала из-за стола прежде чем ребята обратили на неё внимание. Оказавшись в гостевой ванной, со знакомыми пушистыми полотенцами и декоративным мылом для рук, Бетти заперла дверь и прислонилась к ней, сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоить нервы.

Медленно она разжала пальцы. На её ладонях было восемь маленьких вмятин, но цвета кожи, а не красных. Она помыла и вытерла руки, провела ладонями по юбке и вышла в коридор.

– … просто отстой, что ты слился и не приехал, – говорил Баклан. – Четыре раза. Четыре раза подряд, Арчи.

– Я знаю. _Знаю_. Я просто… – Даже через две комнаты она слышала, с какой силой выдохнул Арчи. – Просто у меня были кое-какие проблемы.

– О, _у тебя_  были кое-какие проблемы.

– Да, Баклан, были. Знаешь ли, у тебя нет монополии на _проблемы_. – И после короткой паузы. – Бак, я не знаю, что ты хочешь от меня услышать! Прости, что я облажался, ладно? Но ты… ты, знаешь ли, просто взял и исчез.

– И у тебя заняло почти две недели, чтобы заметить, что я не в Ривердэйле. – Голос Баклана стал тихим, почти угрожающим.

– Ну, ты почти не разговаривал со мной последние две недели школы, и я так и не получил объяснения этому, – ответил Арчи, и Бетти как громом поразило: _он не знает, что мама Баклана уехала_.

Она не хотела больше слышать это, но всё же не могла заставить себя войти в кухню и прервать их.

– Ага. Ладно. Слушай, это… наверное, это было неизбежно. – В голосе Баклана было столько боли, столько горечи, что у Бетти сжалось сердце, и даже до того, как он добавил: – Но знаешь что, я не единственный друг, которого ты кинул в те выходные, ясно?

Она изобразила на лице улыбку и промаршировала в кухню, как будто не слышала ни единого слова.

– Бьюсь об заклад, в морозилке есть мороженое, – весело сказала она. Слишком весело. Так весело, что их обоих, похоже, удивило её появление, хотя они только что говорили о ней. – Кто хочет десерт?

Баклан ткнул коробку от пиццы последней несъеденной корочкой. Арчи уставился ни на что и на всё разом.

– Мне пора, – пробормотал он. – Беттс, спасибо за пиццу. Мы… мы ещё поговорим, ладно?

Она позволила ему уйти.

Она позволила ему уйти, и бросила тревожный взгляд на Баклана, который всё ещё пытался запырять коробку от пиццы.

Она позволила ему уйти, но через тридцать секунд бежала по своему газону, полная страха, потому что каким-то образом знала, что должна закончить то, что он не дал ей начать четвёртого июля.

– Арчи.

Он остановился.

– Бетти, я…

– Почему ты нас кинул? – настойчиво спросила она – хотя её тон вышел мягким и ни капли не требовательным.

– Я хотел приехать. Правда хотел. – Он смотрел на неё умоляющим щенячьим взглядом, как рыжая человеческая версия Вегаса, умоляющего угостить его остатками со стола. – Просто не получилось.

– Этого не оправдание, – удивляясь самой себе, сказала Бетти. – Арчи, мы твои _друзья_. Ты не должен пускать всё на самотёк. Нужно стараться.

– Как? То есть… Я рад за вас обоих, что вы попали на эту стажировку. Правда. Но Баклан… я не знаю, что с ним происходит. Не знаю, потому что он мне не говорит. А ты, Бетти, я всегда знал, что однажды ты выберешься, и добьёшься успеха, и оставишь меня позади. Я просто… Это случилось раньше, чем я думал.

– Я не “оставляла тебя позади”, Арчи. Я всегда возвращаюсь. Ты же _знаешь_.

– Да, знаю. Но тебя не было _здесь_.

Он переступил с ноги на ногу, явно чувствуя себя неловко, и начал теребить ворот футболки-поло. Не то чтобы Бетти пялилась, но расстёгнутые пуговицы были прямо на уровне её глаз – поэтому, когда ткань сдвинулась, её взору предстало несколько округлых тёмно-фиолетовых синяков под его ключицами.

Бетти никогда никому не ставила засос, и никогда никто не ставил ей, но она могла опознать его по виду. Или три-четыре засоса, если быть более точным.

К глазам подступили слёзы; она чувствовала, как они собираются, готовые пролиться. Сейчас не время, сказала она себе. Её пальцы сжались в кулаки. Сейчас не время.

Но если не сейчас, то когда?

– Арчи, могу я кое-что спросить?

– Да, конечно. Что угодно.

– Ты… – Она понятия не имела, как задать вопрос. – Ты с кем-то встречаешься?

Выражение его лица сменилось со щенячьего на застигнутого врасплох оленя.

– Беттс, какое это имеет отношение ко всему?

_О нет_ , подумала она; он правда, на самом деле не знает.

– Ты кинул нас из-за неё?

– Нет. То есть, да, я был с ней на тех выходных. Но _причина_  не в этом, – сказал он, переключаясь обратно на щенячий взгляд. – Папе правда нужен был грузовик.

– Кто она?

На лице Арчи появилось раздражение.

– Почему это так важно?

– Я просто… – Это не важно, на самом деле, и в то же время важно, и Бетти пришлось заставить себя произнести следующие слова, прежде чем она сгорит от стыда прямо на газоне.

– Потому что у меня к тебе чувства. Романтические чувства.

Эти слова, похоже, не имели смысла для Арчи. Пока он переваривал их, Бетти представила, что было бы, если бы она правда сгорела прямо здесь на газоне. Она была бы мертва, конечно, но мать убила бы её дважды; первый раз за прилюдную демонстрацию эмоций из-за мальчика, и второй – за испорченную траву. Почему-то этот образ помог ей продолжить.

– И, наверное, я спрашиваю, потому что мне нужно знать, – продолжила она. – Мне нужно знать, можешь ли ты вернуть эти чувства, я… – Бетти заставила себя сделать глубокий вдох. – Ты меня любишь, Арчи?

– Беттс, ты знаешь, что люблю, – тихо ответил он. – Правда, очень-очень. Но…

После этого _но_  последовало много слов, но ни одно из них ничуть её не порадовало.

* * * * *

К моменту, когда Бетти вернулась внутрь, Баклан завернул остатки пиццы в фольгу и положил в холодильник – на удивление непростое дело, потому что на кухне Куперов было _слишком_  много ящиков, и он не знал, в котором искать фольгу. Также выяснилось, что мороженого в холодильнике нет, разве что где-то в доме есть второй секретный холодильник (что казалось довольно вероятным). Он вытер столешницы, положил тарелки в посудомойку и принял ровно ноль решений о том, где провести ночь, когда Бетти ворвалась в дом. Она пронеслась мимо кухни и двинулась к лестнице, на её лице сменялось шесть разных выражений одновременно, и, по меньшей мере, три из них были связаны с яростью.

Баклан последовал на, как он надеялся, безопасном расстоянии, и обнаружил её в комнате, которую опознал как её спальню, скрючившейся на подоконнике, прижавшейся лбом к стеклу. Он помедлил в дверях, запоздало сообразив, что притащил с собой долбаное кухонное полотенце.

– Бетти? – позвал он, ожидая, что она накричит на него или хотя бы попросит уйти.

Вместо этого она издала тихое “пфф”.

– Ты знал, что Арчи слился из-за девчонки?

Нет, он не знал, хотя эта новость не казалась такой уж невероятной.

– Нет. Но не могу сказать, что я в шоке.

– Он нас кинул. Потому что встречается с кем-то. Он провёл выходные с ней.

– Как ты узнала?

– Я _спросила_ , – сказала Бетти. – Увидела засосы у него на шее и спросила.

Теперь Баклан понял, что три другие выражения лица означали вариации разбитого сердца.

– А потом я сказала ему.

– Ты…

Она принялась теребить подол юбки.

– Я сказала, что у меня к нему чувства.

– О.

– Он не… Он был добр ко мне. Конечно, он был добр. Он сказал всё, что следует сказать, когда ты пытаешься мягко отказать кому-то. "Я люблю тебя, но не в том смысле. Дело не в тебе, Бетти, дело во мне. Я хотел бы ответить на твои чувства, но не могу. Я не могу дать тебе то, чего ты хочешь. Ты такая _идеальная_ , Бетти, ты такая красивая, ты слишком хороша для меня." – Она остановилась, чтобы прерывисто вздохнуть. – Чушь собачья.

– Что чушь? – спросил Баклан. Это вышло с большим нажимом, чем он собирался.

Она подняла голову с растерянным выражением лица.

– Всё это. _Всё_  это. Я не идеальная. Ненавижу это слово. Я не слишком хороша для него или кого бы то ни было.

Лично Баклан считал, что _это_  чушь собачья; Бетти определённо слишком хороша для большинства людей. Но как будто сработал её переключатель, и совершенно иначе, чем обычно; вместо неестественного спокойствия она развернулась на сто восемьдесят градусов в другом направлении.

(Ей это даже шло.)

– Всю жизнь люди ждут от меня, что я буду идеальной, – продолжила она. – Что ж, у меня для вас плохая новость – это ни для кого невозможно, и тем более, для меня. Ты видел мою идеальную жизнь?

Бетти беспорядочно указала на своё окружение – розовые цветы, книги, постеры. Миллион фотографий, на многих из которых был Арчи, и многие из которых были вставлены в призраки прошлых рождественских подарков.

– У меня всего только четверо друзей, и это если Арчи ещё останется моим другом после всего. Я не могу соответствовать требованиям своих родителей, что… не совсем моя вина. Никто бы не смог, их требования _безумны_. Но я продолжаю пытаться. Зачем я пытаюсь, когда знаю, что уже испорченная?

Что, чёрт возьми, она имеет в виду под "испорченная"? "Не идеальная" – это он мог понять. Но испорченная?

Но Бетти ещё не закончила.

– И кого _нахрен_  волнует, красивая ли я? – яростно бросила она.

(Баклан навострил уши, когда Бетти использовала нецензурное слово.)

– Я слышу это всю жизнь. Какая разница? Это такое пустое слово. _Бессмысленное_. Так можно сказать о… не знаю. О цветах. Цветы красивые. Декоративные ящики красивые. Я просто… – Её плечи вдруг опустились, как будто только злость поддерживала её на плаву, и когда она закончилась, сдулась. – Прости, Баклан, – вздохнула она, уставившись на пол и помотав головой. – Прости. Ты не обязан выслушивать мой словесный понос.

– Нет, – сказал он, перебивая невероятно громкое сердцебиение, грохочущее в его груди, – но я хочу.

Бетти подняла на него покрасневшие глаза, уголки её рта изогнулись в невысказанном вопросе.

– Если хочешь поговорить об этом. Или накричать на меня. Или, ну, накричать на Арчи через меня. – Он приподнял одно плечо, самую малость. – Если хочешь, я выслушаю.

И _тогда_  Бетти заплакала. Она не всхлипывала и не надрывалась; просто была грустной и сердитой одновременно, и слёзы текли из её глаз.

Не слишком представляя, что ещё делать, Баклан подошёл к подоконнику и сел на пол, прислонившись спиной к сиденью. Он положил руку рядом с Бетти, понял, что всё ещё держит кухонное полотенце, и поспешно отбросил его в сторону.

До того, как он успел вернуть руку на сиденье, Бетти слезла с подоконника и прижалась к нему. Она устроилась под его правой рукой лишь с каплей промедления, всем своим горячим, дрожащим и напряжённым телом, и уткнулась в него подбородком. Слёзы намочили его футболку, пряди светлых волос щекотали его нос, и Баклан гадал, чем, чёрт возьми, он заслужил это.

(И в положительном, и в отрицательном смысле фразы.)

Он не знал, как долго они сидели так. Пока его задница не затекла, и он не перестал чувствовать обе ноги. Пока солнце полностью не скрылось за горизонтом. Пока дыхание Бетти не совпало с медленным равномерным ритмом, с которым он полуосознанно проводил большим пальцем по её плечу.

– Не знаю, чего я ожидала, – сказала Бетти, и её слова провибрировали в груди Баклана. – Не то чтобы он когда-то медлил в таких делах. Я просто надеялась… – Она вздохнула. – И это было глупо. Я не хочу быть у кого-то на втором месте. Но… наверное, я надеялась, он скажет, что со мной не так. Почему он… ну, почему никто… ну.

– Ну? – повторил Баклан, окончательно запутавшись. – Что “ну”?

– Это глупо. Я знаю, что я не, это не… боже, это так стыдно. Мне лучше заткнуться. – Она издала сокрушённый вздох, который и правда прозвучал смущённо. – Я красивая. Я не… _желанная_. И не вздумай сказать что-то вроде “О нет, Бетти, это совсем не правда”, Баклан… – последняя часть вылетела со скоростью пулемётной очереди. – Или, клянусь, я никогда больше не буду с тобой разговаривать. Мне не нужно утешение.

Баклан немного опустил глаза на левую ногу Бетти, согнутую в колене и прижатую к его правой, и сдвинул руку так, чтобы сжать её плечи самую малость сильнее.

– Беттс, – медленно произнёс он, – Арчи идиот.

Её тело дрогнуло в отрывистом смешке.

– Он твой лучший друг.

– И что? – Баклан сделал вдох, позволяя словам устаканиться. – Он и твой лучший друг, так? Это не значит, что он не идиот.

(Хотя сейчас было совсем не до этого, но он не мог не гадать, с лёгким уколом горечи: _правда_  ли Арчи всё ещё его лучший друг?)

Они посидели так ещё немного, пока Бетти не выпрямилась, чуть отстранившись и вернув шею в обычное положение. Она провела пальцем под каждым глазом, вытирая последние следы почти высохших слёз.

– Спасибо тебе, Баклан, – сказала она с самой лёгкой улыбкой в уголках рта. – Прости, что я повела себя… странно. Но спасибо тебе, что… что выслушал.

Титаническим усилием сохранив голос лёгким, он ответил:

– В любое время.

Он ничего не мог добавить, потому что тоже не хотел быть ни у кого на втором месте.

В итоге он переночевал в комнате Полли и почувствовал себя на удивление… нормально, когда проснулся следующим утром. Не супер, но… нормально.

– Это всё дорогой матрас, – сказал он своему отражению после того, как принял душ. Его отражение было мокрым и бледным, и возможно, насмехалось над ним в запотевшем зеркале. – Не стоит привыкать.

Но Баклан поймал собственный взгляд, расчёсывая мокрые волосы, и признал: _дело совсем не в этом_.


	4. Chapter 4

Бетти проснулась, едва забрезжил рассвет, с пальцами, испачканными чернилами, и неприятной болью в правой руке.

Ни в пятнах чернил, ни в боли не было ничего удивительного, учитывая сколько страниц дневника она исписала прошлой ночью в попытке разобраться, _разобраться_ , что же всё-таки случилось. Нет, удивляться стоило тому, что она вообще проснулась – хотя, может, и не стоило. Она так толком и не заснула. Всё существо Бетти умоляло её забраться обратно под одеяло, накрыться с головой и остаться там до конца дней своих.

Но потом она подумала о Полли и решила, что некогда потакать своим прихотям. У них на всё только сегодняшний день; а точнее, всего лишь время до обеда, потому что автобус в Брук Глен уезжает сразу после двух. Вычислить, сколько именно часов у них будет, в данный момент казалось непосильным трудом. Её разум словно застил густой серый туман, который, быть может, был грустью; в глаза будто насыпали песка, а конечности казались в два раза тяжелее, чем обычно. Но это никак не меняло факта, что Полли, вероятно, нуждается в ней, или что она определённо нуждается в Полли.

Она приняла душ, оделась и погрузилась в процесс планирования дня, когда услышала, как Баклан зашебуршался наверху. Бетти на миг перестала делать заметки, уставилась в потолок, как будто это могло подсказать ей, как выйти из положения, которое неизбежно возникнет самым неловким в её жизни утром. К её облегчению, послышался шум воды в душе – будет хотя бы несколько минут, чтобы более-менее собраться с мыслями.

Боже, _что_  она ему скажет?

Баклан был так добр к ней во всём… этом. На удивление. Более, чем добр, на самом деле; возможно, даже добрее, чем была бы она, будь всё наоборот, и если бы это он лил горькие, злые слёзы из-за девушки. И в то же время, тогда это казалось вполне нормальным, или настолько нормальным, насколько возможно при тех обстоятельствах – она и так в последнее время довольно многим делилась с Бакланом, почему не добавить к этому разбитое сердце.

На короткий миг Бетти попыталась представить, как объяснила бы прошлый вечер и решение довериться Баклану… кому-то. Кевину? В данный момент это был бы Кевин. _Я сказала Арчи о своих чувствах, он меня отверг, а потом Баклан вроде как обнимал меня целый час, пока я плакала_  – она не представляла, как Кевин воспринял бы такую последовательность фактов.

Она поставила вариться кофе, чтобы чем-то занять себя, засмотрелась на падающие капли тёмной жидкости, и совсем забылась, когда скрип старых кроссовок по кухонной плитке вернул её в реальность. Обернувшись, она увидела, что Баклан прислонился к шкафчику, точно там же, где стоял прошлым вечером.

– Ты не надел шапку, – по всей видимости, вот что скажет ему Бетти. И конечно, тут же подумала она, он не надел; его волосы ещё не высохли, естественно, даже Баклан не станет надевать шерстяную шапку на мокрую голову.

Баклан протянул руку к затылку, туда, где начиналась линия роста волос.

– Точно подмечено, Купер. Мы ещё сделаем из тебя детектива.

Он отодвинул рукой мокрые пряди от лица, и наклонил голову, чтобы посмотреть на неё, прежде чем закончил проводить пальцами по волосам. Привычный сарказм вернулся в его голос; всё казалось _почти_ нормальным между ними, и Бетти обнаружила, что готова заплакать от радости.

Вместо этого она налила Баклану чашку кофе, дождалась, пока он не начал пить, и предложила:

– Я могу достать тебе мамин фен.

В награду он наполовину поперхнулся, наполовину выплюнул глоток и зыркнул на неё; она улыбнулась в ответ.

– Я думала насчёт завтрака, – сказала она, повернувшись налить вторую чашку кофе, но как только слова слетели с её губ, поняла, что вообще-то не думала о завтраке. – Где-то должны быть хлопья, яйца… может, смесь для блинчиков? – Подсчитывала ли её мама точное количество яиц в холодильнике? Точно неизвестно, но вполне вероятно. С другой стороны, все Куперы знали, что её отец постоянно нарушал тщательно рассчитанный запас продовольствия. Может быть, недостающие продукты можно будет свалить на него.

Когда она обернулась, Баклан наполовину залез в холодильник.

– Смесь для блинчиков это прекрасно. Ты ведь это предлагаешь? Не блинчики, а смесь?

– Естественно, я испеку из неё блинчики. – Дверь холодильника закрылась, и она увидела, что у Баклана уже что-то было во рту.

– Это пойдёт, – промычал он.

Бетти сощурилась над краем своей чашки с кофе.

– Ты ешь холодную пиццу на завтрак?

– Конечно. – Она сощурилась сильнее, чуть выпятив подбородок, потому что что за фигня, и Баклан проглотил и вздохнул. – А ты _не_  ешь холодную пиццу на завтрак?

– Неа. Никогда.

Баклан обвёл взглядом кухню Куперов, которую в любой момент можно было отправлять на обложку журнала.

– У тебя, наверное, каждое утро полный завтрак как с оборотной стороны коробки хлопьев.

– Хлопья и тост _и_  апельсиновый сок? – сказала она со смешком. – Маму бы удар хватил. Это же дневная доза углеводов.

У Баклана был вид, как будто он много чего мог бы сказать о чувствах мамы Бетти к углеводам. В итоге, однако, он протянул ей развёрнутую фольгу.

– Завтрак чемпионов, Беттс, – серьёзно сказал он.

Она должна была признать, выглядело довольно соблазнительно.

– Ладно, дай я хотя бы разогрею.

Он скорчил мину, и потом ещё раз, когда она включила духовку вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться микроволновкой, но она отстояла свой выбор. Через двадцать минут они пробрались в кабинет её родителей, и Бетти с удовольствием обнаружила, что она всё ещё помнит, как вскрыть замок с помощью невидимки.

– Впечатляет, Купер.

Бетти улыбнулась комплименту.

– Не заляпай ничего, – предупредила она; он положил пиццу и свой ноутбук на стол её матери, чтобы поискать по картам, пока она будет высматривать в медицинских книжках любой намёк на название психиатрического учреждения.

Её отец и правда позвонил по прибытии в отель прошлым вечером, хотя, по понятным причинам, Бетти тогда была не слишком внимательна. Если отец сказал правду в своём голосовом сообщении и позвонил сразу, как только они приехали, то Полли где-то в четырёх часах езды от Ривердэйла. Всегда был шанс, что он соврал, что её родители достигли пункта назначения раньше, чем за четыре часа, и не торопились звонить ей, но пришлось поверить ему на слово; если ехать недалеко, зачем бы её родителям оставаться в отеле? От перспективы того, что искать придётся в таком большом радиусе, Бетти почувствовала тошноту.

(Она была уверена, что причина в радиусе поиска, а не в кофе или пицце на завтрак, и не в почти полном отсутствия сна.)

– Да ладно, – фыркнул Баклан. – Еда рядом с ноутом? Не учи учёного, я не в первый раз.

Бетти вытащила толстую папку, подписанную _Медицина – Полли_ и приступила к делу.

Час и шестнадцать папок спустя, она не обнаружила ничего, датированного позже, чем медосмотр, который Полли прошла перед вступлением в Лисицы в начале прошлого учебного года. На тот момент Полли только-только начала сближаться с Джейсоном, подумала она; из бумаг не выяснить абсолютно ничего.

– Есть успехи?

Баклан поднял голову. В какой-то момент, пока Бетти не смотрела, он надел шапку.

– Я составил приличный список психиатрических стационаров, расположенных в радиусе четырёх часов езды, в которых принимают несовершеннолетних.

– Что значит “приличный”?

– Из восьми.

Бетти кивнула, немного нахмурившись.

– Не слишком много времени займёт обзвонить их.

– Думаешь, тебе что-то скажут? Уверен, они не могут разглашать информацию о пациентах.

– Знаю, – вздохнула Бетти, – но что ещё можно сделать?

– Наверное, стоит ещё заметить, что я составил список американских учреждений. Но за четыре часа езды на север можно заехать _очень_  далеко в Канаду.

Бетти почувствовала, как вся кровь отхлынула у неё от лица.

– Полли может быть в другой стране? – Об этом она даже не думала. У неё есть паспорт, но родители хранят его в огнеупорном сейфе, и _он_  запирается на электронный замок – который невидимкой не вскроешь.

– Угу. Она даже может быть в крупном городе другой страны, если в интернете не врут, как долго занимает поездка в Монреаль и Оттаву.

Задача найти Полли вдруг стала казаться в разы масштабнее, но Бетти потрясла головой. Не время её снегу замирать.

– Эй, давай пока не будем об этом думать, – сказал Баклан, захлопнув ноутбук и встав с места. – Расследование в Канаде это уже крайняя мера.

Бетти согласилась быстрым “Ладно”, которое прозвучало в её ушах слабым и бессмысленным.

– Пойду соберусь, – сказал Баклан. По пути из кабинета он сжал её плечо.

После этого их утро не стало ни капли более продуктивным. О, конечно, Бетти постирала и убрала все полотенца, прибралась на кухне, чтобы выглядело, будто никого в доме и не было, но какое же это достижение?

Она вернула всё в спальне на свои места, с одним исключением: первое издание “Самых синих глаз” должно вернуться в Брук Глен вместе с ней. Она выглянула в окно, прежде чем положить книгу в рюкзак.

Шторы у Арчи были закрыты.

– Может, нам стоит остаться ещё на ночь в Ривердэйле, опросить ещё кого-нибудь? – размышляла она по пути к дому Кевина на поздний утренний кофе/ранний обед с шерифом. На всякий случай они отнесли коробки от пиццы на безопасное расстояние от дома, прежде чем выкинуть их. – То есть… Я не хочу разговаривать с Шерил Блоссом, но никто не знал Джейсона лучше неё.

Баклан пожал плечами.

– Думаешь, Шерил что-то знает о Полли?

– Понятия не имею. – Боль, которую вызвал _этот_  вопрос – вероятность, что Шерил знает больше о сестре Бетти, чем сама Бетти – была сильнее, чем всё, что мог сказать Арчи. – Если останемся на вторую ночь, то у меня дома не получится. Как думаешь, твой папа не будет против, если я переночую?

Внезапно он отстал на пять шагов. Обернувшись, она обнаружила, что Баклан наклонился поправить шнурки и избегал смотреть на неё.

– Баклан?

Через несколько секунд, показавшихся невероятно затянутыми, Баклан выпрямился.

– Послушай, – начал он, похоже, взвешивая каждое слово, прежде чем что-либо произнести. – Слушай, я сейчас не совсем в ладах с папой.

– О. – Бетти дождалась, пока он её догонит; они продолжили идти, и она снова заговорила. – Хочешь поговорить об этом?

Как она и ожидала, его голубые глаза бросили на неё косой взгляд.

– Не особо.

– Ладно. – На плече у него была лямка рюкзака, так что Бетти протянула руку и сжала его предплечье. – Но если всё-таки захочешь…

Он кивнул. Бетти видела, как сжалось его горло, когда он сглотнул. Она надеялась, он понимает, что она предложила выслушать, потому что хотела, потому что они друзья, а не потому что чувствует себя обязанной перед ним после прошлого вечера.

(Она могла бы сказать всё это, разумеется, но была уверена, что слова _не потому что я чувствую себя обязанной перед тобой_  прозвучат как будто она чувствует себя обязанной.)

Она почти сменила тему, когда Баклан сжал _её_  предплечье и сказал:

– Спасибо, Бетти.

Они прошли в тишине ещё минуту. Аномальная жара нечасто накрывала Ривердэйл даже летом, но сегодня было довольно тепло. Даже душно. Туман поднимался от земли, от деревьев; скрывал немногочисленных людей на улице, вызывая у Бетти жутковатое ощущение преследования. Она потрясла головой, пытаясь прояснить мысли. Единственные, кто знает, что она здесь, это Кевин и Арчи, и к тому же, никто в Ривердэйле не захочет её преследовать.

– Итак, нам точно нужно быть на автобусной станции к двум. – Она вздохнула. – Я хочу поговорить с Шерил… То есть, я не хочу говорить с Шерил, но думаю, мы должны.

– Согласен во всём. – Баклан на миг как будто задумался и сказал: – Может, у тебя получится организовать интервью по интернету. Тогда никому не придётся дышать с ней одним воздухом.

Не откладывай на потом то, что можно сделать сейчас, поэтому Бетти – у которой не было никаких контактов Шерил, кроме её твиттера – поймала себя на том, что делает телефонный звонок.

– Джинджер? Привет.

_Ты дружишь с Джинджер Лопез?_  одними губами спросил Баклан, и Бетти так же ответила _комитет по оформлению_ , пока попытки завуалированных оскорблений Джинджер влетали в одно ухо и вылетали в другое.

(Джинджер плохо удавались завуалированные оскорбления.)

– Послушай, – сказала Бетти, когда Джинджер иссякла, – как думаешь, ты не могла бы связать меня с Шерил? Передай, что я хочу поговорить с ней о Джейсоне и Полли.

Джинджер издала раздражённый вздох и бросила трубку, но через несколько минут Бетти получила смс с неизвестного номера. В нём было всего два слова: _Pop_ _’_ _s_ _. Немедленно_.

Бетти нахмурилась на телефон.

– Сейчас мы должны встретиться с шерифом Келлером.

– Разве не для такой цели ты притащила меня с собой?

– Я не _притащила тебя_ … – начала она, но потом поняла, что он имеет в виду. – Но не хотелось бы разделяться. И нам ещё нужно осмотреть берег реки, и я точно не хочу идти туда одна.

Баклан проверил время на телефоне.

– Четверть одиннадцатого. Ты поговоришь с шерифом, я поговорю с Шерил, встретимся через час. Так выиграем хотя бы немного времени.

– Ладно, – кивнула она. – Хорошо. План не идеальный, но постараемся.

Они договорились встретиться там, где, по мнению всех новостных статей, Шерил остановила своё каноэ. Хотелось бы надеяться, что это место вообще возможно отличить от миллиона других вдоль берега реки.

– Пожелай мне удачи, – пробормотал Баклан перед тем, как их пути разошлись. – Если я погибну в погоне за историей для школьной газеты, в существовании которой даже не уверен, то мой призрак будет преследовать тебя до конца твоих дней.

– О, всё с тобой будет хорошо.

– Я бы всё же принял в дар подкову или четырёхлистный клевер, если вдруг у тебя есть.

Где-то в голове Бетти существовал остроумный и шутливый ответ, но не он сорвался с её губ.

– Как насчёт такого? – сказала она. – Ты знаешь вопросы, которые мы хотели задать. Ты хороший слушатель. Это всё, что тебе нужно.

Баклан ничего не сказал, просто наклонил голову и посмотрел на неё с задумчивым и пытливым видом. Но это синонимы, напомнила она себе, так что… значит, просто задумчивым.

– И не забудь, что ты там не только ради картошки-фри, – добавила она, что вызвало у Баклана крохотную усмешку.

– Так точно, капитан.

Он отсалютовал ей и пошёл вперёд, и когда Бетти посмотрела ему вслед, то заметила, что его шея порозовела.

– Бетти! – воскликнул Кевин, распахнув дверь ещё до того, как она успела постучать. – О божечки, я так скучал по тебе. Что с тобой сделала эта стажировка? Выглядишь ужасно.

– Ну спасибо, Кев, – сказала она, обнимая его. – Стажировка нормальная. Даже супер. Я просто почти не спала прошлой ночью.

Кевин взял её рюкзак, повесил возле двери и провёл её в гостиную, где они рухнули на диван.

– Папа вышел по делам, но вернётся минут через десять. А пока расскажи мне всё о твоём лете. – Похоже, его вдруг посетила мысль, и он уставился за спину Бетти, как будто ожидая обнаружить там кого-то. – Где твой Вудвард, Бернштейн?

– Баклан? Я отправила его расспросить Шерил. – Кевин вытаращил глаза. – Что? У нас всего несколько часов до отправления автобуса. Время – деньги.

– Ладно, – сказал Кевин почти с сожалением. – Просто… эти двое вообще хоть раз общались? Убил бы за шанс увидеть эту беседу. – Он выглянул в окно и вновь обратил внимание на неё. – Неважно, выкладывай.

– Нечего выкладывать.

– Да брось. Расскажи ужастики о твой соседке по комнате. Расскажи, как твоё начальство в восторге от тебя. Расскажи, как идут дела с подводкой.

– Как видишь, последнюю затею я бросила, – сказала она со смешком, а потом вспомнила, что у неё и правда есть убийственно интересная личная сплетня. Внезапно её накрыла волна чувств, которых она избегала весь день. Наверное, это отразилось на её лице, потому что Кевин выпрямился.

– Бетти, что такое?

Она сделала глубокий вдох, пытаясь выиграть время, чтобы оценить своё эмоциональное состояние.

– Элизабет Купер…

– Я видела Арчи прошлым вечером, – сказала она, и Кевин заткнулся, преувеличенно изобразив, как застёгивает рот на "молнию". – Он обещал навестить нас в Брук Глене на четвёртое июля, но не приехал. Так что… прошлым вечером я спросила его, почему он нас кинул.

Кевин расстегнул "молнию".

– И?

– Он с кем-то встречается. Он прокатил нас из-за какой-то девчонки.

– О нет. – Он наклонился и схватил её руку. – Бетти, скажи мне. Во-первых, кто она, и во-вторых, хочешь, я устрою ей тёмную?

– Что? Нет, конечно, нет. И я не знаю, кто она; он не сказал. – Она переплела пальцы с Кевином и сжала. – Но это ещё не всё.

У Кевина в замедленном движении отвисла челюсть, как у персонажа из мультфильма.

– О божечки, – прошептал он. – Ты _сказала_  ему.

Бетти кивнула – тоже, по ощущениям, в замедленном движении.

– Я сказала ему.

– И?

В этот момент вошёл шериф Келлер, всячески извиняясь за опоздание на интервью для “Синего и золотого”, избавив этим Бетти от необходимости придумывать ответ.

– Мы ещё вернёмся к этому разговору, – сказал Кевин с самым своим непреклонным видом. Он сидел вместе с ними всё интервью с шерифом, отходя только чтобы налить им всем лимонада. Настоящий “ранний обед”, который предполагался, так и не появился. Как и, к несчастью, сколько-нибудь полезная информация. Шериф Келлер только повторил то, что она уже собрала по кусочкам из различных новостных сводок.

Но как, подумала Бетти, она вообще представляла себе, чем беседа с шерифом поможет ей отыскать сестру? Она даже не могла спросить, не считает ли шериф Келлер, что может быть связь между смертью Джейсона и отправкой Полли на лечение. Через что бы ни проходила Полли, она заслуживает рассказать об этом на своих условиях, когда будет готова и здорова. Бетти ни словечком не обмолвится об этом никому, кроме Баклана.

По крайней мере, она записала несколько хороших цитат для статьи в “Синее и золотое”, а также получила несколько чрезвычайно нетерпеливых выражений лица от Кевина.

Закончив интервью, она встала, пожала руку шерифу Келлеру и направилась к выходу с Кевином на хвосте.

– Мне правда надо бежать, Кевин.

– А мне надо выходить на смену охранником через двадцать минут. Это не значит, что ты мне не скажешь, как закончился вечер.

Бетти вздохнула, подняла плечи так сильно и высоко, как только могла, и медленно опустила.

– Особо нечего рассказывать. У него нет таких чувств ко мне. Не думаю, что они вообще когда-нибудь появятся.

Кевин на миг застыл на месте, задумчиво уставившись на неё.

– Помимо факта, что на тебе лица нет, ты, кажется, перенесла это гораздо лучше, чем я ожидал.

– Да, наверное, помогло то, что я уже была зла на него за прошлые выходные, на которых он меня кинул. _Нас_  кинул, – быстро поправилась она. – Но мне грустно. Очень, очень грустно.

Кевин сжал её в коротком объятии.

– Ох, милая. Ты же знаешь, что Арчи идиот?

_Забавно_ , подумала Бетти.

– Да, я знаю.

Она прикусила язык, чтобы не выдать Кевину _Знаешь, Баклан сказал то же самое_.

* * * * *

Несмотря на очень весомые сомнения, которые он озвучил Бетти, перспектива разговора с Шерил не наполняла Баклана страхом за свою жизнь или физическую безопасность. Возрастающий с каждым шагом ужас, который он испытывал, приближаясь к Pop’s, был более… экзистенциальным. Или что-то в этом духе. Как, чёрт побери, он должен взять интервью у человека, который скорбит и ожидает увидеть Бетти? У того, кто может быть, вообще не знает, кто он такой, кроме как странный парень, зыркающий на людей из разных уголков школы?

Ему определённо понадобится картошка-фри.

Шерил уже сидела за столиком в углу, когда он зашёл, лицом к стене. Кивком поздоровавшись с Попом Тэйтом (и заказав кофе и картошку-фри), Баклан плюхнулся напротив Шерил. Её глаза сузились при виде его.

– Брысь, Молчаливый Боб. Ты сегодня не в меню.

Многообещающее начало.

– Боюсь, напротив. Бетти занята. Я за неё.

– О, серьёзно? И что же, скажи на милость, ты можешь предложить мне?

Баклан промолчал, потому что не был уверен, что Шерил подразумевала под этим. Чёрт, он был даже не уверен, что Шерил хоть как-то горюет; она была в чёрном, но он не заметил других признаков явной скорби. Она сложила руки на столе и наклонилась вперёд, последовательно пробарабанив восемью ярко-красными ногтями по облупившемуся пластику. Через несколько секунд она выпрямилась.

– Так и думала. Слушай, я пришла за информацией, а ты… – Она встала, демонстративно отбросила свои длинные рыжие волосы за плечи и пошла прочь. – Ты ничего не знаешь, Джон Сноу.

Баклан глубоко вдохнул.

– Я знаю, что тебе не нравилось, что Джейсон встречается с Полли Купер. – Вообще-то он не знал; это было предположение. И, похоже, верное, судя по тому, что шпильки Шерил затихли.

– И что, если так?

– То, что тебе нужно поговорить с Бетти. Или со мной, раз уж я здесь.

Мгновение спустя, Шерил сидела напротив него, и её глаза сверкали как камень на её брошке-пауке.

– Бетти влюблена в Арчи Эндрюса. Не отрицай этого. – Она подняла руку, чтобы он замолчал, хотя он и не собирался ничего отрицать и, по правде говоря, понятия не имел, какое отношение чувства Бетти к Арчи имеют к Джейсону или Полли. – Всем известно, что это лишь вопрос времени, когда Арчи осознает свои отстойные вкусы. Какая тебе выгода от этого расследования, мистер Вечный Третий Лишний? Пытаешься сбить её с курса, чтобы не делить своего единственного друга?

– Ауч, – мягко сказал Баклан, хотя на его теле открылась рваная рана и внутренности полетели на пол (Шерил Блоссом не провоцировала его драматическую сторону.) – Бетти возрождает “Синее и Золотое”.

– Школьную газету? – спросила Шерил, изогнув рыжую бровь.

– Она хочет статью в память о Джейсоне в первом выпуске. Я помогаю написать её. Вот моя выгода.

Шерил поразмыслила над этим на миг и потрясла головой.

– Всё равно не складывается. Ты не вовлекаешься ни во что, кроме соревнований по мрачным взглядам и возрождения гранжа 90-х.

– Так трудно поверить, что иногда человеку нужен просто факультатив в дипломе, Шерил?

– Будь это кто-либо другой, может, я бы и поверила. – Шерил снова встала. – Что ж, Джонс, это было занятно. Кто знал, что ты не так уж плох в беседе? Но у меня есть занятия поинтереснее, чтобы провести вечер. Передай этой белобрысой коровке больше не тратить моё время. Я буду на связи насчёт статьи в память о Джейсоне.

Она остановилась по какому-то делу возле кассы по пути к выходу, и исчезла в облаке рыжих волос и парфюмерного шлейфа, с молочным коктейлем в руке.

Баклан достал ноутбук. Может, он и не преуспел в том, чтобы расколоть Шерил, но её уклончивость говорила о многом. Говорила непонятным ему иностранным языком, но всё же. Может быть, у Бетти найдётся словарь.

Он написал пол-абзаца об определённо не травмированном поведении Шерил, когда Поп Тэйт принёс ему кофе, две порции картошки-фри и бургер.

– Я этого не заказывал, – сказал он.

Поп Тэйт пожал плечами.

– Любезность от мисс Блоссом.

Баклан уставился на дверь в отсутствие Шерил и подумал: _что за хрень?_

– Махни мне за пять минут до ухода, – добавил Поп Тэйт. – Она ещё оставила для тебя заказ на вынос.

* * * * *

Баклан уже ждал, когда она достигла оговорённого места встречи, знакомый силуэт на фоне ревущей реки Свитуотер. Она слегка беспокоилась, как они найдут _точное_  место, где причалила лодка Шерил, но оказалось, этот страх безоснователен. Смерть Джейсона могла быть несчастным случаем; но это не значит, что кто-то позаботился вернуться и снять сигнальную ленту.

– Вот и я, – крикнула она, и он поднял голову от кучи листьев, которую рассматривал.

– Надеюсь, ты голодная. – Он поднял бумажный пакет Pop's. – Это от Шерил.

– С чего бы Шерил посылать мне ланч? – удивилась Бетти. Она больше устала, чем проголодалась, но решила, что, может быть, еда придаст ей сил; кроме того, что бы ни было в пакете, пахло оно изумительно. Она развернула толстую коричневую бумагу и обнаружила клубничный молочный коктейль, двойной чизбургер с беконом, картошку-фри _и_  луковые колечки. – Блин, сколько я могу съесть по её мнению?

В этот самый момент её телефон завибрировал с сообщением от Шерил.

– "С наилучшими пожеланиями от Лисиц Ривера", – прочла она вслух. – Это что, национальный праздник "Облей Бетти Купер дерьмом"? Я уже поняла намёк и не собираюсь на повторные пробы.

На лице Баклана было написано то же отвращение, что она чувствовала сама, и почему-то от этого ей стало легче.

– Прости, Беттс. Надо было всё выкинуть. Я просто… не люблю зря выбрасывать еду.

– Ничего. Ты не виноват. Мне всё равно пришло бы смс, и я всё равно хотела коктейль из Pop’s. – Она сунула луковые кольца обратно в пакет и вытащила стакан. – Так что тебе удалось выяснить?

Он помотал головой, и они двинулись в поисках… что ж, Бетти всё ещё не знала, чего. Зацепок.

– Не особо много. Шерил не стала со мной разговаривать. Сказала, что свяжется с тобой по поводу статьи.

– Ты надавил на неё?

– Конечно. То есть, попытался. Не думаю, что Шерил Блоссом сдаётся.

– Ну, так что ты сказал?

– Я потом всё записал. Покажу, когда сядем на автобус. Главное, она сказала, что это _она_  пришла за информацией.

– О Полли и Джейсоне? – Баклан кивнул, и Бетти задумалась. – Полагаю, мы можем заключить, Шерил не знает, что Полли… где бы она ни была. Ты ей ничего об этом не сказал?

– Нет. – Он остановился, потёр рукой затылок, глядя в лес. – И кое-что ещё. Я знаю, все переживают горе по-своему, но Шерил _не_  вела себя как человек, который только что потерял любимого брата.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Она совсем не выглядела расстроенной. Ни капли.

Вместо ответа Бетти сделала большой глоток молочного коктейля и попыталась оценить эту информацию. Не смогла. Она не могла ничего понять, и у них заканчивалось время.

– Как прошло интервью с шерифом Келлером?

– Примерно так же, в плане полезной информации, – вздохнула она. – Обменяемся записями в автобусе. А пока что вернёмся к делу.

– Точно. И что именно мы ищем?

– Не знаю. Я подумала, стоит пройти немного вверх по течению, по следам Блоссомов… ну, то есть не по следам. Но ты понимаешь, о чём я.

Баклан кивнул, и они пошли вверх по течению. Если ничего не найдётся, подумала Бетти, они хотя бы смогут добавить в статью описание места. Она попыталась облечь свои наблюдения в предложения, которые вспомнит потом, но решила, что лучше сделать заметки сразу на месте, и остановилась, чтобы вытащить блокнот из рюкзака. Взяв его в руки, поняла, что не сможет ничего записать, держа в руках пакет из Pop's да ещё и коктейль.

– Давай я понесу? – спросил Баклан.

– Не надо. Просто засуну его в рюкзак и потерплю, когда моя одежда провоняет жиром от картошки.

Баклан отобрал у неё пакет и снял свой рюкзак.

– Я могу сама понести свои…

– Я знаю, что ты можешь, – прервал он. – Моя одежда всё равно уже воняет жиром от картошки.

Бетти знала, что на самом деле это неправда – одежда Баклана пахла Тайдом, как и её – но не стала протестовать.

Они прошли вверх по реке около полумили, воздержавшись от разговоров. Было тихо; даже безмятежно, только журчала вода вокруг каменистых частей берега реки Свитуотер. Бетти провела здесь всю жизнь, выросла, гуляя по этим лесам, и всё ещё столько оставалось неохваченным. Баклан, похоже, считал так же; он всё оглядывался на деревья позади, будто ожидал, что Джейсон Блоссом возникнет в лесу.

Вот _это_  была бы история, подумала Бетти и улыбнулась своим мыслям.

Они прошли ещё четверть мили или около того, когда Бетти решила ненадолго остановиться. Она закрыла глаза и стала просто слушать: шум и журчание реки; лёгкий шелест летнего ветерка в листве; мягкий шорох древних кроссовок Баклана по траве; собственное дыхание и сердцебиение, которые казались одновременно взаимосвязаны и не в такт. Вес рюкзака давил на плечи. Она вдыхала на четыре и выдыхала на восемь, и почувствовала, что её пульс успокаивается.

На несколько мгновений Бетти пребывала в блаженном состоянии покоя. Но потом его прервало торопливое сочетание звуков, означающих приближение Баклана. Сначала его шаги стали громче, потом она услышала его дыхание, прерывистое и поверхностное. Её глаза распахнулись, когда он дотронулся до её левого предплечья; они были закрыты достаточно долго, что не сразу сфокусировались на нём.

– Нужно уходить, – сказал Баклан с ноткой страха в голосе. – Сейчас же.

– Почему? – Он уже зашагал прочь, и Бетти поспешила за ним. – Баклан, что…

– Ты правда думаешь сбежать от меня? – послышался голос позади, и у Бетти кровь застыла в жилах. – Плохая идея, парень.

К этому моменту её глаза приспособились. Она бросила взгляд в направлении голоса и увидела тёмноволосого, несколько взъерошенного мужчину, стоящего невдалеке. Кем бы он ни был, он был один; по крайней мере, она больше никого не заметила. Если он попытается навредить им (о боже, он хочет навредить им?), у одного есть шанс спастись, если побежать в разных направлениях. Но вряд ли этот план сработает, учитывая, что Баклан странным образом пытался закрыть Бетти обзор.

– Баклан, ну же, – крикнул мужчина.

– Ты его знаешь? – прошептала она, но ответа не получила.

Мужчина двинулся в их направлении, и Бетти подумала: _у него походка как у Баклана_. Она перевела взгляд с одного на другого, и на неё снизошло понимание.

Баклан, который тоже поглядывал туда-сюда, похоже, прочёл это по её лицу. Его выражение сменилось с одновременно испуганного и решительного на одновременно испуганное и смирившееся, с явным усилием не выдавать вообще никаких эмоций.

Его голос был тихим.

– Помнишь, утром я сказал тебе, что не в лучших отношениях с папой? – Она кивнула. – Так вот… это мой папа.

Он зашагал в сторону отца, стиснув зубы, как будто хотел закончить с этим как можно скорее. Бетти последовала за ним, лихорадочно напрягая память. Она знала Баклана, кажется, целую вечность; она _должна_  была встретить его родителей когда-то раньше, но на ум ничего не приходило. Она могла вспомнить, как маленький Баклан приезжал в разные места, но…

Но всегда вместе с Арчи. Он вылезал из машины, за рулём которой была Мэри Эндрюс. Возможно, не каждый раз в жизни, но каждый раз на памяти Бетти.

В груди Бетти разлилась почти невыносимая грусть.

– Ты не говорил, что спутался с девчонкой, – сказал папа Баклана, когда они подошли ближе. Он окинул взглядом Бетти, и она посмотрела на него. Её первое впечатление было верным. Он выглядел неопрятно, с нечёсанными (и, похоже, немытыми) волосами и недельной щетиной на лице. Его одежда не была прямо уж грязной, но и не чистой.

– Я не _спутался с девчонкой_. – Бетти оглянулась на Баклана, который по виду мечтал провалиться сквозь землю. – Пап, это Бетти. Бетти, мой папа.

_Всё_ в жизни Бетти готовило её к тому, чтобы производить хорошее первое впечатление – на любого родителя, при любых обстоятельствах. Она переключилась в Родительский Режим: самая ослепительная улыбка, самое лучшее рукопожатие. _Смотрите, какая я правильная, Я девушка, которая ходит по лесу с розовым молочным коктейлем_.

(Бетти не всегда любила себя в Родительском Режиме, но, по крайней мере, знала, что он придаёт ей некоторую силу, с которой следует считаться. Не угрожающую силу, надо признать, но всё же.)

– Приятно познакомиться, мистер Джонс. – Его рука была жёсткой и мозолистой, и она ощутила запах сигаретного дыма, исходящий от него в целом. – Я Бетти Купер.

– Бетти Купер, – повторил её имя мистер Джонс. – Зови меня Ф.П. Ты дочка Элис Купер?

Она кивнула.

– Вы знакомы с моей мамой?

– Был знаком. В прошлом. Вместе учились в старшей школе.

– Все в Ривердэйле учились в старшей школе вместе со всеми в Ривердэйле, – закатил глаза Баклан. – Пап, что тебе надо?

– Хочу знать, что, по-вашему, вы двое делаете.

– Гуляем.

– В этих лесах? – Ф.П. потряс головой. – Вы даже в Ривердэйле не должны быть. Что ж, я не слишком удивлён, что ты не сказал мне о возвращении в город… – Он поднял руку, прерывая очевидно грядущие возражения Баклана, и повернулся к Бетти. – Бак стесняется своего старика, если ты ещё не заметила. Но что вы делаете _здесь_?

Бетти решила, что это подходящий момент внести свою лепту.

– Мы пишем статью для школьной газеты. В память о Джейсоне Блоссоме. Так что подумали, что должны увидеть где он… ну, где он погиб.

Ф.П. поднял брови, глянув на Баклана.

– Ты присоединился к школьной газете?

– Это долгая история, – сказала Бетти.

– Почему _всех_  это так удивляет? – пробормотал Баклан, не обращаясь ни к кому.

– Слушайте. – Ф.П. огляделся вокруг в поисках чего-то, что, кажется, так и не нашёл. – Это не подходящее место для прогулок, ясно? Не этот лес. Не сейчас.

– Пап, о чём ты говоришь?

– Возвращайтесь в Брук Глен, – сказал Ф.П. сиплым и серьёзным голосом. – Вы сюда на автобусе приехали? Идём. Я подброшу вас до автовокзала. – Он направился в сторону леса. Баклан не пошёл следом, и Бетти взяла с него пример и тоже осталась стоять.

Разумеется, вскоре Ф.П. заметил, что они не последовали за ним, и попросил Бетти дать ему минутку наедине с сыном. Она кивнула и отошла на десяток шагов. Они заговорили приглушёнными голосами. Через несколько мгновений Баклан посмотрел на неё и мотнул головой в сторону деревьев. Она снова кивнула, и все трое двинулись.

Несмотря на странные обстоятельства, Бетти обнаружила, что застряла в Родительском режиме. Ф.П., как выяснилось, так же плох в светских беседах, как и его сын, но даже без особой помощи от них обоих, Бетти удавалось поддерживать равномерный, бодрый рассказ об их стажировке.

– Выходит, всё это серьёзное дело, а? – спросил Ф.П. после того, как Бетти с придыханием поведала о грядущем приезде Тони Моррисон.

– Это отличная программа, – заверила его Бетти. – Пользуется большой популярностью.

– И скольким они отказали?

– Не знаю, – признала она. – Но мне известно, что конкурс большой. – Она внимательно следила за Ф.П., произнося это. По его лицу трудно было что-либо прочесть, но она была уверена, что заметила мелькнувшую гордость.

Минут через десять они добрались до потрёпанного старого пикапа. Он напоминал грузовик отца Арчи, но со слоем ржавчины и трещин на виниловых сидениях, заклеенных изолентой (тоже потрескавшейся). И, в отличие от грузовика Фреда, в этом пол был покрыт некомфортным слоем пивных банок и другого беспорядочного мусора.

Ф.П. выключил зажигание, когда они прибыли, и все трое вылезли из машины.

– Спасибо, что подвезли, мистер Джонс, – сказала Бетти, Родительский режим всё ещё активирован. – Приятно было познакомиться.

Он одарил её одной из тех полуулыбок, которые она так часто видела на лице Баклана, хотя от этой у неё возникло странное ощущение, которое она не могла определить.

– Пожалуйста, Бетти.

Баклан уставился на свои ноги, потом на другие места на земле, и наконец встретился взглядом с отцом.

– Ага, – вздохнул он. – Спасибо, что подвёз. – Последовали самые неловкие объятия отца и сына, какие Бетти когда-либо видела. Ф.П., кажется, прошептал что-то на ухо Баклану; она старалась не подслушивать, поэтому не уловила, что это было.

Родительский режим выключился, как только они оказались внутри автовокзала, а с ним исчезли и последние крупицы энергии Бетти. Она посмотрела на гигантские часы на стене; было всего лишь 13:09, и это не имело абсолютно никакого смысла.

* * * * *

Они купили обратные билеты в Брук Глене, так что до того, как приедет автобус, заняться было совершенно нечем. Бетти отправилась в туалет, взяв с собой рюкзак. От нечего делать Баклан вытащил пакет из Pop's из своего рюкзака и рискнул попробовать картошку-фри. Она была холодной, сухой и совершенно не имела вкуса за исключением жира для жарки.

Он съел вторую.

Бетти вернулась из туалета, и он сощурился на неё.

– Я немного накрасилась, – объяснила она – хотя это он и так понял. – Подумала, может, если буду выглядеть не такой уставшей, то и почувствую себя лучше. – Она упала на сиденье рядом с ним.

– И как, помогло?

– Ни капли.

– Эй, может, будешь? – Он протянул пакет, чем, кажется, вызвал удивление Бетти. – Всё остыло, но. Всё-таки еда.

– Я… да, наверное, стоит что-нибудь съесть. – Она взяла пакет, заглянула внутрь. – Хотя, похоже, следует избегать луковых колечек.

В итоге она отказалась от всего, кроме котлеты из бургера. Баклан встал, чтобы выкинуть пакет. По пути к мусорной корзине он прошёл мимо автомата с напитками, и на обратном пути насобирал по карманам достаточно мелочи на две бутылки воды.

Бетти приняла воду с лёгкой улыбкой.

– Спасибо, Баклан.

Вокзальные часы тикали. Тикали, и тикали, и тикали. В зале ожидания они были одни, не считая женщины за кассой. Часы продолжали тикать.

Это были очень громкие часы.

Невозможно избегать разговора вечно.

– Так вот, это был мой папа.

– Он кажется неплохим человеком, – тут же вставила Бетти и немедленно потрясла головой. – Прости. Это банальность. Хотя он кажется неплохим.

– Ага, он может. – Баклан обнаружил, что его руки трясутся – не бессознательно, не из-за волнения. А как будто он покачивает невидимую тяжесть, пытаясь понять, насколько безопасно будет бросить ей. – Сегодня он прилично себя вёл.

Она положила руку ему на запястье. Он посмотрел на это на миг, на пальцы Бетти, а потом заставил себя взглянуть ей в глаза.

Что ж, сомнительно, что она не заметила пол грузовика.

– Он алкоголик, – без обиняков сказал он.

Они дали этому признанию устаканиться.

– Поэтому я сначала не хотел садиться с ним в грузовик. Он не всегда трезвый.

Бетти кивнула.

– Я догадалась.

– И он не был неправ, когда сказал, что я стыжусь его. – Баклан машинально приготовился к какому бы то ни было усилению негатива – осуждающему взгляду, словесному порицанию, пощёчине – чёрт, он не знал, к чему. Но вместо этого произошло вот что: Бетти немного подвинулась, развернулась на своём месте и положила вторую руку на его запястье, обернув пальцы вокруг, так что она почти, но не совсем, держала его руку. Это удержало его руку от покачивания. Теперь начала дёргаться его нога.

– Я и об этом догадалась.

Его нога стала дёргаться сильнее.

– Чем он зарабатывает на жизнь?

Это был совершенно нормальный вопрос для кого угодно. В нём не могло быть никакого злого умысла, даже если бы его задала не Бетти Купер. Баклан всё равно не удержался от того, чтобы фыркнуть.

– Раньше он работал с папой Арчи. – Бетти слегка кивнула, как будто задействовала давно неиспользованные воспоминания; естественно, она должна была слышать об этом в какой-то момент их жизни. – А теперь…

Он встретился взглядом с Бетти и увидел, что её глаза наполнены слезами. В этом вся Бетти Купер, подумал он: её чокнутые предки заперли её сестру в психушке, идиот, которого она всегда любила, только что её отверг, она провела весь день в погоне за призраками – и тем не менее, вот она, готовая разрыдаться на автовокзале из-за чьего-то никчёмного отца.

– Мне так жаль, Баклан. – Несмотря на слёзы, её голос был ровным.

– Не стоит. Ты всё равно ничего не смогла бы с этим поделать.

Она помотала головой.

– Нет, мне жаль, что я была не лучшим другом. Так стыдно, что я ничего этого не знала.

– Ты не знала, потому что я не рассказывал. Это не твоя вина.

Бетти отпустила его запястье, промокнула уголки глаз рукавом кофточки.

– Что такое, по-твоему, дружба?

Вопрос поразил его с такой силой, что нога сбилась с ритма.

– Не позволять другим людям вываливать весь свой бред на тебя и принимать его просто так. Помнишь, ты сказал мне прошлым вечером, что ты _хочешь_  выслушать?

Она сделала паузу, явно ожидая ответа, так что он кивнул.

– Что ж, это взаимно. – Бетти снова остановилась и нахмурила лоб. – Ха. Думаю, я только что кое-что поняла о себе.

Они поразмышляли в тишине ещё несколько минут, пока их автобус не приехал на остановку. На этот раз Бетти заняла место у окна. Она любовалась пейзажем; Баклан любовался тем, как она любуется пейзажем (притворяясь, что он тоже любуется пейзажем, чтобы не чувствовать к себе отвращение из-за этого).

Баклан прекрасно понимал, что такое дружба. Это всегда приходить на двойной сеанс в Bijou второго октября. Находить идеальный шарф; чёрт, даже находить идеальную рамку для фото. Расстраиваться, что испёк не то печенье тому, кто известен как человеческий утилизатор отходов. Рисковать обморожением в новогоднюю ночь и слушать, как кто-то целый час настраивает гитару. Часами ждать окончания набора в футбольную команду, чтобы потом пойти за молочными коктейлями, и слишком заморачиваться с дурацкими лишь вам понятными шутками, и позволять кому-то промочить слезами твою футболку.

А ещё это подлавливать, когда кто-то творит фигню, и выслушивать, когда подлавливают тебя.

Этот последний пункт, подумал он, самый трудный.

Но он может справиться с трудностями.

Наверное.

Он всё ещё размышлял над этим, когда Бетти отвернулась от окна и объявила, что пришло время поделиться полевыми заметками. Она вытащила свой блокнот; он вытащил свой ноутбук, и они обменялись.

Она быстро пробежалась по его записям, затем перечитала более внимательно. После чего подняла голову.

– Почему ты решил, будто Шерил не нравилось, что Джейсон встречается с Полли?

Точно. Эту часть он не рассказывал Бетти. Хотя она выглядела скорее любопытной, чем настороженной.

– По большей части, я сказал это, чтобы посмотреть на её реакцию, которую она и выдала. – Это правда. – Но… ты же знаешь, как часто я бываю в Pop's? Я видел там Полли и Джейсона вместе, несколько раз.

– Ты никогда этого не упоминал.

Он пожал плечами.

– Это не казалось особо важным. Они просто вели себя как парочка. Сидели на одной скамье, держались за руки под столом, целовались, когда думали, что никто не смотрит. В любом случае, Шерил появлялась пару раз, и оба раза выглядела раздражённой.

– Но была ли она раздражена на Полли?

– Этого я не знаю. Она могла быть просто… ну, знаешь. Шерил.

– Выглядело ли это… – Бетти посмотрела вверх, очевидно, собираясь с мыслями. – Я пытаюсь понять, правда ли Джейсон любил Полли. Я знаю, что она любила его. Я _думаю_ , что он любил её. Но когда я думаю об ужасных вещах, которые слышала о Джейсоне, то перестаю что-либо понимать.

– Что ужасного ты слышала о Джейсоне?

По какой-то причине Бетти сильно покраснела. Она прикусила губу, глубоко вдохнула и посмотрела ему в глаза.

– Я знаю, что он не всегда вёл себя хорошо по отношению к тебе, Бак.

О.

– И я не могу понять, как Полли могла влюбиться в такого человека. Она не такая. – Она вздохнула. – Кто знает, может, мои родители правы. Может, Джейсон правда манипулировал ей. Она определённо начала вести себя иначе как раз когда они стали встречаться.

– Как именно?

– Честно? Сначала она казалась счастливее. Потом родители узнали, и пошли постоянные ссоры, и… да, тогда она стала вести себя немного безумно. Например, просто испарилась на зимнем бале, хотя должна была отвезти меня домой. Я представить не могла, что Полли так поступит.

– Значит, у нас на руках старый добрый парадокс.

– Она сказала, что с Джейсоном чувствовала себя _спокойно_. – Бетти закрыла глаза, резко выдохнула и снова открыла их. – Я просто хочу найти её. – Она закрыла глаза второй раз. Автобус подпрыгнул на кочке, ноутбук Баклана чуть не улетел, и – поймав его – он заметил, что руки Бетти сильно сжаты в кулаки.

– Осторожнее, – сказал он, возвращая ноут себе на колени.

Бетти резко выпрямилась, словно испугавшись, и её глаза распахнулись. Она взяла свой блокнот.

– Прости. Извини. Итак, ээ, на чём мы остановились?

– Мы ничего не узнали о Полли, кроме того, что она может быть почти где угодно, включая Канаду, мы ничего не узнали о Джейсоне, мы даже не начали расспрашивать футбольную команду, и Шерил Блоссом вела себя странно даже для Шерил, – перечислил Баклан, даже не загибая пальцы.

– Ещё мы узнали, что у Арчи появилась загадочная девушка, шериф Келлер не знает практически ничего, и твой папа не хочет, чтобы мы гуляли возле реки. – Она снова изучила свой блокнот. – Господи, из всего этого даже записать нечего. Ужасный выходной.

Баклан сделал глубокий вдох, настраиваясь на очень трудное решение.

(Он может справиться с трудностями. Он может.)

– Нет, – сказал он. – Запиши часть про моего отца.

Бетти бросила на него недоуменный взгляд.

– Ты спрашивала, чем он зарабатывает на жизнь, и я так и не ответил тебе.

– Ладно…

– Только не говори никому, – сказал он. – _Никому_. Даже Арчи. Вообще-то, особенно Арчи.

Она кивнула, и Баклан приготовился к возможному окончанию своей второй дружбы; вероятно, своей единственной дружбы на данный момент. В автобусе было более чем комфортное кондиционирование, и он, чёрт возьми, не должен был потеть так сильно.

(Это всё шапка. Но он привык к ней. Шапка тут ни при чём.)

– Когда у папы есть работа, а зачастую её нет, эта работа обычно… скажем так… идёт не совсем в ногу с системой закона и уголовного правосудия?

– О. – Примерно пятнадцать разных возможных последующих предложений явно промелькнули в голове Бетти и отразились на её лице. Но то, что сорвалось с её губ, было: – Но он показался хорошим человеком.

Он чуть не расхохотался от этой абсурдной реакции.

– Как я и говорил, он _может_.

Баклан увидел, как Бетти прикусила щёку, вероятно, размышляя, как, чёрт побери, ей пережить остаток поездки; вероятно, жалея, что вообще стала извиняться за то, что сорвалась на нём в начале лета.

– Так ты думаешь, если Джейсон Блоссом был замешан в чём-то подозрительном, – сказала она, – он может об этом знать?

– Он может. Возможно, и нет, но есть шанс.

– И если ты спросишь, он скажет?

– Искренне сомневаюсь в этом.

Бетти написала _Ф.П. Джонс намекнул, что опасно бродить возле реки Свитуотер_ , надела на ручку колпачок и закрыла блокнот.

– Ты… – Не _может_  быть. – Ты не собираешься… – Он понятия не имел, что, на самом деле, но что-то.

Этим он заслужил ещё более недоуменный взгляд. И жест кавычек, ради всего святого. Кавычки.

– Баклан, _ты_  замешан в делах, “идущих не совсем в ногу с системой закона и уголовного правосудия”?

Он помотал головой, и Бетти одарила его своим лучшим _не тупи_  выражением.

– Тогда ладно, – сказала она. Должно быть, он всё ещё таращился на неё, словно она какое-то диковинное существо (и по правде говоря, так и есть), потому что она сделала эту штуку, когда улыбалась, но уголки её рта были опущены. – Слушай, в наихудшем варианте развития событий, мои родители упрятали мою сестру в психиатрическую больницу, потому что им не понравился её парень. Так что не мне судить.

– Далеко не то же самое, – сказал Баклан. – К тому же, это чрезмерное упрощение ситуации.

– Баклан. – Опять выражение _не тупи_. На этот раз подкреплённое словесным: – Не тупи.

Чувства начали возвращаться в конечности Баклана (он только сейчас заметил их отсутствие), и его усиленное потоотделение, кажется, прекратилось. Чутьё подсказывало ему вздохнуть как можно громче и голосом, полным сарказма, сказать _Я очень стараюсь, Беттс_.

Вместо этого он просто кивнул.

Бетти вроде бы сочла это приемлемым ответом, потому что потянулась за рюкзаком. Убрала блокнот, телефон и вытащила первое издание “Самых синих глаз”.

– Перечитываешь перед большим событием?

Она кивнула.

– Как думаешь, прилично ли будет попросить её подписать?

– Не знаю.

– Спрошу у наших боссов заранее.

В этот момент Баклан практически чувствовал, как маленький слон марширует туда-сюда по подлокотнику между ними. Маленький, мускулистый рыжий слон.

Бетти провела пальцем по корешку книги.

– Арчи подарил на день рождения.

Слон исчез.

– Ага, я в курсе, – сказал он, не подумав, вот чёрт. – Я был с ним, когда он её покупал.

– Я так и поняла. – Он приподнял бровь, и она пожала плечами. – Вы оба подарили мне подержанные книги, не так уж трудно представить, что вы были в магазине вместе.

За отсутствием лучшего ответа Баклан вытянул свой телефон из кармана и проверил непросмотренные смс. Или голосовые сообщения. Или пропущенные звонки.

– Он ничего не написал? – спросила Бетти.

– Неа.

– Мне тоже.

Она прислонилась головой к окну и уставилась на деревья, печаль и разочарование проступили на её лице так, что это делало ему чертовски __больно__. На краткий, как искра, миг Баклан представил, как делает что-то, _что угодно_ , чтобы стереть печаль с её лица; подумал, что был бы даже не против быть у неё на втором месте. Но нет. _Это была бы Пиррова победа, ты, дебила кусок_ , напомнил он себе, отрывая взгляд.

И всё же.

Его лучший друг идиот. Его лучший друг, который, быть может, больше ему совсем не друг.

Когда он снова посмотрел на Бетти, она спала, “Самые синие глаза” чуть не соскользнули с её колен. Баклан осторожно забрал книгу из её рук.

Им оставалось ехать ещё больше шести часов. Он перевернул первую страницу.


	5. Chapter 5

На протяжении следующей недели – день за днём, фрагмент за фрагментом – сердце Бетти Купер сшивалось воедино.

Вечер субботы она провела в своей комнате в постели, выслушивая несомненно не полный отчёт родителей о том, как поживает Полли (“гораздо лучше, Бетти, но для неё всё ещё полезнее оставаться в изоляции”).

В воскресенье Бетти позволила себе поспать подольше, но всё равно проснулась грустной. Она пропустила завтрак. Посмотрела полфильма на Netflix, но бросила, когда поняла, что понятия не имеет, о чём он вообще, и оделась только потому, что Морган привела полдюжины подружек. Меньше всего ей хотелось идти в столовку, и вместо этого она направилась в город, решив пообедать в уютном маленьком кафе.

Она заказала салат, но с копчёной курицей и дополнительным сыром. Такой уж был день.

После обеда она немного побродила по городу, а потом нашла на территории кампуса тихое тенистое место, чтобы подумать. Забив на пляжные полотенца, покрывала для пикника и другие одобряемые Элис Купер способы сохранить одежду от пятен травы, Бетти улеглась на спину и стала смотреть сквозь ветви большого вяза. Разреженный солнечный свет сквозил через ярко-зелёные листья, чирикали птицы, и так далее.

Это было умиротворяюще, несомненно, но она так и не нашла покоя.

С другой стороны, Бетти и не была создана для бездействия.

Она вспомнила, что проходила мимо маленькой лавки, которая, кажется, продавала бумагу для записей, сходила туда, взяла пару упаковок по двенадцать штук, и принялась писать письма Полли. Она отправит их в каждое учреждение на северо-востоке, если придётся, начиная с тех, список которых вчера составил Баклан. Шансы, что какое-либо из этих писем вообще дойдёт до Полли, не говоря уже о том, чтобы Полли на него ответила, были крайне невелики. Она знала это. Но должна была попытаться.

_Закончил твою книгу_ , написал ей Баклан поздно вечером, и она была благодарна – не потому что хотела сейчас же вернуть свою книгу, а потому что он не спросил _как ты себя чувствуешь?_  или, если уж на то пошло, не показался у её двери с этим вопросом.

(Наверное, на данный момент его более чем утомило её общество.)

_Круто, заберу завтра_ , ответила она и добавила _Тебе понравилось?_

_Есть над чем поразмыслить_.

Бетти отправила улыбающийся смайлик.

Она закончила писать письма Полли, засунула конверты в рюкзак и почувствовала себя капельку лучше.

В понедельник она ожидаемо наткнулась на Баклана за завтраком, он вернул ей книгу, и они обменялись впечатлениями. Никто из них не спрашивал, как себя чувствует другой, никто не упоминал Арчи, и это решение казалось верным. Она рассказала Баклану о письмах, он кивнул и уверил, что продолжит искать места, где может находиться Полли.

Как и после смерти Джейсона, рабочий ритм – сварить кофе, разобрать почту, отловить лишние апострофы, отметить их красной ручкой – успокоило нервы Бетти так, как не могло глубокое дыхание и позитивное мышление. Позднее утром Марси заглянула сказать, что на обеде они с Томоко собираются опробовать тайский ресторан по соседству; Бетти сразу же согласилась составить компанию, с условием, что они пойдут мимо почты.

Они также прошли мимо Закупок, где Баклан вежливо отклонил приглашение Марси, под тем предлогом, что на обеде хочет заняться романом.

Бетти потеряла счёт, сколько раз за годы Баклан пропускал общественные мероприятия; впервые она поняла, что причины его необщительности не только в том, что он по природе необщительный человек. Что десять долларов за обед то тут то там – мелочь для неё, но, вероятно, совсем не мелочь для него. Её поразила такая несправедливость, но она не была уверена, что может что-то предпринять; даже если бы могла, она знала, что Баклан был бы против.

Она больше не станет предлагать поездок на выходные, слепо полагая, что он захочет тратиться на автобусный билет.

По пути в ресторан Бетти обнаружила, что нервничает по двум поводам. Во-первых, в Ривердэйле не было тайской еды, так что она никогда её не пробовала и не знала, понравится ли ей; во-вторых, она приняла непростое решение насчёт ситуации с Арчи. Этим решением было поговорить о ситуации с Арчи с единственными двумя девушками, которых она на данный момент могла считать подругами – и ей нужно было сделать это сейчас, на публике, а не на работе, при обстоятельствах, под которыми она с меньшей вероятностью заплачет, но чтобы не опозориться перед начальством, если всё-таки заплачет.

Томоко оглядела компанию из двух человек, присоединившуюся к ней во дворе.

– Не смогла уговорить Баклана, а?

– Думаю, его уже тошнит от меня после выходных, – сказала Бетти небрежным тоном.

Марси кивнула.

– И правда. Ты, наверное, тоже устала от него.

– Да, наверное, – ответила Бетти, хотя на самом деле... нет. – Ладно. Могу я вам кое-что рассказать?

– Вы нашли тело Джейсона Блоссома?

– Что? Нет, Томоко, ничего мы не нашли. Это насчёт Арчи.

(Не то чтобы Бетти когда-либо говорила им что-либо супер-откровенное о том, что ей Нравился Арчи с большой буквы Н,  но… они обе видели снимки на её пробковой доске и сэлфи на телефоне, и да, ладно, однажды она заслужила очень, очень выразительное закатывание глаз от Томоко на рассказ, как _невыносимо_  идти рядом с кем-то и не набраться смелости взять его за руку, и когда Марси спросила, не рыжие ли волосы у этого кого-то, Бетти не стала ничего отрицать.)

– О. – Томоко, судя по голосу, была слегка разочарована отсутствием трупа. – Ладно. Так что там с Арчи?

– Он приходил на ужин в пятницу вечером, я призналась ему, что он мне нравится, и он меня отверг.

Она произносила эти слова уже в третий раз, и впервые произносила их людям, которые совсем не знали ни её, ни Арчи. К её удивлению, это оказалось не так трудно, как она представляла.

– О, – опять повторила Томоко. – Что ж. Это отстой.

Бетти глянула на Марси, у которой был вид, будто её сейчас стошнит.

– Постой, ты прямо так и сказала ему? Прямо в лицо?

– А как же ещё?

– Ну… в Снапчате? То есть, я бы, наверное, и через Снапчат не решилась. Но лично – вообще нет. Никогда. Поверить не могу, что у тебя хватило храбрости.

Бетти была уверена, что никто и никогда не использовал это слово применительно к ней, и сейчас ей было особенно неловко слышать его. Она потрясла головой, уставившись на тротуар.

– Я просто была честна.

– Ага. Быть честной _трудно_ , – сказала Марси.

Ни одна из них не спросила, как она себя чувствует, и не стала выспрашивать детали, и тогда Бетти с лёгким потрясением поняла, что она самый романтически искушённый человек в компании. Также она поняла, что со стороны отказ Арчи выглядел не так уж серьёзно. Томоко снова стала расспрашивать об их детективной работе, Бетти описала своё неудовлетворительное интервью с шерифом, и на этом всё закончилось.

Она в первый раз попробовала тайскую лапшу, и решила, что ей вполне нравится.

Этот новый взгляд (на себя, а не на тайскую еду) помог Бетти сшить вместе пару кусочков своего сердца. Но если быть честной с собой – а она старалась; она так сильно старалась – то больше всего помогал Баклан. Или, точнее, помогало время, проведённое с ним в работе над их проектом. На выходных они посвятили пару вечеров на размещение всего, что знали, на свободной пробковой доске в его комнате, соединяя фото, газетные статьи и карточки для записей кнопками и разноцветными нитками.

К вечеру среды, она была идеальна.

Когда их работа стала видна как на ладони, это словно подчеркнуло, что, на самом деле, им ничего не известно, но Бетти всё равно испытала чувство удовлетворения от проделанного, и когда они наконец закончили, повернулась к Баклану, уперев руки в бока и с улыбкой на лице.

– Что? – спросила она при виде его лёгкой усмешки.

– До сих пор не верится, что ты встала пораньше, чтобы напечатать все эти фото и купить канцелярку.

– Баклан, если спонтанность – ошибка, тогда я не хочу быть права.

Его улыбка стала шире, и сердце Бетти сделало один счастливый удар.

– Как мы это всё назовём? – спросил он, слегка нагибаясь, когда подошёл ближе к доске (которую им не удалось вытащить из-под кровати).

– Это типа доски убийств.

– Не совсем доска убийств. Но, наверное, “доска несчастного случая с утоплением” не слишком складно звучит.

Бетти тоже подошла на несколько шагов ближе и провела рукой по фотографии, которую выбрала для представления своей сестры – непостановочный снимок, на котором Полли сидела за одним из уличных столиков старшей школы Ривердэйла в своей форме Лисичек. Потом она пододвинула ближайший стул и села, подняв ноги на сиденье и обняв колени.

– Это ведь даже не только о смерти Джейсона.

Это правда. То, что они знали о Джейсоне, занимало левую часть доски; то, что они знали о Полли, уместилось в гораздо более узкой колонке справа. Фото Полли было соединено с распечаткой портрета Джейсона из школьного альбома с помощью красной нити. Для целей своей доски не-убийств они решили, что красный может означать романтическую или родственную любовь, и, как отметил Баклан, в случае Блоссомов, неизвестно, была ли между ними разница.

(Бетти не хотелось думать об этом. Ей правда очень не хотелось думать об этом.)

Зелёная нить, означающая потенциальную ревность, проходила между Шерил и Полли. Но соединение фотографий разноцветными нитками лишь демонстрировало связь между Джейсоном и Полли; оно не доказывало, что смерть Джейсона как-то связана с… психическим состоянием Полли.

Из всего множества нитей только две были белыми. Они соединяли Джейсона и Полли с карточкой, на которой Бетти написала _Вражда Блоссомов/Куперов за кленовый сироп_.

Эту карточку внимательно рассматривал Баклан, прежде чем пересечь комнату, плюхнуться на другой стул и открыть ноутбук.

– Так что за тема с враждой за кленовый сироп?

– Серьёзно? – Она закатила глаза наверх, как машинально делала каждый раз, когда думала о стародавнем событии, но ещё и отчасти на Баклана. – Ты вырос в Ривердэйле и не знаешь эту историю?

– Конечно, знаю; это местная легенда. Я спрашиваю, как она относится к нынешним событиям, помимо катализатора ненависти твоей семьи к Блоссомам?

– Думаю, никак. Прадедушка Купер вложился в кленовые фермы Блоссомов, когда они чуть не загнулись во время Депрессии. Потом дела пошли в гору, после выдачи сахара по карточкам, начавшегося во Вторую Мировую. Блоссомы всегда бесились, что им приходилось делить “свои” доходы с чужаком, и он им больше не был нужен, так что они его убили.

Баклан поразмыслил и сказал:

– То, что мы включили это убийство, означает, что мы собрали доску убийств.

– То убийство было раскрыто. Оно никогда не было нераскрытым. Все знали, что прадедуля Блоссом совершил его; они просто собрали достаточно доказательств, чтобы сделать вид, что это была самозащита.

– Всё равно стоит заняться этим. – Баклан сплёл пальцы и вытянул руки над головой. – Ты просила моей помощи в написании этой символической, но в то же время буквальной статьи. Я считаю, вражду следует рассмотреть подробнее.

– Почему?

– Не знаю. Чутьё подсказывает.

Тот случай всё ещё казался Бетти очень слабым следом, и она пожала плечами.

– Тогда оставляю это на тебя.

– Класс, – сказал Баклан. – Это значит, _тебе_  придётся разговаривать с Шерил.

Бетти побледнела.

– Она сказала, что будет на связи. Думаю, поверю ей на слово, пока не закончатся другие зацепки.

* * * * *

Арчи позвонил ему. Ни с того ни с сего.

Арчи _позвонил ему_.

Арчи позвонил ему, и Баклан целых три гудка таращился на телефон, прежде чем ответить.

(Он всё равно таращился на телефон, гадая, стоит ли набраться смелости позвонить или написать отцу в связи с тем, почему он был в лесу в прошлые выходные, а также почему Баклан только что получил по почте конверт с грязными деньгами – в прямом смысле, деньги были покрыты грязью – с запиской “купи костюм для встречи с автором”.)

– Арчи.

– Привет, – сказал Арчи. – Я боялся, что ты не ответишь.

– Я серьёзно раздумывал так и сделать.

За этим последовала цепочка незаконченных предложений, которые каким-то образом умудрялись быть запутанными. Некоторые из них содержали слова извинения.

Ввиду того, что следующие вещи были правдой: во-первых, до прошлого года Арчи был не просто его лучшим, но и _единственным_  настоящим другом, и очень даже хорошим; во-вторых, сейчас Арчи прикладывал нечто, напоминающие усилия, даже робко задавал вопросы, чем занимается Баклан; и, в-третьих, он и правда скучал по компании этого идиота – Баклан подумывал простить его, или хотя бы, начать процесс примирения.

Но, разумеется, Арчи надо было начать болтать о музыке, и футболе, и вероятности того, как его папа будет разочарован, если получится, что он не захочет перенимать строительный бизнес.

Баклан никогда не винил Фреда за не то увольнение, не то вытеснение своего отца (он не был уверен, что именно произошло, потому что существовала обратная связь между причиной увольнения Ф.П. и уровнем алкоголя в его крови). Он никогда не винил Фреда за то, что тот ничего не объяснил Арчи; по правде говоря, он был благодарен, что Фред держал Арчи в неведении все эти годы.

Но черти раздери, неужто Арчи так сложно включать мозги хотя бы иногда?

Не то чтобы Баклан _хотел_  унаследовать строительный бизнес. Его бы устроило, если бы Арчи не принимал эту возможность как должное.

– Ты говорил с Бетти? – резко спросил он, прерывая описание какого-то футбольного построения, которому Арчи должен был научиться до набора в сборную.

Долгая пауза сказала Баклан всё, что ему было нужно знать ещё до того, как Арчи произнёс:

– Я боюсь.

Признание.

Баклан фыркнул.

– Ты не боишься, когда на тебя несётся Лось Мэйсон или какой-нибудь другой комически огромный и злой чувак, но не можешь поговорить с девушкой, которая тебе даже не нравится?

– Бак, да ну тебя. Ты знаешь, что это не так.

(Баклан признавал, что мог, вообще-то, несколько преувеличить.)

– Ненавижу, что мне пришлось ранить чувства Бетти, правда. Но я не мог соврать ей. Она мой лучший друг, Бак.

(Он даже не хотел знать, оговорился ли Арчи, что у него лишь один лучший друг, или эта недомолвка была умышленной.)

– Ага, я знаю. – Он ущипнул переносицу указательным и большим пальцами. Это ничем не помогло. – Просто поговори с ней, ладно? Этого будет достаточно.

– Я попытаюсь, – сказал Арчи. Прежде, чем Баклан успел вклиниться с _не пытайся, просто сделай это_  (именно в таком порядке; он не собирался цитировать Йоду, нет), Арчи добавил: – Мне тебя не хватает.

Это, чувствовал Баклан, максимально возможная эмоциональная честность, которой можно было достичь между ними.

Он не стал сжигать оливковую ветвь, но и не слишком спешил принять её из рук Арчи.

– Не так уж долго до моего возвращения, – сказал он, и на этом они и остановились.

* * * * *

Вечером четверга она опять играла в “Загадочное убийство” с технарями, когда ни с того ни с сего один из них спросил, не хочет ли она сходить в кино завтра вечером.

– Конечно, – ответила она, не слишком раздумывая, и только когда они стали обсуждать детали, поняла, что он позвал её на свидание.

На миг её охватила паника; конечно, _конечно_ , стоит дать обратный ход, внезапно вспомнив вымышленную договорённость. Но…

Адам – его звали Адам – был довольно мил, или, по крайней мере, таковым казался. Очевидно, он был умным. Он был объективно симпатичным, пусть и не настолько, чтобы заставить трепетать её сердце. И не то чтобы к ней выстраивалась очередь, чтобы пригласить на свидание.

К тому же, она, вероятно, больше никогда не увидит его после этих каникул, так что… что ей терять?

Перед тем, как заснуть той ночью, она попыталась представить, какой совет дала бы ей Полли. Отчасти она думала, Полли бы согласилась, что Бетти следует расправить крылья, попробовать что-то новое, выйти немного из своей зоны комфорта; отчасти она думала, Полли посмотрела бы ей в глаза странным стеклянным взглядом и настояла, что настоящую любовь стоит ждать вечно. Из-за этого она мысленно представила себя в роли Спящей Красавицы, чья жизнь замерла на паузе до того, как Арчи поцелует её, и подумала: _Тогда я спала бы вечно_.

Не потому что Арчи слишком долго бы собирался, хотя так бы и было.

Потому что его поцелуй не пробудил бы её.

Она включила настольную лампу, схватила дневник и принялась записывать это внезапное и жизненно важное откровение; было поздно, но сейчас это не имело значения. В какой-то момент её телефон завибрировал. Она быстро проверила сообщение – Баклан, разумеется, с мыслями о статье про Джейсона – и отправила короткий ответ.

Её сердце всё ещё чертовски болело.

* * * * *

В четверг ночью Баклан лежал в постели, отчаянно пытаясь опустошить свой разум, чтобы наконец-то заснуть, когда вдруг осознал связь. Связь между враждой Блоссомов/Куперов и запутанными событиями нынешних дней.

Прошлое убийство доказывало, что Ривердэйл никогда не был таким невинным, каким казался. Что задолго до того, как Джейсон Блоссом утонул в реке Свитуотер, задолго до того, как у Полли Купер (может быть) случился нервный срыв, город бодрости таил в себе тёмную сторону, так же как чёрная липкая грязь неизбежно проступала под чистым белым снегом.

Было поздно, но он не мог выкинуть эту мысль из головы. Он схватил телефон и написал Бетти сокращённую версию своего озарения, закончив словами _Это не только о Полли и Джейсоне. Это о Ривердэйле_. Скорее всего, она спит и не увидит его сообщения до утра, или спала, а он только что разбудил её, но она ответила почти сразу же.

_Звучит, будто ты нашёл свою красную нить_.

Через пару мгновений он уже сидел за ноутом.

_Это история о городке_ , написал он. _О маленьком городке. И людях, живущих в нём_.

Он на миг отклонился назад и попытался критически оценить свои слова.

Решил, что они, скорее всего, ужасны. Но они передавали смысл, и первый черновик есть первый черновик, так что он стиснул зубы и продолжил.

Следующим утром по пути на работу Бетти спросила, можно ли ей прочитать то, что он написал.

– Как ты узнала, что я что-то написал?

– Ты выглядишь, будто спал час от силы.

– Три, – поправил он. – Не переживай, Купер. Я обязательно восстановлю свою красоту сегодня ночью.

Эта фраза, хоть и не смешная, всё равно вызвала у Бетти смех.

– Хорошо, – сказала она. – Ты же знаешь, ты мне нравишься только потому что красавчик.

Первым порывом Баклана было скорчить жуткую рожу, но он сдержался.

– И это говорит девушка, которая однажды сказала, что я выгляжу как призрак пришельца.

– Да? Когда?

– В новогоднюю ночь.

– О, – сказала она, и он не мог понять, означает ли это, что она вспомнила. Она чуть отошла и сделала вид, будто критически осматривает его. – Ты _и правда_  немного бледный.

Он ничего не понимал, это точно.

– Вечером работаем над статьёй? – спросил он. Он спросил это, а не позвонил ли ей Арчи.

На лице Бетти появилось виноватое, почти стыдливое выражение.

– Блин. Нет, я не могу. – Откуда-то позади них присвистнула Марси, и Бетти покраснела как помидор. – У меня свидание.

_Свидание_?

– Один из ребят с программы по химии спросил, не хочу ли я сходить с ним в кино, – сказала она, всё ещё краснея. – И я подумала... почему бы и нет? То есть, мне нужно, ну, знаешь... двигаться дальше.

Внезапно Баклан возненавидел всё.

– И мы идём всего лишь на “Человека-паука”. Это не в том смысле свидание.

– Ты буквально только что назвала это свиданием, – пробормотал Баклан. Она снова покраснела, и Баклан продолжил ненавидеть всё.

До тех пор, пока Бетти не постучалась ему в комнату позже вечером.

– Думал, ты на свидании, – беспомощно сказал он, когда она вошла, пытаясь не думать, что Бетти, явно всё ещё в своём наряде для свидания, выглядела очаровательно, тогда как он был в пижамных штанах до того, как она постучала в дверь около тридцати секунд назад, а сейчас одет в джинсы сомнительной чистоты.

– Мы должны были вернуться до комендантского часа, ты же знаешь.

– Точно.

Бетти залезла на вторую кровать и села, скрестив ноги, опёршись на стену.

– Как пишется?

– Процесс идёт, – ответил он, забираясь на свою кровать.

Последовала долгая пауза, перемежаемая лишь чередой наполовину взволнованных, наполовину нераспознаваемых выражений лица Бетти Купер. Наконец, он просто решился, внутренне проклиная дикое стечение обстоятельств, благодаря которому он оказался первым доверенным лицом Бетти.

(Или что-то вроде того. Разве не с Томоко и Марси она должна говорить об этом? Или с Кевином, пусть Кевина здесь и нет?)

Это наверняка будет болезненно, поэтому он предпочёл зайти сбоку.

– Ты ждёшь, что я спрошу, как прошло свидание?

– Нет. То есть, оно прошло нормально, – ответила она, немного поспешно. – Он был мил. Я не... – Она пожала плечами. – Было нормально. Но я не пойду с ним на второе свидание.

– О.

Он ничего не понимал.

– Арчи позвонил, – сказала она. – Когда мы были в кино. Он позвонил.

– Чертовски вовремя, – пробормотал Баклан себе под нос, достаточно тихо, чтобы быть уверенным, что Бетти не расслышит. Теперь было понятно, почему она пришла. Поговорить об Арчи.

(Он снова возненавидел всё.)

– Он оставил сообщение, – продолжила Бетти. – Ничего особенного, правда, помимо того, что ему жаль и он надеется поговорить со мной. Я перезвонила ему прежде чем прийти сюда, но он не ответил.

Баклан насколько мог подготовился к худшему, но _не_  ожидал услышать то, что сорвалось с её губ.

– Думаю, худшее позади.

Он не дрогнул ни мускулом.

– То есть, я так думала до того, как он позвонил. И мне всё ещё грустно. Но потом он позвонил, и услышав его голос, я не... – Она всплеснула руками и вздохнула. – Не знаю. И я опять гружу тебя своим бредом.

– Ты знаешь, что я не против, – сказал он, что было по большей части правдой.

Бетти наклонила голову, слегка сощурила глаза, побарабанила пальцами по коленкам, пока они оба ждали, что тема сменится сама собой. Этого не случилось, но, к счастью, она сама приложила усилие.

– Эй, а как твоя мама и Мармеладка?

– От них не было новостей. – По лицу Бетти стало заметно, что она хотела бы вернуть свои слова назад, и он добавил: – Но когда я в последний раз разговаривал с Мармеладкой, у неё всё было хорошо. У соседей дедушки и бабушки есть бассейн, так что.

– Так что, – повторила Бетти.

– Так что поведай мне. Обязательно ли было опять перезапускать франшизу про  “Человека-паука”?

* * * * *

Бетти провела ещё один поздний вечер со своим дневником. На её свидании был один момент, о котором она не рассказала Баклану, потому что как, чёрт возьми, она могла, если сама не понимала, что это означает?

Первая часть свидания прошла так: хотя Адам вёл себя безупречно, она так увлеклась фильмом, что вообще забыла, что на свидании. Не просто забыла и перестала нервничать; на самом деле забыла, что вообще на свидании, и это, наверное, не очень хороший знак.

Вторая же часть состояла вот в чём: в какой-то момент камера переместилась на одну из персонажей, которая лежала на спине на спортивном мате и делала жимы лёжа с большой книгой, напомнив Бетти, как однажды Баклан занимался почти тем же самым. И _тогда_  она посмотрела налево, на Адама, и удивилась, обнаружив, что рядом с ней сидит не-Баклан.

Не просто удивилась. Была разочарована.

Она не совсем понимала, что из этого следует.

Следующим вечером ей перезвонил Арчи, полный неуверенных и неловких извинений за своё поведение в прошлом месяце.

– Мне так жаль, что я сделал тебе больно, Бетти, – повторял он снова и снова.

Да, у Бетти в глазах стояли слёзы, но с каждым разом, как он произносил эти слова, они ранили немного меньше. Помогло и то, что даже до Арчи дошло, что не стоит явно напоминать ей о своём отказе.

– Но у тебя всё нормально, правда ведь? – Его вопрос прозвучал почти так, будто это _он_  сейчас заплачет.

– Да, нормально. – Она буквально слышала, как он затаил дыхание. – Не буду врать. Я была очень расстроена. Но я в порядке. Даже сходила на свидание вчера вечером.

– Правда?

– Ага.

Арчи не спросил, как прошло свидание. Наверное, нет смысла ожидать от него слишком многого, и она переключилась на тему чтения Тони Моррисон, сообразив на полпути, что её восторги по этому поводу – своего рода проверка их дружбы; она знала, что лично Арчи пофиг на Тони Моррисон. Но, похоже, ему не пофиг, что это важно для _неё_ , и он даже задал несколько вопросов. По всей видимости, очень хороший знак, что она не потеряет его как друга. И с этим осознанием Бетти испытала большое облегчение, как будто что-то внутри неё освободилось.

Может быть, она и себя немного проверит.

Бетти начала, как ей казалось, с простого вопроса, успевает ли Арчи играть на гитаре. К тому времени, когда тема иссякла, она подумала – может быть – что справится.

Она закрыла глаза, сжала пальцы в кулак и выдала вопрос.

– Как твоя загадочная девушка?

Арчи замолчал надолго, настолько, что она впала в виноватый панический режим.

– Если не хочешь говорить о ней со мной, я понимаю, – поспешно уверила она. – Прости, не стоило поднимать эту тему.

– Не извиняйся, – сказал Арчи. – Я просто… Не могу говорить об этом. Дело не в тебе, Бетти. Я просто… не могу говорить об этом. О ней.

– Ладно, – сказала она, сама заметив неуверенную дрожь в своём голосе.

Они немного поболтали о других, менее трудных вещах – погоде, футбольных тренировках, таинственном предмете, который сожрал и выблевал Вегас на прошлой неделе.

Закончив разговор, Бетти закрыла глаза и попыталась оценить свои чувства.

Она определённо всё ещё была расстроена. И если бы Арчи был здесь, она определённо захотела бы обнять его.

Но в первый раз за очень долгое время она думала – нет, она _знала_  – что хотела бы только этого.

Она написала Баклану. _Только что поговорила с Арчи_.

_И как?_  ответил он.

_Думаю, всё… нормально_.

_Хорошо_ , написал он в ответ, а потом, _Погоди, теперь он звонит мне_.

Вечером она встретилась с Бакланом в столовой, и они обсудили это.

– Я всё ещё не готов полностью простить его, – пробормотал он.

– По крайней мере, он пытается, – напомнила она, на что Баклан закатил глаза, словно говоря _не стоит из-за этого так быстро спускать ему всё с рук_.

Она сменила тему, за что Баклан, судя по виду, был ей благодарен.

* * * * *

Следующая рабочая неделя прошла в бесконечном ожидании чтения Тони Моррисон в пятницу вечером, а Баклан проводил свои нерабочие часы на сайте библиотеки колледжа, к которой, как он лишь недавно выяснил, у них есть доступ. Колледж Брук Глена, как оказалось, был подписан на все возможные цифровые копии старых газет. Включая – к его удивлению – и первое воплощение того, что позже стало “Регистром Ривердэйла”: основанное в 1924, закрывшееся во время Великой Депрессии, возрождённое как “Регистр” в 1942.

Он узнал _дофига_  о состоянии индустрии кленового сиропа в первой половине двадцатого века, но не слишком много о вражде за кленовый сироп – что, на самом деле, неудивительно. Несомненно, Блоссомы надавили на того, кто тогда владел газетой, чтобы умолчать скандал.

– Бетти, – спросил он одним вечером, – когда именно твоя семья взяла управление “Регистром”?

Она не подняла головы с кровати, о которой он теперь думал, как о её; она была поглощена, как он предполагал, вторым перечитыванием “Самых синих глаз”.

– В 1942, по-моему.

Баклан развернул .pdf первого выпуска возрождённого “Регистра” и увеличил сведения об издании. В этом разрешении текст был размыт, но ему удалось разобрать слова.

– Владелец и издатель, Пол Гарднер.

– Угу, это мой... двоюродный прадед, кажется? – Бетти села. – Девичья фамилия прабабушки Куперов была Гарднер. Пол был её братом. Он никогда не был женат и не оставил детей, так что “Регистр” перешёл к моему дедушке. А что?

– Пытаюсь понять, почему в “Регистре” никогда не упоминалось убийство твоего прадеда. То есть, очевидно, Блоссомы надавили на газету, чтобы это замяли, но...

– Но прадеда убили в 1942, – сказала она.

– Ага. За неделю до того, как газета снова начала выходить.

– Значит, если газета принадлежала кому-то из моей семьи... – На лице Бетти мелькнула неуверенность. – Полагаю, тогда это уже были старые новости, может быть?

Баклан пролистал достаточно выпусков “Регистра” 1942 года, чтобы быть уверенным в одном: в 1942 в Ривердэйле не происходило абсолютно ничего, о чём стоило бы написать. По всей справедливости, убийство недельной давности должно было задержаться на первых заголовках с марта, когда оно и произошло, до, скажем, сентября, когда началось строительство Пембрука.

– Или Блоссомы мощно на него надавили. Тебе это не кажется подозрительным? Убитый ведь был его шурином, можно было предположить, что он захочет вывалять Блоссомов в таком количестве грязи, какое только сможет накопать.

– Это подозрительно, – кивнула она. – Вообще, с ума сойти. Поверить не могу, что я заметила связи раньше.

– Когда вернёмся, я хочу пошарить в городских архивах. – Он не был уверен, что именно станет искать, но там должны быть... налоговые отчёты семейных ферм Блоссомов или “Регистра”? Свидетельство смерти прадеда Куперов? Что-то, существующее только на бумаге, в этом он был убеждён.

Он бросил косой взгляд на Бетти и обнаружил, что она знает что-то, чего не знает он.

– Что, Бетти?

– Спорим, я могу достать нам эти записи раньше?

– Как?

– Этель, – сказала она как что-то очевидное.

– Этель? Этель Маггс?

– Только не говори мне, что ты знаешь ещё кого-то по имени Этель. – Он не знал, поэтому помотал головой, и Бетти продолжила. – Всё просто. Она устроилась на лето волонтёром в библиотеку, так что работает в двух шагах от здания администрации. Как только выясним, что нам нужно, я попрошу её сделать копии и отправить нам.

– С чего бы Этель так запариваться для тебя?

– Не для меня, а для газеты. Я попросила её присоединиться к “Синему и Золотому”. Она неплохо пишет, и нам нужно больше людей.

– Ладно... – сказал Баклан, всё ещё не уверенный, что Этель Маггс захочет тратить время на это дико унылое занятие – особенно учитывая тот факт, что оно не имело никакой очевидной связи с предполагаемой статьёй в память о Джейсоне, которую они планировали. Если только не начинать статью о Джейсоне с событий за шестьдесят лет до его рождения.

Бетти с блеском в глазах чуточку отклонилась назад.

– Впрочем, может быть, лучше тебе попросить её.

– Ээ. И почему же?

– Ну, я не знаю, так ли это сейчас, – в голосе Бетти послышалось поддразнивание, – но в средней школе она была _по уши_  влюблена в тебя.

Он представлять не хотел, как в данный момент выглядело его лицо.

– Стоп, ты что, не знал? Ни для кого не было секретом, что ты разбил ей сердце, когда не пришёл к ней на День рождения.

– Я искренне считал, что Реджи выдумал это, чтобы поиздеваться надо мной. – Чем Реджи и занимался весь седьмой класс. – Этель никогда... – Теперь он чувствовал себя в каком-то смысле ужасно, и оставалось загадкой, был ли это испанский стыд за семиклассницу Этель или семиклассника Баклана (или их обоих). – И я ни к кому, кроме Арчи, не ходил на День рождения, насколько помню.

– Ничего, Бак. – Бетти дружески похлопала его по колену. – Уверяю тебя, многие девчонки тайно влюблялись в средней школе. Большинство, правда, в Реджи, я думаю.

– Реджи пережил переходный возраст с меньшими потерями, чем большинство из нас.

– Не, ему просто первому сняли брекеты, – сказала Бетти, слезая с лестницы. Она остановилась внизу и улыбнулась ему. – Но я спрошу Этель, если хочешь.

Баклан всё ещё чувствовал, что его лицо пылает.

– Пожалуйста, – прохрипел он.

Этим вечером, прежде чем уйти, Бетти задала ещё один жутко неудобный вопрос. Они разговаривали на совсем другие темы, поэтому он возник ни с того ни с сего.

– Кто-нибудь разбивал _твоё_  сердце?

Ох, вашу мать.

– Наверное, нет, – ответил он, пытаясь сохранить голос ровным, – но опять же, я никогда и не доставал его из коробки.

– Хмм. – Он не мог интерпретировать тон Бетти. – Что ж, спокойной ночи, Бак.

Той ночью ему очень долго не удавалось заснуть.

* * * * *

В пятницу их отпустили с работы на час раньше, чтобы дать приготовиться к встрече с Тони Моррисон. В аудитории для них были забронированы места, раз они проведут час перед чтением раздавая программы и каталоги. У них было время поужинать заранее, но Бетти решила, что не сможет есть, и направилась в свою комнату.

– Мы ведь пойдём все вместе? – спросила Марси, и они договорились встретиться у дверей общежития через полтора часа.

Никто явно не говорил им наряжаться, но недвусмысленно намекалось, что это следует сделать, так что, приняв душ и высушив волосы, Бетти вытащила из глубины шкафа маленькое чёрное платье, которое её заставил купить Кевин, то, что с чуть более коротким низом и чуть более открытым вырезом. Туфли потребовали больше размышлений; у неё были с собой лодочки на каблуках, но технически она сегодня работает и, вероятно, много времени проведёт на ногах. В итоге она остановилась на своих лучших балетках. Вряд ли Тони Моррисон волнуют туфли Бетти или то, выглядят ли её ноги длиннее, тогда как Бетти определённо волнует, не навернётся ли она с высоких каблуков прямо перед Тони Моррисон.

Она уложила волосы волнами, убрала верхнюю часть от лица и заколола, чтобы не теребить кончики от волнения; выбрала неброские, но симпатичные серёжки (не слишком трудный выбор, так можно было описать буквально все её серьги); оставила подаренную Полли цепочку с ключиком. В целом нормально. Она выглядела хорошо. Маленькое чёрное платье смотрелось более стильно и в духе последних модных тенденций, чем то, что она надела бы на школьные танцы, но она чувствовала себя в нём почти так же, как в своей привычной, удобной, повседневной одежде, а значит, не проведёт весь вечер, волнуясь об этом.

Бетти наносила последние штрихи макияжа – светло-розовую помаду – когда в дверь негромко постучали.

– Не заперто! – крикнула она. Почему-то она ожидала увидеть Томоко и Марси, так что немного удивилась, когда в зеркале за ней показалась серая шапка.

Бетти повернулась, и целая стая бабочек выпорхнула из её груди.

Баклан стоял в дверном проёме – стоял, не опирался на него – засунув руки в карманы _костюма_ , настоящего костюма. Тёмного, глубокого, почти что синего цвета, из-за которого его глаза казались особенно голубыми. По _размеру_. На нём была белоснежная рубашка и тёмный узкий вязаный хипстерский галстук. Но две особенные детали заставили её улыбнуться шире: во-первых, он был в своих старых кедах вместо кожаных туфель, и во-вторых, подтяжки были надеты правильно.

– Ух ты, – сказала она.

В-третьих: он _покраснел_.

– Лучшее, что я нашёл, – пробормотал он, опуская глаза вниз и вправо, как будто даже малейшее одобрение было для него слишком.

– Ты здорово выглядишь.

– Спасибо. – Он пару раз сглотнул. – Ты, эээ…

Больше не вышло никаких слов. Бетти едва могла выносить нахлынувшее умиление, поэтому схватила свой кардиган на всякий случай, сумочку, дважды проверила, положила ли туда ключи и “Самые синие глаза” перед выходом. Она закрыла дверь за ними и потом спонтанно протянула Баклану руку. Он принял её с промедлением, которое, как она каким-то образом поняла, было вызвано больше недоверием, чем нежеланием.

И только когда они ждали остальных снаружи, Бетти поняла: _о_.

Она тут же убрала руку под видом того, что ей нужны были обе руки, чтобы поправить помаду, и следующие несколько минут они неловко стояли рядом. Никто из них ничего не сказал, но Бетти поймала себя на том, что часто украдкой поглядывает на Баклана, и была почти уверена, что он так же часто украдкой поглядывает на неё. Наконец, показались Марси и Томоко, и после обязательного обмена девушек комплиментами нарядам друг друга, они двинулись.

По взаимному, как показалось Бетти, невысказанному соглашению, они с Бакланом отстали на несколько шагов и позволили друзьям прокладывать путь в аудиторию. Они не взялись за руки снова; они шли _так_  близко, что задевали друг друга локтями.

Баклан, по всей видимости, большую часть пути страдал не то пересохшим горлом, не то сильной осиплостью, и так и не обрёл способность говорить, пока они почти не настигли места назначения.

– Ты выглядишь потрясающе, – мягко сказал он и, _едва_  касаясь, кончиками пальцев провёл по её руке, что вновь вызвало порхание всех этих бабочек.

_О_ , опять подумала она.

Снаружи столпилось достаточно народу, чтобы им вчетвером пришлось пробиваться к дверям. Оказавшись внутри, они встретились с организаторами, получили краткие инструкции и заняли свои места. Следующий час прошёл за раздачей программ и указания людям, где находится туалет; ко времени, когда им сказали занять свои места, у Бетти в голове осталось всего две мысли. Первая – как она рада, что решила надеть балетки; вторая – _О боже, Тони Моррисон_.

– Всё хорошо? – прошептал Баклан. Бетти кивнула. Она знала, что в уголке её глаза зависла единственная слеза. Но это была слеза счастья, и она решила её оставить.

Их сиденья разделял лишь подлокотник. Баклан уже положил на него левую руку, пальцами выстукивая по передней части тихий, нескладный ритм. Бетти засмотрелась на это и осознала, что очень, очень хотела бы положить свою руку поверх его, переплести с ним пальцы, наклониться так, чтобы переместить немного своего веса на его плечо.

Это было странное ощущение, эта тяга, и когда она подумала, почему оно странное, так и не смогла найти ответ. И ведь они дотрагивались друг до друга всё лето, в разных ситуациях, и достаточно часто, чтобы с удивлением вспоминать, как не так уж давно она верила, что личное пространство Баклана шесть футов в окружности и абсолютно непроницаемо.

И ведь он был рядом, прошёл с ней через всё ужасное, что случилось этим летом. И ведь он позволил ей расковырять его стены, подсмотреть, что прячется под внешними слоями сарказма и фланели.

И не то чтобы Бетти _только сегодня вечером_  обнаружила, что его улыбка способна заставить её новоисцелённое сердце пропустить удар.

(С другой стороны, может быть, только сегодня вечером она полностью осознала последний пункт.)

Когда лампы стали гаснуть, Бетти позволила себе перевести взгляд с подиума на парня, сидящего рядом с ней. Он ждал. Он ждал начала мероприятия, но ей вдруг открылся доступ к неизмеримому количеству информации, которую разум не позволял ей увидеть раньше, и она поняла, что ещё он ждал её. Он _уже_  ждал её. Вероятно, он _и дальше_  будет ждать её. И что она Нравится ему с большой буквы Н, и что – весьма вероятно, он тоже Нравится ей с большой буквы Н.

Как бы ей ни хотелось не втягивать осознанно во всё это третью вершину их разваливающегося треугольника, Бетти прекрасно понимала, почему Баклан так скрывал любые возможные чувства. Арчи.

И не то чтобы она не догадалась, что Баклан понимает её лучше, чем когда-либо понимал Арчи.

Директор Брук Глен Пресс поднялся на сцену, чтобы произнести вступительную речь, и это означало, что у Бетти больше нет времени анализировать свою романтическую жизнь.

Она подумала о первом издании “Самых синих глаз”, лежащем в её сумке.

Бетти сложила руки на коленях и сплела пальцы. Ещё она чуть-чуть наклонилась вбок, так, что её плечо едва касалось плеча Баклана.

Он придвинулся ближе.

* * * * *

Когда она повернулась и увидела его в дверях, всё, о чём мог думать Баклан – что он никогда раньше не видел такого выражения на лице Бетти Купер.

Баклан видел, как Бетти Купер смотрела на Арчи с надеждой. Он видел, как она смотрела на Арчи с тоской. Он видел, как она смотрела на Арчи _с мольбой_. Он видел, как она смотрела нервно, и пытливо, и серьёзно, и задумчиво, и, господи, миллион других наречий. И всё на Арчи.

Он никогда не видел, чтобы она смотрела _так_.

И она смотрела так на _него_.

Где-то в другой вселенной, где он достаточно уверен в себе, чтобы пошутить, существовала версия Баклана, который отпустил бы колкость вроде _ну и ну, надо же, Бетти, если бы я только знал, что нужен всего лишь костюм_ … Но этот Баклан, в этой вселенной – едва мог дышать.

Потому что в этой вселенной Бетти Купер просто… Ну. В какой-то момент до Баклана дошло, что раз он никогда не посещал никакие пафосные или даже около того мероприятия, то видел Бетти нарядной только на фотографиях. Даже на них было больно смотреть (в хорошем смысле), но реальность?

По какой-то причине она протянула ему руку, которую он, конечно, принял; после этого он был не уверен, что его пульс вернулся в норму, пока они не начали раздавать программы. Возможно, в промежутке он говорил какие-то слова, но поклясться в этом не мог.

Тони Моррисон читала. Она вовсе не была его любимым автором, но, тем не менее, стократно потрясающим. Баклан даже потерялся ненадолго в её голосе, её словах.

Посреди чтения Бетти вдруг схватила его руку, сжав мёртвой хваткой. Он посмотрел на неё; очевидно, она понятия не имела, что вообще дотронулась до него, до тех пор пока Тони Моррисон не кивнула аудитории, и им внезапно не понадобились руки для аплодисментов.

Всех стажёров быстро отогнали от слушателей в комнату клуба, где проводился приём. Здесь, опять-таки, предполагалось, что они будут работать; но оказалось, что вся работа уже была сделана. Они вчетвером попытались было чем-то помочь, хотя по большей части выходило, что не помогали ничем, пока кто-то из начальства не подошёл и не сказал им сбросить это дело.

Приём начался. Они не были здесь самыми младшими – некоторые члены факультета привели маленьких детей – но у Баклана так и не было ясного представления, что он должен _делать_  на приёме, и он занялся тем, чтобы съесть столько закусок, сколько мог, прежде чем официанты начали старательно его избегать. Бетти и Томоко храбро принялись ходить кругами за взрослыми, которых знали, но Марси, которая была даже более социально беспомощна, чем Баклан, осталась в тени рядом с ним.

Почётная гостья прибыла через двадцать минут, что изменило атмосферу в комнате с ожидания на что-то вроде благоговения.

Один из ведущих редакторов остановился возле стойки, которую облюбовали они с Марси, и недвусмысленно призвал их идти общаться, так что он занимался этим пять мучительных минут, пока наконец – слава богу – Бетти не подкралась к нему, и – слава богу – он не обнаружил, что снова способен функционировать как относительно нормальный человек.

– Я спросила свою начальницу, и она сказала, что можно попросить автограф, – сказала она, почти задыхаясь. – Думаешь, стоит?

Баклана никогда не волновали автографы как таковые. Но разве он упустил бы шанс сказать что-нибудь идиотское, пожимая руку Квентину Тарантино? Нет. Нет, не упустил бы. Поэтому он подтолкнул Бетти в плечо и сказал ей пойти поговорить с Тони Моррисон.

С учётом волнения Бетти и толпы, окружающей почётную гостью, миссия заняла почти целый час, но наконец он увидел, что Бетти пробралась к началу очереди. Она вытащила из сумки свою копию “Самых синих глаз” трясущимися руками. Тони Моррисон сидела спиной к Баклану, так что он не мог оценить её реакцию. Но судя по выражению лица Бетти, по тому, как она сжала ладони перед грудью, когда Тони Моррисон открыла форзац книги и что-то нацарапала тонким маркером, всё прошло без задоринки.

Бетти приняла книгу обратно, прижала к груди как бесценный артефакт. Потом она принялась оглядывать комнату, в поисках чего – он не знал – пока её взгляд не остановился на нём, и она улыбнулась шире и жестом позвала его подойти. Баклан помотал головой, пытаясь отмахнуться от неё; Тони Моррисон была её идолом, не его, и он не хотел влезать в единственный, возможно, момент, когда Бетти удастся провести с ней.

Но Бетти, будучи Бетти, продолжила махать ему, пока он не сдался и не подошёл, и он пожал руку Тони Моррисон, и даже ему пришлось признать, что это всё было круто.

– Итак, похоже, всё прошло отлично, – сказал он, когда подошёл следующий желающий за автографом и рукопожатием.

Бетти всё ещё слегка дрожала.

– О боже мой. Наверное, пока что это был лучший момент моей жизни.

– Что она написала?

Она развернула титульную страницу и показала ему. _Бетти: Спасибо за твои добрые слова. Никогда не забывай остановиться и вдохнуть аромат цветов_ , и её подпись.

– Это так… – Неуверенный в своей способности произнести _здорово_  или _потрясно_ без того, чтобы они прозвучали с сарказмом, он не мог найти подходящего слова. Но Тони Моррисон явно знала, о чём писала. – Рад, что тебе удалось встретиться с ней.

– Это был правда хороший день. – Она закрыла книгу и аккуратно, благоговейно убрала её обратно в сумку. – Хотела бы я, чтобы и твой литературный кумир был здесь.

– Не стоит. Они все мертвы.

Бетти рассмеялась, хотя это, на самом деле, было абсолютной правдой.

– Тебе не кажется, что чтение с зомби… Сэлинджером… хорошая идея?

– Это не Сэлинджер. Хотя если тебе удалось бы устроить с ним публичные чтения, я мог бы соврать ему об этом.

– Фитцжеральд, – продолжила гадать она, и он помотал головой. – Керуак? О господи, Бак, только не говори, что Хэмингуэй!

По правде говоря, Баклан никогда не мог выбрать единственного литературного кумира, но наблюдать за решимостью Бетти угадать его было таким наслаждением, что он не нашёл в себе силы признаться. Вместо этого он просто стоял, опёршись о  колонну с края комнаты и слегка качал головой, пытаясь сдержать улыбку.

(Большинство её догадок были не так уж далеки от истины, если бы он устраивал Тайную Вечерю Мёртвых Писателей.)

– ... потому что я бы сходила послушать зомби Достоевского.

– Но ведь он читал бы на русском?

– И то верно, – сказала Бетти, и тут у неё в животе заурчало так громко, что они оба вздрогнули. И смутились, в её случае, хотя его ничуть не беспокоило, что у Бетти нормальные человеческие функции организма.

– Ты ужинала?

– Я весь день ничего не ела. Была слишком взбудоражена.

Баклан машинально принялся искать официанта с канапе из ягнёнка (это были с большим отрывом лучшие из закусок, на его непритязательный, что уж там, вкус), но Бетти похлопала его по руке.

– Могу я убедить тебя посетить нашу вторую любимую закусочную? – спросила она.

Он сощурился и схватился за подбородок, притворяясь, будто раздумывает над предложением, на что Бетти закатила глаза, взяла его за руку и повела к выходу.

Бетти отпустила его руку, как только они выбрались из толпы.

Снаружи было немного прохладно, и Бетти надела кардиган, который носила с собой. Она вытащила волосы из-за ворота, и они рассыпались по её спине золотистыми волнами, сияющими в свете уличных фонарей.

Так он не проживёт долго.

Они шли несколько минут в полной тишине, пока Бетти не спросила, очень мягко:

– Могу я кое о чём тебя спросить?

Он кивнул.

– Только пообещай сказать правду.

Он снова кивнул, в этот раз чуть менее уверенно.

– Арчи правда сам выбрал мне подарок на день рождения?

Неожиданность, _прямота_  этого вопроса ударила его под дых. Баклан сразу же понял, что у него не выйдет дать ей удовлетворительный ответ.

– Ты сказал, что был с ним, когда он покупал книгу, – продолжила она. – И этот подарок _так много_  значил для меня. Но потом я подумала, наверное, когда ты сказал, что был с ним – ну, это неудивительно.

Она остановилась, и он, конечно, тоже перестал идти. Одна её рука была сжата в кулак, а другая скрылась в сумке – несомненно, сжимала обсуждаемую книгу.

– Так это он выбрал её для меня или ты?

И вот он. Вопрос, на который невозможно ответить.

Он не собирался ей врать. Он не стал бы ей врать, даже если бы она не попросила прямо, разумеется. Но он не знал и как сказать правду; кем бы ни приходились они с Арчи друг другу сейчас, тогда они были друзьями, и Баклан не хотел предавать ту дружбу.

Но Бетти, конечно же, прекрасно поняла, что означает его молчание. Она нетерпеливо выдохнула и потом просто сказала:

– Баклан.

Вероятно, она возненавидит его за это.

– Я... скажем так, дал совет, – признал он.

Бетти отвернулась; она, похоже, пыталась взять себя в руки, и Баклан ждал, готовясь к тому, что сейчас грянет. Вряд ли она станет кричать, хотя он предпочёл бы это, а не слёзы.

Но когда Бетти повернулась к нему, она _улыбалась_. Мягкой застенчивой улыбкой.

Замешательство переполняло его.

– Ты не злишься?

– На тебя? Конечно, нет, – сказала Бетти, помотав головой. – Месяц назад, я могла бы. Сейчас же я злюсь на себя, что не сообразила раньше. Баклан... – Она остановила свои огромные зелёные глаза на нём, и всё в ней вновь поразило его как молния. – Почему?

У него не было ответа. То есть, был. Но он не собирался говорить ей _потому что я ожидал, что Арчи в любой момент придёт в чувство и поймёт, какая ты потрясающая_  по многим причинам, не последней из которых было то, что, судя по выражению лица Бетти, она уже догадалась об этом.

Или не конкретно об этом, но достаточно близко.

– Это было неважно, – пожал он плечами.

– Это было _неважно_?

– Важно было то, что ты была счастлива. – Этот ответ достоин проклятого смехотворного сопливого любовного романа, он знал. Но это была правда. – Слушай...

Бетти опять смотрела _так_. Она смотрела так _на него_.

Прежде чем Баклан успел придумать, что должно последовать за _слушай_ , нежные руки легли с обеих сторон его челюсти, и Бетти Купер слегка потянула его лицо ближе к себе, и поцеловала.

Бетти Купер поцеловала его.

Бетти Купер _поцеловала_  его.

Бетти Купер поцеловала _его_.

Баклан Джонс идиотом не был. Поэтому он поцеловал её в ответ.


	6. Chapter 6

Баклан произнёс фразу, которую не употреблял, должно быть, уже несколько лет; а если и употреблял, то лишь из необходимости убедить себя или кого-то ещё, что это правда. Но сейчас, как оказалось, она на самом деле была правдой.

Фразой этой было:

– Я вообще-то не голодный.

Бетти повернулась к нему боком и скептически подняла бровь.

– Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

– Я чувствую себя прекрасно, – ответил он, сжимая её руку под столом; эта фраза тоже была правдой. Вполне возможно, он никогда в жизни не произносил более правдивых слов.

Бетти опустила глаза на меню, её щёки покрыл очаровательный румянец.

– Кто ты и что сделал с Бакланом?

Настоящий вопрос: что _Бетти_ сделала с Бакланом?

Бетти Купер поцеловала его не больше двадцати минут назад, и он ответил на поцелуй, и когда они оторвались друг от друга, она безмолвно убрала свою руку с его лица и провела ей по его руке, и потом он взял её руку в свою и сжал, и она сжала в ответ, и с тех пор они не отпускали друг друга, и он всё ещё не был уверен, что его сердцебиение вернулось в норму, и будь прокляты перегруженные предложения.

Они сделали заказ – он согласился на картошку-фри по настоянию Бетти – и разомкнули руки, только когда ей понадобилось сходить в туалет. Но вернувшись, она села рядом с ним и прижала свою ногу к его.

– Мне понадобятся руки, чтобы есть, – сказала она, словно извиняясь.

Он съел всю свою картошку и половину её.

– Я думала, ты не такой голодный, – подразнила Бетти и помотала головой, когда он потянулся за бумажником. – Я заплачу. Это же я тебя пригласила, помнишь?

Баклан подумал поцеловать её сейчас же и прямо здесь, за столиком, но сдержался.

– Так надо было всё-таки заказать бургер, – сказал он, и Бетти рассмеялась.

Они возвращались в общежитие в уютной тишине, снова держась за руки, украдкой бросая друг на друга взгляды. Каждый раз, когда Бетти замечала, что он на неё смотрит, она улыбалась и наклоняла голову; каждый раз, когда он замечал, что Бетти на него смотрит, он пожимал её руку. Сердце Баклана билось всё быстрее и быстрее по мере того, как они приближались ко входным дверям, и он уже начал бояться, что оно разорвётся. Конечно, он проводит Бетти до её комнаты, но есть большая вероятность, что её комната будет ломиться от игроков в лакросс; что дверь будет открыта, и люди будут непрестанно выходить в коридор. На случай, если это всё – на случай, если завтра утром Бетти придёт в себя, и сегодняшний вечер это всё, что у него есть – он хотел поцеловать её снова.

Они остановились перед входом в общагу, и он легонько потянул её в сторону с дороги, в более укромное место. Он повернулся к ней, но пока не отпустил её руку.

– Эй. – Его голос звучал на удивление… нормально, учитывая, как сильно он нервничал. _Не тупи_ , подумал он, _она первая тебя поцеловала_. – Что ж, это момент, где я говорю “Я хорошо провёл время сегодня вечером”.

Там, где они стояли, было темно, над головой не было фонарей; из-за этого глаза Бетти сверкали особенно ярко.

– Правда?

– Было неплохо, – сказал он, и как только Бетти улыбнулась шире, он взял её лицо в ладони и поцеловал. Руки Бетти переместились на его плечи, стиснув пиджак над локтями; она притягивала его ближе к себе, и теперь он _по-настоящему_  испугался, что его сердце разорвётся. Голос в глубине разума подсказал ему оставить поцелуй кратким и нежным, что ему удалось лишь с невероятным усилием.

– Я увижу тебя завтра? – спросила Бетти, когда они дошли до двери её спальни – которая, конечно же, была открыта, и игроки в лакросс вываливались в коридор.

– Конечно.

– Хорошо. – Бетти сделала паузу, облизнула губы, будто пытаясь вытолкнуть слово с языка. Но всё, что вышло: – Спокойной ночи, Баклан.

– Спокойной, Беттс.

Он быстро поднялся наверх, приготовился ко сну и обнаружил, что не может заснуть. Было не слишком поздно, едва за десять, но он подозревал, что причина совсем не во времени.

Баклан никогда не думал о том, что может случиться _после_  поцелуя с Бетти Купер, потому что Баклан никогда не позволял себе представить поцелуй с Бетти Купер в каком бы то ни было смысле; теперь же, когда невероятное произошло и он поцеловал Бетти Купер, его воображение наполнили сотни картин. Некоторые из них ему весьма нравились (те, в которых после поцелуя с Бетти Купер он поцелует её вновь, к примеру), а некоторые были куда менее приятными.

Когда его мозг остановился на Арчи, возникшем из ниоткуда с букетом цветов и признанием собственного идиотизма, Баклан оставил попытки заснуть.

Когда его разум не смог сосредоточиться на чтении, писательстве, даже на “Бешеных псах”, он полностью оставил попытки быть привычным собой и попытался принять невиданную ранее концепцию и просто чувствовать себя счастливым.

Это сработало, в том смысле, что его мозг наконец дал ему заснуть. Но потом ему приснился необычайно яркий сон. Он был в кухне, которую принял за кухню Куперов, хотя она была совсем не похожа на их, а, скорее, выглядела как кухня из “Предоставьте это Биверу”. Бетти, одетая в то, что он мог бы описать как повседневный наряд хичкоковской блондинки (её груди выглядели такими… структурно оформленными), ставила тарелки на шкафчик, тогда как Арчи, также в прикиде из 50-х, поднял нож для пиццы. Баклан вынул пиццу из духовки; он тоже был одет в устаревшем стиле, хотя, похоже, его образ пришёл из 40-х, со свитером с высоким горлом, шапкой-колпаком и так далее.

(Даже посреди всего этого, он осознавал, что этот сон – полнейшая дичь.)

Баклан-из-сна положил пиццу на столешницу; Арчи-из-сна дотронулся до горячего противня и отпрыгнул. Баклан взял у него нож. Он начал резать пиццу, и вдруг услышал, как Арчи спрашивает: “Чувак, почему ты режешь меня на куски?” И тут он понял, что Арчи стал пиццей, и что он и впрямь нарезает кубики пресса Арчи на маленькие кусочки, тогда как Бетти с интересом смотрит на это. Она поцеловала Баклана в щёку, потом взяла руку Арчи и поцеловала и её.

Баклан проснулся в холодном поту. Бросил взгляд на часы и обнаружил, что всего лишь начало седьмого. Через двадцать минут бесплодных попыток заснуть снова, он сдался и направился в душ.

В итоге, он ничего не смог с собой поделать. Он написал Бетти _Я встал, когда и ты_  и ещё полтора часа шарился в интернете, пока в дверь тихонько не постучали. Он открыл, и на другой стороне была Бетти, полная энергии, в своём обычном выходном наряде из шорт и футболки, с хвостиком и без макияжа. А ещё у неё на лице была немного иная, чем обычно, улыбка, такая спокойная и как будто __расслабленная__.

_О_ , понял Баклан, _кажется, это для меня_ , и мир мгновенно стал в десять тысяч раз светлее.

– Проголодался? – спросила Бетти. Он кивнул, и они отправились в столовую.

Они не поцеловались снова. Пока что.

Но когда после завтрака они вернулись в его комнату для старого-доброго расследования вражды Блоссомов/Куперов за кленовый сироп, Бетти забралась на его кровать вместо свободной, села так близко к нему, как только возможно, и непринуждённо оперлась рукой на его ногу, пока они читали записи с прошлой недели. Это было одновременно совершенно невинно и невероятно смущало, и наконец Баклан закрыл ноутбук и повернулся к ней.

– Насчёт прошлого вечера… – начал он и не смог придумать, как закончить.

– Что такое? – Бетти не пыталась жеманничать, это он видел, пусть и его сердцебиение опять полностью сошло с ума.

– Мы… в ситуации, как эта, когда люди, которые сделали то, что мы…

Бетти подняла бровь.

– Ты передумал?

– Нет.

– Хорошо, – сказала она, – потому что я тоже не передумала.

Её щёки чуть-чуть порозовели. По какой-то причине, Баклан просто улыбнулся ей, вместо того, чтобы попытаться поцеловать её снова. Знать, что он _мог бы_ , и что она хотела бы этого, – всё, что ему сейчас было нужно.

(Он всё ещё хотел, чтобы это было особенным, понял он. Вот в чём причина.)

Бетти махнула в сторону их доски не-убийства.

– Давай устроим выходной от этого?

– Не сидится на месте?

– Да, немного. Мы просто… просмотрели всё так много раз. Не думаю, что нас посетит какое-либо озарение, пока не найдём новые доказательства, и мне нужно развеяться.

Баклан пожал плечами.

– Идёт.

Два часа спустя, благодаря их старому другу автобусу, они прибыли в национальный парк в десяти милях от города. В рюкзаке Бетти был плед, в его – еда, и они направлялись к водопаду. Или, возможно, к каньону. Или то и другое. Наверное, то и другое.

– Смотри, – сказала Бетти, перешагивая через корни дерева, – мы всё лето провели к северу от Нью-Йорка. Думаю, мы просто обязаны посетить это место.

Баклан согласно кивнул, больше потому что соскучился по мирному уединению леса, чем потому что чувствовал необходимость следовать туристическим направлениям штата. Небольшая проблема была в том, что по тропе шло больше людей, чем ему бы хотелось – он не видел особого смысла гулять по лесу, когда вся страна делает то же самое. Но Бетти права. Им обоим был необходим перерыв от Джейсона Блоссома, Полли Купер и газет 40-х годов.

Они нашли водопад и полюбовались им, нашли каньон и полюбовались им, и наконец, нашли полянку, где Бетти развернула плед и растянулась на нём, предоставив Баклану возможность полюбоваться ей.

– Присоединишься? – Она протянула руку, и, когда он принял её, нежно потянула его вниз.

Как оказалось, лежать на покрывале для пикника, глядя в небо, с Бетти Купер, прижавшейся к его боку, – самый любимый способ Баклана провести летний день, даже если лес полон других людей. Когда они поели, Бетти нерешительно легла перпендикулярно к нему, и устроила голову на его груди; он обнял её одной рукой, она крепко обхватила его руку, и Баклан стал гадать, чувствовал ли он себя когда-либо более удовлетворённым.

Он потерял счёт времени, когда Бетти мягко позвала:

– Баки?

– Да?

– Если мы собираемся, ну, знаешь, быть вместе…

– Мы собираемся? – сказал он, всё его удовлетворение пронзило его внезапным быстрым трепетом. – Похоже, ты делаешь поспешные предположения, Купер.

Бетти приподняла голову, чтобы глянуть на него с наигранным упрёком.

– Прости.

– Если мы встречаемся, то я хочу знать о твоей жизни.

О. (Дважды _о_ : она хочет знать о его жизни, и они _встречаются_.) Он удержался от желания смущённо отодвинуться, но лишь едва, и вместо этого вздохнул.

– Что именно?

– Не знаю. Не обязательно рассказывать мне что-то серьёзное прямо сейчас, но… – Приятная тяжесть покинула его живот, когда Бетти перевернулась и оперлась на локоть, чтобы посмотреть на него. – Я даже не знаю, когда у тебя день рождения.

– Я его не отмечаю.

– Правда? – Она выглядела немного потрясённой, и он подумал, пытается ли она вспомнить какие-то намёки на то, когда этот день может быть, например, как был оформлен их класс в младшей школе, когда его мама принесла кексы. Фонарики-тыквы из цветной бумаги? Напечатанные вручную индюшки? Снеговики?

(Его мама никогда не приносила кексы. Его отец приносил, однажды – в первый год учёбы, когда они с Бетти были в разных классах.)

Он сел, и Бетти последовала его примеру.

– Это всегда был как будто условный день для моей семьи, когда все притворялись, что всё нормально. Но нормально никогда не было, и это просто… от этого мне было только хуже. Типа… очень одиноко.

Бетти прикусила нижнюю губу, опустила глаза на землю, легонько сжала пальцы одной руки в кулак. Другой рукой, той, что ближе к нему, обхватила его запястье.

Желание отмечать или хотя бы знать день рождения человека, с которым встречаешься, было совершенно нормальным. Он понимал это. И разумеется, уже очень скоро Бетти осознает, насколько он _не_ нормальный.

_Она уже встретила твоего отца_ , сказал голос в глубине его разума, тот, что звучал как… его отец.

– Беттс, – сказал он тихо, и она подняла голову. – 2-го октября.

Бетти улыбнулась, и он подумал: _может быть, это не так уж трудно_.

Ко времени, когда они направились обратно, ближе к вечеру, тропа почти освободилась. Даже на пути к водопаду не было столпотворения. Пальцы Бетти уже были переплетены с его, и им потребовалось лишь полсекунды, чтобы развернуться лицом друг к другу.

– Что? – спросила Бетти голосом, полным предвкушения.

Водопад, конечно, был красив, но не шёл ни в какое сравнение с девушкой перед ним. Баклан притянул её к себе и поцеловал.

У него было мало опыта в этом (так как до прошлого вечера он никогда не целовался), и он не знал, как это вообще должно быть. Но был уверен, что почувствовал губами, как Бетти улыбнулась на миг, прежде чем поцеловать его в ответ.

* * * * *

Этель Маггс всплыла рано утром в воскресенье с .zip-архивом отсканированных документов и извинениями, что не получилось отправить их раньше.

– Это ничего, – пробормотала Бетти своему компьютеру. – Всё просто супер.

Так она и написала в имэйле Этель, затем переслала архив Баклану, который откликнулся в течение минуты.

_Я скоро приду_ , написала Бетти, прежде чем рвануть в кофейню рядом с кампусом. Когда она прибыла к его уже открытой двери, с кофе и маффинами в руках, обнаружила, что он уже устроился за столом, скорчившись над ноутбуком.

– Доброе утро, – сказала она.

Баклан поднял голову, явно застигнутый врасплох её появлением, но выражение его лица быстро смягчилось.

– Ты ещё не смотрела файлы Этель?

– Нет, я скинула их тебе и пошла за завтраком. – Она передала Баклану пакет с маффинами, который он отложил в сторону, не разворачивая. Она поставила кофе рядом и опустила рюкзак на пол. – Ничего себе, это важнее еды? Ладно. Что откопала Этель?

– Похоже, там может быть кое-что полезное. Но пока забей. Посмотри на это. – Он передвинул курсор на статью из канадской газеты.

Бетти глянула на дату – январь 1925 – и потом на заголовок.

– “Наследник кленового сиропа убит по трагической случайности; Семья Блоссомов скорбит”. Что это?

– Ну, – медленно произнёс Баклан, – как оказалось, одним морозным зимним утром семнадцатилетний Уильям Блоссом, старший сын Уилфреда и Эдны Блоссом гулял по берегу реки Свитуотер вместе со своим младшим братом Джосаей, когда Уильям поскользнулся, упал, и его унесло течением. Статья была написана через неделю после случившегося, и тело так и не нашли.

Холодная дрожь пробежала по всему телу Бетти, и она положила руку на плечо Баклана для поддержки.

– Это... это почти то же самое, что случилось с Джейсоном, – сказала она.

– Странно, да? Не соображу, что это означает.

– Очень странно. – Она сглотнула. – Как эта статья вообще оказалась в городских архивах?

– Её там и не было. В Брук Глене нет электронных архивов этой газеты. Я запросил её по межбиблиотечному обмену и получил письмо этим утром. Есть ещё более поздняя вторая статья, где говорится, что тело не было найдено.

Каким бы странным это ни было, Бетти почувствовала восхищение следовательскими навыками своего парня.

(Они ещё не произносили слова “парень” или “девушка” вслух, но она была уверена, что Баклан не стал бы возражать, если бы она начала.)

– Это круто, – сказала она вместо этого. – Баки, ты потрясающий.

Он быстро и немного смущённо улыбнулся ей, и она наклонилась, чтобы чмокнуть его в щёку.

Второй стул стоял на другой стороне комнаты; она пошла передвинуть его ближе. К моменту, когда она уселась, Баклан принялся за маффин с шоколадной крошкой.

– Ладно. – Бетти потянулась за рюкзаком, в котором, кроме её ноутбука, находилось несколько линованных блокнотов и пачка бумаги для записей. – За работу.

Большая часть присланного Этель была налоговой отчётностью по кленовым фермам Блоссомов – архивные книги до учреждения города Ривердэйл в 1941, государственные и местные налоги после. Утро прошло относительно плодотворно; они решили, что оно принесло бы больше плодов, понимай кто-то из них, как читать налоговые документы. И всё же они собрали достаточно доказательств, чтобы предположить, что кленовые фермы Блоссомов за годы получили много незадокументированного дохода, и в частности, особенно много незадокументированного дохода примерно между 1920 и 1933.

– Что ж, вполне очевидно, что это означает, – сказал Баклан, после того как Бетти приклеила скотчем новые карточки на свободное место на стене. Они решили выстроить это хронологически, а не схемой.

Она кивнула.

– Блоссомы были бутлегерами.

– А когда “сухой закон” отменили...

– Они влипли, – закончила Бетти. Она взяла последнюю карточку, содержащую ранее сомнительную информацию, теперь подтверждённую одной из находок Этель. – И прадедушка Уильям Купер купил долю компании в 1935.

Имя её прадеда заставило её на миг остановиться. Она посмотрела на Баклана, который посмотрел на неё.

– Их обоих звали Уильям.

Он потряс головой.

– Это было бы невероятным совпадением, Беттс. Сотни тысяч людей зовут Уильям. Бритва Оккама, не? – Она могла сказать по голосу, что он не на сто процентов уверен.

– Это было бы невероятное и нелепое совпадение. Как бы удалось скрыть что-то подобное? Будем держаться версии, что Уильям Блоссом умер.

– Ага, – сказал Баклан. – Но сомнения ради, тело ведь так и не нашли.

– Хорошо, но это было в 1924. Ривердэйл тогда даже не был городом, и у них не было... не знаю. Новейшего полицейского оборудования. Что поставишь на то, что они провели не самые тщательные в мире поиски?

Он кивнул.

– Наверное, ты права. Но всё же... Сомневаюсь, что существует подробное генеалогическое древо Куперов, чтобы мы могли уговорить твоих родителей его отсканировать.

– Такого нет, – признала Бетти, в первый раз осознав, что _представления_ не имеет о своих предках, помимо того факта, что они, предположительно, были англичанами. – Но думаю, ты прав. Следующий шаг в расследовании кровной вражды – выяснить всё, что сможем, о Уильяме Купере.

Но как что-либо из этого должно помочь им найти Полли, она не знала.

– Я просто скучаю по ней, – сказала она позже, после обеда, когда они бродили по центру города.

Баклан сделал глубокий вдох и опустил взгляд на их руки, сжатые вместе.

– Да. – Он крепче сжал её руку. – Я понимаю.

– Видимо, нужно позвонить Шерил. – Она теперь уже давно понимала, знала, что Шерил и есть человек, который, скорее всего, владеет информацией об отношениях Полли и Джейсона, которой у неё нет, но перспектива разговора с ней стала только менее привлекательной с выпада Шерил _С наилучшими пожеланиями от Лисиц Ривера_. Ей не стоило обращать внимания на Шерил, она знала, просто...

Голос Полли со дня, когда Бетти пробовалась в Лисички, эхом отозвался в голове: “Шерил не так уж плоха, когда узнаешь её получше”. _Да конечно_ , подумала Бетти, и потом Шерил и Полли, и вся эта неразбериха спуталась у неё в мозгу. Она попыталась потрясти головой, чтобы прояснило, но мысли только больше и больше запутывались в узел, пока она уже не могла отделить одну от другой.

– Бетти, – услышала она – смутно, будто сквозь какой-то заглушающий туман. – Бетти. Эй.

Она моргнула несколько раз, что только подтолкнуло подступившие к глазам слёзы.

– Прости, – сказала она, собираясь вытереть слёзы, но Баклан держал обе её руки, как будто пытался разжать их, и _о боже_. Она ведь не делала этого всё лето, почему начала сейчас?

(И что если он узнает?)

– Не извиняйся, Беттс.

(По крайней мере, она чувствовала, что не проткнула кожу.)

Баклан притянул её ближе, прижал к своей груди, и она не могла решить, лучше воздержаться от того, чтобы _второй раз_  за лето заплакать на его плече, или полностью отдаться эмоциям. В итоге получилось нечто среднее из судорожных вздохов и пары всхлипов. Наконец, ей удалось глубоко вдохнуть, и тогда она вновь поняла, как хорошо быть так близко к Баклану. И с этим осознанием она успокоилась. Её руки не были стиснуты в кулаки; они были прижаты к его ключицам, и она даже не заметила, как сделала это движение.

Она сделала ещё один глубокий вдох и обняла его крепче. Может, она и успокоилась; это не значит, что она собиралась отпускать.

– Эй, – прошептал он ей в волосы. Она ожидала – ну, она не знала чего именно, но чего-то утешающего или подбадривающего – но Баклан сказал: – Хочешь мороженого?

Это вызвало невольный смешок.

– Думаешь, мороженое поможет?

Она почувствовала, как его плечи поднялись и опустились.

– Мне обычно помогает.

– Ладно, хорошо, – согласилась она, потому что честно? Мороженое сейчас звучало прекрасно.

Он отпустил её, за исключением её правой руки, и они направились к местной палатке с мороженым.

– Только не говори Шерил, что я заедаю чувства, – сказала она, как только они приземлились за столик со своими пломбирами. – Или говори. Наверное, мне всё равно.

На лице Баклана появилось слегка сердитое выражение, то же, что появлялось каждый раз, когда она говорила что-либо негативное о еде. В первый раз она сообразила, что именно оно означает, смысл, подчёркнутый жестокостью, с которой он ковырял взбитые сливки и горячий шоколад.

Её сердце наполнилось теплом, и она решила больше не делать таких комментариев – особенно сейчас, когда её правда, честно устраивало то, что она видела в зеркале.

– Эй. – Она пихнула ногу Баклана коленкой, и он поднял взгляд. – Просто… забудь, что я это сказала, ладно?

Он кивнул, но ничего не ответил – лишь потому, предположила она, что его рот был занят.

_Ты хороший парень_ , подумала Бетти, но вместо того, чтобы сказать это вслух, покраснела.

* * * * *

Самым удивительным, когда встречаешься с девушкой – помимо того факта, что она у него вообще была, конечно – было то, как ему нравилось к ней прикасаться. Как ему нравилось, когда она прикасалась к нему. Не в _этом_  смысле, ни в малейшей степени; несмотря на полное отсутствие надзора со стороны взрослых, за неделю их отношений ничьи руки не побывали там, где взрослые бы сочли неприличным. И он давно знал, что объятия Бетти Купер лучше всех, и это не было меньшей истиной из-за того, что Бетти Купер практически единственный человек, который обнимал его за последние… да за целую вечность.

(Кроме Мармеладки. Но младших сестёр оценивают по другим критериям.)

(И его отца перед тем, как они расстались на автобусной станции, наверное, но это определённо не считается.)

Больше всего Баклана удивляло, как быстро он привык держать Бетти за руку, когда они гуляли, к тому, как она опиралась рукой на его ногу, пока они тщательно изучали старые газетные статьи в поисках информации о старике Уильяме Купере, ощущать тяжесть её тела на своём боку, когда они смотрели кино на его ноутбуке. Его поражало, как воодушевляет, когда она сжимает его бицепс, и как, когда она возвращается в свою комнату на ночь, её отсутствие почти обжигает.

И да, ему очень нравилось её целовать.

Всё это было бы хорошо и замечательно, если бы больше половины лета уже не промелькнуло в зеркале заднего вида. Если бы у них только было больше нескольких недель до того, как их идиллический мыльный пузырь неизбежно лопнет. Потому что как только они вернутся в Ривердэйл, всё. Школа будет наименьшей из проблем Баклана. Он знал, что Бетти хотя бы немного рвётся назад; несмотря на всё волнение, которое у неё вызывали родители, он подозревал, что она скучает по ним. Он знал, что она скучает и по Кевину, и даже по Арчи. И он знал, как ей не хватает своей собственной спальни, без постоянного присутствия игроков в лакросс.

Баклан же даже не знал, где будет жить. Что он знал, так это то, что у него не будет нынешней роскоши, вроде относительно удобной кровати, рабочего санузла и трёхразового питания. Его мама не высказала намерения вернуться из Толедо, и он не был уверен, что вынесет жизнь в трейлере с Ф.П. в одиночку. Он поломал голову над другими возможностями; лучшим вариантом была кинобудка в Twilight – и _это_  не сработает, раз он там больше не проекционист.

А потом даже возможность жить в Twilight у него внезапно и жестоко отняли.

Посреди пятничного псевдо-свидания с попкорном из микроволновки и “В джазе только девушки” (нелегально загруженным, со шведскими субтитрами) выскочил запрос на видео-чат от Арчи. Баклан в замешательстве посмотрел на Бетти; она посмотрела на него с таким же замешательством, и он пожал плечами и принял вызов.

– Привет, Баклан, – сказал Арчи. Связь у них была так себе, но даже на пикселизированном изображении было видно, что Арчи чем-то обеспокоен.

Бетти наклонилась к камере и помахала рукой.

– Привет, Арчи!

Если Арчи и удивился, что делает Бетти в комнате Баклана в девять вечера, он этого ничем не выдал.

– О, привет, Бетти. Эм... блин. У меня... Я честно не знаю, как сказать. Но лучше ты услышишь это от меня. – Он глубоко вдохнул. – Баклан, мэр МакКой... ну, то есть город... они продали Twilight.

– Они что? – охнула Бетти.

– Угу. Э... – Арчи поднял руку, потёр затылок. – Продали. Каким-то застройщикам.

– Застройщикам, – бесцветно повторил Баклан. Он должен был удержаться от эмоций; это единственный способ справиться с волной паники, которая поднималась из желудка.

Арчи кивнул.

– Они держали это вроде как в секрете. Я узнал только сегодня, и только потому, что папа участвует в торгах за проект.

– _Проект_. – Баклан уже знал, что это означает, но пытался цепляться за надежду, что ошибается. Это удавалось ему всего пять секунд.

– Перестройка, – уточнил Арчи. – Снос начнётся завтра. Я... мне так жаль, Бак.

– Ага. – Даже Баклан был удивлён, сколько горечи он способен вместить в слово.

После этого Арчи и Бетти ещё о чём-то разговаривали, но Баклан не мог заставить себя их слушать. Часть его хотела пойти что-нибудь разбить – окно, какой-нибудь мусор за кинобудкой, головы людей, которые не ценят великий кинематографический опыт – а другая часть хотела просто заплакать. Его половины, по крайней мере, сошлись в том, что не хотят делать ничего из этого перед Бетти, так что он скорчился на дальнем конце кровати, беспомощно таращась на опоры, пока его кровь закипала. Если бы он был там – если бы остался в Ривердэйле – то мог ли предотвратить это?

– Баки? – Голос Бетти был мягким, немного нервным; он мог сказать, что она всё ещё со стороны кровати, где лестница, и это значит, что сейчас он выглядит слишком дико, чтобы приближаться.

Он только помотал головой.

– Я знаю, как много значит для тебя Twilight.

– Нет, ты не знаешь, – резко бросил он. – Ты _представления_  не имеешь.

Боковым зрением он увидел, как Бетти слегка отшатнулась.

– Это культурное учреждение.

– Я знаю, – сказала она. – Я тоже буду по нему скучать.

– Ты не могла бы... – Он не знал, как должен закончить это предложение, знал только, что как бы ни закончил его, потом пожалеет. Слова всё равно сорвались с языка. – Не опекай меня, ладно? Просто... оставь меня в покое. Мне нужно побыть одному.

Последовала пауза, и потом Бетти сказала “Хорошо” и начала спускаться по лестнице. Он не осмеливался смотреть на неё.

Баклан знал, что должен заранее извиниться, знал, что должен рассказать ей, чем Twilight является для него: декорациями почти всех его лучших воспоминаний детства, местом его первой оплачиваемой работы, местом, где он впервые посмотрел большинство своих любимых фильмов, местом, где он спит, когда не в силах находиться дома. Он знал, что должен рассказать ей обо всём этом, а не отталкивать.

Он её оттолкнул.

– Просто уходи, Бетти.

– Я увижу тебя завтра?

– Да. Ладно.

И он _увидел_  её на следующий день, практически сразу же утром. Он ни свет ни заря отправился сердито шагать туда, куда понесут ноги; Бетти, очевидно, выбрала более продуктивную утреннюю пробежку. Он заметил её бегущей по дуге и быстро повернулся на девяносто градусов, опустив глаза; если повезёт, он был достаточно далеко, чтобы она сочла общественно приемлемым проигнорировать его, что, по его мнению, и предпочла бы сделать. На нём, всё-таки, были наушники; будет довольно легко притвориться, что они не заметили друг друга.

Каким-то образом он упустил из виду, что она двигалась гораздо быстрее него. Но когда она внезапно возникла перед ним, в старой футболке Лисиц Ривера и нечестно коротких шортах, ему пришлось остановиться и посмотреть в лицо – чему-то. Не прямо ей. Последствиям своих отстойных защитных механизмов.

Он снял наушники.

– Бетти.

– Привет, – сказала она. – Прости. Я немного вспотела. – Прежде чем ему удалось спросить, почему она извиняется за то, что вспотела, она обняла его. Не _просто_ обняла; ещё и поцеловала в щёку.

– Не извиняйся, – пробормотал он. Только знание, что она ненавидит слово, удержало его от того, чтобы добавить _ты идеальна_.

– Ты в порядке?

– Нет, – признал он, прекрасно сознавая, что не спал и не мылся, и вероятно, выглядит ужасно.

– Хочешь поговорить об этом?

Он не хотел. Но видел, что она хотела, чтобы он рассказал, и она не убегала от него. И поэтому, ради неё, попытался.

Они направились в столовую. Как только Баклан излил душу о временах, когда его родители тайком провозили его и Мармеладку в багажнике маминой машины, и как в девять лет он приходил по утрам в воскресенье, потому что ныне ушедший на пенсию менеджер платил ему пять центов за каждую подобранную единицу мусора после субботнего ночного двойного сеанса (так он сделал неплохие деньги), и да, даже как он оставался там пару раз, когда дома становилось невыносимо ужасно, ему пришло в голову, что он уже не впервые делится с Бетти страшной тайной, и это совсем не так плохо, как он себе представлял.

_Ты знаешь, что от этого будет только больнее, когда вы вернётесь в Ривердэйл и она придёт в себя_ , сказал голос в глубине его разума.

Он с трудом сглотнул и подумал: _да заткнись ты_.

– Тебя не было столько времени, и твоя мама правда всего лишь спросила, не ты ли съел всю арахисовую пасту?

У него было чувство, что Бетти плакала бы за него, не будь полностью шокирована мыслью, что родитель может быть настолько не вовлечён в жизнь своего ребёнка, что не знает, где тот ночует.

– Ну, это же я, – попытался улыбнуться он. – Не самый необоснованный вопрос.

– Баклан.

Но она тоже пыталась улыбнуться. Он пихнул её под столом, она пихнула его в ответ, и мир остался в норме.

– Она пыталась, я думаю. Моя мама. Она просто… – Он медленно вдохнул и выдохнул. – Знаешь, мои родители даже не были женаты за три месяца до моего рождения. Им пришлось ждать, пока маме не исполнится восемнадцать.

Бетти моргнула.

– Нет, я не знала. Это… ничего себе. Я даже представить не могу.

– И, конечно, папа одного возраста с Фредом, так что даже без алкоголизма, шансов, наверное, было мало.

– Но она ведь любит тебя? – Теперь она сжимала его руку мёртвой хваткой. – Я уверена, что она любит тебя.

– Ага, то есть… она _говорит_ , что любит. – Впервые Баклан осознанно сформулировал мысль, что несмотря на десять тысяч недостатков его отца, он никогда взаправду не сомневался, что Ф.П. любит его. Его любовь просто проявлялась исключительно в неправильном и неадекватном виде.

– Это так тяжело, – произнесла Бетти голосом лишь немного громче шёпота. Она притянула его к себе сильнее, и он мог поклясться, что почувствовал, как её сердце бьётся в два раза сильнее, будто пытается работать за двоих.

На две, или пять, или десять минут он позволил ей.

– О, кстати, немного погодя мне нужна будет твоя помощь.

– Конечно, – тут же сказал Баклан, с некоторым облегчением от смены темы. – С чем?

– Шерил. – Сбоку челюсти Бетти сократилась маленькая мышца. – Нам предстоит видео-чат перед обедом.

– Шерил не обрадовалась, когда я пытался поговорить с ней в прошлый раз, – напомнил он.

– Знаю. Тебе и не нужно особо ничего делать. Мне просто пригодилась бы моральная поддержка и лишняя пара ушей.

Это, подумал Баклан, он может. Они оба приняли душ и переоделись, вернувшись в общежитие, и потом он спустился в комнату Бетти; в этот день были какие-то соревнования по лакроссу, так что соседка Бетти (и десять тысяч её друзей) не помешают.

Бетти устроилась на горе подушек в изголовье кровати, ноутбук наготове, всё ещё влажные волосы стянуты в хвостик. Его порадовало, что она не стала краситься ради Шерил. Она же Бетти Купер, такая, какая есть, и ежу понятно, что этого достаточно, чтобы завоевать мир – и уж конечно достаточно, чтобы разобраться с Шерил Блоссом.

– Залезай, – сказала она, похлопав рядом с собой. Баклан снял обувь и забрался наверх. По какой-то причине это вызвало странное чувство, хотя Бетти была в его постели уже сто раз. Он сел спиной к стене, перпендикулярно ей, вне поля зрения Шерил, но достаточно близко, чтобы сжать… ну, ногу Бетти, если понадобится. Над её босыми ступнями. Баклан знал, что уже видел Бетти босиком. Они ведь вместе ходили купаться. Но теперь видеть её босиком почему-то казалось значимым. Он отвёл взгляд от её ступней (и её ног) налево, где, как он понял, футболка Лисиц Ривера, которая была на ней раньше, была брошена в угол кровати.

Из ноутбука Бетти раздалось чириканье.

– Ну, поехали, – вздохнула она, натянула широкую улыбку и кликнула. – Привет, Шерил.

– Элизабет, – отозвался голос Шерил.

– Как у тебя дела?

Хоть Баклан и не мог видеть экран, он был уверен, что Шерил закатила глаза.

– Давай не будем тратить время на бессмысленные любезности. Просвети меня, пожалуйста, почему твоя сестра больше месяца не отвечает ни на один звонок или имэйл.

– Я не знаю.

– Как бы я ни презирала полагаться на пешек, раз Полли не отвечает на мои звонки, боюсь, придётся сказать это: _спроси её_.

– Нет, – сказала Бетти.

Шерил издала раздражённый вздох.

– Могу предположить, что она и на твои звонки не отвечает? – Бетти промолчала, слегка сжав губы, будто не была уверена, как отвечать. – Я знаю, что ты не дома, – продолжила Шерил. – Я знаю, что наша дорогая малышка Полли тоже не дома – не смотри так потрясённо. Ты не представляла, что я снизойду до того, чтобы проследить за вашим домом? Полли уже несколько недель нет дома. Но неужели она бросила свою обожаемую жалкую тряпку-сестру?

– Почему ты думаешь, что я стану тебе помогать, когда ты меня оскорбляешь?

– Я не жду этого, – ответила Шерил. – И ещё я думаю, что ты и не можешь.

– Я…

– Хорошо. Это отвечает на вопрос.

– Какой вопрос? – спросила Бетти.

– Всё чудненько. Пока-пока.

Бетти пару раз моргнула на экран.

– Она отключилась.

– Итак… – Баклан попытался сложить части вместе. Теперь он был ещё более уверен, что что бы ни испытывала Шерил, она __не__  скорбит.

– Шерил считает, что я не могу помочь ей найти Полли, – сказала Бетти. – Это значит, она не знает, где находится Полли, что мы уже выяснили. Но зачем ей искать Полли? Потому что она хочет поговорить о Джейсоне? Но мы знаем, что Полли ей даже не нравилась. Или, что ей не нравилось, что Полли и Джейсон встречаются.

– И она сказала “Это отвечает на вопрос”, – добавил Баклан. – Что это значит?

– Значит, она… её устраивает не знать, где Полли, пока и я не знаю? – Бетти закрыла ноутбук и уставилась в потолок. – Боже, она так бесит. Почему она так бесит?

– Твои догадки не хуже моих. – Его взгляд упал на смятую футболку Лисиц Ривера. Когда он поднял глаза на Бетти, она тоже смотрела на неё.

– Я обычно сплю в ней, – сказала она тихим голосом. Она убрала ноутбук в сторону и подобралась ближе к нему, села и положила голову ему на плечо. – Она, конечно, принадлежала Полли. Она дала её мне перед пробами в прошлом году.

– Почему ты вообще хочешь попасть в Лисицы Ривера? – Это вопрос, который, как он понял сейчас, мучил его уже давно, хотя он даже никогда его не формулировал. С учётом всего, что он знал о Бетти с её проб – и в особенности, как неоднозначно (если даже не враждебно) она относилась ко всей этой теме Идеальной Американской Старшеклассницы – он не мог избавиться от ощущения, что чирлидинг – _именно_ то, чем хотела бы заниматься Идеальная Американская Старшеклассница.

Бетти пожала плечами.

– Не знаю. Просто всегда хотела. Я… – Она вздохнула. – Полли попала в команду на первом курсе, и она это обожала, но дело не в этом. А в том… родители раньше иногда водили нас на футбол, когда мы были маленькими, даже до того, как Полли пошла в старшую школу. И Лисицы Ривера, они всегда казались такими _всемогущими_. Эта группа девушек делала все эти крутые штуки, подбрасывала друг друга в воздух и всё такое. И они знали, что все смотрят на них, но мне всегда казалось, что их это не волнует. Они просто продолжали делать эти крутые штуки, потому что могли и хотели. И… и всегда казалось, что они были подругами. И представляла, что все они хорошие подруги, и… ну, мне тоже этого хотелось, понимаешь? У меня никогда не было близких подруг. Всегда был только Арчи, или Кевин и Арчи, или ты и Кевин и Арчи.

Она села прямо, потянулась и снова устроилась у стены, и посмотрела на него.

– Это звучит безумно?

– Вовсе нет.

И хотя Баклан никогда в жизни не хотел присоединиться к какой-либо команде, он говорил чистую правду.


	7. Chapter 7

Однажды вечером, когда она тусовалась в комнате Марси и Томоко, на неё снизошло озарение: лето почти закончилось. Она знала это, знала уже довольно давно: по рабочему календарю, к примеру, и у неё были дата и время, когда мама приедет её забирать. И всё же, потребовались расспросы Марси, чтобы в голове у Бетти наконец-то загорелся индикатор «окончание лета».

Она пока не была уверена, рада ли смене времени года.

– Так вы с Бакланом, типа... – Марси сделала паузу, как будто пыталась подобрать подходящее слово, хотя Бетти могла бы назвать несколько, которые вполне сгодились бы. Но факт состоял в том, что Марси целую неделю бросала на них странные взгляды и только сейчас решилась спросить. – Вместе?

– Ага, – ответила Бетти, невольно расцветая в улыбке. Они с Бакланом не устраивали очень уж откровенных нежностей перед друзьями, но и не слишком пытались держать что-либо в тайне. Бетти добавила в свой мысленный список неожиданных-но-очаровательных фактов о Баклане Джонсе: он _обожал_  держать её за руку.

Марси нахмурила лоб.

– Ладно, но... не пойми неправильно, Бетти, но...

– Разве две недели назад ты не была влюблена в другого парня? – вклинилась Томоко.

– Именно, – согласилась Марси, усиленно краснея.

– Это было месяц назад, и нет, не была. Я просто была... – По правде говоря, Бетти не была уверена, какой она была. Наивной? В добровольном неведении? Влюблённой в образ человека, а не в самого человека? Не видела дальше своего носа? – В замешательстве, – определилась она.

– А теперь нет? – спросила Марси более чем скептически.

– Определённо нет.

Марси села более прямо.

– Тебе точно нравится Баклан?

– Да, – сказала Бетти, чувствуя, как что-то кольнуло в животе. – На все сто. А что?

– Ничего. – После долгого молчания Марси добавила: – Просто казалось, что он не в твоём вкусе.

Внимательный и всегда готовый поддержать? Нет, совсем не во вкусе Бетти. Она закатила глаза, хотя должна была признать, что больше владела ситуацией. Потом ей пришло в голову, что Марси могла иметь в виду внешность – но опять же, что во внешности Баклана может не нравиться?

– Кто, по-твоему, в моём вкусе?

– Кто-то более компанейский?

Это, подумала Бетти, в какой-то мере имело смысл.

Томоко пожала плечами.

– Говорят, противоположности притягиваются, так? И Баклан клёвый, по-моему.

Марси согласно кивнула.

– Эй, я прошла собеседование в магазин комиксов рядом с домом, начну работать этой осенью, – сказала она. – Думаете, я кого-нибудь там встречу? – Беседа, к счастью, переключилась на идеал Марси, который – к удивлению Бетти – оказался не фанатом Толкина, а, скорее, Джоном Бойегой.

И тогда Бетти как громом ударило, что их время истекает – или, на самом деле, нет, раз они вернутся домой в один город. Принимая во внимание, что у неё было и желание, и возможность превратить летнее увлечение во что-то более длительное, она не совсем понимала, почему её вдруг так взволновало осознание, что их время в Брук Глене почти подошло к концу.

И только позже этим вечером, в комнате Баклана, Бетти смогла понять причину того, почему почувствовала некоторый укол беспокойства. Дело было не в конце лета. А в том, что Томоко и Марси всё ещё не слишком хорошо её знали. Они никогда не встречали Арчи, никогда не видели, как Бетти смотрела на него; по правде говоря, вообще-то она тоже этого не видела, но была уверена, что её безответная влюблённость была заметной (для всех, кроме Арчи) и неловкой (хотя, вероятно, только для неё, и совсем не для Арчи). Однако они знали Баклана.

И если эти две девушки в этих конкретных обстоятельствах не могли до конца поверить, что они на самом деле пара, то как отреагируют в старшей школе Ривердэйла? Или, точнее, как отреагируют Арчи и Кевин? Бетти не могла придумать, чьё ещё мнение её бы по-настоящему волновало – нет, стоп, могла. Этель, но только потому, что она не была на сто процентов уверена, что влюблённость Этель в Баклана c седьмого класса уже иссякла. Если чувства остались, что вполне вероятно, им втроём будет наверняка очень неловко работать над газетой.

Всё это начало казаться гораздо более запутанным, чем следовало, и в том смысле, что вызывал у неё тошноту.

– Баклан?

Они оба читали на его кровати. Баклан лежал на спине, согнув ноги в коленях, головой на своей единственной подушке, сложенной напополам. Бетти сидела перпендикулярно ему у стены, подложив под спину пару его толстовок. Её ноги, которые больше некуда было девать, были прижаты к его (это было самое удобное в их сидячем расположении).

Он поднял глаза.

– Я... я ведь тебе нравлюсь?

– Нет, – с ходу сказал он. – Что подало тебе такую идею? – Он закрыл книгу, используя палец вместо закладки, и принял чуть более сидячее положение, опёршись на локти.

– Баки.

Он несколько мгновений изучал её омрачившимся взглядом, и она заметила напряжённость в его горле, когда он сглотнул.

– Насколько я всё испортил, что тебе вообще приходится спрашивать?

Её тут же окатило горячей волной дискомфорта.

– Нет. Нет, я не... Баки, ты замечательный. Я имела в виду риторически.

– Это чертовски риторический вопрос, Беттс, – сказал он, не сводя с неё глаз.

Бетти отложила свою книгу в сторону, сунув закладку, прежде чем закрыть, и подползла к изголовью кровати, чтобы быть ближе к Баклану.

– Я знаю. Неправильно выразилась. – Она чуть не сказала _прости_  (хотя чувствовала себя виноватой), но вместо этого сделала глубокий вдох и взяла Баклана за руку. – Я просто подумала... мы скоро вернёмся домой. И я не... я не хочу, чтобы что-то поменялось. То есть, я знаю, что-то немного изменится, раз мы не будем жить в общаге и всё такое. Но я не хочу, чтобы что-то изменилось между нами.

Он медленно кивнул и убрал другую руку из книги; обложка закрылась, но его, по всей видимости, не беспокоило, что он потерял место, на котором остановился. Освободившаяся рука легла на её голую коленку; она казалась на удивление прохладной на её коже.

– Я тоже не хочу этого, – тихо сказал он.

– Хорошо.

– Хорошо, – повторил Баклан.

На его слегка приоткрытых губах замер невысказанный вопрос. Бетти была вполне уверена, что догадывается, о чём он, и разозлилась на себя за то, что заставила Баклана даже подумать, что он должен беспокоиться об этом.

– Хорошо, потому что ты мне очень нравишься, – сказала она, и потом в порыве чего-то – какого-то странного парадоксального сочетания уверенности и ощущения неполноценности – её тело потребовало дополнительной демонстрации. Внезапно она оседлала его, наполовину сидя на коленях, наполовину нависая над его бёдрами, и набросилась на него с жадным и неловким поцелуем. Его губы с готовностью раскрылись, язык коснулся её языка, а руки легонько сжали её талию.

Этого было недостаточно.

Бетти присела на пятки, переместив вес так, чтобы не опираться руками на матрас. Одну положила на плечо Баклана, пальцами на шов его футболки, основанием большого пальца упираясь в ключицу; другой успела только дотронуться до его груди. Баклан прервал поцелуй, немного затруднённо дыша, и сдвинулся, чтобы сесть чуть более прямо. Одна рука осталась на её талии, сжимая сильнее, когда он переместился.

– Хорошо, – выдохнул он, сменив положение. Полсекунды спустя она снова целовала его. Он запустил было вторую руку в её волосы, но не слишком преуспел в этом, и Бетти – раздражённая перерывом в поцелуях – резко села и распустила хвостик.

Она была готова тут же вернуться к делу, но что-то в выражении его лица заставило её остановиться. Может быть, другой незаданный вопрос.

– Что?

Баклан мотнул головой, слегка облизнул губы, а потом завёл руку ей за ухо и поцеловал так страстно, так _глубоко_ , что у неё в животе полыхнуло пламя. Она отдалась этому пламени и  для равновесия положила свои руки туда, где они были раньше – одну ему на плечо, другую ему на грудь.

Из-за движения их тел и того, что футболка Баклана была относительно свободной, её рука, что была на его груди, соскользнула ниже. Бетти провела ей по его рёбрам и животу, пока не дошла до пояса джинсов и не остановилась там. Потянула вверх, цепляясь пальцами за его майку.

Когда она добралась до голой кожи его живота, весь мир вспыхнул ослепительно белым.

Прошло слишком много или слишком мало времени, когда они наконец замедлились. Теперь Баклан был сверху, глядя вниз на неё с кривой улыбкой и шапкой набекрень. К шапке она протянула руки и полностью сбросила с его головы; улыбку же одарила одним, гораздо более целомудренным поцелуем. Вся их одежда была на месте, и Бетти по большей части понимала, что это хорошо – что она не совсем готова к большему. Пока. Но пламя, что загорелось в её животе, переместилось, иносказательно, гораздо ниже.

Баклан слез с неё, всё ещё тяжело дыша. Он глянул на свою шапку, и Бетти подумала было, что он наденет её обратно. Но он прислонился к стене и провёл пальцами по волосам.

– Думаю, мне нравится отвечать на твои риторические вопросы, – сказал он с должной мерой сарказма.

Ответ на другой вопрос – _как отреагирует Арчи_  – она получила через несколько дней, когда Томоко и Марси ворвались в редакцию за пять минут до окончания рабочего дня.

– Что с вами такое? – спросила Бетти. Они обе выглядели, будто сейчас взорвутся.

Марси схватила её за руку и потянула к ближайшему окну.

– Скажи мне, что это не он.

Снаружи здания, засунув руки в карманы, с потерянным и одновременно полным надежды видом, стоял никто иной как Арчи Эндрюс.

– О боже мой, – выдохнула Бетти. Она сгребла свои вещи, поспешно попрощалась с руководителем и на полной скорости помчалась к Закупкам – только чтобы врезаться в Баклана в коридоре.

– Мне только что пришло совершенно безумное смс от Арчи, – сказал он. – Что-то о том, чтобы исправиться за Четвёртое июля?

– Ага. Он _на улице_. В смысле, прямо сейчас.

Лицо Баклана стало абсолютно непроницаемым.

Когда четверо стажёров вывалились из дверей, Арчи обернулся на звук и робко улыбнулся.

– Сюрприз, – сказал он.

Никто не знал, нужно ли обниматься, так что они не стали; вместо этого Бетти представила Томоко и Марси.

– Арч... – Баклан посмотрел по сторонам – на деревья, на небо, на Бетти – и, сунув руку под шапку, почесал голову. – Что за хрень?

Арчи кивнул пару раз ни на что конкретное.

– Приехал повидать вас, ребята, как договаривались.

– Как мы договаривались больше месяца назад? – Теперь Баклан скрестил руки на груди, и Бетти пришлось сдерживать порыв броситься и схватить его за руку. – Мы возвращаемся меньше, чем через две недели. Почему _сейчас_?

Самый давний друг Бетти сделал глубокий вдох, сунул руки в карманы так далеко, насколько они позволяли, и выдохнул; и только тогда Бетти заметила, что он выглядит совершенно ужасно, как будто не ел или не спал несколько дней.

– Арчи, – медленно произнесла она, – у тебя всё хорошо?

Арчи с усилием сглотнул, глянул с Бетти на Баклана и обратно.

– Не совсем. – Он снова сглотнул. – Можем мы повторить затею с пиццей?

* * * * *

“Повтор затеи с пиццей” почти точно прошёл бы более гладко, не увяжись с ними в пиццерию Марси и Томоко, наблюдавшие за ними большими и восторженными глазами, словно смотрели персональную интерактивную мыльную оперу. Судя по тому, как порозовела шея Бетти, когда Баклан бросил вопросительный взгляд на девчонок, а потом на неё, можно было предположить, что они знают о ситуации _гораздо_  больше, чем Арчи.

Он не догадывался, что чувствует Бетти по поводу внезапного и неожиданного появления давнего объекта её симпатий. __Бывшего__  объекта её симпатий, сказал он себе. Ключевое слово – “бывшего”.

(Так ведь? Так.)

(Так?)

К счастью, по прибытию Бетти удалось загнать Марси и Томоко в женский туалет; оттуда она скинула ему сообщение, что они пообещали помалкивать о том, что знают. Он сунул телефон обратно в карман с очень, очень слабым чувством облегчения и перевёл внимание на Арчи, который показывал свои водительские права – ему разрешили сдать экзамен на несколько месяцев раньше, благодаря исключению Департамента по регистрации транспортных средств для “семейных обстоятельств”, а именно, работы Арчи в семейном бизнесе.

– Так папа разрешил тебе взять грузовик на пару дней?

Арчи кивнул.

– Точнее, только на сегодня. Мне надо вернуться завтра.

– И ты не сказал нам, что приедешь... почему?

– Хорошо, что у тебя в комнате вторая кровать свободна, Баклан, – весело сказала Томоко, когда девушки вернулись за столик, и Арчи – который явно собирался ответить – замкнулся.

Бетти провела весь ужин, сидя неестественно прямо и уводя разговор на неестественно нейтральные темы. Не говоря ни слова лжи, она умудрилась описать их недавний выходной в лесу так, что можно было бы представить, будто они вдвоём были в большой группе людей, а не обнимались наедине на покрывале. Несмотря на её бесконечно оживлённую улыбку, он поймал проблеск тревоги в её глазах. Он подумал, что заметил в глазах Арчи даже более чем проблеск тревоги, и не мог решить, с чего бы это могло быть. Остаточная вина за то, что он отверг Бетти? Или его чувства _изменились_  с тех пор, как он отверг Бетти? Поэтому он здесь?

Баклан опустил взгляд на свою тарелку и обнаружил, что сломался на половине второго куска пиццы.

По возвращению в кампус им наконец удалось отвязаться от Марси и Томоко. Они с Бетти сходили с Арчи до грузовика забрать его спортивную сумку, а потом ребята отправились в комнату Баклана без Бетти. (Арчи, конечно, не подумал взять простыни или подушки; у Бетти, конечно, были запасные.)

– Тут здорово, – сказал Арчи с немалым энтузиазмом. – Ух ты, Бак, ты даже украсил.

Баклан тихо фыркнул.

– Это вообще-то не украшение, – сказал он, когда Арчи подошёл к доске не-убийства рассмотреть получше.

Арчи обернулся неестественно побледневшим.

– Вы расследуете смерть Джейсона Блоссома?

Он пожал плечами.

– Типа того, да.

– Но почему? Это был несчастный случай, – Арчи повернулся к доске, снова осмотрел её. – И какое отношение к этому имеет Полли? Или все эти старики?

– Помимо всего прочего, мы пишем статью о Джейсоне для школьной газеты – и да, она существует, – сказал Баклан. Он глянул на фото Полли. – Наверное, лучше пусть Бетти расскажет тебе остальное.

Но брови Арчи уже поползли на лоб.

– Ты сказал “мы”. – В его голосе послышалось недоумение. – Бетти говорила, что начала возрождать “Синее и Золотое”. Ты... присоединился?

Баклан прислонился к лестнице своей кровати, скрестил руки на груди и сердито зыркнул.

– Буквально все так реагируют, – пробормотал он. – Почему в это так сложно поверить?

– Да нет, просто... ты ни в чём не участвуешь. – Арчи развернул свободный стул и уселся на него задом наперёд, сложив руки на спинке и положив на них подбородок. – Нет, я понимаю. Правда. Поверь мне, я как никто знаю, как Бетти умеет уговаривать.

В дверь тихонько постучали, и вошла сама Бетти с постельным бельём.

– Хорошо, что я постирала в прошлые выходные, – весело сказала она и тут же полезла по лесенке, чтобы застелить вторую кровать.

Арчи подскочил и потянулся, чтобы поймать её за руку.

– Бетти, я сам всё сделаю, – настойчиво сказал он.

Она на миг помедлила, потом спустилась с лестницы и оглядела комнату, очевидно, неуверенная, чем себя занять. Баклан кивнул на стул рядом с собой, и она села. Он заметил, что её руки были слегка сжаты в кулаки.

– Итак, – сказал Арчи. – Баклан говорит, вы, эээ... – Он мотнул головой в сторону доски не-убийства. – Почему там фотка Полли? Она как-то замешана? Ну, помимо того, что была девушкой Джейсона?

Бетти бросила на него крайне недоуменный взгляд.

– Ты _знал_?

– Нет! То есть... Я не был уверен наверняка. Стоп, что, по-твоему, я знал?

– Что мои родители отправили её куда-то незадолго после того, как я приехала сюда.

Арчи передёрнуло.

– Они что? Нет, этого я не знал. Думал, она просто... Я почти не видел её.

– Ага, – сказала Бетти, – потому что мои предки отправили её куда-то. Они не говорят мне, где она.

– Бетти, клянусь, я понятия не имел.

Она кивнула.

– Я верю. Ты был... занят. Я ведь не ждала, что ты будешь шпионить за моей сестрой.

– Но я всё равно чувствую себя виноватым. Бетти, я... ребята. Знаю, я был не лучшим другом этим летом. Всё так... – Он посмотрел на Бетти, на Баклана, потом на дверь. – А где тут туалет?

Баклан выпрямился, открыл дверь и показал дальше по коридору; он знал, что должен был проявить больше гостеприимства и проводить, но прошло почти три часа с неожиданного приезда Арчи, и у него не было ни минуты наедине с Бетти.

Он закрыл дверь, убедился, что замок не защёлкнулся, и повернулся. Бетти уже мерила шагами комнату, кусая нижнюю губу, беспокойная и прекрасная.

– Беттс, – сказал он; она посмотрела на него. – Ты... – Он честно не был уверен, что имел в виду; это предложение могло быть чем угодно от _пытаешься понять, как, чёрт возьми, сказать ему_  до _жалеешь, что вообще поцеловала меня_.

– Мы должны сказать ему, – тут же сказала она, и тяжесть, незаметно для самого Баклана давившая ему на грудь, немного уменьшилась. – Баки, мне так жаль.

– За что?

– За... Я чувствую, что, должно быть, выгляжу как чокнутая.

– Это не так, – сказал он, и она скептически приподняла бровь. – Немного встревоженно, может быть. – Она сжимала и разжимала кулаки, прежде всего.

– Я просто думала... – Она шагнула назад, всплеснула руками. – Что он тут _делает_? Я думала, у нас будет время, чтобы, ну, знаешь, придумать какой-то план.

– Хочешь, я скажу ему? – спросил он, удивив их обоих. – Я могу сказать ему. – Утром, может быть, потому что до Баклана только сейчас дошло, что им с Арчи спать сегодня в одной комнате, и заявление _Я встречаюсь с девушкой, которую ты отверг_  может сделать это неловким для них обоих.

– Что? Нет, – Бетти немного нахмурилась, хотя он понимал, что на самом деле она не злится. – Ты не должен делать это один. – Она вздохнула. – Нам даже не из-за чего переживать. Мы не сделали ничего плохого.

– Нет, – согласился он. – Просто это странно.

Дверь открылась.

– Что странно? – послышался голос Арчи.

Бетти сделала глубокий вдох и провела ладонями по своим строгим чёрным брюкам; с некоторым шоком Баклан осознал, что они даже не переоделись из рабочей одежды.

– Ничего, вообще-то, – сказала она. Она неуверенно шагнула ближе к Баклану – ну, к ним обоим, на самом деле – и растянула губы в несколько дрожащей улыбке. – Нам нужно кое-что тебе сказать.

Арчи снова плюхнулся на стул, в той же позе, что раньше, и сказал:

– Ладно, выкладывайте, – таким голосом, как будто ожидал услышать прогноз погоды.

С небрежностью, которая, как он знал, была вымученной (он практически слышал, как колотилось её сердце), Бетти подошла к Баклану и обняла его рукой за талию.

– Мы встречаемся, – просто сказала она, когда рука Баклана сама собой легла на её плечо.

Справедливости ради, Арчи почти не уронил челюсть. Хотя его лицо цветом почти слилось с волосами.

– Ээ... с каких пор?

– Уже несколько недель. – Сердце Бетти всё ещё колотилось как бешеное, он чувствовал это. Его, наверняка, тоже. – Мы... мы хотели сказать тебе лично, поэтому ничего не говорили раньше.

Последовала очень долгая, очень неуютная пауза.

– Арчи? – осмелилась Бетти, но он, похоже, всё ещё не находил слов. Её рука чуть дёрнулась вперёд, как будто она собиралась подойти к нему и утешить, но, похоже, передумала, и вместо этого повернулась и чмокнула Баклана в щёку. – Я пойду переоденусь в домашнее, – сказала она. – Скоро вернусь, ладно?

Баклан кивнул. Она тихо закрыла за собой дверь, и он остался здесь, в комнате наедине с правдой и своим лучшим другом. Он нагнулся и снял обувь, потом забрался на свою кровать и прислонился спиной к стене.

После нескольких минут молчания он просто выпалил:

– Из-за этого всё будет странно? – _Более странно_ , наверное, следовало бы сказать; в конце концов, не то чтобы отношения между ними не были странными всё это чёртово лето, а возможно, даже и до того.

Арчи потряс головой, будто говоря _Не могу в это поверить_ , и посмотрел на него.

– Может быть? Не знаю. Это _странно_. Не в плохом смысле, – быстро добавил он. – Просто... странно. – У Баклана возникло чувство, что у Арчи есть вопросы; и, по его предположению, большинство из них достаточно резонные, но, к счастью, Арчи не стал спрашивать ни _как давно тебе нравится Бетти_ , ни _ты уверен, что она просто не использует тебя, пока я отращиваю мозги, чтобы прийти в чувство_.

Бетти вернулась в трениках и старой футболке; бросив неуверенный взгляд на Арчи, она забралась на своё привычное место на кровати Баклана и взяла его за руку. Она выглядела гораздо менее взволнованной, чем раньше, но несмотря на это, не задержалась надолго, объявив, что им всем нужно ложиться, потому что середина недели и завтра рано вставать. Её поцелуй на ночь был быстрым и целомудренным; Арчи, заметил Баклан, лишь наполовину отвёл взгляд.

И только когда они легли в свои кровати и полностью выключили свет, Арчи начал говорить.

– Я рад за вас, ребята, – сказал он.

– Правда, – бесцветно ответил Баклан. Он снял шапку, но теперь потянулся и взял её с тумбочки, крепко сжимая в руках. – Вот так. Без... без сожалений.

Даже в темноте он почувствовал, как Арчи приподнялся на локте, чтобы посмотреть на него. Но Баклан остался лежать на спине.

– Да. – Голос Арчи прозвучал немного скептически. – Слушай, не знаю, что Бетти тебе рассказала о том, что я ей сказал, но я говорил правду. Я люблю Бетти, да, но я никогда не видел её в таком свете.

– Ага, – пробормотал Баклан. Его хватка на шапке чуть-чуть ослабла.

– Как долго ты...

Он пожал плечами, хотя и знал, что Арчи его не видит.

– Прилично. – Он сглотнул и снова вцепился в шапку мёртвой хваткой. – Определённо намного дольше, чем я нравлюсь ей.

Арчи некоторое время помолчал, а потом тихо сказал:

– Думаю, у меня неприятности.

– Эм, ладно. – Баклан перекатился на бок, приподнялся на локте, глядя сквозь пустоту, и сунул шапку под подушку. Он едва мог разглядеть силуэт Арчи. – Ты поэтому здесь? Бежишь от чего-то? – Это было не похоже на Арчи Эндрюса, которого он всегда знал, но казалось логичным предположением.

– Не совсем. Мне... Мне просто нужно поговорить с кем-то, и я... Боже, Баклан, всё так запуталось.

На это Баклан сел и включил ночник. Он отбрасывал круг света на его колени и лишь едва освещал Арчи; и всё же он разглядел тревогу на лице Арчи, поверх общей усталости и расстройства.

– Что происходит?

– Эта... девушка, с которой я встречался раньше.

– Вы расстались.

Арчи кивнул.

– Ну, она бросила меня. И я просто... Она мне очень нравилась, Баклан. Прямо очень.

– Ты мне скажешь, кто она?

– Я _не могу_.

– Бред, – машинально сказал Баклан. Обида мелькнула на лице Арчи, но – ну же, это бред. – Ты бы не проделал весь этот путь, чтобы сделать мне сюрприз, потому что не мог сказать “я кое с кем расстался, но ничего не могу рассказать тебе о ней” по телефону.

– Слушай, это не обычная ситуация. Она... – Арчи глубоко вдохнул. – Главное, мы были вместе на Четвёртое июля. Мы были на реке Свитуотер. Утром.

Примерно когда Джейсона унесло течением? _Тут_  Баклан навострил уши.

– И?

– Не знаю, имеет ли это отношение к чему-то или нет, – сказал Арчи. – Но мы слышали выстрел.

Первым непреодолимым порывом Баклана было достать ноутбук и начать делать заметки; вторым порывом, почти таким же непреодолимым, было написать Бетти. Ему удалось сдержать оба.

– Шерифу говорил?

– Нет, – сказал Арчи. – Я даже не знаю, известно ли им о выстреле. Но... но не рассказывай никому, Баклан. Никто не должен знать, что я там был, и особенно с ней. – Он на миг задумался. – Кроме Бетти. Можешь сказать Бетти, наверно.

– Арч, кто, чёрт возьми, эта девчонка? – Если только... Он даже представить не мог, что за девушка в Ривердэйле могла требовать такой уровень секретности. Потом его озарило. – Это Полли?

– Сестра Бетти Полли? – Арчи выглядел испуганно и недоумённо. – Нет.

– Ну, я не знаю, что ты хочешь от меня услышать, – сказал Баклан, раздражённо вздохнув на последних словах. – Кроме того, что правильно было бы тебе и твоей загадочной женщине пойти к шерифу Келлеру и рассказать о выстреле.

– Я не могу, – тихо сказал Арчи.

– Нет, – возразил Баклан, – ты _не хочешь_. Что, опять-таки, бред.

– Знаешь что, – оскорбился Арчи, – ты постоянно мне ничего не рассказываешь.

– Ты что, не понимаешь, что между тем, что я скрываю дерьмо о своей семье от тебя, и тем, что ты скрываешь _информацию о возможном убийстве_  от властей, целая бездна разницы?

– Баклан, – сказал Арчи после долгого молчания, – я хочу рассказать. Я просто не могу.

Теперь они оба сидели, недоверчиво бросая друг на друга сердитые взгляды.

– Да что нахрен с тобой случилось? – сказал Баклан. – В кого ты превратился? Арчи Эндрюс, которого я знал, всегда пытался поступать правильно. – Он перевернулся на другой бок, чтобы не видеть глупое трусливое лицо Арчи.

Арчи молчал так долго, что Баклан подумал, что он заснул. Но, очевидно, нет.

– Какое дерьмо о своей семье ты от меня скрывал?

– Никакое. Забей.

– Нет, – сказал Арчи. Баклан перевернулся и обнаружил, что Арчи выглядит искренне обеспокоенным, что... да, ладно. – Чувак, я знаю, что дела шли так себе. Ты даже так и не сказал мне, куда вы переехали в прошлом году.

– Угу, ну, теперь это уже не играет роли, – пробормотал Баклан. – Мы опять переехали.

Арчи моргнул.

– Правда? Когда?

– Прямо перед началом лета. – Он вдруг слишком устал, был слишком _измотан_ , чтобы переживать, узнает ли Арчи, куда именно. – Теперь живём в трейлерном парке в Саннисайде.

– О. Там... там нормально?

– Не намного хуже прошлого дома, если честно.

Тишина затянулась.

– Так что, ты пригласишь Бетти на первый школьный бал?

Последовательность, или полное отсутствие таковой, так поразило его своим абсурдом, что он чуть не подавился.

– Мы об этом не говорили, – сказал он, – но да, если она захочет, думаю, я пойду с ней.

– Она тебе так сильно нравится? – спросил Арчи, но вопрос был настолько тупым и риторическим, что Баклан решил не отвечать напрямую. Ещё он решил, спонтанно, что его _очень_  утомило, что все – включая его собственного предположительно лучшего друга – по умолчанию полагают, будто он не хочет ни в чём участвовать.

(Даже если он и был уверен, что ненавидит танцы, и потому Арчи пришлось практически затаскивать его на ту единственную вечеринку.)

– Знаешь, – сказал он, пытаясь звучать взвешенно, – у меня были настоящие причины не ходить на танцы в прошлом году, помимо соблюдения моей репутации отшельника. – Арчи лишь непонимающе глянул. – Мама работала в ночную смену. Мне приходилось нянчиться.

– О, – сказал Арчи. – Блин. Извини, Баклан. Я не знал.

– Я знаю, что ты не знал; я никогда не рассказывал.

– А теперь твоя мама больше не работает в ночь?

У Баклана вся кровь застыла в жилах. Но сегодня, похоже, ночь, когда всё всплывает на поверхность. Он снова сел, но опустил глаза и уставился на руки.

– Мама больше не _здесь,_ – тихо сказал он. – И Мармеладка тоже. Они переехали в Толедо сразу, как закончился учебный год. – Тут ему пришло в голову, что ещё есть шанс – микроскопический шанс – что они могут вернуться до осени. Если так, подумал он, то он найдёт способ пригласить Бетти на все танцы, на которые она захочет.

Он осторожно поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Арчи.

– Что за хрень, – сказал Арчи. – И _это_  большой секрет, который, ты думал, не можешь рассказать мне?

– Что? – пробормотал Баклан, внезапно насторожившись.

– Да ладно. – Прежде всего, у него был сердитый голос. – Слушай. Знаю, мне не понять, каково это, иметь такого... отца, как у тебя, или постоянно переезжать, или... всё это вместе. Но когда уезжает мама? Бак, я _прекрасно_  знаю, каково это.

Его как будто поразила молния, в каком-то смысле. И нет, Арчи не _прекрасно_  знал, каково это, потому что мама Арчи безумно не похожа на его, но... да, он понимал доводы Арчи.

Он так и не понял, зачем Арчи понадобилось проделать весь этот путь и ничего по сути так и не сказать. Но когда следующим утром он проснулся под раздававшийся с соседней кровати звучный храп Арчи, то точно знал, что они снова друзья. И когда они попрощались, всё было даже почти и не странно.

За обедом он изложил Бетти всю относящуюся к делу информацию (включая и то, что он наконец рассказал Арчи об отъезде мамы), завершив словами:

– Хотя я так и не имею понятия, почему он приезжал.

Её взгляд и улыбка смягчились, и она взяла его руку в свою.

– Баки, – сказала она, – он просто соскучился по тебе, вот и всё.

– Он всё время вёл себя как-то странно.

– Ну, конечно, – Бетти пожала плечами. – Даже если бы мы не были вместе, один тот факт, что мы здесь без него, на этой работе, довольно странный для него.

Баклан размышлял над этим большую часть дня и признал правоту Бетти. Дело не только в том, что они встречаются, или что вместе уехали без Арчи; они уехали вместе заниматься тем, что считается престижным академическим опытом для умных людей. И сколько бы Баклан мысленно ни повторял _Арчи – идиот_ , он никогда не считал так на самом деле, в любом другом смысле, кроме неспособности Арчи влюбиться в Элизабет Купер. Но он смутно припоминал, что слышал, как Арчи восхищался умом Бетти таким образом, что можно было предположить, что Арчи чувствовал себя ниже в этом плане. Что... ну, Баклан прекрасно знал, что Бетти получает одни пятёрки не особенно напрягаясь (но всё равно напрягается), он сам _может_  получать одни пятёрки без особых усилий, а Арчи иногда не удавалось вытянуть до четвёрок.

По правде, это приводило в замешательство: осознание, что у Арчи могут быть комплексы, которые лежат не на поверхности, а гораздо, гораздо глубже.

(К тому же, он понимал, что “украшения” в его спальне _могут_  выглядеть несколько... маниакально.)

С учётом того, что киноплощадка Twilight почти уничтожена (со слов Арчи, который отправлял новости с таким постоянством и деталями, что Баклан знал – хотя и не хотел думать об этом – Эндрюс Констракшн выиграла контракт на снос), окончание лета ложилось всё более тяжким грузом на плечи Баклана.

Как-то вечером они с Бетти шли по улице, когда его телефон зазвонил – его мама. Бетти кинула взгляд на номер на экране.

– Хочешь, я?.. – Она огляделась, как будто где-то была дверь, в которую она могла выйти.

Он отрицательно помотал головой (она всё равно отошла на несколько шагов) и принял вызов.

– Алло? – сказал он, надеясь, что это Мармеладка.

Это была не она.

– Привет, – сказала его мама, которая сегодня звучала особенно нейтрально. – Как у тебя дела? Как стажировка?

– Хорошо, – ответил он. Тоже нейтрально.

– Твой отец сказал... – Баклан непроизвольно резко втянул воздух. – Что пару недель назад у вас было большое мероприятие.

– Угу было. Было круто. – Он сглотнул. – Ты с ним разговариваешь?

– Конечно. Мы... ну, _я_  приняла решение насчёт учебного года.

Он ждал, с сердцем, подскочившим к горлу, надеясь вопреки всему.

Но не удивился, когда его мать продолжила:

– Я оформила Мармеладку в местную школу на осень.

Конечно, она оформила. Разумеется. И осень растянется на целый школьный год, как лето растянулось на осень. Он чуть не спросил, не сильно ли напивается отец, хотя и отлично знал – что бы ни сказал ей Ф.П., это не было правдой.

В нескольких шагах от Баклана была скамейка. Он подошёл и рухнул на неё; слеза жгла уголок глаза.

– Ясно, – сказал он. – Ты...

– Я не знаю, милый.

– Ясно, – повторил он.

Последовала пауза.

– Может быть, мы вместе встретим Благодарение.

– Ага. Может быть. – Баклан прикусил внутреннюю часть губы, уже уверенный, что _может быть_  означает _определённо нет_. Две знакомые руки легли ему на плечи, и он повернул голову, чтобы увидеть Бетти позади него.

– Послушай, Баклан, – продолжила его мама. – Я хотела бы вернуться в Ривердэйл. Правда. Но просто не получается.

– _Просто_  не получается, или ты просто не...

– Всё это нечестно по отношению к тебе, – оборвала она его. – Я знаю. Прошу, не думай, что я не понимаю этого. Но... – Она сделала паузу, и он в точности мог представить её лицо: глаза, избегающие встречаться с ним взглядом, и в остальном совершенно пустое выражение. – Когда… когда мы вернёмся… я должна убедиться. Нам с твоим отцом нужны некоторые перемены.

Баклан понятия не имел, что означает _некоторые перемены_ ; по крайней мере, со стороны его матери. Пьянство и безработица Ф.П. казались достаточно очевидными претендентами на улучшение.

– Так что пока мы не возвращаемся. Я зарегистрировалась, чтобы сдать общеобразовательный экзамен этой осенью. Мне нужно сделать это… прежде всего.

Он медленно выпустил воздух из лёгких, наклонился вперёд, так что его локти упёрлись в колени, и попытался вспомнить, говорила ли ему мама что-то, делавшее её настолько уязвимой, когда-либо раньше. Он ценил её доверие, даже несмотря на то, что от всего этого его слегка подташнивало.

Но она не сказала «никогда». Она сказала «пока». И он не думал, что она когда-либо, за всю его жизнь, делала хоть сколько-нибудь серьёзные попытки закончить школьное образование.

– А Мармеладка?

(Её это устраивает? Всё ли у неё хорошо? Её вообще хоть кто-то спрашивает?)

– Она скучает по тебе. – Последовала пауза, во время которой у Баклана сдавило всю грудь. – Её сейчас нет дома. Скажу, чтобы перезвонила тебе.

– Всё нормально? – прошептала Бетти. Она слегка надавила пальцами на верхнюю часть его спины, когда он кивнул, гадая, сколько именно напряжения она могла почувствовать в пятнадцати годах узлов и сжатых пружин; гадая, правда ли всё нормально.

–  Что это было?

– Ничего, – машинально ответил он, но тут же решил, что нет, его девушка и близко не «ничего». Он оглянулся на неё; она ободряюще улыбнулась. – Бетти. Это была Бетти.

– О.

Конечно, его мама не станет спрашивать, кто такая Бетти; вряд ли её волнует, знает ли она о…

– Бетти, подруга Арчи?

Он моргнул, удивившись не только её интересу, но и тому, что она даже знала, кто такая Бетти.

– Ага. Она здесь. Тоже стажёр.

– Это замечательно, – выдала она, и потом – как будто тон разговора был ещё недостаточно странным: – Мне теперь легче, зная, что ты там не один всё время.

– Здесь есть люди и помимо Бетти, – заметил он. Но если в чём и была хороша его мать, так это в том, что умела оставлять между строк достаточно места, чтобы там могла проехать фура, и он знал, что следует читать между этих строк: не будь здесь Бетти, из-за своих убогих социальных навыков он всё лето не разговаривал бы ни с кем. От того, что её суждение было почти полностью верным, его только захлестнуло волной ярости. Какое она вообще имеет право сейчас – это _она_  уехала и не собирается возвращаться…

– Здравствуйте, миссис Джонс! – прощебетала Бетти. Она обогнула скамейку и села рядом с ним, чинно скрестив ноги и сложив руки на коленях, как будто пыталась произвести хорошее первое впечатление на родительницу, которая даже не могла её видеть.

Она пихнула его, и Баклан послушно пробормотал:

– Бетти передаёт привет.

Он переместил телефон от уха, дальнего от Бетти, к уху, ближнему к ней, что оказалось крупной ошибкой, потому что следующими словами изо рта его матери были:

– Она всё такая же красавица? – и они прозвучали достаточно громко, чтобы Бетти услышала. Она немного порозовела, но не сменила позу.

– Да. – Он искоса глянул на Бетти. – Такая же.

Последовала долгая пауза, и потом его мама нерешительно спросила:

– Отправишь мне фотографии, когда получится? Хотелось бы посмотреть, как у вас дела.

Он медленно и глубоко вдохнул. Бетти положила руку ему на колено.

Закончив разговор, он несколько минут просто сидел, уставившись на телефон. Это был самый странный на его памяти разговор с матерью за долгое, долгое время.

– Всё нормально? – снова спросила Бетти, и он медленно кивнул, не особенно уверенный, врал или нет. – Прости.

– За что?

Она пожала плечами.

– Что влезла? Я просто… делаю так рядом с родителями; это типа рефлекса. Большую часть времени я даже не замечаю, что веду себя так. Видимо, это случается даже когда их на самом деле нет рядом. – Они оба помолчали, а потом Бетти нерешительно добавила: – Так что…

– Они пока не вернутся.

Глаза Бетти наполнились слезами.

– Мне жаль, – тихо сказала она. – Мы та ещё пара, да? Группа поддержки потерянных сестёр Ривердэйла. – Она прильнула ближе к нему, уткнувшись головой ему под подбородок, и он обнял её за плечи и вцепился в неё как будто от этого зависела его жизнь.

Могло быть хуже, полагал он. Он хотя бы знает, где его сестра.

– Ты расскажешь маме, что мы встречаемся?

Её слова прозвучали почти так, словно она думала, что он должен стыдиться этого, и это было ошибочно в стольких смыслах, что он никогда, и за миллион лет, не смог бы перечислить их все – и не только потому, что Арчи единственный человек, которому тяжело было признаться. Он просто не был уверен, что его мать заслуживает знать какую-либо информацию о его жизни, помимо факта, что он не умер. Но потом его охватил мстительный порыв, желание доказать Глэдис Джонс, что у него всё _более чем_  хорошо.

(И это правда так, на данный момент, и будет так следующую неделю или около, пока он не совершит ещё одну семичасовую поездку на автобусе и не сойдёт в Ривердэйле. В Ривердэйле, где, возможно, у него не будет нормального места, где жить.)

– Нет. А должен?

Бетти снова пожала плечами.

– Я тоже пока не говорила родителям. То есть, они знают, что ты здесь, но и только.

Баклан видел в этом смысл. Помимо кровной вражды за кленовый сироп, если родители Бетти не одобряли, что её сестра встречается с самым богатым, имеющим больше всех связей парнем в городе, он и представить не мог, что они подумают о _нём_.

– Но я скажу, когда вернёмся домой.

Он размышлял над этой информацией, как вдруг заметил, что Бетти достала свой телефон и перевела в режим сэлфи.

– Э… что ты делаешь?

– Хочу сфоткать, – ответила она, хотя об этом-то он догадался. – У нас ведь нет фоток, где мы вместе, знаешь?

– А ты хочешь, чтобы были? – В памяти мелькнула её спальня и сорок тысяч снимков, украшающих стены, и он сообразил, насколько вопрос тупой. Она хотела бы сфоткаться, даже если бы они не встречались.

– Я всё ещё зла на себя, что не сделала снимков со встречи с Тони Моррисон, – сказала она, прижимаясь ближе, чтобы они оба поместились в кадр. В её голосе послышалось поддразнивание. – Может, заставлю тебя снова надеть костюм.

И так, на первом сэлфи Баклан выглядел одновременно смущённым и довольным.

– Ты мог бы улыбнуться, знаешь ли, – сказала она ему после второй и третьей попыток.

– Я пытаюсь. – _Бетти Купер хочет фотки, где мы пара >_, подумал он, и с этой мыслью ему удалось выглядеть чертовски радостным на четвёртой попытке. К несчастью, Бетти моргнула.

– Ещё раз, – сказала она. На этот раз она повернула голову и поцеловала его в щёку, когда делала фотку, и поэтому пятое сэлфи стало лучшей фоткой на память. Она скинула ему все пять, даже ту, на которой моргнула.

– Эту точно надо отправить моей маме, – пошутил он, ровно перед тем, как губы Бетти коснулись его губ, и она поцеловала его по-настоящему.

Позже тем вечером он прикрепил пятую фотографию к сообщению матери. Он смотрел на него довольно долго, потом удалил, так и не отправив.

Он также подумал отправить её Арчи, но удержаться от этого соблазна не составило труда.

* * * * *

Остаток их времени в Брук Глене пролетел слишком быстро по мнению Бетти, но почему-то и не достаточно быстро. Что лето на самом деле, правда, закончится через неделю – было фактом, который крутился в её голове с этого утра, когда она получила имэйл от администрации старшей школы Ривердэйла, в котором её проинформировали, что ей нужно будет встретить в первый день учёбы новую ученицу – тоже второкурсницу, и Бетти фантазировала, как подружится с ней, ровно три секунды, пока её взгляд не упал на информацию, что эта девушка переводится в Ривердэйл не откуда-нибудь, а из Спенса. Когнитивный диссонанс от __такого__  несоответствия заставил это всё казаться не слишком реальным, и поэтому не угрожал пузырю её летнего счастья.

– Поверить не могу, что ты никого не подцепила этим летом, – вздохнул Кевин одним вечером. – Это была бы превосходная возможность исцелить твоё разбитое сердце.

Им впервые с тех почти 24 часов в Ривердэйле удалось нормально поговорить; он навещал бабушку с дедушкой, и то одно, то другое, они так и не нашли времени. Он позвонил ей по видео-чату почти сразу же по возвращению в Ривердэйл, чтобы сообщить пренеприятные новости о том, как Шерил Блоссом сочла необходимым оповестить весь город, что Полли в дурке (слова Шерил, конечно же, не Кевина). Как Шерил об этом догадалась, Бетти представить не могла.

– То есть, я был в Колорадо меньше трёх недель и… _о божечки_. Элизабет Купер.

– Что? – спросила Бетти, хотя прекрасно знала, что, должно быть, лицо выдало её.

– Ты подцепила, – заявил Кевин. – Выкладывай всё.

Она медленно вдохнула и выдохнула, и кивнула.

– Ладно, но пообещай, что не воспримешь это странно. Клянусь, я собиралась рассказать тебе, как только вернусь домой.

– Умоляю, скажи, что это так же потрясно, как я уже представляю.

– Я, эм, – начала она. Не то, чтобы ей было стыдно; ей было ни капельки не стыдно – и по правде говоря, сказать Кевину должно было быть проще, чем Арчи, если не учитывать её смутное подозрение, что Арчи понимал хорошие качества Баклана так, как Кевин не мог. – Встречаюсь с Бакланом?

У Кевина отвисла челюсть.

– Это вопрос?

– Нет, – быстро сказала Бетти, помотав головой. – Нет, не вопрос. Мы… ну, знаешь.

– Баклан Джонс.

Она кивнула.

– Угрюмый, нелюдимый, слегка социопат Баклан Джонс?

– Кевин, – укорила она. – Ты знаешь Баклана всю свою жизнь. Никакой он не социопат.

– Ты знаешь Баклана всю _свою_  жизнь, – возразил Кевин. – С каких пор он годится тебе в парни?

– Я тоже этого не ожидала, – сказала она, на миг задумавшись, что, по мнению Кевина, делает человека _годным в парни_. – Но мы много времени проводили вместе, понимаешь? И это… это лето для меня было не самым лёгким. Каждый раз, когда мне нужна была поддержка, он был рядом.

Кевин поразмышлял над этим с задумчивым выражением лица. Наконец, он потряс головой.

– Ты счастлива?

Она кивнула.

– Баклан замечательный, – просто сказала она.

– Если ты счастлива, то и я счастлив, – сказал Кевин. – Только я должен увидеть это своими глазами, прежде чем поверю.

Она завершила разговор с Кевином несколько минут спустя и вернулась к негодованию на Шерил Блоссом и её неспособность держать свой огромный, чрезмерно напомаженный рот на замке.

Через несколько минут в дверь постучали. Она открыла и обнаружила на пороге Баклана, с самым озадаченным выражением на лице, какое она когда-либо видела. Он поднял телефон, на экране которого она увидела, кажется, восемь или девять сообщений, состоящих исключительно из восклицательных знаков, вопросительных знаков и слов _что происходит_.

– Что, чёрт возьми, ты сказала Кевину?

Бетти прикусила нижнюю губу, внезапно обнаружив, что с трудом сдерживает улыбку; было здорово, очень здорово, что кто-то (кроме Арчи) _знал_. Она пригласила Баклана в свою комнату, где они оба забрались на её кровать.

– Он бухтел, что я никого не подцепила за всё лето. И… – Она развела руками. – Всё как-то само вышло.

– Не знаю, говорили ли тебе когда-нибудь, Бетти Купер, – сказал Баклан, явно едва сдерживая улыбку, – но у тебя худший в мире покерфэйс.

– Прости, – пробормотала она. Баклан приподнял бровь и потом – внимательно следя за её реакцией – прикрепил фотку, где она целует его в щёку, в ответное сообщение.

Она кивнула, и Баклан нажал отправить.

– Ты в итоге рассказал маме? – вслух задумалась она.

– Нет, но она знает. – Бетти бросила на него недоуменный взгляд, и он пожал плечами. – Я сказал Мармеладке.

– А она что говорит?

– Что у тебя ужасный вкус, разумеется. И что собирается составить мне плейлист из песен, которые, по её мнению, цитирую “подходят влюблённым”. – Он слегка улыбнулся. – Если он вполовину такой же романтичный, как её плейлист на день Святого Валентина, мы расстанемся на четвёртой песне. Что, кстати говоря, разочарует маму. Она основывает своё мнение о тебе на твоём поведении на вечеринке по случаю пятилетия Арчи, к слову, и об этом событии у меня не осталось чётких воспоминаний.

Бетти тоже не помнила вечеринку на пятый день рождения Арчи.

– Кстати о сёстрах, – сказала она, – Шерил Блоссом, как оказалось, объявила всему городу, что моя сестра чокнутая и “заперта в дурке”, её слова. Поэтому звонил Кевин – чтобы рассказать мне это.

Баклан поморщился.

– Я даже не знаю, что с этим делать.

Она была расстроена меньше, чем думала, но всё равно позволила Баклану притянуть её немного ближе… а потом подумала _да к чёрту_  и просто забралась к нему на колени и принялась целовать. Маленький сток открылся на дне её разума, и все дурные мысли начали стекаться туда: проблемы в её семье, проблемы в семье Баклана, их очень, очень скорое возвращение в Ривердэйл…

Её разум был _почти_  полностью чист, когда сток забился, булькнул и выплеснул ответ.

–  Вот оно! – выдохнула она, даже не попытавшись отодвинуть лицо больше чем на дюйм. – Полли.

– Жесть. Ты думаешь о _Полли_  посреди этого романтического момента?

– Я просто… – Она прислонилась к стене, чувствуя, что её глаза стали размером с тарелку. Всё теперь казалось таким ясным – она знала, она просто _знала_. – Мне только что пришла в голову идея, как мы можем выяснить, где она.

– Говори, – сказал он, поднимая бровь.

Она улыбнулась.

– Твой папа приедет за тобой?

– Я не собираюсь его просить.

– Хорошо, – сказала Бетти. – Моя мама приедет за мной. Мы тебя подвезём.


	8. Chapter 8

– Поверить не могу, что всё закончилось, – сказала Бетти тихим голосом, обводя взглядом офис, приукрашенный по случаю прощальной вечеринки стажёров (Бетти украсила его сама, ранее днём). На столе в приёмной лежал недоеденный пирог; Томоко медленно вращалась в кресле на колёсиках, в котором Бетти сидела всё лето.

– Мы будем на связи, – сказала Томоко. Марси согласно кивнула. Бетти задумалась, сдержат ли они обещание, или это всего лишь самовнушение – хотя, по крайней мере, Томоко явно захочет узнать всё, что они выяснят о Джейсоне Блоссоме. Она снова оглядела комнату в поисках Баклана, который исчез в угловом кабинете с одним из их руководителей несколько минут назад.

За неимением лучшего занятия она принялась убираться после своей собственной вечеринки.

Завтра утром её мама приедет забрать их с Бакланом обратно в Ривердэйл. Завтра утром им нужно будет привести в действие план. Но сейчас важно было лишь окончание временного пребывания взрослым.

После ужина они с Бакланом, держась за руки, отправились на последнюю прогулку вокруг кампуса.

– О чём Рэйчел хотела с тобой поговорить? – Она умирала от любопытства с тех пор, как Баклан вышел из углового кабинета с таким видом, будто у него голова идёт кругом, но что-то в его глазах подсказало ей, что он не захочет обсуждать это перед остальными. Теперь же, когда они наедине…

Баклан сглотнул.

– Не знаю, помнишь ты или нет, но я прикладывал рассказ к своему резюме.

– И?

Он пожал плечами.

– Она вернула его мне с замечаниями и предложениями, вот и всё.

– О. Это мило с её стороны.

– Она сказала… – В его голосе прозвучала лёгкая нота чего-то… скептицизма, быть может. – Она сказала, после того, как перепишу, стоит подумать над тем, чтобы отправить его в их литературный журнал.

Бетти остановилась как вкопанная.

– Она хочет опубликовать его? Баки, это же здорово.

– Этого она не говорила. Просто сказала, что стоит подумать отправить. – Он шаркнул носком правой ноги по земле, отправив попавшийся камешек в полёт над газоном. – У них есть ежегодный выпуск ученической прозы. Это не так уж круто; вероятно, это говорят всем, кто отправил рассказы.

– Нет, это очень круто. – Её окатило приливом счастья, и она кинулась к Баклану, сгребая его в объятия. – Ты должен гордиться. Даже если его не опубликуют.

– Замечаний было _много_ , – пробормотал он.

– Но это хорошо. Значит, на её взгляд, твоя работа стоит затраченного времени. – Отпустив его, она отступила на полшага назад, наклонила голову и посмотрела ему в глаза. – Ты же займёшься этим, да? Ты же отправишь рассказ?

– Да, наверное, – вздохнул он. Уголок его рта изогнулся в лёгкой улыбке. – Почему у меня такое чувство, что ты собираешься убедиться, чтобы я это сделал?

– Потому что я собираюсь. – Она обвила его руку своей и притянула его ближе, когда они возобновили прогулку. – И нам надо поработать над тем, чтобы ты перестал недооценивать себя. Я выбью это из тебя, если придётся.

– Хочешь вылепить из меня идеального парня?

На этот раз Бетти даже не передёрнуло от слова _идеальный_. Не слишком, в любом случае. Оно не было направлено на неё, что помогало, и было приглушено словом _парень_ , что помогало даже больше.

– Мне особо нечего делать в этом плане, – беспечно сказала она и с удовольствием заметила, как Баклан покраснел.

– О, эм… насчёт этого…

– Да?

Баклан немного помялся, но наконец выдал относительно уверенное:

– Ты пойдёшь на танцы по случаю начала учебного года?

– Ну, да. То есть, мне придётся. Я же в комитете по украшению. – Она знала, что он не совсем это имел в виду. Очевидно, он знал, что она знает, потому что закатил глаза.

– Ты хочешь пойти _со мной_?

Соблазн подразнить его, растянуть это немного дольше, вертелся на кончике её языка: _Баклан Джонс, никогда бы не подумала, что увижу день, когда ты по доброй воле посетишь школьное мероприятие_. Он, в конце концов, должен был знать, что она скажет да.

Но с другой стороны, поддразнивание может пойти вразрез с её только что высказанной целью повышения его самооценки.

– Баклан Джонс, – сказала она вместо этого. – Конечно, я хочу пойти с тобой.

В ответ она получила довольную кривоватую улыбку, и её внутренности превратились в желе. В хорошем смысле.

Позже – когда их доска не-совсем-убийства была аккуратно разобрана и упакована, когда гигантский походный рюкзак Баклана был заполнен всем, кроме его пижамы, одежды на завтра и постельного белья – позже Бетти лежала, прильнув к нему, устроившись под одной рукой, своей рукой обхватив его талию, и слушала, как сильно и искренне бьётся его сердце. Ей ещё надо было закончить собственные сборы, но думать об этом не хотелось.

– Я буду скучать по этому. По твоей комнате.

Под её ухом грудь Баклана поднялась и опустилась.

– Да, – сказал он. – Я тоже.

Они смотрели Netflix до поздней ночи, прижавшись друг к другу, забросив фильм на середине ради медленных, нежных поцелуев, кончиками пальцев проводя под краем одежды. Она почти, почти спросила, может ли переночевать здесь, с ним, но не смогла выдавить из себя слова.

Следующим утром, позавтракав с Томоко и Марси, они направились в комнату Бетти сложить её оставшиеся вещи, выписались из общежития и принялись нервно ждать прибытия Элис Купер.

Элис Купер прибыла ровно в полдень, как и планировалось. При виде того, как знакомая машина поворачивает на парковку, Бетти поднялась на ноги с чувством слабой тошноты, несмотря на лёгкий, рациональный завтрак. Элис припарковалась, как указал завхоз, и подошла к ним. Несмотря на влажность, характерную для конца лета, и предполагаемую непринуждённость повода, она была одета безупречно: в юбку-карандаш, строгую блузку и шпильки. День был пасмурный, но её волосы всё равно блестели в тех редких солнечных лучах, которые пробивались сквозь тучи.

Бетти смахнула микроскопическую пылинку со своей футболки и пожалела, что не оделась во что-то немножко лучше.

– Мама, – сказала она, делая несколько шагов вперёд. Прямо в объятия матери.

Она заметила, насколько хорошо отглаженной выглядит одежда Элис даже после трёх-четырёх часов в машине. Ещё она заметила особенную чёткость подводки и запах лака для волос – слабый, но не настолько слабый, как если бы он был нанесён три часа назад. Такой дополнительный слой совершенства Элис применяла только тогда, когда что-то шло не так; один только вид этой брони – знак, что она уже дала трещину. На долю секунды Бетти задумалась, что ещё, чёрт возьми, случилось.

– Я скучала по тебе, – ответила Элис на удивление эмоциональным голосом.

Она обнимала Бетти дольше, чем обычно, и над головой Бетти загорелась маленькая лампочка: что бы ни происходило с Полли, и вне зависимости от того, говорили ли Бетти об этом правду, это лето не могло быть лёгким для её родителей.

Её решимость, однако, не уменьшилась, особенно когда Элис повернулась, подняв бровь, и сказала:

– А это, должно быть, знаменитый Баклан.

– Мам, ты уже встречала Баклана раньше, я уверена, – сказала Бетти. – Он...

– Друг Арчибальда, да. – Она пожала руку Баклана с блеском в глазах, который Бетти не смогла распознать. – Теперь и Бетти тоже, я полагаю?

Баклан кивнул.

– Спасибо, что согласились подвезти меня до Ривердэйла, миссис Купер.

Элис махнула рукой.

– О, не стоит благодарности. Мне совсем нетрудно. Ну же, складывайте вещи в машину. Полагаю, вы скоро захотите пообедать, и нам не захочется попасть в поток.

_Поток откуда?_  удивилась Бетти, но вслух не спросила.

План был одновременно обманчиво прост и поразительно безрассуден.

Как только их чемоданы были загружены в багажник, Бетти заняла переднее место, тогда как Баклан забрался на место за водительским креслом. Как и надеялась, как только она устроилась на пассажирском сидении, Элис передала ей свою сумочку, чтобы Бетти поставила её в ноги.

– О, у меня тут рюкзак, – виновато сказала Бетти, сдвинув колени, чтобы продемонстрировать. – Он не влез в багажник. Баклан, у тебя там есть место для маминой сумки?

– Конечно, – непринуждённо сказал он. Бетти передала её назад, следя за выражением лица матери. Элис, начавшая выезжать с парковки, похоже, ничего не подозревала. Баклан – который стратегически разложил свою почтальонку и недавно снятую фланелевую рубашку по свободному сиденью – поставил сумку на пол у себя в ногах. Он кивнул Бетти, и она кивнула в ответ.

Теперь им нужно было на сто процентов отвлечь внимание Элис Купер от заднего сиденья. Бетти пыталась придумать несколько тем беседы, которые могли удержать интерес её матери. Проблема была в том, что она не могла рассказать о своей стажировке, возрождении «Синего и золотого» или грядущем учебном годе без опаски, что Элис посмотрит в зеркало заднего вида или попытается привлечь Баклана к разговору. Если уж на то пошло, даже если тема совсем не затрагивала бы Баклана, всё равно существовал риск, что Элис просто станет допрашивать его, потому что ей так захотелось.

И само собой, не успели они выехать на магистраль, как Элис принялась за своё.

– Итак, Баклан. Что заставило тебя провести лето, работая в издательстве?

– Бетти сказала, ты собираешься работать с ней над «Синим и золотым»?

– И ты тоже уже второкурсник?

– Какие у тебя ещё дополнительные занятия?

– Чем сейчас занимается твой отец? Я уже давно не видела его на нашей стороне города.

– А твоя мама?

– Я проголодалась, – наконец объявила Бетти, хоть и не была голодна. Баклан послал ей благодарный взгляд, и она попыталась безмолвно сказать ему _прости_. – Может, остановимся пообедать?

– Мы остановимся через полчаса. Я знаю там уютный ресторанчик. – Элис на миг скосила глаза на Бетти. – Не хочу, чтобы ты питалась фастфудом, милая.

Бетти улыбнулась – ну, оскалилась, скорее – и перетерпела. Она улыбалась и терпела и во время обеда, когда Элис продолжала задавать немного слишком личные вопросы, пока Бетти, нарушив все правила, как много и увлечённо хорошие девочки должны говорить за столом, не пустилась в монолог о том, чему лето корректором научило её о преимуществах и недостатках оксфордской запятой.

Когда её мать отошла в дамскую комнату, зажав сумочку в руке, Бетти с громким стоном поставила локти на стол и спрятала лицо в ладонях. Через миг Баклан положил руку ей на плечо.

– С другой стороны, – сказал он, нежно сжимая её плечо, – она меня пока не убила.

– И то верно. Но только потому что не знает всей правды. – Бетти подняла голову. – Как ты держишься?

Он пожал плечами.

– Справлюсь.

Элис вернулась из туалета, чинно уселась и дала сигнал официантке принести чек. Баклан вытащил бумажник, но она отмахнулась.

– Не глупи, – сказала она. – Это пустяки.

Баклан убрал бумажник.

– Спасибо, миссис Купер.

– Почему бы вам обоим не воспользоваться удобствами, пока я жду чек, – сказала Элис. У Бетти слегка приподнялись волосы на затылке – ей давно _не_  шесть лет; она способна справляться со своими естественными потребностями – но она всё же кивнула и последовала за Бакланом к туалетам.

Проходя мимо стула матери, она заглянула в сумку, открытую на коленях Элис, и заметила её. Их цель.

Туалеты находились в конце коридора; как только они повернули за угол и оказались вне поля зрения её матери, Бетти протянула руку и дёрнула Баклана за рукав. Он повернулся к ней, приподняв брови.

– Чековая книжка точно там. Я видела её. Прямо во внутреннем кармане.

Он медленно кивнул.

– Кажется, у меня есть идея, – сказал он. – Кажется.

– Я могу чем-то помочь?

– Говори о чём-нибудь, что я посчитал бы очень скучным, может быть?

– Ладно. – Бетти встала на цыпочки, чтобы быстро поцеловать его, прежде чем зайти в туалет. Моя руки, она изучила своё отражение в зеркале, наклоняя голову то так, то этак, пока не нашла угол, под которым почти напоминала Полли.

Она попыталась удержать эту позу, но иллюзия распалась так же быстро, как возникла; Бетти Купер, не Полли, смотрела на неё. Скривившись, она выключила воду и вытерла руки жёстким коричневым бумажным полотенцем так свирепо, что чуть не ободрала костяшки пальцев. Но потом Баклан вышел из мужского туалета в то же время, как она вышла из женского, и улыбнулся этой своей кривоватой улыбкой, которая очень хорошо напомнила ей, что быть Бетти Купер вовсе не так уж плохо.

Они вернулись в машину, и сумочка Элис вернулась на своё место на заднем сидении – хотя на этот раз, заметила Бетти, Баклан поставил её не в ногах, а на чуть приподнятую область прямо за центральной консолью, так, чтобы проще было дотянуться.

Так как её мать, кажется, не уловила, что Баклан больше, чем друг, и поэтому сочтёт разговор о её гардеробе ужасно скучным (хотя, по правде говоря, большая часть её гардероба довольно уныла), Бетти начала вторую часть их путешествия с обсуждения того, когда у них получится съездить в торговый центр Гриндэйла за покупками к школе. Ей даже не так уж нужна была новая одежда, или, по крайней мере, она не считала, что нужна, но знала, что Купер никогда не появится в первый день учёбы менее чем в безупречном виде.

Болтая о рубашках и о том, что прочитала о грядущих трендах в джинсе, Бетти услышала за спиной лёгкое движение. Заставив себя не оглядываться, она перешла к выбору платья на бал по случаю начала учебного года.

– Я нашла онлайн несколько очень симпатичных моделей в ретро-стиле, вроде нового прочтения силуэтов 50-х? Они должны неплохо смотреться на мне. И большинство из них очень скромные. Мне очень понравился фасон с открытыми плечами. И я думала, что было бы здорово в белом цвете, если получится найти.

Элис _цокнула_  языком.

– Как бы ни была я рада слышать, что ты стала проявлять больше интереса к своей внешности, Бетти, но это будет после Дня Труда.

– Мам, это правило устарело. Никто ему больше не следует. – Она села чуть более прямо. – Я просто подумала... ну, знаешь, пока ещё не сошёл летний загар.

– Да, я заметила, что ты немного загорела. Пользовалась солнцезащитным кремом, я надеюсь?

– Конечно, – соврала Бетти. Отчасти. Она пользовалась солнцезащитным кремом, просто не постоянно.

– Что ж, я рада, что ты не провела всё лето взаперти.

– Я не сидела на месте, – вставила Бетти. – Много... ходила пешком. И гуляла вокруг кампуса – там очень красиво. И иногда бегала по утрам.

– Умница. – Элис кинула взгляд в зеркало заднего вида. – Что ж, похоже, кое-кто не считает обсуждение твоего гардероба столь захватывающим, как ты.

Баклан выбрал этот момент, чтобы услужливо всхрапнуть. Решив, что мать дала ей повод посмотреть, она оглянулась через плечо, чтобы увидеть, что Баклан сложил свою толстовку на откидном подлокотнике вместо подушки и развалился на заднем сидении, глаза закрыты, левая рука болтается весьма кстати рядом с сумочкой Элис.

Она отвлекала свою мать разговорами об одежде ещё несколько минут, пока Баклан вдруг не «проснулся».

– С возвращением, Спящая Красавица, – поддразнила Бетти. Она извернулась в кресле, насколько позволял ремень безопасности, чтобы увидеть лицо Баклана.

Он незаметно, но решительно кивнул.

– Простите. Не заметил, как вырубился.

Элис улыбнулась.

– Уверена, ты допоздна укладывал вещи прошлой ночью.

_Укладывал вещи_ , подумала Бетти. Она почувствовала, как уголок её рта подрагивает в улыбке, и, когда глянула назад, увидела то же выражение на лице Баклана.

В собственной сумочке Бетти завибрировал телефон. Она проверила сообщения настолько незаметно, как только могла, держа телефон под таким углом, чтобы у её матери не было возможности увидеть экран.

– Кевин, – сказала она в ответ на вопросительно поднятую бровь Элис. – Спрашивает, когда я вернусь.

Сообщение, конечно же, было вовсе не от Кевина. _Пара тысяч долларов на счёт «Сестёр тихого милосердия», кем бы они ни были_ , написал Баклан. _Я сейчас их гуглю_.

_Хорошо_ , напечатала в ответ Бетти, тоже запуская мобильный браузер.

Она нашла вебсайт мгновенно, и едва смогла удержать относительно нормальное выражение лица.

– Элизабет, в чём дело?

Блин.

– О, просто... Кевин был на странном свидании, – сымпровизировала она. – Он рассказывает мне о нём.

«Сёстры тихого милосердия» по сути не были психиатрическим учреждением, что объясняло, почему они не наткнулись на них, когда искали, где может находиться Полли. Это, подумала Бетти, и тот факт, что «Сёстры тихого милосердия» даже не выглядели реально существующим местом. Их голый сайт заявлял, что это «интернат для трудных и сложных подростков», но на немногих фотографиях он больше походил на готический монастырь, прямиком из атмосферного ужастика с непрестанно клубящимся туманом.

Она никогда бы не подумала искать Полли в месте, которое казалось по сути _монастырём_.

_Баки_ , написала она, _это место выглядит жутко_.

Вскоре после того, как она нажала отправить, выскочило сообщение от Баклана. _Это гостиница «Оверлук» под управлением злых монашек_.

_Поговорим, когда доберёмся до дома_ , ответила она. Потом засунула телефон обратно в сумку и села на руки, стараясь держать их расправленными под собой.

К счастью, облака на небе потемнели; вскоре небеса разверзлись. Бетти вытащила правую руку из-под себя, облокотилась на дверь и, подперев голову рукой, стала смотреть на дождь и думать. Меньше, чем через три минуты, Элис ласково напомнила ей не горбиться.

Даже то, что она села прямо, или хотя бы более прямо, стук капель воды и скрип «дворников» помогли Бетти навести порядок в мыслях. Через месяц никуда не ведущих зацепок и ложного следа, они почти отыскали Полли; судя по подсчётам Бетти, она была совсем не так уж далеко. Почему её родители посчитали нужным соврать, что ехали четыре часа и провели там ночь, было для Бетти загадкой, но она предположила, что у них были на то причины. Дурацкие причины, вероятно, но тем не менее.

Дождь так и не стих ко времени, когда они достигли окраины Ривердэйла. В каком-то смысле, дождь даже делал всё более домашним – в конце концов, трудно сказать, что Ривердэйл известен великолепной погодой. Хотя Бетти знала, что это тёплый, душный дождь, она всё равно представляла, как переоденется в пижаму, сделает чашку горячего шоколада и устроится на подоконнике с дневником. От этой мысли её грудь захлестнула волна удовольствия, и несмотря на комфортную температуру в машине, по её телу пробежала дрожь.

Элис слегка повернула голову.

– Где тебя высадить, Баклан?

– Не нужно отклоняться от вашей дороги, – сказал он. – Я дойду пешком от вашего дома.

– Со всем твоим багажом?

Бетти обернулась и дружески нахмурилась на него.

– Баки, дождь льёт.

– Пережду у Арчи, пока не закончится. – Его челюсть была так напряжена, что практически умоляла её не настаивать, так что она не стала.

– Твой отец на работе, Баклан?

– Я не знаю, чем он сегодня занимается, – сказал Баклан достаточно вежливо. – Суббота же.

– У него стандартный график?

– _Мам_. Хватит.

– Это всего лишь светская беседа, Бетти.

Несколько минут спустя они заехали в гараж Куперов. Бетти уверила свою мать, что они разгрузят машину и с нетерпением дождалась, когда Элис исчезла в доме.

– Мы можем добраться туда на автобусе, – сказал Баклан, как только они убедились, что никто не видит. – Часы посещения по будням. Можем съездить в понедельник.

Она кивнула.

– И что потом?

– Не знаю, – сказал Баклан, обнимая её. – Но мы нашли Полли, так? Ты увидишься с ней. Мы разберёмся, что делать дальше.

Здесь, в гараже, духота от дождя была почти невыносимой, и Бетти охватило странное ощущение, что она шагнула назад, прямо в свою старую жизнь, только чтобы почувствовать как задыхается; что проведя лето на метафорически свежем воздухе, её лёгкие больше не способны перенести то, чем она дышала всю жизнь. Как будто в подтверждение этого, у неё спёрло дыхание – раз, второй, и третий. Она крепче ухватилась за Баклана, уверенная, что в этот миг он – единственное, что удерживает её на ногах.

– Мне придётся пойти туда и притворяться, что всё в порядке. – Слёзы защипали уголки её глаз, но она их сморгнула. – Мне придётся провести завтрашний день с родителями и делать вид, будто я не знаю, через что они заставили её пройти. Не знаю, смогу ли я это вынести.

– Ты сможешь, – просто сказал он.

Бетти сделала глубокий вдох и поняла, что верит ему. Она снова кивнула, с наслаждением прижимаясь головой к его груди.

– Нет, я знаю, что ты прав. Для Полли ничего не изменилось за последние пару дней. Если с ней до сих пор всё было нормально, то будет нормально и до понедельника.

_Но что если с ней не всё нормально?_  всплыло на поверхность разума Бетти. Она попыталась утопить эту мысль обратно.

Баклан высвободился из её объятий, хотя выглядел так, как будто предпочёл бы  остаться в них.

– Мне, наверное, стоит двигать, пока твоя мама ничего не заподозрила.

– Ладно. – Бетти проследила, как он закинул свою «почтальонку» через плечо, затем надел на плечи походный рюкзак. – Позвонишь мне вечером? Ну, когда доберёшься до дома?

– Хорошо, – отозвался он.

Бетти прижала свои губы к его в коротком поцелуе, а потом он вышел из гаража и исчез за занавесью дождя.

* * * * *

– Баклан, – сказал Фред Эндрюс, открыв входную дверь. – Рад тебя видеть. Арчи не сказал, что ты вернулся в город.

– Да, я только что приехал. – Фред шагнул в сторону, пропуская его, но он на миг помедлил; за сорок пять секунд или сколько там заняло дойти от Куперов, он вымок до нитки и теперь на крыльце под ним образовалась лужа.

Фред всё равно махнул ему заходить.

– Тебя Куперы подвезли? – Он не дождался, когда Баклан кивнёт в ответ, и продолжал: – Арчи у себя в комнате. Ты знаешь, где полотенца.

– Спасибо, Фред. – Он снял обувь, вытащил сухую одежду из рюкзака, проверил, что вода не добралась до ноутбука, и наконец отправился наверх. Когда Баклан поднялся, Арчи как раз выходил из своей спальни.

– Привет, – сказал Арчи. – Я услышал входную дверь.

– Мама Бетти подвезла меня, так что... – он пожал плечами.

Арчи глянул через плечо, на окно с видом на спальню Бетти – хотя Баклан сомневался, что за таким ливнем можно было что-то разглядеть. Когда он снова повернулся, его брови были сдвинуты вместе. На миг Баклан подумал, что Арчи собирается спросить, почему он не проводит остаток дня со своей девушкой (что он с удовольствием бы сделал, конечно же, несмотря на то, что провёл с Бетти целое лето), но сказал он не это.

– Эм... в гараже есть для тебя кое-что. Не знаю, говорил ли папа.

Баклан поднял бровь.

– Кое-что?

– Ага. Наверное, ты уже понял, что это папина компания сносит Twilight? Я, эээ... я сохранил для тебя кое-что оттуда, ну там, постеры и всякие мелочи. Если захочешь их забрать. Правда, они продали проектор. Мне не удалось достать его для тебя.

Несмотря на полную бессмысленность этого жеста, Баклан всё равно был немного тронут. Он кивнул.

– Спасибо, Арч.

– Ты, наверное, хочешь переодеться, – сказал он. – Я запущу Иксбокс.

Никто – ни Арчи, ни миссис Купер, ни даже Бетти – пока не произнесли волшебную фразу _Ты говорил со своим отцом?_ По-видимому, все они решили, что говорил.

Но нет. Как-то раз в разговоре с отцом он упоминал дату окончания стажировки, но это было несколько недель назад, и Ф.П. наверняка уже забыл. Баклан до последнего оттягивал окончательное решение отправиться в трейлер, но когда день начал плавно перетекать в вечер, понял, что выбора у него нет. Теперь, когда Twilight больше нет, школа ещё закрыта на лето, а ночёвка на берегу Свитуотер, с учётом дождя, выглядела не слишком привлекательно, ему больше некуда было идти.

Фред вытащил замороженную лазанью и пакет салата на ужин. Когда они закончили прибираться в кухне, дождь всё ещё лил, так что Арчи схватил ключи от грузовика и горделиво объявил, что довезёт Баклана до дома. Вещи из гаража, решили они, подождут до дня, когда будет сухо.

С каждым поворотом шин грузовика по буграм и ямам дороги, Баклана всё сильнее и сильнее охватывало чувство, что его внутренности застывают, словно весь тот ничтожно малый прогресс в становлении более лучшим, более счастливым человеком за лето превратился в жидкую форму и теперь испаряется, или, может быть, вытапливается из него; вытекает из грузовика и на потрескавшийся асфальт, смывается в канаву на краю дороги, смешивается с грязью. Наверное, следовало быть благодарным, что у него вообще имелись какие-то сентиментальные воспоминания, но сейчас эта мысль не слишком утешала.

Они остановились перед трейлером. Чудо из чудес, грузовик Ф.П. отсутствовал на месте, и свет не горел. Баклан был не в настроении устраивать встречу отца и своего лучшего друга. Он подумал было пригласить Арчи внутрь, но – не зная, что его ждёт внутри – сгрёб свои вещи с быстрым:

– Спасибо, что подвёз.

– Не за что, – сказал Арчи. – Эй, не хочешь завтра поужинать в Pop’s?

– Идёт.

– Супер. – Арчи помедлил, опёрся на руль, переплетя пальцы. – Бетти тоже будет?

Баклан пожал плечами.

– Это Бетти решать, не так ли?

– Так. – Арчи снова помедлил. – Так ты спросишь её или...

– Ты пытаешься сделать это... – Баклан помахал рукой между собой, Арчи и некой третьей точкой, представляющей Бетти. – Ты пытаешься сделать это более или менее сложным?

– Менее. Я думаю. – Он вдохнул и посмотрел на Баклана умоляющим щенячьим взглядом. – Ты же понимаешь, почему для меня это странно?

– Угу, – вздохнул Баклан. – Понимаю. Но... _ты_  понимаешь, что мы всё ещё два отдельных человека, и оба – твои друзья, так?

– Конечно, – несколько раздражённо буркнул Арчи.

– Так что... – Он поднял брови.

Арчи кивнул.

– Так что я поговорю с Бетти.

– Хорошо.

Арчи дождался, пока он вытащил ключи и распахнул дверь в трейлер, прежде чем уехать из трейлерного парка. Огни фар грузовика мелькнули в окнах, на миг бросив жуткие тени на стены. В темноте, в дождь, трейлер Ф.П. выглядел, словно выпал прямиком из фильма ужасов, как и «Сёстры тихого милосердия». (Это, подумал он, были бы два очень разных фильма ужасов. Текущий – явно ближе к «Зловещие мертвецы 2».) К счастью, Баклану без особых проблем удалось найти выключатель – не слишком великое достижение, так как он был сразу за дверью, где обычно и находятся выключатели.

Кухня и гостиная выглядели не _ужасно_. Нельзя сказать, что они выглядели хорошо, но, кажется, не было риска, скажем, обнаружить под диваном дохлое животное. На полу даже не валялись бутылки из-под спиртного, хотя он заметил пару пустых в мусоре.

Он затащил свои вещи в маленькую вторую спальню, ту, которая должна была быть его, и щёлкнул выключателем, только чтобы обнаружить, что лампочка перегорела. Он нашёл новую на кухне под раковиной, но когда включил свет в спальне, оказалось, что никто не собрал его кровать – рама была на месте, но в виде отдельных деталей, так и не собранных с последнего переезда.

– Конечно, – пробормотал Баклан сам себе. Он оттащил матрас от стены, к которой он был прислонён, и кинул на свободное место на полу. Сойдёт.

Весь трейлер оказался в таком виде, когда он обследовал его, своего рода шаг вперёд, два назад в плане обжитости: в ванной стояли чистящие средства, но очевидно, что никто никогда ими не пользовался; в кухне была неиспорченная еда, но вся в духе нарезок от Kraft и хлеба от Wonder Bread. Спальня его отца каким-то образом выглядела одновременно неприбранной и абсолютно неиспользуемой и сильно воняла сигаретным дымом. Хорошо хоть он не заметил бычков в постели.

Могло быть хуже, сказал он себе. Определённо могло быть хуже.

Потом позвонила Бетти, и вид её улыбающегося лица на заставке напомнил ему, что могло быть и чертовски лучше.

– Привет, – сказала она. – Я видела, что Арчи вернулся. Поняла, что ты дома.

_Это не дом_ , подумал он, но вслух сказал:

– Да, я на месте.

– И как оно?

– Пока что нормально. Папы нет дома. Не знаю, где он.

– А что Арчи?

– Это же Арчи, – сказал он, и Бетти рассмеялась.

Баклан плюхнулся на матрас, всё ещё не заправленный простынёй, и почувствовал холодную пустоту с той стороны, где должно было быть тепло тела Бетти, пустоту, которую только усиливал мерный стук дождя по дешёвой жестяной крыше трейлера. Они немного поболтали ни о чём (всё-таки прошло всего лишь несколько часов с тех пор, как они виделись), пока мама Бетти не постучала в её дверь.

– Блин, мне надо идти. Десерт готов.

– Что на десерт?

– Яблочный пирог. Мой любимый, так что конечно, она почти никогда его не печёт.

Разумеется, любимый десерт истинной американки Бетти Купер – яблочный пирог.

– Что-то ты не слишком рада, что она испекла его.

– Просто... странное ощущение. Может, потому что меня долго не было, или, может, потому что Полли нет? Не знаю. Как будто она пытается меня подкупить.

– Или всего-навсего соскучилась по тебе и решила приготовить твой любимый пирог по поводу твоего возвращения домой.

Бетти фыркнула.

– Мамины мотивы никогда не бывают так просты. Неважно. Я... я увижу тебя завтра?

– Если хочешь. У меня нет особых планов. – Помимо встречи с Арчи, конечно, но он рассчитывал, что Арчи сам про это расскажет.

– Хорошо, – сказала она. – Я тебе напишу. Или ты напиши. Или...

– Постучись в дверь моей спальни?

– Хотелось бы, – мягко сказала она, вторя его собственным мыслям по этому поводу.

Он услышал, как Элис крикнула что-то на заднем фоне, и после быстрого прощания Бетти положила трубку. Несколькими минутами позже, она прислала ему фотку пирога и обещание приберечь для него кусочек.

За неимением лучшего занятия, он застелил матрас простынёй и вытащил одеяло, затем пошёл в гостиную и включил телик, постучав по нему, пока он не согласился показывать местные новости. Дождь наконец-то закончился, что несколько улучшило сигнал.

Он решил не думать о том, стоит ли ему разобрать вещи, и всё ещё не думал, разбирать ли вещи (или не разбирать), час спустя, когда его отец ввалился в двери, слегка промокший, но в остальном относительно опрятный. Относительно. Баклан вскочил на ноги и неловко подождал, пока Ф.П. не стянул пару заляпанных грязью ботинок и не поставил их на старую газету возле двери.

– Значит, вернулся.

– Вернулся, – сказал он немного настороженно. – Где ты был?

Ф.П. пожал плечами.

– Поблизости. – Он прошёл в гостиную и прислонился к стене, сложив руки, скрестив лодыжки. – Стукнуло в голову, что ты можешь позвонить, чтобы я тебя забрал. С автовокзала, по крайней мере, если уж не из Брук Глена.

Он чуть было не спросил, правда ли его отец проделал бы весь путь до Брук Глена, но не стал.

– Мама Бетти в любом случае приехала забирать её, так что.

(Но всё-таки. Ф.П. вспомнил дату его возвращения?)

– _Мама_  Бетти? – Ф.П. расплылся в улыбке. – И как там Элис?

Даже хотя он был в курсе, что его отец знаком, или был знаком, с матерью Бетти, вопрос показался странным.

– Нормально, я думаю? Не то чтобы я так хорошо её знаю.

– Хмм, – сказал Ф.П. – И то правда. А как Бетти?

– Тоже нормально.

_Этот_ вопрос – или, скорее, то, как он был задан – показался ему намеренно провокационным, и точно – дальше его отец спросил:

– Тебе хоть удалось её поцеловать?

Баклан не снизошёл до ответа, и это, очевидно, сказало Ф.П. всё, что он хотел знать.

– Она мне нравится, – объявил он, тонкая улыбка появилась под трёхдневной щетиной на его лице. – Постарайся ничего не испортить, ладно?

– Ради бога, пап, – пробормотал Баклан с пылающим лицом. Его отец только осклабился.

Ф.П. оттолкнулся от стены, прошагал в кухню, достал что-то из холодильника. Баклана слегка передёрнуло от слишком знакомого чпока и пшика, но когда его отец прошёл обратно в комнату на твёрдых ногах, у него возникло забавное чувство, что это пиво, возможно, сегодня было первым.

– Лучше помоги-ка мне с этим, – позвал он через плечо, скрываясь в коридоре. – Если только не хочешь спать на матрасе на полу.

Улёгшись в свою свежесобранную кровать, он написал Бетти _Спокойной ночи_. То, что его отец догадался об их отношениях, было информацией, которой, по его мнению, лучше обменяться лично.

Он заснул под грохот дешёвой жестяной крыши под порывами ветра и проснулся от яркого света солнца – окна выходили на восток, и на них не было штор – и неблагозвучного храпа, доносящегося из-за приоткрытой двери в спальню Ф.П. За двадцать минут Баклан быстро почистил душевую, прежде чем помыться (она была отвратнее, чем душевые в общаге, что казалось невообразимым), безуспешно попытался найти что-нибудь на завтрак, сунул ноутбук в сумку и покинул трейлер.

Баклан добрался до Twilight – или, точнее, того, что было Twilight – довольно быстро. Там, где был Twilight, теперь простиралось грязное поле, на котором красовался дико уродливый знак, рекламирующий будущий торговый центр под стрёмным названием SoDale. _SoDale._  Он прикинул, где мог слышать подобное название, и наконец вспомнил – «Южный парк», который его отец смотрел с неиссякаемым энтузиазмом.

Поле выглядело заброшенным, пустынным, безжизненным; целый словарь синонимов для слова «пустой». Эндрюс Констракшн чертовски тщательно потрудилась над уничтожением любых доказательств, что кинотеатр под открытым небом когда-либо существовал. Лишь один мусорный контейнер, доверху заваленный сломанными досками, выдавал, что здесь когда-либо что-то было. Кто-то предпринял слабую попытку огородить зону, повесил всюду обязательные знаки «Опасность, проход запрещён». Но Баклан знал, как следует ходить по стройке, чтобы не убиться; даже если бы не знал, знаки бы его не остановили. Проскользнув в щель в заборе, он направился туда, где раньше стояла кинобудка.

Грязь. Везде одна грязь. В буквальном и переносном смысле...

...со свежими следами ног, которые принадлежали не ему.

Баклан не был экспертом по отпечаткам обуви, но не сомневался, что, так как вчера мощно поливало, они, должно быть, оставлены совсем недавно. Он последовал за ними, хотя и сам не знал зачем, время от времени мысленно делая заметки. Одна цепочка следов, похоже, была оставлена кем-то в обуви на несколько размеров меньше его. Подошвы выглядели как у обычных ботинок, которые могли принадлежать как мужчине, так и женщине. Он отошёл на несколько шагов назад, пытаясь сравнить глубину отпечатков со своими, но понял, что вряд ли сможет определить, сколько примерно весит этот человек, так как грязь, несомненно, теперь суше и твёрже, чем когда были оставлены эти следы.

Он вернулся на прежнее место, достал телефон и сделал пару снимков как выглядели следы сами по себе, до того, как он добавил рядом свои. Он подбирал подобающе остроумный заголовок с отсылкой к Нэнси Дрю, чтобы отправить их Бетти, когда услышал приближающееся хлюпанье и, подняв взгляд, увидел Нэнси Дрю собственной персоной, пробирающуюся по грязи в высоких резиновых сапогах и держащую в руках – благослови её боже – две кофейные чашки, красную и синюю. Алюминиевые, герметично закрывающиеся походные чашки. Конечно, у Куперов есть такие.

– Умоляю, не говори, что ты на самом деле постучалась в дверь моей спальни, – сказал он, прямо перед тем, как она одарила его приветственным утренним поцелуем.

– Нет. Я догадалась, что ты будешь здесь.

– Хотя после странного разговора с папой прошлым вечером у меня сложилось впечатление, что он не возражал бы, если бы ты _пришла_  и постучалась в мою дверь.

– О боже, – пробормотала Бетти. – Он эээ...

– Ты ему нравишься, – дополнил Баклан, намеренно умолчав о наказе ничего не испортить.

– Тогда ладно. – Она глубоко вдохнула. – Нашёл что-нибудь интересное?

– Может быть. Как раз собирался отправить тебе фотку этих следов.

Бетти передала ему кофе и нагнулась, чтобы ближе осмотреть отпечатки, сощурившись на грязь, как будто она откроет ей все свои секреты.

– Красная чашка твоя, кстати говоря.

Он открыл её, радуясь уже _аромату_ кофе, ударившему в нос, в то время как Бетти встала и подтянула свой хвостик.

– Думаю, стоит посмотреть, куда они ведут?

Следы привели их к мусорному контейнеру, что было неудивительно, учитывая, что на участке больше ничего и не было. Здесь они сформировали маленький неровный круг, как будто человек, оставивший их, некоторое время топтался на месте, а затем сменили направление направо, в сторону деревьев.

Бетти посмотрела наверх, на край контейнера, делая глоток кофе.

– Арчи сказал, этот последний увезут завтра утром. О. И он пригласил меня на ужин с вами сегодня, кстати.

Отлично. Он кивнул и спросил:

– Как думаешь, удастся туда забраться? – Стенки контейнера были примерно шесть футов высотой, достаточно низкие, чтобы Баклан мог, наверное, подтянуться и вскарабкаться, хоть и неизящно.

– Наверное, но зачем? – спросила Бетти, и он вернулся в реальность. – То есть... кто, по-твоему, был здесь и что выбросил? Думаешь, этот человек замыслил что-то, о чём нам нужно беспокоиться?

– Без понятия. Но есть только один способ выяснить.

Бетти наклонила голову.

– Баклан, не может ли быть, что это, скорее...

– Моя нездоровая привязанность к идеализированной и ныне разрушенной игровой площадке моего детства?

– Я бы не стала называть это так, но да. Там, скорее всего, ничего, кроме гнилых досок.

Он знал, что она права. Тем не менее, он передал красную чашку Бетти (вместе со своей сумкой), размял пальцы и приготовился прыгнуть.

И в самом деле неизящно побарахтавшись, он влез на контейнер без особых проблем и присел на крышке.

– Видишь что-нибудь?

Баклан помотал головой.

– Нет. Ты права, тут только... хлам.

Он всё равно посидел там ещё, таращась на всё то, что не стоило взгляда – по большей части, серые шлакоблоки и серые доски, покрытые облезающей, потускневшей красной краской, которая сама казалась почти серой. Несколько пакетов из Pop’s, посеревших после ночи под дождём.

А потом он заметил что-то блестящее. Связку ключей, не совсем сверху кучи, зацепившуюся за фрагменты арматуры.

– Ээ, Бетти?

– Что?

– Кажется, тут что-то есть. – Он боком пододвинулся на несколько футов, пока не приблизился достаточно, чтобы дотянуться до ключей.

– Баки, только осторожней, – крикнула Бетти снизу. – Вдруг там что-то острое, или обломки, или...

Он сунул ключи в карман, затем осторожно перебросил ноги за край и спрыгнул в грязь.

– Ключи от машины, – сказал он, выуживая их, чтобы показать Бетти. Она посмотрела, как он повертел ключи в руке.

– Ха. Странно. Кто мог выбросить два ключа от машины в контейнер посреди ливня? Если только они упали туда случайно.

– Я так не думаю, – сказал Баклан. – Кто носит _только_  ключи от машины? На кольце обычно ещё и ключи от дома или что-то ещё, не?

– Не обязательно. Может, они просто отвезли машину к механику.

– Не похоже, что ключи выпали. Больше похоже, что их выбросили. – Он не был экспертом по стройке, но – всё-таки он, в какой-то мере, почти вырос на ней – кое-что знал. И среди прочего, он знал, что рабочие обычно не таскают свои ключи там, где упомянутые ключи могут выпасть в мусорку во время работ по сносу.

– Итак, у нас есть ключи, – сказала Бетти. Она вернула ему сумку, и он убрал в неё ключи и взял у неё кофе.

– У нас есть ключи, – согласился Баклан. – Давай продолжим идти по следам. Похоже, они ведут в лес. Может, найдём машину.

Но машину они не нашли. Только следы шин, где она съезжала с главной дороги и заезжала на неё.

– Что ж, следы стёрлись, видимо. – Бетти раздражённо сжала губы, но улыбнулась, когда снова посмотрела на него. – К слову о стирке, тебе она не помешает.

Баклан глянул на свою футболку, которая была покрыта грязью после покорения контейнера. Чёрт, она права. Он не собирался возвращаться в трейлер до вечера. Но у него в сумке была фланелевая рубашка, сунутая по привычке. Земля здесь, под деревьями, была довольно сухой, так что он опустил на неё сумку и кофе, снял шапку и стянул футболку. Вытащив голову из-под подола, он поймал Бетти на том, что она одновременно смотрела, пыталась не смотреть и краснела.

До него внезапно дошло, что, наверное, раздеваться перед ней было странно, даже если на нём была майка и даже если – как он напомнил себе, кажется, в тысячный раз – они раньше много раз вместе ходили плавать. Но не... они не плавали _недавно_. Когда это стало иметь значение.

Он потянулся к сумке за рубашкой, но отвлёкся на то, как рюкзак Бетти приземлился рядом с ней с тихим стуком, а потом на саму Бетти, которая вдруг оказалась в дюймах от него, быстро и прерывисто дыша, положила руки ему на плечи и позволила себе охватить его взглядом.

Баклан понимал, в абстрактном и отстранённом смысле, что за лето, включавшее трёхразовое питание и гораздо больше подъёма тяжестей, чем можно было ожидать от стажировки в издательстве (пришлось перетаскать _столько_  коробок с книгами), стал определённо менее тощим, чем был. Также он понимал, в очень ощутимом смысле, что Бетти нравилось всячески прижиматься к нему. Он просто не был уверен, что замечал, что она когда-либо смотрела. И даже после проведённого вместе лета, всё ещё казалось совершенно нереальным, что Бетти Купер может рассматривать его так пристально и наслаждаться увиденным.

– Мои глаза выше, – пошутил он. Что было сейчас абсолютно нечестно, так как он определённо пялился на грудь Бетти. Но она всё равно улыбнулась, очаровательно и смущённо, и это всё, что ему понадобилось, чтобы тут же поцеловать её.

Они целовались несколько минут, почти лениво, как будто у них есть всё время в мире. Его левая рука была у Бетти за ухом, а правая слегка сжимала её талию. Это работало, пока она не навалилась на него всем телом, так что он чуть не упал на спину. Сделав несколько неустойчивых шагов, он натолкнулся на ствол дерева. Оно оказалось весьма неплохой опорой, так что Баклан позволил себе сдвинуть правую руку немного выше.

Бетти оторвала от него свои губы, кивнула и выдохнула:

– Да.

Не то чтобы он никогда за всё проведённое вместе время не трогал грудь Бетти; он трогал. И всё же сейчас это казалось другим, более значимым. Может быть, потому что они были дома, в Ривердэйле, и всё _это_ между ними всё ещё происходило. Может быть, потому что дерево предоставило несколько другой угол, чем кровать в общежитии, и одна нога Бетти была зажата между его, вызывая интересное ощущение. Какой бы ни была причина, он продолжил – не двигать руки, собственно, а следовать инстинктам, которые обычно пытался держать выключенными.

Когда Бетти снова прервалась, чтобы восстановить дыхание, он прижал губы к её шее, сразу под ухом.

Оказалось, это немного слишком.

– О боже, – простонала она, но потом отстранилась от него. Чуть-чуть. – Баки...

– Прости, – тут же пробормотал он. Прежде чем он успел пасть духом, Бетти снова быстро его поцеловала.

– Не извиняйся, – сказала она. – Я просто... Я сегодня еду с мамой за покупками к школе. Ты _не можешь_  оставить мне засос.

– Да. Извини. Я...  – Он сглотнул и наконец потянулся к сумке за рубашкой.

– Эй, – сказала Бетти, когда он натянул на себя рубашку, и он поднял взгляд, чтобы увидеть её... снова почти стеснительной и смущённой. – Не надо. Это было... это было очень ободряюще.

– «Ободряюще»? – повторил он.

Она приподняла одно плечо в какой-то нерешительности.

– Я ненавижу ходить за покупками с мамой. Она...

Он догадывался, что последует дальше, не слишком хотел это слышать и поспешно поцеловал её, прежде чем она произнесла эти слова.

– Твоя мама _чокнутая_ , – сказал он ей. Интересно, оба ли они вспомнили вечер шесть или около того недель раньше, когда она выплюнула слова _я не желанная_ и пригрозила никогда не разговаривать с ним, если он станет возражать. С тех пор обстоятельства несколько изменились.

– Да, я знаю, – вздохнула она. – Умом я понимаю это.

Умом Баклан понимал, что сказать _Бетти, ты прекрасна_  должно быть довольно просто. Но он проиграл слова в голове и понял, что она права; очень легко они могут прозвучать фальшивыми или пустыми. _Ты самая красивая девушка из всех, что я видел_. Кто вообще говорит такое?

– Хочешь, я процитирую тебе стихи? – (Тьфу, тут же подумал он; кто говорит _такое_?) – Сравню ли с летним днём твои черты?

На лице Бетти появилась крохотная улыбка.

– Слишком жарким и душным?

– В елизаветинской Англии было прохладнее. К тому же, я уверен, что следующая строка «но ты милей, умеренней и краше», так что твоё высказывание неверно.

– Точно. Думаю, ты прав.

– В любом случае...

Бетти посмотрела прямо ему в глаза, как раз когда лучик солнечного света проник сквозь листву деревьев, создав вокруг неё золотистое сияние. Даже с волосами, собранными в хвостик, без макияжа и в заляпанных грязью резиновых сапогах, она была красива до боли.

– Слушай, не знаю, что, чёрт возьми, не так с твоей матерью, – сказал он, и брови Бетти медленно поднялись, – но поверь мне, в тебе _нечего_ улучшать.

Её крохотная улыбка стала шире.

– Ну, Баклан Джонс. – Она шагнула к нему, встала на цыпочки и поцеловала в щёку. – Ты тоже ничего. О, к слову о моей маме...

– К слову о твоей маме, может, хватит уже о твоей маме?

Бетти, нагнувшись, копалась в своём рюкзаке в поисках чего-то. Пластикового контейнера, который она вытащила и вручила ему.

– К слову о моей маме, я стащила для тебя немного её пирога.

Он приоткрыл уголок крышки и понюхал. Пахло обалденно.

– Удивительно, как долго мы протянули без того, чтобы кто-нибудь не отпустил шутку о пути к сердцу мужчины через желудок, да? – сказала Бетти со смешком в голосе. – Эй, мне надо бежать. Не думаю, что мне хочется ехать в торговый центр Гриндэйла в резиновых сапогах и заляпанных джинсах.

Баклан убрал пирог в свою сумку, и они вместе вышли из леса, разделившись только когда добрались до дороги. Дом Бетти был в одной стороне, а Pop’s – его единственный вариант на остаток дня, раз публичная библиотека закрыта по воскресеньям – в другой.

– Увидимся в Pop’s вечером? – спросил он, и Бетти кивнула.

– Полноценное воссоединение с Арчи Эндрюсом, – сказала она. – Хотя, у тебя оно было вчера. Но всё равно.

– Он божится, что не хочет, чтобы всё было странно.

– Хорошо, – сказала она. – Это хорошо. И всё же... давай договоримся, что не будем говорить ему, что собираемся поехать к Полли, ладно?

Он кивнул. Только раз. Бетти улыбнулась в ответ.


	9. Chapter 9

Стоило её взгляду упасть на розовое платье, Бетти поняла, что оно то самое — насколько вообще бал по случаю начала учебного года может считаться событием, для которого требуется “то самое”.

В любом случае, платье привлекло её внимание ещё издалека, и она поспешила рассмотреть его поближе. Они с матерью ходили по магазинам уже несколько часов. В целом, процесс был менее мучительным, чем обычно. Но её не покидало странное ощущение, и она была более чем готова закругляться. Её мама, кажется, тоже была готова закругляться; она отправилась купить кофе, оставив Бетти с кредиткой и ограничением на траты.

Они никогда не ездили за покупками к школе без Полли.

Отсутствие Полли как будто сделало Элис более снисходительной, чем обычно, раз Бетти не с кем было невыгодно сравнить. И всё же, хоть и приятно было ни разу за день не услышать слов “тебе не идёт”, Бетти предпочла бы, чтобы её сестра была с ними.

(Пойдёт ли вообще Полли в школу, подумала она. Или бросила? А как же её средний академический балл, подготовка к вступительным экзаменам, планы на колледж?)

Когда Бетти подошла к стойке с розовыми платьями, оказалось, что вблизи фасон нравится ей даже больше, кроме одной детали: маленьких вырезов на талии.

Но платье всё равно очень понравилось ей, так что она взяла пару разных размеров и направилась в примерочную, даже не остановившись посмотреть другие. По правде говоря, её немного смущало светить голой кожей в этом конкретном месте. Но в остальном платье было скромным — закрытый вырез, пышная юбка по колено, а верх — скорее прилегающим к фигуре, чем обтягивающим. И если уж на то пошло, в последнее время она делала __гораздо__ более страшные вещи, чем привлечение внимания к своей талии.

(Завтра. Завтра она совершит кое-что ужасающее.)

— Позовите, если нужен будет другой размер, — сказала пожилая дама, которая пересчитывала наряды на стойке в примерочной, передавая Бетти маленький пластиковый номерок с цифрой два.

Чтобы застегнуть молнию до конца, потребовалось несколько извернуться, но она справилась. Спереди платье выглядело хорошо. Такой оттенок розового шёл ей больше всего, и посадка была практически идеальной. И всё же она сделала вдох для успокоения, прежде чем выйти из примерочной и рассмотреть себя в зеркале со всех сторон.

— О, милая, — сказала продавец, выглядывая из-за кассы. — Как красиво.

Бетти покрутилась в платье. Она собиралась улыбнуться девушке в зеркале, но поняла, что ей и не нужно; девушка в зеркале уже выглядела счастливой. Что было странно, в каком-то смысле. Платье _было_ красивым, несомненно. Но даже с вырезами на талии, оно не было ни капли сексуальным. И даже не было хоть сколько-то неожиданным выбором. Если выпустить сотню Бетти Купер в магазин, девяносто девять из них вернулись бы именно с этим нарядом.

Но, может быть, тому была причина. Может быть, причина не в том, что девяносто девять Бетти Купер склонны выбирать безопасные варианты везде, где возможно. Может быть, девяносто девять Бетти Купер знают, что делают.

Только в магазине обуви, оплачивая кредиткой пару серебристых лодочек из мягкой кожи, она осознала, что ни разу не подумала, что её парень подумает о платье, или не предпочёл ли бы он, если бы она оделась немного более сексуально. Она поразмыслила над идеей откровенного платья, но решила, что его это не волнует — разве что по какой-то причине она бы захотела одеться так, тогда да. Ему нравилась _она_ , такая, какая есть. А ей нравилось это платье.

— К балу всё готово, — весело сказала она, когда Элис Купер со своим кофе подошла к скамейке, на которой ждала Бетти, нагруженная горой пакетов. — Платье и туфли.

— Каблуки не слишком высокие, я надеюсь, — сказала её мать.

— Конечно нет, мам. Мне в них весь вечер ходить.

— Но достаточно высокие, чтобы стройнить лодыжки? — Тон Элис был таким мягким, что Бетти заподозрила, что сегодня её это не слишком волнует, и не стала отвечать.

На полпути до дома Элис нарушила тишину, в которой протекала их поездка.

— Полагаю, тебя нужно будет подвезти на бал?

— Эм… может быть? — Они с Бакланом пока не обсуждали, как будут добираться, но факт состоял в том, что ни у одного из них ещё не было прав. — Или я дойду пешком.

— Одна? По темноте?

— Будет ещё светло, когда я выйду. — Потом она решила, что лучше не откладывать на завтра то, что можно сделать сегодня. — Кроме того, я не одна пойду.

Казалось, вздохнула вся водительская сторона машины.

— Бетти, я надеялась, ты не возьмёшься за старое.

— За старое? — повторила Бетти. Она почувствовала, как её брови сдвинулись в недоумении.

— Сохнуть по этому мальчишке.

Бетти чуть не подавилась воздухом.

— Арчи? Нет. Мам. — Она потрясла головой. — То есть, может, я пойду туда с Арчи, но только потому что он мой друг и живёт по соседству.

Её мать не выглядела убеждённой.

— Я иду с Бакланом.

Элис лишь слегка повернула голову, едва оторвав взгляд от дороги.

— О?

* * * * *

Бетти выглядела слегка уставшей, когда скользнула за их столик в Pop’s, но улыбнулась Баклану, а потом и Арчи, прежде чем на миг пожать руку Баклана под столом. Как только она отпустила, его рука легла ей на ногу и осталась там.

— Ты в порядке?

— В полном, — сказала Бетти. В первый раз за, наверное, многие годы, она схватила меню и открыла его. — Итак, что тут есть вкусного?

— Ты точно в норме? — спросил Баклан, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало в равной степени обеспокоенно и шутливо.

В ответ Бетти пихнула его локтем, он усмехнулся ей; и, наверное, всё продолжалось бы и дальше, если бы не тихое “Э, ребята?” с другой стороны стола.

Баклан, на самом деле, не мог сказать, что чувствовал себя виноватым за их небольшое выражение чувств на публике — если Бетти всё устраивало, то и его тоже — особенно после всех тех раз, когда им обоим приходилось наблюдать беспардонный флирт Арчи. Бетти тоже явно не выглядела, будто чувствует себя виноватой; она, не отрывая взгляда от меню, изогнула бровь, очевидно, намекая другой стороне стола _переживёшь_. Тем не менее, они прекратили и воздержались.

По большей части.

Его пальцы всё ещё слегка барабанили по бедру Бетти двадцать минут спустя, когда он пытался описать худшую рукопись, которую вытащил из текучки этим летом, а Бетти — которой он показал несколько избранных мест из неё — периодически его дополняла.

Потом звякнул колокольчик на входной двери. За этот вечер он звенел уже десяток или больше раз, но на этот раз лицо Арчи замерло в полном потрясении.

— …невозможно описать представление романтического интереса, не прибегая к самому издевательскому применению фразы “мужской взгляд”, какое только можно себе вообразить, — говорил Баклан, как вдруг понял, что его слова не то что влетели Арчи в одно ухо и вылетели из другого, а даже не проникли сквозь барабанную перепонку. — Э, Арч?

Арчи не отреагировал — так что Баклан и Бетти, которые сидели спиной ко входу, одновременно повернулись на своей скамье.

В закусочную шагнула — скользнула? — словно к себе домой тёмноволосая девушка, по прикидкам Баклана, примерно их возраста или, может быть, немного старше.

— К слову о мужском взгляде, — вполголоса сказал Баклан.

Бетти как будто собиралась засмеяться, но не стала, и Баклан понял, что она почти так же зачарована девушкой, как и Арчи.

— У меня заказ на вынос на имя Лодж, — сказала девушка, поставив на стойку сумочку, которую Баклан определил как дизайнерскую.

Поп Тэйт кивнул.

— Будет готов через пару минут.

Тёмноволосая девушка улыбнулась и принялась рассматривать посетителей. Бетти вернулась к своей тарелке, явно не желая быть пойманной за разглядыванием, но Арчи, похоже, не испытывал угрызений совести. У Баклана возникло подозрение, что если бы девушка не пошла в их сторону, Арчи бы был с ней у стойки ровно через три секунды.

_Лодж_ , подумал он. Учитывая, как много он в последнее время копался в истории Ривердэйла, имя показалось ему знакомым, и он задумался, нет ли тут связи. Эта девушка явно выглядела, как будто может быть из семьи самого успешного земельного магната.

Однако, сейчас его волновал куда более насущный вопрос. _Бетти не волнует, что Арчи строит глазки другой девушке_ , сказал он себе. _Бетти нравишься ты_.

(Но даже если у Бетти правда больше нет чувств к Арчи, возможно ли, что смотреть на это ей уже не больно?)

Глупое сокрушительное чувство сомнения как булыжник перекатилось в желудке Баклана — но лишь на миг, пока Бетти не посмотрела на него с блеском в глазах и прикусив нижнюю губу, и он понял, что она отчаянно пытается не засмеяться.

Наклонившись ближе к нему, она приблизила губы к его уху.

— Можно подумать, он никогда раньше не видел симпатичную девчонку, — прошептала она, и Баклан, не в силах сдержаться, тихонько фыркнул.

— Добрый вечер, — сказала девушка, подойдя к их столику с удивительно понимающей улыбкой, учитывая, что она совсем их не знала. Баклан моргнул и оглядел новенькую. На первый взгляд она казалась среднего роста или чуть выше; теперь же он понял, что на самом деле она невысокая, но стоит на впечатляюще, по мнению Баклана, высоких шпильках. Её волосы, кожа и макияж — образец безупречности. На ней было коктейльное платье. Её шею украшала нитка жемчуга, который, он сильно подозревал, были настоящим. Она была одета в _кейп_.

В Pop’s.

Он ещё раз тихо и насмешливо фыркнул.

Взгляд девушки метнулся в его сторону, но она явно была не тем человеком, который вообще обращает внимание на таких как Баклан, так что не похоже, чтобы её это хоть каплю задело.

— Вероника Лодж, — сказала она, протягивая руку Арчи. — Я впервые в этом очаровательном заведении. Как и вообще в Ривердэйле.

— О господи, Арчи, — хихикнула Бетти, когда он не смог ни принять руку девушки, ни даже сделать хоть что-то, кроме того, как моргнуть на неё. Она пожала руку Вероники вместо него. — Привет. Я Бетти Купер.

— Рада знакомству, — сказала Вероника, кошачья улыбка так и не сползла с её лица.

— Это мой друг Арчи, — продолжала Бетти, и тут Арчи удалось вернуться в реальность. — Арчи Эндрюс.

Арчи сглотнул.

— Привет.

— А это мой парень, Баклан Джонс.

Брови Вероники уже были впечатляюще изогнуты, но ей удалось приподнять одну немного выше, когда она протянула руку Баклану. Всё это казалось ему бессмысленным, но он всё же пожал её.

— Третий, — добавил он.

— Не хочешь присесть? — вдруг спросил Арчи, поспешно подвинувшись с середины скамьи.

Вероника помотала головой.

— Спасибо, но моя мама ожидает моего возвращения. Она не умолкала о местных бургерах. И молочных коктейлях.

— А как же луковые колечки? — спросила Бетти.

— Стоит попробовать? — Когда Бетти кивнула, она сказала: — А знаете, я бы не отказалась от луковых колечек. Простите, я на секундочку. — Она зашагала обратно к кассе.

Бетти воспользовалась временным отсутствием девушки, чтобы помахать рукой перед лицом Арчи.

— Эй, — сказала она, скорее, с искренней заботой, чем открыто веселясь; Баклан понятия не имел, как ей удаётся быть такой… такой _доброй_. — Арчи. Ты в порядке?

— Я в норме, — сказал он, не сводя глаз с Вероники.

— Это нелепо даже для тебя, — заметил Баклан, заслужив этим сердитый взгляд. Он пожал плечами и, так как допил свой молочный коктейль, потянулся за стаканом Бетти.

— Что ж, это не “Ле Сирк”, — сказала Вероника забавным тоном, вернувшись к их столику под цоканье шпилек по потёртому линолеуму. — Но пахнет здесь божественно. Я так понимаю, это основное место встреч? — Вероника снова осмотрела закусочную, всё ещё с приподнятыми бровями. — Странноватое, но милое.

— Pop’s лучший, — сказала Бетти.

— Я начала было беспокоиться об общественной сцене. Когда мы приехали в город этим утром, он выглядел _далеко не_ многообещающе. Вам знакомы работы Трумана Капоте? — Не дожидаясь ответа ни от кого из них, она продолжала: — Как будто я приехала из “Завтрака у Тиффани”, а это место строго в “Хладнокровном убийстве”.

Арчи коротко хохотнул, и потом Бетти повернулась к Баклану с настолько огорошенным выражением лица, что от смешка ванильный коктейль чуть не пошёл ему в нос.

— Простите, я для вас предмет насмешек? — спросила Вероника, сама звуча довольно насмешливо.

Баклан, вопреки всей логике первых впечатлений, решил, что есть шанс, что она, пожалуй, ему нравится.

— Мисс Лодж? — позвал Поп Тэйт. — Ваши луковые колечки готовы.

— Прошу прощения за них обоих, — сказала Бетти, придя в себя. — Слушай, Вероника. Здорово с тобой познакомиться. И мы точно ещё увидимся. Я буду твоим наставником в старшей школе Ривердэйла.

Вероника напоследок одарила их безмятежной улыбкой.

— Превосходно, — сказала она. — В таком случае, я не буду просить твой номер; он есть у меня в почте. Покусик. — Она слегка передёрнула плечами, уходя от них, от чего её кейп с некоторым драматизмом колыхнулся. С большим драматизмом, чем имел право колыхнуться в кафе Pop’s, во всяком случае.

— Приветик, — не удержался Баклан. Бетти шлёпнула его по предплечью; он бросил на неё притворно сердитый взгляд. — Слушай, тебе ещё повезло, что я не запел Moon River.

Арчи несколько раз быстро моргнул.

— Что?

Баклан посмотрел на Бетти, Бетти посмотрела на него, и они оба разразились смехом.

С другой стороны столика Арчи нахмурился на них.

— _Что_?

Они втроём отправились пешком до домов Арчи и Бетти. Бетти непринуждённо переплела свою руку с его. Когда они остановились перед домом Арчи, Арчи кивнул на грузовик Фреда.

— Тебя подвезти до дома, Бак?

— Да, если можно.

— Да не вопрос.

Они проследили, как он исчез в доме, чтобы взять ключи, Бетти с умилением во взгляде.

— Надеюсь, на Веронику произведёт впечатление, что он уже может водить машину, — сказала она позабавленным тоном.

— Эй. — подтолкнул её Баклан. — Я тоже умею.

— Ага, и я. — Она повернулась к нему, приподняв брови. — А ты умеешь водить не автомат?

— Конечно. У нас только на механике и были.

Бетти кивнула.

— Та же история.

— Итак, по крайней мере, мы втроём можем произвести впечатление на Веронику, даже если Ривердэйл сам по себе не дотягивает до её стандартов.

— Может, мне одолжить Арчи “Хладнокровное убийство”. Как думаешь, поможет?

— Может быть, — сказал он, заметив, как выражение лица Бетти сменилось с умиления на задумчивость. — Что такое?

— Ничего. Просто… — Бетти потрясла головой пару раз, словно пыталась стряхнуть паутину, и он задумался, представляла ли она Арчи и Веронику вместе. — Ты готов к завтрашнему?

—А _ты_? — парировал он.

— Думаю, да. — Она прерывисто вздохнула. — Встретимся на остановке?

Он кивнул. Бетти оглянулась через плечо на свой дом и, довольная, что её мать не подсматривает из окна, встала на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать его.

— Ты ей так и не сказала?

— Сказала вообще-то. То есть… во всяком случае, я сказала, что мы вместе идём на бал. Оставив за скобками, что ты меня пригласил. Пока что. — Она вдохнула и выдохнула. — Она думает, что у тебя благородные намерения.

— А кто говорит, что это не так? — возмутился Баклан, хотя внезапно мог думать лишь о том, как бы снова попытаться поцеловать шею Бетти, как в лесу этим утром. Вместо этого он поцеловал её в губы и затянул с этим немного слишком долго — то есть он всё ещё целовал её, когда дверь Эндрюсов захлопнулась и Арчи с топотом сбежал с крыльца.

— Ой, ребят, ну хватит уже, — пробурчал Арчи, но Баклан знал, что он их просто дразнит.

— Спокойной ночи, Арчи, — беспечно сказала Бетти. Напоследок сжав руку Баклана, она отправилась домой.

* * * * *

— Чем ты займёшься сегодня, Бетти?

Бетти улыбнулась сначала отцу, потом матери, затем снова отцу, который смотрел поверх своей кружки с кофе, ожидая ответа на вопрос. Её ладони покалывало, но в одной руке она держала ложку каши, а другую положила на стол.

— Ну, — начала она, — я думала пойти погулять этим утром, пока нет дождя. Потом — ещё не решила. Кевин предлагает съездить в Гриндэйл, сходить в кино. — Строго говоря, это не ложь. Кевин говорил о кинотеатре в Гриндэйле, вот только контекст состоял в том, что Бетти позвонила ему и попросила подготовить для неё алиби.

— Хмм, — протянул Хэл. — Что ж, не испорти мозги.

— Конечно, пап.

Она давясь затолкала в себя завтрак — желудок крутило от тревоги, потом поднялась наверх и переоделась в наряд, который, как она надеялась, балансировал на грани между “практичной одеждой для расследования в вероятную утреннюю грозу” и “чем-то, что понравится монахиням”. Она наложила тушь и блеск для губ, пытаясь придать лицу насколько возможно наивный и невинный вид, собрала волосы в привычный хвостик и критически оглядела себя в зеркале.

Как обычно, она выглядела в точности самой собой.

Она застегнула цепочку с ключиком, подаренную Полли на день рождения, заправила её за воротник рубашки и направилась на улицу, по пути вытащив из шкафа свой самый лёгкий дождевик.

— Не опоздай к ужину, — крикнул её отец.

— Не опоздаю! — откликнулась она, только чтобы через мгновение, когда брала зонтик, услышать слова матери.

— Чушь, Хэл. Она не видела Кевина всё лето.

— Она пропустила семейный ужин вчера вечером, Элис. И стоит ли нам позволять ей проводить столько времени с…

Бетти решила, что лучшим вариантом будет притвориться, что она не слышала ни слова.

— Ладно. Пока, мам, пап! Люблю вас!

И с этим Бетти отправилась искать свою сестру.

Она пришла к автобусной остановке за двадцать минут до того, как должна была встретиться там с Бакланом, нарочно раньше назначенного времени — купить билеты, чтобы ему не пришлось беспокоиться об этом. Раз её родители были на кухне, обед собрать не удалось, но она взяла пару бутылок воды в автомате. Потом мелочи, о которых можно было волноваться, закончились, и она села и стала ждать.

Бетти не слишком хорошо умела сидеть и ждать, когда ей очень хотелось чего-то, и в этот конкретный момент она была неспособна даже попытаться. Когда Баклан подошёл точно к оговорённому времени, она, взмокнув от пота, шагала взад-вперёд перед остановкой. Он ничего не сказал, просто посмотрел на неё и устроился на одной из уличных скамеек, сев боком и закинув одну ногу наверх, чтобы она могла, если бы захотела, сесть ему на колени.

Но ей придётся сидеть час на автобусе, и она подумала, что не вынесет сегодня больше сидения на месте.

Автобус приехал вовремя, и они забрались в него, выбрав места ближе к хвосту. Тревожность Бетти, которая уже разошлась на полную катушку, кажется, только усиливалась с каждой милей. Баклан взял её правую руку в обе свои и принялся выводить большим пальцем медленные, гипнотизирующие круги, пока её кожа практически не онемела. Она придавила левую руку, сунув её под себя, надеясь, что грубая материя сидения даст то же злополучное облегчение, что и её ногти.

Не помогло.

Автобус ехал.

Начался дождь, потому что как же без этого; сначала мелкими лёгкими каплями, но через десять минут небеса разверзлись не на шутку.

— Хорошо, что остановка прямо через дорогу, — заметил Баклан. Бетти кивнула.

(Что она скажет сестре? Обрадуется ли ей Полли? Рассердится на неё? Что-то среднее? Что ей сказали родители? Что, если она нездорова?)

— Ты в порядке?

Бетти глянула на своего парня, чьё выражение лица остановилось где-то между обеспокоенным и виноватым, как будто он знал, что она не хотела, чтобы он задавал этот вопрос, но не мог больше сдерживаться.

Она снова кивнула.

— Просто нервничаю. Что если… Баки, тут столько “если”.

— Не думай о них сейчас, — сказал он. Она знала, что он прав, но всё равно. У неё сосало под ложечкой всё время, пока они не сошли с автобуса.

Несмотря на ливень, они провели две минуты, не двигаясь с места, просто глядя на “Сестёр тихого милосердия”. Здание — или даже крепость — _нависало_ над ними. Стоя в его тени, или, точнее говоря, там, куда тень падала бы в солнечный день, Бетти чувствовала себя бледной, замёрзшей и маленькой. И ещё она не могла избавиться от ощущения, что солнце никогда не светило над “Сёстрами тихого милосердия”. Баклан выглядел так, как она себя чувствовала: промокшим, не в своей тарелке и как будто ему одиннадцать лет.

— Это топливо ночного кошмара, — прошептала она.

— Ну, ну, — ответил он с фальшивой беспечностью в голосе. — Не суди готический монастырь из кошмаров по его жуткому фасаду.

Она собиралась сердито глянуть на него, но вдруг почувствовала прилив благодарности, что не одна, и не смогла. Вместо этого она взяла его за руку и с трудом сглотнула.

Вместе они поднялись по лестнице на крыльцо и попали в такое же мрачное фойе: гудящие, моргающие флюоресцентные лампы, потолочная плитка с разводами от воды, поблёкшие пластиковые стулья, которые выглядели, как будто их не меняли с начала 70-х.

— Я пришла навестить Полли Купер, — объявила Бетти монахине за стойкой регистрации, которая посмотрела на неё странным взглядом.

— Распишитесь здесь, — сказала монахиня. — И мне нужен документ, удостоверяющий личность, с фотографией.

Бетти расписалась, как указано, подала свой ученический пропуск и села рядом с Бакланом, который выжимал свою намокшую шапку в горшок с почти засохшим растением.

— Мисс Купер? — позвала монахиня. Бетти подскочила; монахиня махнула ей сидеть, но она всё равно подошла к стойке. — Боюсь, что мисс Купер — другой мисс Купер — боюсь, что ей разрешено видеться только с ближайшими родственниками.

— Я её сестра, — сказала она. — Я ближайшая родственница.

— Вас нет в списке одобренных гостей.

На этом все бабочки в животе Бетти превратились в ос. Злых, мстительных ос.

— Послушайте, _сестра_ , — прошипела она, нарочно делая ударение на звании монахини и прекрасно сознавая, что она сейчас звучит очень похоже на свою мать. _Их_ мать. — Я была в отъезде всё лето. Уверена, наши родители не подумали включить меня в ваш дурацкий список гостей. Я провела два месяца, пытаясь найти Полли. И теперь, когда я знаю, что она здесь, с места не сдвинусь, пока вы не позволите мне увидеть её. Не сдвинусь.

Бетти показалось, что в глазах монахини на миг мелькнула жалость, но как только старая женщина моргнула, она исчезла.

— Вы можете предоставить доказательства вашего родства? — спросила монахине, ни каплей более любезно, чем требовала ситуация.

На миг она совершенно растерялась. Какие документы подтверждают родство? Свидетельство о рождении? Она определённо не носила с собой копию. Адрес на её ученическом пропуске должен совпадать с адресом места жительства Полли, но…

— Да, — сказала она, когда очевидный ответ вдруг пришёл ей в голову. — Полли.

Монахиня подняла брови.

— Спросите Полли, — настояла Бетти. — Позвоните в её комнату, или где там она, и спросите, есть ли у неё сестра по имени Элизабет.

Старуха поджала губы и наклонила голову, и под этим углом у неё стали видны усы, которые Бетти усиленно пыталась не замечать — казалось, что уже и так слишком много клише. Но она потянулась к телефону — и только это имело значение.

Пока монахиня не прокашлялась в трубку и не начала говорить.

— Миссис Купер? Это сестра Рита из “Сестёр тихого милосердия”. У меня тут Элизабет Купер, которая заявляет себя сестрой Полли.

Возможно, впервые в жизни Бетти Купер подумала: _Вот_ ** _ **дерьмо**_**.

Сестра Рита передала ей трубку, и Бетти приняла её дрожащей рукой. Провод был коротким, и ей пришлось слегка наклониться над стойкой, чтобы поднять трубку к уху.

— Я даже знать не хочу, как ты нашла свою сестру. — Голос Элис был таким отрывистым, что даже не казался рассерженным. — Не хочу, Элизабет.

— Мам, я…

— Молчи. — Бетти услышала резкий выдох через нос. — Знаешь что, Бетти. Хорошо. Ты уже там; можешь сама посмотреть, во что превратилась твоя сестра.

— Во что она _превратилась_? — перебила Бетти, не обращая внимания на приказ молчать. — Мам, она же не какой-то монстр.

— Дай трубку сестре Рите, — приказала Элис. — Можешь увидеться с Полли. _Не вздумай_ расстраивать её. И потом оставайся там.

— Мама…

— Верни трубку сестре Рите, Бетти.

Бетти вернула. Пока монахиня выслушивала указания её матери, Бетти повернулась к Баклану. Он выглядел потрясённым, всё ещё сжимая мокрую шапку в руках, с выражением почти паники на лице. Опять-таки, он выглядел так, как она себя чувствовала.

Сестра Рита повесила трубку. В её глазах снова мелькнула жалость.

— Идёмте, — просто сказала она, делая шаг к ближайшей двери.

Бетти в последний раз глянула на Баклана, который кивнул. Потом она выпрямилась, насколько могла, отвела плечи назад и приготовилась следовать за сестрой Ритой в место, где могли заточить и её. За дверью её передали другой монахине, которая провела её по лестничному пролёту и передала следующей монахине. Коридоры были почти пусты, но все, кто встречался по пути, были сёстрами или санитарами в медицинской форме, и от всего этого у Бетти возникло ощущение, что она села в автобус в Ривердэйле, а сошла в серии “Чёрного зеркала”. Когда они прибыли к серой узкой двери в слабо освещённом коридоре третьего этажа, на её ладонях образовались ощутимые вмятины.

— Это время Полли обычно предпочитает проводить за размышлениями в саду, — сказала монахиня, которая сопровождала её в данный момент. — Однако в её состоянии лучше избегать дождя.

— В её состоянии? — удивилась Бетти. Вместо ответа, сестра дважды постучала, прежде чем открыть дверь.

В комнате было светлее, чем в коридоре, достаточно, чтобы глаза Бетти не сразу приспособились. Она могла разглядеть тело, лежащее на кровати лицом от двери…

— Полли?

Тело подскочило; когда оно повернулось, отчётливо показалось лицо её сестры.

— О боже мой, Бетти? — Полли вскочила на ноги, подбежала к двери, не обращая внимания на сопровождающего Бетти. — Ты наконец-то приехала!

— Пятнадцать минут, — сказала монахиня. — Полли, не забывай, что тебе нельзя слишком волноваться.

Бетти едва услышала эти слова. Она обнимала свою сестру, впервые за долгие месяцы.

— Чувствуешь, Бетти? — прошептала Полли ей на ухо. — Чувствуешь?

Они отступили друг от друга на шаг, и, когда Полли потянула её в спальню, Бетти осознала, что в объятиях её сестра _и правда_ чувствовалась иначе. Раньше у Полли был на зависть плоский живот, соответствующий её статусу в Лисичках, но теперь…

— Полли, — выдохнула Бетти. Она чувствовала, что её сердцебиение участилось, когда _столь многое_ начало складываться воедино. Помимо слегка округлившегося живота, который она почувствовала под тем, что она приняла за ночнушку, но теперь опознала как жуткое хлопковое платье, лицо Полли было полнее, её груди больше. — Ты… ты беременна?

Полли радостно _улыбнулась_ , и Бетти почему-то немедленно подумала _О нет_.

— Садись, — сказала Полли, указывая на комковатый матрас, лежащий поверх старой металлической кровати; Бетти рухнула на него, и Полли села рядом с ней. — Как у тебя дела? Как прошла стажировка? Почему ты не писала мне всё лето? Я знаю, у тебя не было времени, но я скучала без тебя.

— Пол, мама с папой не говорили мне, где ты.

По лицу Полли пробежала тень.

— Пока ты не вернулась?

— Нет, совсем… не говорили. Мне пришлось провести целое детективное расследование, чтобы найти тебя. Я пыталась всё лето, Полли, клянусь. В одни выходные даже тайком вернулась в Ривердэйл… — Она чувствовала, что к глазам подступают слёзы и сделала глубокий вдох. — Но… нет. Я хочу услышать о тебе.

Полли потрясла головой.

— Конечно, они ничего тебе не сказали. Они не хотят, чтобы я рожала этого ребёнка.

— Полли, я уверена, что они…

— Они хотели, чтобы я от него избавилась, — сказала Полли, и Бетти утратила дар речи. — Это была папина первая реакция — “записать на приём в клинику”. — Полли изобразила кавычки, широко распахнув глаза. — Но я не пошла на это. Теперь они ждут, что я откажусь от ребёнка, поэтому я и здесь. Но я не собираюсь этого делать. Джейсон с тобой не связывался? Он знает, где я? Я тут с ума схожу, ожидая его. Не может быть, чтобы это заняло у него столько времени.

На этом кровь Бетти — уже холодная — застыла в жилах.

— Полли, Джейсон… Джейсон, он… никто тебе не сказал?

— Что он мёртв? — Полли помотала головой. — то мама с папой сказали _тебе_?

— Да. То есть, нет. Это все, и шериф Келлер тоже…

— Джейсон не мёртв, — сказала Полли с тоном того, кто объявляет, что пошёл вынести мусор.

— Нет, мёртв. Он…

— Бетти. — Полли положила руку на колено Бетти, как всегда делала, когда хотела утешить. — Скажи мне вот что. Кто-нибудь нашёл тело Джейсона?

Она не нашлась с ответом.

— Никто не нашёл, так? — Полли улыбнулась. Несмотря на её очевидную радость от новости, это была странная улыбка. Странная, нервирующая улыбка. Бетти потрясла головой, заставляя себя поверить, что ей просто непривычно видеть Полли с таким округлившимся лицом, тогда как её сестра продолжала. — Это было частью плана, Бетти.

— Плана?

Полли кивнула.

— Ты и не должна была знать. Никто не должен был. Но если Джейсон не… — На миг лоб Полли нахмурился от беспокойства. — Что ж, ты уже знаешь, что я беременна, так что я могу рассказать тебе и остальное.

Третья монахиня вернулась за Бетти ровно тринадцать минут спустя, и Бетти обняла сестру на прощание так крепко, что испугалась, как бы не навредить ребёнку.

— Возможно, мама с папой не дадут мне навестить тебя, — сказала она. — Но я попытаюсь. Я найду способ увидеться с тобой, хорошо?

Полли вернула объятия с тем же жаром.

— Я знаю, что найдёшь, — прошептала она. — Я знаю, что ты найдёшь, Бетти.

В комнате ожидания Баклан небрежно развалился по нескольким стульям и теребил маленький разрыв на коленке джинсов, мокрая шапка снова была на его голове. Увидев её, он вскочил на ноги.

— Как она? — спросил он, когда Бетти шагнула прямо в его объятия и зарылась лицом во всё ещё влажную куртку.

— Она сумасшедшая. — Бетти сделала один глубокий вдох, потом другой. Это не помогло. — Баклан, мне кажется, она правда сумасшедшая.

— Начни с начала, Беттс.

Бетти издала невесёлый смешок.

— С начала? Ну, для начала, она почти на пятом месяце беременности. Поэтому мои родители отправили её сюда. Но, Баки, она…

Он отвёл её к неудобным стульям, обнял рукой за плечи и выслушал. Выслушал всё, что ей выдала Полли, хотя Бетти надеялась, что её пересказ был более связным; у неё уже чесались руки вернуться домой и добраться до дневника, чтобы записать всё это: она надеялась, что если выстроить разрозненные высказывания Полли на бумаге, то это поможет ей лучше понять безумный план побега Полли и Джейсона. Баклан побледнел, когда она упомянула аборт, и практически побелел, когда дошла до части плана Джейсона добыть машину у каких-то местных забулдыг, но не прерывал.

Когда она закончила, он откинулся на спинку своего стула и провёл рукой по волосам.

— Итак, Полли забеременела, сказала Джейсону, и они решили, что самым логичным будет сфальсифицировать смерть Джейсона и сбежать, воспользовавшись на добытой, скорее всего, нелегальным способом машине, спрятанной за рекламным щитом на обочине, чтобы вырастить ребёнка на ферме?

Бетти кивнула.

— А потом твои родители испортили весь этот план, когда отправили Полли сюда прямо перед тем, как Джейсон сфабриковал свою смерть?

— Да, что-то вроде того. — Она потрясла головой, напрасно надеясь, что от этого фрагменты пазла встанут на место, но всё, наоборот, стало только запутаннее.

— Полли не сказала, где Джейсон взял деньги на эту загадочную машину для побега?

Она снова помотала головой, но теперь это означало _нет_.

— И теперь Полли хочет, чтобы я выяснила, почему Джейсон до сих пор не приехал за ней. Я просто… я хочу ей верить, правда хочу. Я не хочу, чтобы Джейсон был мёртв, и не хочу, чтобы она была здесь. Но… этот план — чистое безумие, разве нет? Этот план мало того что безумен, он попросту опасен. Например, на что они собирались жить? Как они собирались платить врачам, когда она родит? Полли что, собиралась провести остаток жизни, не разговаривая с нами? А что насчёт того, чтобы окончить школу?

Баклан медленно выдохнул и притянул её ближе.

— Если Джейсон жив, то где он?

Вопросам без ответа не было конца. Ровно когда она полностью это осознала, произошло две вещи, которые показали со всей очевидностью: то, что она нашла Полли, сделало её жизнь только более запутанной. Во-первых, она сказала Баклану, даже не раздумывая:

— Придётся снова поговорить с Шерил.

Во-вторых, в двери вошла Элис Купер.

— Баклан, — сказала Элис, полностью игнорируя Бетти. — Смотрю, ты принимаешь живое участие в личных делах нашей семьи.

— Он мой _парень_ , мама, — выпалила Бетти, бросив Баклану взгляд, который, как она надеялась, говорил _не вмешивайся_. — Он здесь ради меня, ясно?

— Вчера ты говорила мне совсем другое, Бетти. Но мы обсудим твою ситуацию позже. Оставайся здесь, будь добра. — Элис подошла к стойке.

— Куда ты собираешься?

Её мать не обернулась.

— Раз уж я сюда притащилась, навещу свою дочь.

* * * * *

Возвращаясь в Ривердэйл на заднем сидении машины Элис Купер во второй раз за три дня, Баклан мечтал, чтобы он мог хоть что-нибудь _сделать_. Поездка в этот раз была хуже из-за сегодняшнего разговора. Вместо того, чтобы слушать, как Элис и Бетти обсуждают платья к школьному балу (эта тема его, на самом деле, интересовала), он слушал, как они ругаются.

О нём. Они спорили и о других вещах, прежде всего о Полли. Но он определённо был одной из тем их перепалки. В качестве предмета. Бетти периодически кидала ему извиняющиеся взгляды, но Элис решила, что очевидным решением вторжения Баклана в клан Куперов будет сделать вид, будто его здесь нет.

— Не знаю, чего ты ожидала, мама! Ты целый год на моих глазах вела себя ужасно с Джейсоном. Ты заставила Полли с ним расстаться, помнишь? Из-за тебя они тайком встречались за твоей спиной, потому что ты не могла принять, что они любят друг друга! И почему ты думаешь, что я побегу тебе рассказывать, что я…

— Потому что я жду от тебя больше здравого смысла, чем от твоей сестры.

— Я _не Полли_!

— Сейчас ты ведёшь себя в точности как она, — возразила Элис. — Лжёшь о своих отношениях с Бакланом, встречаешься с ним за моей спиной…

— Как мы могли встречаться за твоей спиной, когда даже не были здесь?

— Что ж, это само по себе проблема, Элизабет. Когда мы разрешили тебе устроиться на стажировку, то представляли себе это как возможность обучения, а не карт-бланш потворствовать диким фантазиям…

Как бы ни было ему неловко, Баклан не удержался от того, чтобы мысленно фыркнуть на это абсолютно неверное описание лета Бетти. Он, дикая фантазия. Конечно.

— Может, хотя бы перестанешь делать вид, что Баклан не в машине? — сказала Бетти, снова поворачиваясь к заднему сидению. — Баки, прости.

Он открыл рот сказать что-нибудь, но в итоге просто помотал головой.

Никто не предлагал остановиться на обед, даже Баклан. Впервые в жизни он весьма сомневался, что сможет есть.

Дело в том, что Шерил Блоссом — не единственный человек, который мог утаивать информацию об исчезновении/смерти Джейсона. Полли могла не знать подробностей о местных отбросах общества, у которых Джейсон собирался добыть машину, но Баклан считал, что он, возможно, лучше знаком с отбросами общества Ривердэйла, чем она.

Как бы он ни хотел не смотреть на эту… проблему прямо, этого было не избежать.

Ему придётся провести расследование в отношении своего отца.

Эта мысль легла у него в желудке как самый плотный в мире камень, такой тяжёлый, что тянул вниз лёгкие и сердце. Такой тяжёлый, что он даже не подскочил, когда Элис проехала по выбоине. Такой тяжёлый, что он отключился от большей части спора на переднем сидении…

...ровно до тех пор, пока Бетти не прошипела:

— Не думай, что она не рассказала мне, как вы пытались заставить её избавиться от ребёнка, — на что Элис так резко затормозила прямо посреди дороги, что завизжали шины.

— Что, прости?

— Я знаю о том, что вы с папой записали её на приём, — сказала Бетти. Он видел красные круги вокруг глаз Бетти, но слёзы не подступали, и её голос был чётким и ровным. — В клинику.

_Так вот как звучит оглушительная тишина_ , подумал Баклан, прежде чем заметить, что на самом деле он слышит грохот ливня по машине. Когда он уже всерьёз подумывал предложить, _может быть_ , припарковаться, Элис снова завела машину.

Она не произнесла ни слова за остаток пути, только прошипела Баклану приказ даже не думать о том, чтобы рассказать о сегодняшних событиях хоть единой живой душе. Это обещание он дал с готовностью.

Они заехали в гараж Куперов и припарковались рядом с машиной отца Бетти. На этот раз Баклан знал, что лучше даже не пытаться урвать момент наедине с Бетти. Они переглянулись перед тем, как разойтись, но Бетти, с уголками рта, опущенными вниз, поспешила внутрь вслед за матерью.

Всё ещё лил дождь.

* * * * *

Она следовала за матерью по пятам, зная, что — учитывая обстоятельства — Баклан поймёт, почему она не попрощалась с ним как следует. И хорошо, что она шла так близко, потому что Элис Купер, похоже, намеревалась хлопнуть за собой каждой дверью с силой урагана.

— _Хэл Купер_.

Как только имя её отца слетело с губ её матери, Бетти поняла, что она следовала не за ураганом, а за ледяным штормом.

Хэл листал утренний выпуск “Регистра” на своём обычном месте в домашнем офисе.

— О, вы обе дома, — сказал он мягко. — Прекрасно. Что на ужин, Элис?

Элис Купер резко остановилась в дверях кабинета, машинально наклонив бёдра в самой могущественной позе, какую Бетти доводилось видеть, и скрестила руки на груди.

Она посмотрела мужу прямо в глаза.

— Выметайся.

* * * * *

Она открыла дверь ещё до того, как он закончил стучать.

— Быстро ты, — сказала она, несмотря на то, что только что установила новый мировой рекорд по быстрому подхождению к двери. — Всё время был у Арчи?

Баклан кивнул.

— Всё нормально? — Он глянул за её плечо в поисках признаков присутствия бешеной Элис Купер.

— Мамы нет дома. — Бетти шагнула назад, чтобы впустить его. — Всё чисто, честное слово. И, эй, угадай что? Папы тоже нет дома. Мама вышвырнула его. — Она закрыла за ним дверь и заперла; Баклан последовал за ней на кухню, где она начала копаться в холодильнике.

— Она что?

— Вышвырнула его. — На столешницу плюхнулась упаковка фарша из индейки, пакет тёртого сыра и кочан “айсберга”, следом за ними банка сметаны. — Ты же не против тако-вторника в понедельник?

— Конечно. — Он попытался разглядеть её лицо, но она, похоже, нарочно не стояла на месте. — Бетти, ты…

— Мама не знала, — сказала она, теперь роясь в шкафчике. — Она не знала про аборт. Это всё папа. И, наверное… ну, я думаю, это стало последней каплей. Она сказала, что Полли заслуживает право сама распоряжаться своим телом, даже если они не согласны с её выбором, и сказала ему уходить.

— Ого. — Он не знал, что произвело на него большее впечатление: резкий контраст с предыдущими действиями Элис или то, что в разгаре несомненно жаркого спора она произнесла фразу _право распоряжаться своим телом_.

— Это точно. — Пакет специй для тако присоединился к остальным ингредиентам, и Бетти начала разогревать сковородку. — Так что он отправился ночевать в отеле, а мама… — Тут она немного дрогнула. — Отправилась покататься. Я бы поехала с ней, но она сказала, что ей нужно проораться непечатными словами.

Баклану это казалось логичным.

— У тебя получилось, — сказал он ей. — Ты нашла Полли.

Бетти пересекла кухню и прижалась к нему, легла в его руки как последний фрагмент пазла. Она положила голову ему на грудь, и он не удержался и поцеловал её волосы.

— Мне очень помогли. — Она отстранилась ровно настолько, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Баки, я бы не смогла…

— Нет, смогла бы.

Бетти помотала головой.

— Может, я бы справилась в одиночку с расследованием. Не уверена, что смогла бы отправиться в это… _место_ одна.

Это чушь, и Баклан знал это, но ему слишком нравилось чувствовать себя нужным, чтобы спорить.

— В любом случае, — сказала Бетти, наконец размыкая объятия. — Я голодная.

— Ага, я тоже.

— Это не новость. — Она вручила ему разделочную доску, кухонный нож и помидор. — Держи. Начинай резать.

Он знал, что должен был уйти до возвращения Элис Купер, знал, что должен был уйти, как только они поели и прибрались, но ливень всё ещё то затихал, то начинался снова, и Бетти, кажется, была не в настроении оставаться одна.

(К тому же, Баклан был не в настроении возвращаться в трейлер отца и начинать следующий этап расследования...)

— Я бы хотела подняться с тобой наверх, — сказала она почти мечтательно. — Но, наверное, это очень плохая идея.

— Да, наверное.

Вместо этого они решили испечь печенье. Элис Купер вернулась как раз, когда Бетти ставила первый противень в духовку.

— Привет, мам, — сказала она, выпрямляясь и снимая прихватки. — Мы приготовили тако. Остатки в…

— Спасибо, но я сейчас не голодна. Лягу спать.

Она бросила взгляд на Баклана, и, на удивление, у него не возникло ощущения, что она намеревается его испепелить или кастрировать.

— Ведите себя прилично.

Он покинул дом Куперов примерно час спустя, с пакетом арахисового печенья с шоколадной крошкой в руках. Оно не защитит его от всего мира, подумал он. Но, по крайней мере, поможет пережить ночь.


	10. Chapter 10

2:23.

Бетти простонала, перевернулась и крепко-крепко зажмурила глаза. Часы в её спальне издевались над ней всю ночь — или теперь уже утро, строго говоря. Она сомневалась, что считать овечек хоть кому-то помогало, но всё равно заставила себя вообразить подходящую картину: солнечный день с безоблачным синим небом, бревенчатую изгородь и пушистые облачка с чёрными ногами и мордами, с блеянием перепрыгивающие через деревянный забор.

Досчитав до сто восьмой овцы, она перевернулась, чтобы снова посмотреть на часы.

2:26.

— Я сдаюсь, — сказала она часам. Потом свесила ноги с кровати, прокралась в коридор и тихонько вошла в комнату Полли. Закрыв дверь, включила свет, ослеплённо заморгав от яркого света. Она была _вполне_  уверена, что сегодня отдых её матери обеспечен химическими препаратами, и почти нет риска, что Элис проснётся, даже если в кухне будут топать слоны, но всё же заперла за собой дверь и решила вести себя как можно тише.

Бетти прошлась по комнате, проводя пальцами по книжным полкам и шкафчикам. Комната Полли была в идеальном порядке, естественно; даже если сама Полли не оставила её в таком виде, Бетти знала наверняка, что родители, после того, как отправили Полли к «Сёстрам», перерыли всё сверху донизу в поисках компромата на Джейсона — а потом вернули как было, чтобы создать видимость, будто никто сюда и не входил. Но на поверхностях лежал тонкий слой пыли, и она не понимала, что это означает.

Она знала, что следует уважать личное пространство сестры, даже если оно уже было нарушено.

Ещё ей были известны тайники, о которых не знали её родители. Её мать могла заглянуть в каждый шкафчик, в наволочки и под матрас, но догадалась ли Элис проверить деревянные планки, поддерживающие пружинную сетку кровати? И она была уверена: её мать так и не поняла, что, научившись у неё основам шитья, они аккуратно добавили потайные карманы в подушки на их одинаковых подоконниках — потому что никто не трогал несколько дорогих сердцу вещиц, которые Бетти хранила в своей.

Разница в том, сказала она себе, что она поступает так, чтобы _помочь_  Полли. Полли поймёт, почему Бетти сделала то, что собирается.

Когда обыск кровати ничего не дал, Бетти подошла к окну, расстегнула молнию на чехле подушки и, сунув руку внутрь, нащупала в потайном кармане что-то твёрдое и прямоугольное. Книга, поняла она, ещё до того, как вытащила. Старый том с потёртой обложкой. «История О». Она открыла книгу и обнаружила листок плотной дорогой бумаги, засунутый внутрь. Это оказалась короткая записка, нацарапанная кроваво-красными чернилась незнакомым ей почерком. Не было ни подписи, ни инициалов, но она не могла быть ни от кого, кроме Джейсона. _Подумал, тебе понравится. Любовник_.

— Отврат, — пробормотала Бетти. Очевидно, Полли и Джейсон спали друг с другом — ей не надо было видеть Полли беременной, чтобы догадаться — но всё равно, отвратительно.

Пожав плечами, она легла на кровать Полли и начала читать.

Книга началась довольно безобидно; первые пару страниц были немного странными, но не отталкивающими. Однако очень быстро это изменилось. Всего несколько страниц спустя любовник главной героини, О, приказывал ей снимать предметы одежды на заднем сидении такси; вскоре после этого женщину раздели и заставили смотреть в зеркало, пока другие женщины мыли и накрашивали её; вскоре после _этого_  мужчина в маске (и больше ни в чём) приказал ей надеть то, что по сути казалось сбруей для бондажа.

Бетти была не настолько наивна, что не знала о существовании таких предметов или сопутствующих сексуальных наклонностей; она, в конце концов, выросла с интернетом под рукой. Но можно с уверенностью сказать, что её полностью устраивало никогда не думать о таких вещах. Когда она добралась до следующей сцены, ей стало совсем не по себе.

Она закрыла книгу с чувством лёгкой тошноты. _Это всего лишь слова_ , сказала она себе. Всего лишь слова. Чернила на бумаге.

Это всего лишь слова, но эти слова как бы между прочим описывали женщину, проходящую через сексуальное принуждение, и были написаны так, что Бетти честно не могла сказать, должны ли читатели этого романа посчитать их вызывающими... ну... _наслаждение_.

Почему у Полли была эта книга? Почему Джейсон счёл, что ей понравится эта книга?

Она забрала книгу в свою комнату, спрятала на дне ящика стола и открыла ноутбук. Проведя несколько минут на страницах Википедии, она немного смирилась с существованием книги в этом мире (помог исторический контекст), хотя ей всё ещё было не по себе от существования книги в спальне Полли.

Она снова взглянула на часы — 2:57 — и решила, что ей правда нужно хоть немного поспать.

Но сон, что неудивительно, так и не приходил. Даже после того, как она перепробовала все техники глубокого дыхания и релаксации, которые только знала.

Прочтённое в книге _не_  было, строго говоря, сексуально. Но теперь она не могла перестать думать о сексе — и не просто в абстрактном ключе. Она весьма конкретно думала о том, каково это — заниматься сексом, и как бы она хотела им заняться. _Когда_ она бы хотела им заняться.

Она довольно долго смотрела на свой телефон, но подавила желание позвонить Баклану. В конце концов, шёл уже четвёртый час утра, и наверняка даже её парень спит в такое время. Вместо этого она перебрала безумное количество подушек на кровати, пока не нашла ту, что более-менее походила по форме на Баклана, перевернула перпендикулярно к себе и прижалась к ней, обхватив рукой посередине. Подушка не была ни тёплой, ни твёрдой. У неё не было ни губ, чтобы поцеловать её, ни пальцев, чтобы погладить её по волосам и легонько провести по коже, но у Бетти не было ничего лучше.

Её тело упрямо не поддавалось сну.

Прикусив нижнюю губу, Бетти переместилась так, что почти оседлала свою замещающую парня подушку. Затем глубоко вдохнула и медленно выдохнула, засунув руку за резинку трусиков. Она попыталась представить, что рука принадлежит кое-кому другому; попыталась представить, как её подбородок щекочут взъерошенные чёрные волосы; попыталась представить поцелуи на шее. И если имя слетело с её губ вместе с негромким стоном, то...

Она достигла пика, если не кульминации. Но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы ей удалось заснуть.

Если её мать и заметила, что что-то не так, зайдя в её комнату рано утром, то ничего не сказала. Она просто вошла без стука, распахнула шторы и присела на подоконник с резким:

— Нам нужно поговорить.

— Может это подождать, пока я не проснусь? — простонала Бетти.

По всей видимости, не могло.

— Одевайся, — приказала Элис. — Твой отец заедет за тобой позавтракать и потом полетит во Флориду. Он какое-то время погостит у бабушки с дедушкой.

Бетти села прямо, скрестив ноги под одеялом.

— Почему?

— Потому что, Элизабет.

— _Мам_...

Элис подняла руку.

— Я не хочу спорить. Ваша вчерашняя экскурсия открыла ящик Пандоры. Не то чтобы я тебя виню.

В ушах Бетти это прозвучало именно так, как будто её _винили_. Она придержала язык, но не могла не приподнять бровь.

— Я не виню тебя, — вздохнула Элис. — Знаешь, мы с твоим отцом вздохнули с облегчением, когда ты взяла инициативу найти на лето стажировку вне города, даже если это, похоже, и спровоцировало у тебя сомнительное поведение. Мы надеялись, что это убережёт тебя от некоторых... проблем, через которые мы прошли с твоей сестрой.

Бетти обнаружила, что больше не может сдерживаться.

— Меня не нужно уберегать, — сказала она. — Я не _хочу_ , чтобы меня уберегали. Я хочу знать правду.

Смех её матери был высоким и неискренним.

— Правду? О нет, Бетти, ты точно не хочешь. Полагаю, теперь не удастся избежать хотя бы части. Но ты должна кое-что понять. То, что Баклан уже знает, не вернуть назад, но я запрещаю тебе обсуждать наши дела за пределами семьи. Не вздумай больше рассказывать о Полли Баклану. Это может быть для неё опасно.

— Каким образом? Мам, мы же не в пуританской Новой Англии. Никто не вышьет на ней красную букву.

— Ты _понятия_  не имеешь, на что способны Блоссомы, если узнают, что Полли носит ребёнка Джейсона. — Голос Элис был таким ледяным, что Бетти передёрнуло. — Думаешь, мне хочется прятать беременную дочь?

 _Да_ , подумала Бетти.

— Не хочется, — вздохнула Элис. Это прозвучало фальшиво. — Независимо от того, как новости могут уничтожить нас всех, прежде всего я беспокоюсь о безопасности Полли — и, в том числе, хочу уберечь Полли от самой себя. Уверена, она рассказала тебе абсурдный план, который они состряпали с Джейсоном.

Бетти кивнула.

— Что ж, надеюсь, ты понимаешь, почему мы с твоим отцом посчитали необходимым сделать всё, чтобы удержать её от попыток его воплотить. _Ферма_. — Она закатила глаза. — Двое семнадцатилетних, одна беременная. Ни денег, ни работы, ни медицинской страховки. Но мы не могли её переубедить.

— Да, но... — Должен был быть способ сформулировать вопрос так, чтобы не привести мать в ярость; Бетти надеялась, что она выбрала правильный. — Действительно ли «Сёстры тихого милосердия» лучшее место для Полли? У них есть... там есть врачи, или только монахини?

— Конечно, Полли осматривают врачи. Признаю, учреждение выглядит мрачно, но оно безопасно. — Элис сделала глубокий вдох, и Бетти снова заметила, как хорошо она одета, как безупречно накрашена. Полная броня, только лишь ради того, чтобы разбудить младшую дочь и сказать ей не лезть не в своё дело. — Думаю, Полли также сказала тебе о своей уверенности, что Джейсон Блоссом жив.

— Да.

— Очевидно, фальсификация его смерти была частью их плана. — Элис впечатляюще закатила глаза. — Раз никто не нашёл тело, и Джейсон _не_ вернулся за Полли, мы можем лишь заключить, что он сбежал из города без неё. Он и не собирался исполнять свой отцовский долг. Просто забил Полли голову образами идиллических ферм, чтобы спокойно совершить свой великий побег.

На этом — и с напоминанием о правильном завтраке напоследок — её мать отбыла.

Хотя ей не хотелось верить, что Джейсон Блоссом способен бросить свою беременную девушку и собственного ребёнка, Бетти обдумала теорию матери, пока одевалась. Сколько бы раз она мысленно ни переворачивала её, пытаясь отыскать логические нестыковки, не могла найти ничего серьёзного. Что можно было бы списать на параноидальный бред Элис Купер, на самом деле, вполне имело смысл. Тело Джейсона _не было_ найдено, и о нём никто не слышал (кроме, возможно, Шерил) с Четвёртого июля. Рассказ Полли _и правда_  звучал если не полностью безумно, то, по крайней мере, абсолютно нереалистично; Бетти и сама тогда так подумала.

Хотя, что Блоссомы могут сделать что-то плохое с Полли, если узнают о её беременности от Джейсона — в этом она была не слишком уверена.

И всё же несмотря на наказ матери держать всё это в семье, совершенно невозможно, что она не станет ничего рассказывать Баклану. Она позвонила ему, как только её мать уехала на работу. Он не ответил.

Она позвонила Кевину. Он тоже не ответил. Она позвонила Арчи и в третий раз попала на голосовую почту.

Сидя на краю кровати с телефоном в руке, Бетти почувствовала, как комната сжимается. Как будто розовые цветы на обоях на самом деле расцвели, покинув свои двумерные поверхности и заполняют воздух пыльцой, от которой ей сдавливает горло. Через миг у неё начала кружиться голова.

Полли нет. Её отец тоже скоро уедет. Её мать уехала, хотя и всего на несколько часов. И всё равно, она одна, и это состояние казалось скорее постоянным, чем временным. Она нашла сестру. Но вместо того, чтобы воссоединить семью, как она надеялась, это, похоже, только посеяло больше раздора.

Из глаза попыталась вытечь слеза. Но она знала, что её отец в пути. У неё не было времени ни на что, кроме как одеться и принять стоическое выражение лица, так что это она и сделала.

 _Всё нормально_ , сказала она себе.

Ничего не было нормально.

Она попыталась снова. _Я сделаю всё нормальным_ , сказала она себе, и это, по крайней мере, имело шанс оказаться правдой.

* * * * *

Не считая быстрого захода на кухню в поисках чего-то съедобного ранним утром, Баклан окопался в своей спальне почти до одиннадцати, когда услышал глухой топот мотоботинок по линолеуму за дверью. Шаги затихли на миг, затем возобновились — Ф.П., очевидно, всё-таки решил не стучать. Знакомо хлопнула входная дверь, послышался скрежещущий рёв двигателя грузовика, и Баклан счёл безопасным выйти.

Если бы ещё его сердце оставалось в груди, где ему и место, а не где-то в горле. Он сглотнул несколько раз, но это не помогло вернуть орган на место. Недоеденный поп-тарт на краю его кровати — последний из четырёх, сгрызенных им, сухой и мучнистый во рту — свидетельствовал, по его мнению, насколько ему не хотелось обыскивать углы этого трейлера.

Он даже не был уверен, что именно ищет. Или, если уж на то пошло, где следует начинать поиски чего бы то ни было. Бетти звонила этим утром, и он выключил звук вместо того, чтобы ответить, отчасти потому что хотел, чтобы Ф.П. считал, что он спит, отчасти потому что думал, что слишком взвинчен и не сможет говорить связно.

Опасливо, как будто за дверью могли кишеть живые змеи, он шагнул в спальню отца. Она выглядела почти так же, как в ночь его возвращения, отличалось только расположение грязной одежды и сигаретных бычков.

Он сделал глубокий вдох, немедленно пожалев об этом, потому что не добился этим ничего, только лёгкие наполнились вонью сигаретного дыма, и нырнул внутрь.

Полтора часа спустя он увяз по колено в полураспакованных коробках, когда от звука входной двери по его телу пробежала волна паники.

— Бак? Ты дома?

— Ага, — отозвался он, немного помедлив. Он снова услышал топот ботинок, и его мысли заметались в поисках причины, по которой он мог обыскивать спальню отца. В последний момент его взгляд упал на открытую коробку в глубине комнаты. Пока его отец шёл по коридору, он добрался до цели.

Ф.П. опёрся на дверной проём.

— Что ты тут делаешь?

— Ищу это. — Баклан вытащил из коробки свою самую старую подбитую флисом куртку.

— А. Наверное, надо было разложить всё по местам до твоего приезда.

— Наверное, надо было.

На миг Баклан задумался, приходила ли вообще мысль разобрать вещи в голову его отцу хоть раз за всё время, пока его не было — или Ф.П., как и он сам, сомневался, что Баклан станет жить в трейлере, когда вернётся.

(Пока что было не так уж плохо. Одиноко, да. Немного слишком тихо, да. Но не _настолько_  плохо.)

— На второй раз это место уже утратило очарование, а? — задумался Ф.П., усмехнувшись при виде непонимания, которое, должно быть, появилось на лице Баклана. — Не помнишь этот трейлер с прошлого раза, да. — Это не было вопросом, хотя Баклану казалось, что должно бы.

— С какого прошлого раза?

— Так и думал. — Ф.П. выпрямился, сунул руки в боковые карманы джинсов. — Тут раньше жил твой дед. Мы тоже жили здесь, когда ты родился.

— Да? — Он оглядел стены, как будто они могли дать ему подсказку и высвободить давно потерянные воспоминания. Ничего в памяти не всколыхнулось. — Когда мы переехали?

И почему, подумал он, трейлер пустовал, когда они могли бы сэкономить, живя здесь? Первый Форсит Пендельтон Джонс умер прямо перед его рождением. Баклан всегда считал это несчастливым совпадением — не потому что думал, что любил бы дедушку (он не особо много слышал о нём, а то, что слышал, комплиментами не было), нет, он полагал, что внезапная смерть деда повлияла на выбор имени его родителями.

— Тебе было три, может, четыре. Твоей маме никогда здесь не нравилось. Не могу её винить. — Он пожал плечами, как будто в итоге ничего из этого не имело значения. — Поедешь пообедать со своим стариком?

На Ф.П. сегодня была только фланелевая рубашка, и, когда они забрались в грузовик, Баклан не увидел куртки Змеев на обычном месте на пассажирском сидении. Вскоре, однако, что-то под сиденьем явило своё присутствие. Одна ощутимая неровность дороги — всё, что потребовалось, чтобы сместить рукав, и пока они ехали, манжета задевала ногу Баклана. Он не шевелился, намеренный не замечать эту штуку, даже несмотря на то что из-за неё шов джинсов впивался в кожу, чертовски раздражая сразу во многих смыслах.

При всём при этом до Баклана только почти час спустя дошло, что обед был призван отвлечь его от дальнейшего обыска трейлера. Они сидели за столиком в южном аналоге Pop’s (еду здесь готовили ужасно, но буквально все остальные заведения южной стороны были барами), когда у Ф.П. зазвонил телефон.

— Прости, парень, надо ответить, — пробормотал он. Кинул пару мятых купюр на столик и вышел на улицу. Боковым зрением Баклан видел, как его отец ходит туда-сюда за окном, теребя волосы пальцами в том, что при ближайшем рассмотрении, оказалось отчаянием.

Но он удерживал взгляд на смятых банкнотах, мечтая, чтобы ему не приходилось гадать об их происхождении.

Стук в окно привлёк его внимание. Ф.П. мотнул головой в сторону парковки и одними губами произнёс _идём_.

Двадцать минут спустя Баклан сидел один в гостиной, а грузовик Ф.П., разбрызгивая грязь, выезжал из трейлерного парка. Баклан проследил за ним сквозь старые кружевные занавески, затем рухнул на диван и вытащил телефон, чтобы перезвонить Бетти. Когда она не ответила, он вернулся в спальню Ф.П. Даже если там нет ничего представляющего интерес, он, по крайней мере, может найти свои тёплые вещи.

Он их нашёл. Их нужно было стирать — всё провоняло сигаретами. За трейлером стояла древняя стиральная машина, которая, быть может, работала, а может, и нет, а так же была натянута слегка заплесневелая верёвка для белья; придётся надеяться, что машинка работает и погода предоставит ему несколько часов без дождя.

Ф.П. так и не вернулся ко времени, когда у Баклана в желудке заурчало, так что он соорудил нечто, напоминающее еду, из запасов из холодильника и съел, почти не чувствуя вкуса. Вскоре после этого зазвонил телефон, на экран загорелось фото улыбающегося лица и светловолосого хвостика, и он поспешил в свою спальню, зачем-то закрыв за собой дверь, прежде чем ответить.

— Привет тебе. — Голос Бетти был мягким, и он не мог понять, расстроена она или просто пытается говорить тише.

— Привет. Всё хорошо?

— Да. То есть, наверное. Я не знаю.

Было так просто представить её — как она сидит на кровати, скрестив ноги, расслабив вечно идеальную осанку и полулёжа на груде бесчисленных подушек. Полуосознанно он принял ту же позу в своей кровати (хотя с гораздо меньшим количеством подушек).

— Папа улетел во Флориду, — продолжила она.

— Надолго?

— Понятия не имею. Не думаю, что мои родители сами знают. — Она прерывисто вздохнула. — Я виделась с ним этим утром, и всё странно. Он ведёт себя, как будто эта поездка — мамина идея, и я не знаю, может быть, и так, но кажется, что злится на меня, а не на неё.

— Ты ничего не сделала, — сказал он ей.

— Ну, вообще-то сделала. Если бы я не нашла Полли...

— Это бы не изменило того, что твои предки сделали до того, как ты нашла её.

— Знаю, — сказала Бетти слабым голосом.

— Хочешь, я приду?

Бетти подавилась смехом.

— Только если хочешь, чтобы тебя испепелил дракон. Мама сегодня не в духе.

— Я готов рискнуть, — тут же сказал он с почти нелепой степенью бравады в голосе. Бетти снова засмеялась, на этот раз чуть более раскованно.

— Нет, не надо. Ты нравишься мне живым. — Она помолчала и добавила: — Что делаешь завтра после обеда?

— Ничего. А что?

— Не хочешь заняться расследованием? Мама поедет освещать какое-то событие в Гриндэйле. И не вернётся до ужина.

Баклан навострил уши, сразу по нескольким причинам.

— Где будем копать?

— На чердаке. По-моему, бабушка с дедушкой оставили там какие-то коробки, когда переезжали во Флориду. Может, в них и нет ничего интересного, но взглянуть не повредит, так ведь?

— Так, — согласился он.

— Приходи к обеду? — пригласила Бетти, и он быстро согласился и на это.

Немного погодя они завершили разговор. Его отец всё ещё не вернулся (и не позвонил, и не написал), и Баклан решил, что и ему, и его куртке не повредит проветриться. Он не стал брать с собой ноутбук в случае, если затянутое тучами небо разразится дождём, и бесцельно бродил вокруг, пиная камешки по дороге и размышляя о полнейшем исчезновении с лица земли Джейсона Блоссома, ключах от машины, которые нашли они с Бетти, и неотступном ощущении, что ему нужно раскрыть _что-то ещё_ , прежде чем всё это обретёт смысл.

Когда Баклан вернулся, немного позже десяти, трейлер был пустым и тихим. Следующим утром он проснулся рано и обнаружил, что Ф.П. отрубился на диване в гостиной, прямо в грязных ботинках.

— Ага, так и знал, — сказал он в пространство. Никто не ответил и даже, кажется, не услышал его: ни дурацкая рыба на стене, ни, конечно же, его отец.

Он как можно быстрее помылся и оделся, намереваясь просидеть всё утро в Pop’s, но помедлил перед тем, как покинуть трейлер.

В итоге он снял ботинки с отца. Как и всегда.

* * * * *

— Бетти Купер, слава господу, ты ответила. Я крайне нуждаюсь в твоём безупречном знании школы Ривердэйла.

Бетти снова посмотрела на экран своего телефона — да, всё ещё неопознанный номер из Нью-Йорка — и опять поднесла его к уху.

— Простите, а кто это?

— Вероника Лодж, — ответил голос на другом конце, как будто Бетти должна была предсказать эту информацию по одному только коду области. — И честно говоря, «крайне» может быть небольшим преувеличением. Однако, мне нужно убраться подальше от мамы этим утром. Она вешает шторы. Это превратилось в целое представление.

— Ладно... — сказала Бетти, неуверенная, какое отношение всё это имеет к _ней_.

— Так вот, я просматривала список клубов и всего прочего, который прислали из школы, — продолжала Вероника, — и у меня есть вопросы.

— О. Ну, этого, наверное, пока нет в списке, потому что мы её только перезапускаем, но я редактор школьной газеты...

— Расскажи мне о Лисицах Ривера, — сказала Вероника, и Бетти задумалась, с чего начать.

Не прошло и часа, как Вероника нарисовалась на её пороге в самом модном спортивном костюме, какой Бетти когда-либо видела. На её лице была улыбка, а в руках — коробка из дорогой пекарни.

— Кексы, — объявила она и, не дожидаясь приглашения, прошествовала внутрь. — Они _определённо_  понадобятся нам после.

Бетти провела её в кухню, где Вероника поставила коробку с кексами на стол, и глубоко вдохнула.

— Вероника, ты уверена?

— Ты сказала, и я цитирую — не пытаясь изобразить твой тоскливый тон — «я бы хотела быть чирлидером». Уверена ли я, что могу научить тебя? Абсолютно.

— Да, но у меня никогда не получалось хорошо. — Бетти одёрнула край своих непривычно коротких шорт, которые выудила из шкафа Полли. — И я не практиковалась с прошлогодних проб.

— А _я_  была на вершине пирамиды в Спенсе. — Вероника оглядела Бетти с головы до ног и решительно кивнула. — Ты потрясающая красотка, моя дорогая. Если только у тебя две левых ноги, о которых ты мне не сказала, мне даже не понадобится моя волшебная палочка.

— Ты не встречала Шерил Блоссом, — пробормотала Бетти, уверенная, что её щёки приняли цвет помады Шерил.

Вероника выразительно закатила глаза.

— Да ладно. Я всю жизнь провела среди элиты Нью-Йорка. Не в обиду, но какая там злодейка из того, кто вырос _здесь_?

— Она...

— Если она посмеет снова очернять твою безупречную фигуру, я вмажу ей по лицу, — спокойно сказала Вероника. — А теперь, будь добра, проводи меня на задний двор и принеси свой ноутбук. Пора приниматься за дело.

Полтора часа спустя, когда Бетти стояла во внутреннем дворике, а на её компьютере был открыт ютуб-канал с видео-демонстрацией выступления на пробы этого года, она задумалась, во что, собственно, она себя втянула.

— Запусти ещё раз, — приказала Вероника, руки на бёдрах, одетых в её собственные чирлидерские шорты. — У нас почти получилось.

Бетти помотала головой, но перезапустила видео.

— У _тебя_ почти получилось.

— К концу недели и у тебя тоже получится. — Вероника не сводила глаз с экрана. — Поверь мне, Би. Я с тобой.

Они попытались ещё раз. И ещё раз. И ещё. Снова и снова, пока Бетти не забыла обо всём, кроме лёгкой боли в ляжках.

— Сначала программа, — указала Вероника. — Сосредоточься на движениях, не переживай, как ты выглядишь, когда делаешь их. А потом отшлифуем.

Бетти прикусила губу, кивнула и попыталась не обращать внимания на голосок в глубине разума, который настаивал, что она наверняка выглядит, как подыхающий жираф. Другой голосок присоединился миг спустя, чтобы сказать _всё лучше, чем Бетти Дрейпер пятого сезона_ , и она поставила ноги в широкую стойку, полная решимости не поддаваться голосам разума.

К окончанию утра она всё ещё не осилила программу целиком, но, похоже, только Бетти была разочарована. Между глотками воды она убрала с лица выпавшую из хвостика прядь волос и подивилась новенькой, которая, по всей видимости, теперь стала и её подругой. Её волосы были распущены всё это время, и всё же, каким-то образом, лежали волосок к волоску.

— Ты вообще потеешь, Вероника?

— Я сияю, — тут же ответила Вероника, ничуть не запыхавшись, запрокидывая голову в «мостике». Что-то позади Бетти привлекло её внимание, и на её лице появилась маленькая перевёрнутая улыбка. — О, смотри-ка, у нас зрители. Наслаждаемся представлением?

— Что? — Её захлестнула волна паники, но немедленно схлынула, как только она повернулась и увидела, кто смотрит на них. — Баки. Как давно ты тут стоишь?

Он пожал плечами.

— Пару минут. Я чему-то помешал?

— Вовсе нет. Мы уже заканчиваем на сегодня. — Выпрямившись, всё ещё с чудесным образом идеальной причёской, Вероника порхнула мимо них, подхватила свою бутылку с водой со столика на террасе и зашла в дом. — Кто хочет кексы перед обедом? Бетти, не забудь про растяжку.

Баклан перевёл озадаченный взгляд с затылка Вероники на Бетти.

— Ты снова будешь пробоваться?

— Наверное? Может быть? Вероника ни с того ни с сего позвонила мне этим утром с вопросами о Лисицах Ривера, и как-то получилось, что она назначила себя моим личным тренером по чирлидингу. Оказывается, она была в команде в своей прежней школе, — добавила она. — Знаю, знаю, я говорила, что не стану ввязываться в это снова, и правда так думала. Просто...

Она умолкла, когда рука Баклана легла ей на плечо.

— Беттс, если хочешь снова попробовать, то дерзай. К чёрту Шерил Блоссом. — Его голос звучал совершенно искренне, но когда она подняла взгляд, то заметила на его лице тревогу, причину которой не могла понять.

— Что ж, посмотрим, что я скажу к концу недели, — мягко сказала она, когда Вероника вернулась на террасу с коробкой кексов в руках.

Они уселись за столиком, Бетти ковыряла глазурь со своего кекса. Она знала, что проголодается чуть позже, но сейчас чувствовала себя слишком уставшей и вспотевшей, чтобы есть. Ещё она поняла, что забыла про растяжку.

Неудивительно, что Вероника Лодж оказалась из тех девушек, кто может откусить кекс так, чтобы нигде не накрошить и не вымазать лицо глазурью.

— Итак, расскажите мне об этом рыжем Адонисе, с которым вы были тем вечером, — сказала она, ещё немного отрывая обёртку из фольги.

— Арчи? — Бетти глянула через плечо на дом Эндрюсов, который сегодня выглядел безлюдным; Арчи, должно быть, поехал на работу вместе с отцом. — Ну, для начала, он живёт по соседству.

— Разумеется, — сказала Вероника с _конечно_  во вздохе. — Похоже на этот городок. Догадываюсь, Баклан живёт с другой стороны или, максимум, через дорогу.

Баклан слегка прочистил горло, но предпочёл промолчать.

— Нет, мы не соседи, — сказала Бетти. — Но мы знаем друг друга целую вечность. Что ты хочешь узнать об Арчи?

— Ну, полагаю, следует начать с расспросов, свободен ли он.

— На прошлой неделе он ни с кем не встречался, насколько мне известно, — Бетти бросила взгляд на своего парня, надеясь на подтверждение, но он только помотал головой.

— Нет уж, не впутывайте меня в любовные дела Арчи.

Вероника разочарованно цокнула языком на нежелание Баклана сплетничать, и Бетти сделала мысленную заметку как можно скорее познакомить её с Кевином.

Чирлидерский тренировочный лагерь официально закрылся вскоре после этого. Вероника помахала им на прощание и уселась в большой чёрный автомобиль с тонированными стёклами, который таинственным образом возник перед домом Куперов.

— Завтра в это же время? — спросила она.

Бетти кивнула.

— Мне надо принять душ, — пробормотала она, когда они с Бакланом остались одни в доме; её футболка всё ещё была влажной и неприятно липла к телу. — Обещаю, я быстро.

— Ладно.

— Баклан? — Она сглотнула, неуверенная, как озвучить вопрос и почему ей вообще понадобилось задавать его. — То, что ты видел, как, по-твоему... нормально выглядело?

Он изогнул бровь.

— Думаешь, я много понимаю в этом, чтобы судить?

— Ну, больше никто не видел.

Тревожный блеск вернулся в глаза Баклана.

— Да. Да, ты... — Его голос стал низким и напряжённым; он облизнул губы, прежде чем продолжить. — Ты выглядела как чирлидер.

— Тебе не понравилось? — удивилась она вслух, вопрос слетел с её губ до того, как она поняла, что спрашивает. — Я встречаюсь с единственным парнем, у которого _нет_  фантазий о чирлидерах?

— Нет, — быстро сказал Баклан, хотя выглядел немного потрясённым, как будто она затронула больную тему, сама того не подозревая. — То есть...

— Что, Баклан?

Он сделал глубокий вдох.

— Если это ты, то да. Если чирлидер — ты, тогда да, конечно, у меня есть такая фантазия.

Бетти поразмыслила над этим.

— На удивление изящная поправка.

Этим она заслужила смущённую кривую улыбку, которая, возможно, а возможно и нет, была своего рода криптонитом.

Прошло некоторое время — довольно много времени, на самом деле — прежде чем она добралась до душа. Зато добраться до спальни заняло всего ничего, и она едва успела проверить, закрыты ли шторы (да, слава мирозданию), прежде чем они с Бакланом добрались до её кровати. Баклан перекатился прямо на её огромную гору подушек и, сердито зыркнув на них, сбросил большую часть с кровати одним взмахом руки.

— Эй, — хихикнула Бетти между поцелуями. — Смотри мне.

— Как ты умудряешься спать с таким количеством подушек? Одна вообще посреди кровати.

— О, ну, _эта_... — Она посмотрела на него, потом опустила взгляд на руки, неуверенная, стоит ли об этом рассказывать.

Она наклонилась, подобрала подушку с пола и вернула на прежнее место. Баклан озадаченно приподнял бровь.

— Она тут лежит, потому что я не могла заснуть позапрошлой ночью. — Она провела указательным пальцем по контуру цветочного узора наволочки. — И представляла, что это ты.

Баклан вдруг замер и затих, так затих, что Бетти не могла понять, засмеётся он сейчас или заплачет.

В итоге, ни то, ни другое, он лишь быстро стянул шапку, опрокинул её на спину и поцеловал так страстно, что она почувствовала это всем телом до кончиков пальцев ног. Через мгновение он снова сбросил подушки. На этот раз она не возражала.

— Обувь, — выдохнула она, спешно сбрасывая свои кроссовки. Расшнуровать ботинки Баклана потребовало немного больше времени, но как только он их снял, она развязала рубашку с его талии, а потом его руки оказались под её футболкой, поднимаясь выше и выше...

Только подняв руки над головой, давая ему молчаливое разрешение снять футболку, Бетти вспомнила, что под ней: потный спортивный лифчик.

Когда футболка упала на пол, Бетти решила, что если Баклана не волнует состояние её нижнего белья, то и её тоже. А Баклана, похоже, это ничуть не волновало. Однако, её _волновала_ честность и равенство, и поэтому она убедилась, что его футболка — и майка, для ровного счёта — полетели следом.

Вскоре дело дошло и до спортивного лифчика.

Пару-тройку раз она представляла эту ситуацию, когда он впервые снимет её лифчик (хотя и с более красивым бельём, конечно). Она представляла, что Баклан — который за всё время их отношений прикасался к ней с энтузиазмом, но несмело — может застесняться и тут.

Как она быстро обнаружила, ничуть.

И, как ни странно, она тоже. Она полулежала, опёршись на гору подушек в изголовье кровати, согнув ноги в коленях и изогнув позвоночник так, что должна была бы беспокоиться о возможных валиках на животе, но её просто. Это. Не. Волновало. Особенно когда он склонился над ней, поместив колено между её ног.

— _Да_ , — прошептала она, протягивая руки к его бёдрам. Её глаза закрылись, когда Баклан осыпал поцелуями её шею, ключицы и поцеловал её между грудями, и распахнулись вновь, когда она поняла, что он остановился. Он завис над ней размытым силуэтом, пока она не проморгалась.

Она подняла руку, провела большим пальцем по его щеке. Внутренний шов его джинсов прижимался к почти голой коже её бедра, по контрасту восхитительно грубый.

— Всё хорошо, Баки?

Он кивнул.

Бетти позволила себе провести рукой по его плечу, по рёбрам, по спине. _Больше_ , приказало что-то глубоко внутри неё; _больше кожи_. Она чуть сдвинулась, подняв голову, чтобы снова поцеловать его.

 _Ближе_ , сказало нечто внутри неё: не слово, не голос — приказ.

Она подняла другую руку, тоже завела ему за спину и потянула его к себе. Он немного сопротивлялся, как будто боясь раздавить её.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептала она — почти простонала — и Баклан уступил, опустив бёдра, так что наконец, блаженство, его торс полностью соприкоснулся с её.

Они прижимались друг к другу, медленно экспериментируя с разницей в трении между одеждой и голой кожей, неопределённое количество времени, которое показалось Бетти одновременно слишком долгим и недостаточно долгим.

Она почувствовала, как Баклан прошептал её имя ей в шею, а потом перекатился набок и опёрся на локоть, чтобы посмотреть на неё. Она тоже перевернулась набок в зеркальном отражении; новая поза была облегчением для её спины, честно говоря, но всё остальное тело протестовало.

Он провёл рукой по её изгибам, от рёбер к талии и к бедру.

— Мы... Бетти, это...

Бетти прикусила нижнюю губу и медленно выпустила, прежде чем ответить.

— Нет, ты прав, — тихо сказала она. — У меня даже нет, ну, знаешь...

— У меня тоже.

Незаданное _Стоит ли нам купить?_ повисло между ними в воздухе.

— Пойду-ка я в душ.

Баклан кивнул.

Только стоя под тёплой водой, Бетти подумала, что должна была _испугаться_ : не Баклана, не самого секса, а возможных последствий. Вопрос, как Полли позволила _этому_  случиться, вертелся у неё в голове с тех пор, как она обнаружила эвфемистическое состояние своей сестры; впервые она осознала, как просто забыть о безопасности в разгаре чувств, позволить телу взять верх над разумом.

Любовь заставила её чувствовать себя спокойно; вот что однажды сказала ей Полли. Но что Бетти чувствовала сейчас, а она чувствовала много чего — _вот так_ , да, и ещё _хорошо_ , и определённо _недостаточно_ — но спокойствия она не чувствовала.

 _Но это и не была любовь_ , напомнила она себе, закрывая глаза, пока тёплая вода смывала шампунь из её волос. Секс и любовь — далеко не одно и то же. Она шагнула вперёд и отжала лишнюю воду из волос, затем снова встала под душ.

Слово _любовь,_ как она обнаружила, не смылось.

Она выключила воду и вышла из душа, второй раз отжала волосы и взяла полотенце.

Слово _любовь_ не стёрлось.

Но она ведь чувствовала себя спокойно с Бакланом, разве нет? Иногда это было странное восторженное спокойствие, с трепещущим сердцем и прерывистым дыханием, но чаще всего его присутствие помогало ей почувствовать землю под ногами, сосредоточиться, не притворяться, что она в порядке, потому что она, на самом деле, уже в порядке.

Когда она вернулась в спальню, завёрнутая в пушистое полотенце, Баклан сидел на кровати и что-то листал в телефоне.

— Прости, — сказал он, отводя глаза и вставая на ноги. — Надо было... Я выйду, чтоб ты оделась.

Бетти издала смешок, который, кажется, поднялся из самой глубины сердца.

— Ты же только что почти всё видел, — поддразнила она, хотя, по правде говоря, не планировала одеваться перед ним.

— Да, но... — Он указал на своё тело, уже упакованное в полный комплект рубашек.

— Можешь пока начать готовить обед, — предложила она. — В холодильнике есть всё для сэндвичей.

Баклан кивнул и вышел из комнаты.

Она быстро оделась и высушила волосы феном, потом спустилась вниз, где обнаружила, что Баклан успел только вытащить копчёное мясо и начинку из холодильника и положить их на столешницу. Он со слегка мучительным выражением лица поймал её взгляд.

— Что такое?

— Я понял, что представления не имею, любишь ли ты майонез. — Он сказал это так, будто незнание этой детали — огромный провал с его стороны. Под футболкой её сердце так переполнилось теплотой, что она посмотрела на свою грудь проверить, не увеличилось ли чего.

 _Я люблю тебя_ , подумала Бетти и поняла, что это правда.

— Только в салате с тунцом, — сказала она. — Не с копчёной индейкой.

* * * * *

Дедушка с бабушкой Бетти не оставили на чердаке ничего интересного, но, возвращаясь на южную сторону, Баклан подумал, что он не слишком разочарован этим фактом. Он, в конце концов, совершил за этот день несколько куда более интересных открытий. Например, что в пекарне, которую посещает Вероника Лодж, делают охренительно вкусные шоколадные кексы.

Или что Бетти, когда не может заснуть, представляет _его_ в своей постели.

Даже теперь, часы спустя, мысль об этом была почти невыносима. Интересно, понимала ли Бетти, что, признаваясь, понизила голос, и слова _представляла, что это ты_ прозвучали соблазнительно и страстно? У него во рту снова пересохло при воспоминании об этом, о _ней_ , о том, как Бетти кивнула и почти беззвучно выдохнула _да_ ему в ухо, когда он запустил руки под её футболку, о том, как Бетти стянула свой слишком тесный спортивный лифчик...

Кое-что в нижней половине тела шевельнулось, напоминая, что некоторые воспоминания лучше не повторять, пока он не будет один, предпочтительно в закрытой комнате.

Вместо этого он подумал о том, что Бетти собирается в Лисицы Ривера, что — хотя и неизбежно вызывало образ её длинных ног, едва прикрытых короткой синей юбкой — тем не менее, отрезвляло. Он знал, что Бетти так не считает, но _он_ видел это: ещё одна соломинка на спину верблюда, ещё один гвоздь в крышку гроба, ещё одно фундаментальное различие на молекулярном уровне между ними. И он хотел, чтобы она стала чирлидером, да, потому что _Бетти_ хотела этого; она всегда хотела попасть в Лисицы Ривера, с тех пор, как присоединилась Полли. Определённо дольше, чем хотела _его_.

С другой стороны, после того, что случилось в её спальне сегодня, он не мог быть более уверен, что она и правда хотела его. Она всё ещё не заметила, её всё ещё не волновало, что, она наверняка неизбежно поймёт со временем: он, Баклан Джонс, не тот парень, который останется с красивой светловолосой чирлидершей. Это закодировано в его ДНК, записано в его имени; Джонсы — семья основателей, которые провалились. Ему просто нужно надеяться, что красивая светловолосая чирлидерша не догадается.

(Тот факт, что она ещё и Нэнси Дрю, не слишком утешал в данном случае.)

Он вернулся в трейлер только чтобы обнаружить, что грузовика отца нет на месте и — вот это странно — на кухонном столе беспорядочно разбросана куча потрёпанных мелких купюр. Баклан сощурился на деньги, а потом решил не думать, откуда они взялись и зачем оставлены здесь. За короткий остаток дня он намеревался проверить, работает ли древняя стиральная машинка, или придётся тащить свои вещи в прачечную.

Стиралка, как и всё в этом трейлере, выглядела, как будто её не двигали с места ещё до того, как Баклан появился на свет. Ржавчина покрывала нижнюю часть, едва видимую сквозь поросшую со всех сторон высокую траву. Сзади был присоединён шланг, что казалось хорошим знаком.

Он свалил в неё кучу одежды, которую принёс из дома, добавил порцию средства для стирки, оставшегося в бутылке со стажировки, и нажал кнопку запуска.

Ничего не произошло. Вероятно, понял он, это потому что провод не был воткнут в розетку.

— Куда же тебя воткнуть? — спросил Баклан вилку и встал на карачки, чтобы обследовать окружающую территорию. В стене снаружи розетки не было, но, возможно, где-то был удлинитель.

Он вытащил телефон и включил на нём фонарик, пробежав жалким пятнышком света под гниющей деревянной решёткой, прикреплённой к низу трейлера. Чудом фонарик осветил нечто, выглядевшее многообещающе, достаточно далеко под трейлером, что его невозможно было нормально разглядеть, но с лёгким изгибом, предположительно выдававшим то, что он искал.

Баклан нашёл участок сломанный решётки, где можно пролезть, и заполз под трейлер, с сожалением отметив, что теперь придётся стирать и эту одежду.

Его пальцы сомкнулись не на кабеле, а на промокшей ткани.

— Что за хрень, — пробормотал он, потянув то, за что ухватился. Оно было тяжёлым в его руке, когда он вылез из-под трейлера, отягощённое влагой и грязью и...

И _кровью_. Засохшей кровью. Но определённо кровью.

Баклан оглянулся, убедился, что никто не видел, как он вытащил эту _штуку_ из тайника и поспешил с ней внутрь. Швырнул её на журнальный столик, закрыл все шторы и включил свет. И только тогда заставил себя прямо посмотреть на промокшую, пропитанную кровью _сине-жёлтую_ ткань.

Куртка. Куртка сборной старшей школы Ривердэйла. Баклан знал это, даже глядя на спинку куртки.

Он сделал глубокий вдох и перевернул её. Разумеется, на него слепо таращилась большая «Р». Но «Р» была не единственной буквой на куртке. На противоположной стороне было ещё семь, семь маленьких вышитых букв, от вида которых у Баклана внутри всё перевернулось.

 _Джейсон_.


	11. Chapter 11

Той ночью Ф.П. не вернулся домой. Баклану, в кои-то веки, было бы всё равно, если бы только каждая минута отсутствия отца не означала ещё минуту здесь, наедине с _этим_.

_Этим_ была запятнанная кровью куртка Джейсона.

Бетти отправила ему несколько сообщений, ничего необычного. Баклан едва мог сосредоточиться на чём-то, кроме куртки или двери, в которую должен войти его отец, но всё равно кое-как ответил. _Ты должен сказать ей_ , настаивала одна половина его мозга, а другая тут же возражала _нет, чёрт побери, не вздумай_.

Когда у него стали слипаться глаза, он сварил очень крепкий кофе и выдул его вместо ужина. Часы показывали уже за полночь, Баклан был взвинчен и дёргался от всего, но, за исключением похода в туалет (а потом второго и третьего), не двигался с дивана, не отрывал взгляд от ужасной вещи на журнальном столике и от двери за ним, через которую так и не входил его отец.

Стоит ли позвонить ему? Написать? Что, чёрт возьми, он может вообще сказать?

“Этому невозможно найти оправдание,” — говорила ему куртка снова и снова, голосом, возможно, принадлежавшим Джейсону, а может, и нет, но только когда солнечный свет, пробивавшийся сквозь пыльные кружевные занавески болезненно ударил Баклану по глазам, он понял, что вырубился. Он схватил телефон, чтобы проверить время, но батарея разрядилась. Сходив в спальню и поставив телефон заряжаться, он сварил ещё кофе, заглотил полкоробки хлопьев (без молока, которого дома не было) и сел на диван, чтобы начать всё сначала.

Несмотря на почти галлон кофе, курсировавший по его венам, он снова вырубился, на этот раз проснувшись от скрипа ржавой сетчатой двери и лязга дверной ручки. Баклан подскочил на ноги, приготовившись к неизбежному столкновению, но в трейлер вошёл не его отец.

Ни один из тех, кто вошёл в трейлер, не был его отцом.

— Видишь? — сказал Арчи, показывая ключ Бетти. — Говорил же, что он окажется под гномом.

Потом они оба посмотрели на Баклана — а значит, и на то, что лежало рядом.

Как только Арчи заметил предмет на журнальном столике и понял, что это, с его лица сошёл весь румянец; он стал белее мрамора, или призрака, или трупа другого, менее везучего истинно американского рыжего мальчишки.

В этот миг Баклан увидел их обоих — своего самого первого друга и любимую девушку — глазами режиссёра: Арчи и Бетти, герои второсортного ужастика, в котором он изначально обречён стать пушечным мясом. Он видел, как солнечный свет пронизывал пыльный воздух и освещал их прекрасные лица в верхней части кадра, тогда как окровавленная куртка Джейсона маячила внизу крупным планом в изменённой перспективе, которая немного слишком очевидно бросалась в глаза.

Они выживут в этом фильме, подумал Баклан. Он — нет.

Глаза Бетти стали невероятно огромными, и она вцепилась в подходяще богатырский, обтянутый рубашкой-хенли бицепс Арчи.

— О господи, — сказала она. К её чести, её голос не дрогнул. — Баклан, что…

Она медленно отпустила руку Арчи, пробралась по полосе препятствий, которую представлял собой пол трейлера — прошло несколько дней с тех пор, как Баклан подбирал пивные бутылки, что в данный момент казалось одновременно ужасно важным и ужасно бессмысленным — и подошла к нему.

— Это _Джейсона_? — Она не стала ждать его кивка. — Откуда… как…

— Нашёл под трейлером прошлым вечером. — Собственный голос Баклана глухо бил по его барабанным перепонкам.

Теперь и Арчи присоединился к ним в зловещем бдении над журнальным столиком. Он наклонился и потянулся было к куртке; Бетти шлёпнула его по руке.

— Не трогай, Арчи, это улика.

Её волосы сегодня были распущены, и, когда она перекинула лямку сумочки через голову и положила её на диван, он заметил, что они ещё влажные. От неё пахло в точности так же, как вчера, после того как она вышла из душа. Ещё одна чирлидерская тренировка, догадался Баклан и позволил себе несколько секунд погоревать о человеке, которым он был меньше суток назад — кто беспокоился лишь о том, когда его девушка поймёт, что чирлидерши не встречаются с нелюдимыми чудаками из бедных кварталов, а не о том, что его девушка натолкнётся на ошеломительное доказательство причастности его отца к исчезновению и возможному убийству местного “золотого мальчика”.

К окончанию этого потока мысли Бетти исчезла.

— Что вы вообще тут делаете? — спросил он Арчи, который не сводил глаз с куртки.

— Ты не отвечал на звонки. Мы волновались.

— Потому что я не отвечал пару часов?

— Я звонил тебе с девяти утра, — сказал Арчи, что должно было что-то значить, если бы Баклан имел хоть какое-то представление, сколько сейчас времени.

В этот момент с кухни донёсся грохот. Баклан сделал несколько шагов и увидел, что Бетти вовсе не исчезла; она всего лишь копалась под раковиной.

— Ага! — воскликнула она, поднимая руки — теперь одетые в замызганные жёлтые резиновые перчатки, которые, судя по виду, могли валяться под раковиной со времён его дедушки.

На лице Арчи отразилось замешательство.

— Бетти, что ты делаешь?

Она пронеслась мимо него в гостиную, проигнорировав вопрос.

— Полагаю, ты ещё не говорил об этом с папой, — сказала она, присев на корточки рядом со столиком и двумя пальцами взяв рукав за манжету.

Баклан помотал головой.

— Думаешь, стоит её трогать? — спросил Арчи.

— Я же в перчатках, — возразила она.

— Да, но… Разве мы не должны отнести её шерифу Келлеру?

Бетти уронила рукав и встала.

— Арчи, почему бы тебе не сгонять в Pop’s и не купить что-нибудь на обед? — Он моргнул, явно опешив, и Бетти продолжала. — Ну, мы ведь всё равно туда собирались? Время обеда уже прошло, я умираю с голоду, и, уверена, Баклан тоже.

— Ладно, но… — опять начал Арчи и умолк, очевидно, не сумев найти более связное возражение.

— И ты на грузовике, так что быстро получится. — Она быстро стянула перчатки, кинула их на столик и вытащила кошелёк. — Держи, денег хватит.

Арчи нахмурил лоб, как будто собирался спорить. Но потом кивнул.

— Хорошо. Всем как обычно?

Пока они слушали, как заводится и уезжает грузовик Фреда, Баклан осознал, что ему очень, очень нужно в туалет.

— Я сейчас, — сказал он Бетти, прежде чем метнуться туда.

В ванной (после того, как облегчился) он плеснул водой на лицо и воспользовался дезодорантом; возможно, ничего из этого не сделало разницы. Страх всё ещё неподъёмной свинцовой глыбой лежал у него в желудке, когда он вышел и обнаружил Бетти снова в жёлтых резиновых перчатках. Она с таким усердием изучала каждый шовчик на окровавленной куртке, что Баклан даже думал, его возвращение прошло незамеченным, пока она не заговорила.

— Насколько внимательно ты её осмотрел?

— Эм… — Баклан сглотнул, добрался до дивана и рухнул на него. — Я вообще не рассматривал.

— Серьёзно? — Она подняла бровь, но в остальном осталась такой же сосредоточенной. — Я подумала, ты уже… _ох_. — Бетти аккуратно положила куртку обратно на журнальный столик, повернулась к нему, стягивая перчатки. — Ох, Баклан.

Перчатки приземлились на куртку, и через миг Бетти приземлилась на диван рядом с ним. Она обхватила его рукой за плечи и прижалась лбом к его щеке.

— Прости. Боже, я должна была… Даже представить не могу, что ты переживаешь. Ты в порядке?

Баклан попытался пожать плечами; так ему удалось собрать немного напряжения, но не получилось освободиться даже от части.

— Не знаю, — признался он.

— Думаешь, твой папа… — Бетти сглотнула вместо того, чтобы закончить мысль, и Баклан тоже сглотнул. Ответить вслух потребовало несоизмеримых усилий, но наконец ему это удалось.

— Что ещё тут думать? — Слова застряли у него в горле. — Иначе откуда у него _это_?

— Есть множество объяснений. — Бетти села прямо и аккуратно сложила руки на коленях; Баклан немедленно почувствовал, как ему не хватает её прикосновения к его коже. — Он мог найти куртку где-то и по какой-то причине подобрать её. Он мог прятать её для кого-то. Он мог прятать её для _Джейсона_ — в конце концов, мы всё ещё не знаем, точно ли Джейсон мёртв. Мы не знаем и того, принадлежит ли эта кровь Джейсону. Кто-то мог подбросить куртку под трейлер, это… что, Баклан?

На этот раз Баклан понял, что не может говорить. Он мог только трясти головой и изо всех сил пытался держать себя в руках.

Бетти внимательно посмотрела на него со странно непроницаемым выражением лица. Потом она встала с дивана и исчезла. Баклан не успел разобраться, какая часть его разума — рациональная или иррациональная — ударилась в слепую панику из-за _этого_ , как Бетти вернулась со стаканом воды, который и вручила ему.

Он почти рассмеялся.

— Бетти, не думаю, что _стакан воды_ исправит хоть что-то в этой ситуации.

—В перспективе, может, и нет, — сказала она, снова падая на диван. — Но хотя бы перестанешь так дёргаться. У тебя кофе практически из пор сочится.

Баклан сделал глоток, чтобы угодить ей, и, чего и следовало ожидать, не почувствовал себя ни капли менее дёрганым. Она забрала у него стакан, поставила так далеко от куртки Джейсона, насколько позволял журнальный столик, и сгребла его в объятия.

— Мы разберёмся с этим, хорошо? Обещаю. — Её голос был мягким, но под всем её сочувствием слышалась острая сталь. — Ты помог мне отыскать Полли. Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы помочь тебе.

— Бетти… — Баклан освободился из её объятий, хоть это и было последним, чего он хотел, и подчёркнуто резко стянул шапку; если у неё стержень из стали, ему тоже нужно стать таким. — Это несравнимые ситуации. Ты не должна…

— Я знаю, — бросила она, перебивая его прежде, чем он заставил себя произнести _впутываться в предположительно преступные дела моего отца_. — Я знаю, что не должна ничего делать. Я _хочу_. — Бетти на миг умолкла, сделала вдох, прикусила губу. — В чём бы ни был замешан твой отец, Баклан, это не важно. Я люблю тебя и не собираюсь бросать тебя с этим одного.

Мир застыл. Весь проклятый мир застыл, абсолютно весь, кроме него и Бетти Купер.

— Я люблю тебя, Баклан, — повторила она, и внезапно, хотя больше ничего не двигалось, кровь так зашумела у него в ушах, что он едва расслышал слова. На лице Бетти осталось только одно выражение, и, хотя эта мысль казалась дикой, оно в точности соответствовало её словам.

В этот миг Баклан знал только две вещи. Во-первых, что он не заслуживает эту девушку; во-вторых, что теперь вся его жизнь зависит от её поцелуев.

Но сначала…

— Бетти Купер, — выдохнул он, с трудом веря, с какой готовностью слова сорвались с его губ — не то чтобы он не хранил их у сердца дни, недели, месяцы; он просто никогда не представлял, что произнесёт их, никогда не разрешал себе поверить, что она захочет услышать эти слова, и уж точно никогда не представлял, что она скажет их первой. — Я люблю тебя.

Он едва успел заметить, как на её лице расцвела улыбка, прежде чем их губы соприкоснулись; едва успел заметить, что почти потерял голову, как несчастливое обстоятельство в виде окровавленной куртки напомнило о себе. Осознание, похоже, настигло их одновременно. Безмолвно, не задумываясь, они потянули друг друга с дивана и прочь от журнального столика. Бетти казалась тяжёлой и хрупкой в его руках; только когда Баклан подумал об этом, он понял, что _несёт_ её, что она когда-то успела обхватить ногами его бёдра и больше не касается земли, что он несёт её в ужасную крохотную спальню, которую, как он всегда надеялся, она никогда не увидит. Если уж на то пошло, он всегда надеялся, что она никогда не увидит _трейлер_. Но она здесь, она любит его, и внезапно выцветшие панели под дерево, покрывавшие стены, стали волновать его в тысячу раз меньше.

Спина Бетти с глухим стуком встретилась с этими панелями; она крепче обхватила его ногами, оперлась о стену и подняла руки. Она чуть соскользнула, когда Баклан потянул нижний край её кофточки, достаточно, чтобы он на миг перестал раздевать её и снова подхватил. Казалось, она каким-то образом вела его, хотя это он её нёс; она привела его к кровати, практически бросилась на неё и уронила его вместе с собой.

— Да, — выдохнула она, когда его руки потянули её кофточку во второй раз; и снова: — да, — когда он зарылся лицом в её ключицы и провёл пальцами по её розовому хлопковому лифчику, и потом…

И потом она подскочила, беззвучно вскрикнув, от внезапного и настойчивого стука в дверь.

— Что это было?

Баклан дышал так тяжело, что едва слышал что-либо, кроме собственных лёгких. Тем не менее, он прислушался.

— Я забыл ключ на столе, — позвал приглушённый, но знакомый голос. —Не могу попасть внутрь.

Арчи. Арчи и его типичная пунктуальность.

— Иди впусти его, — прошептала Бетти.

Баклан кивнул, провёл рукой по волосам и поднялся на ноги. Его шапка, должно быть, осталась на диване, и, чтобы всё выглядело нормально, он решил надеть её до того, как открывать дверь.

— Надень кофточку, пока я не открыл ему.

Бетти наградила его самым лёгким и очаровательным румянцем.

* * * * *

За обедом взгляд Арчи постоянно блуждал между ней и Бакланом, так и не останавливаясь ни на ком из них. Догадывался ли он о том, что произошло, пока его не было, она, наверное, никогда не узнает; она посмотрелась в зеркало в крохотной ванной прежде чем вернуться в кухню, и вроде бы всё было в порядке, но…

Баклан убрал с кухонного стола странную кучку банкнот — куда он дел деньги, она так и не поняла — и теперь они втроём доедали картошку-фри, настраиваясь на тщательный осмотр куртки Джейсона Блоссома.

— Я тут думал, — неожиданно заговорил Арчи, на что Баклан приподнял бровь.

— Опасная привычка, Арч.

Арчи сердито зыркнул.

— Слушай, когда я навещал вас летом и рассказал тебе о… — Он осёкся, глянул на Бетти.

Она кивнула.

— Баклан мне говорил.

— Так вот, ты был в ярости, Баклан, — просто сказал Арчи. — Тебя взбесило, что я не рассказал шерифу Келлеру, что мы… что _я_ слышал выстрел. А ведь это могло быть чем угодно, не обязательно же стреляли в Джейсона Блоссома. Но это… — Он кивнул в сторону гостиной. — Это точно куртка Джейсона, и она точно вся в крови.

— К чему ты клонишь? — спросил Баклан, который явно понял, к чему всё идёт.

— Ты должен её отдать. Это улика.

— Чтобы отца арестовали? — Баклан сдвинулся на своём стуле, каким-то образом ссутулившись более сердито. — Скажи-ка мне вот что, Арчи. Когда ты вернулся в Ривердэйл после визита к нам, ты побежал прямо в участок и рассказал Келлеру, что ты и твоя девушка слышали четвёртого июля?

Ответом было молчание.

— Ага, так я и думал. — Баклан, насупившись, постучал картошкой-фри по тарелке. — Так что не читай мне лекции по этике. Речь о том, что может повлиять на мою жизнь.

— Расскажи я шерифу Келлеру о выстреле, это повлияло бы на _мою жизнь_ …

На этом Бетти с некоторым трудом встала из-за стола, скрипнув ножками стула по потёртому линолеуму. Как только она оказалась на ногах, включился автопилот; она собрала все жирные обёртки и использованные салфетки, выкинула в корзину, вымыла руки, нашла в кармане резинку и, наконец, затянула волосы в самый тугой хвостик, какой удалось без расчёски.

— Арчи, думаешь мне нравится так жить? Думаешь, мне нравится, что у меня такой отец?

Бетти отправилась в гостиную, натянула перчатки и взялась за дело.

— Нет, — продолжал Баклан. — Но ты задумывался хоть на минутку, что случится, если его посадят?

— Я…

— В какой-то момент кто-нибудь узнает, что мама тут не живёт. И тогда я исчезну. Меня или отправят в Толедо, или… или бог знает куда ещё, Арчи, я точно нет.

Это не приходило в голову Бетти, по крайней мере, не в полностью сформулированном виде. Эта мысль поразила её так сильно, что она чуть не уронила куртку.

В голосе Арчи, когда он заговорил, прозвучало непонимание.

— Ты будешь жить со мной и моим папой, — сказал он, как будто это было самое очевидное в мире решение, и — конечно, подумала Бетти, так оно _и есть_.

Даже с расстояния в двенадцать футов она расслышала, как вздохнул Баклан.

— Ты не можешь этого обещать, Арчи. — Его голос вдруг стал таким усталым, таким подавленным, что Бетти потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы не вышвырнуть Арчи из трейлера здесь и сейчас — не потому что Арчи ошибался; на самом деле, в кои-то веки она была уверена, что Арчи прав — а потому что ей нужно было остаться наедине с Бакланом, чтобы он остался наедине с ней, чтобы усадить его на диван и обнимать, пока всё не станет хорошо.

Целых тридцать секунд ей и в голову не приходило, что это не решило бы проблему.

В течение этих тридцати секунд она продолжала осматривать куртку, невидяще глядя на неё, пока…

— Ребят? — позвала она, и они оба повернулись к ней. — Кажется, я что-то нашла.

То, что нашла Бетти, было, скорее, отсутствием чего-то. Она обнаружила маленькую дырку в подкладке кармана. Но это была не обычная дырка. Слишком квадратная, слишком ровная.

— Как будто в подкладку было что-то зашито, — она указала покрытым перчаткой пальцем на соответствующее место. — А потом кто-то вырезал это каким-то ножом. Смотрите, какие острые углы.

Баклан, теперь заглядывавший ей через плечо, кивнул.

— Но что это означает?

Никто из них понятия не имел.

Отец Баклана так и не показался, когда начало темнеть. Как бы Бетти ни хотелось остаться, она понимала, что должна вернуться к себе домой, чтобы её родительница не насторожилась, поэтому когда Арчи сказал, что им пора ехать, она нехотя поднялась на ноги и взяла руки Баклана в свои.

— Пообещай, что не будешь ждать всю ночь.

— Обещаю, — сказал он; они оба знали, что это ложь.

— Ладно, пойду заведу грузовик, — объявил Арчи гораздо громче, чем требовалось. — Подходи через минуту, Бетти?

— Ага, я сейчас.

Как только решетчатая дверь со скрипом закрылась, Баклан притянул её ближе, взял её лицо в ладони. Его губы слегка приоткрылись, но он ничего не сказал.

— Мы разберёмся с этим, — мягко сказала она в ответ на изучающий взгляд Баклана. — Обещаю.

Он кивнул, а потом облизнул губы и поцеловал её с таким жаром, что она практически растаяла.

Снаружи дважды взревел мотор грузовика.

— Увидимся завтра, Бак?

Он снова кивнул, всё так же молча, и сердце Бетти сжалось от сочувствия.

Позже той ночью она уселась на подоконнике с дневником в руках, наконец-то оставшись наедине со своими мыслями.

Сегодня, пока они с Арчи и Бакланом обследовали каждый стежок на куртке Джейсона Блоссома, родители Бетти пришли к соглашению. Её отец вернётся домой к концу следующей недели или как только сможет достать билет из Флориды по гуманной цене. Это было объявлено за обеденным столом таким небрежным тоном, как будто лишь цены на билеты заставили Хэла Купера ждать так долго.

— А Полли? — тут же спросила Бетти. — Когда Полли вернётся домой?

Её мать не дала ответа на этот вопрос. Но согласилась взять Бетти с собой, когда поедет с визитом к “Сёстрам тихого милосердия” в субботу, с условием, что Бетти сначала поможет с воскресным выпуском “Регистра”. На это она согласилась не раздумывая. Элис уехала в “Регистр”; она столько работала сверхурочно с тех пор, как вышвырнула Хэла, что Бетти не знала, спала ли вообще её мать на прошлой неделе.

Но на этот раз больше всего она беспокоилась не о своей семье.

Она раскрыла дневник на чистой странице, написала наверху дату и поняла, что представления не имеет, с чего начать.

_Начинай с начала, Элизабет_ , сказал голос у неё голове, подозрительно похожий на Элис, и она так и сделала, скрупулёзно записав все движения, которые они с Вероникой разучили утром, и как у неё даже возникло чувство, что она может справиться с пробами в Лисички. Потом она описала, как после прощания с Вероникой столкнулась с Арчи у подъезда к её дому, как он спросил, не слышно ли вестей от Баклана, и как она сказала нет; как они оба звонили и писали ему, но не получили ответа и решили съездить к нему домой.

Она не стала вдаваться в подробности ни о поездке на юг Ривердэйла, ни о пересечении границы, которую Бетти пересекала на удивление редко за свою жизнь, учитывая, как близко находились железнодорожные пути. _Произвольной_ границы, подумала она тогда, но потом, несколькими минутами позже, когда они заехали в трейлерный парк Саннисайд, разделение уже не казалось таким уж произвольным.

Когда она добралась до того, как Арчи поехал за обедом, её рука так болела, что пришлось остановиться и размять пальцы.

Она положила дневник и ручку на сиденье и встала, перевела взгляд на окно Арчи. Её шторы были задёрнуты почти до конца, так что её вряд ли кто-то мог увидеть, но Арчи оставил шторы распахнутыми. Свет горел; его не было в комнате — видимо, смотрит телик внизу вместе с Фредом. Как бы странно ни вёл себя Арчи этим летом, она была рада, что он, кажется, разобрался с этим и снова стал упрямым, верным и добросердечным другом, каким был всегда.

Бетти проверила время — у неё оставалось как минимум полчаса до того, как её мать вернётся домой — снова взяла ручку и вернулась к описанию своего дня.

Она написала о куртке и как обнаружила в подкладке кармана подозрительную дырку. Она сделала аккуратный список зацепок для дальнейшего расследования: ключи от машины, которые они с Бакланом нашли на парковке киноплощадки Twilight, знала ли Шерил Блоссом что-то, о чём не говорила им, с кем, чёрт возьми, был Арчи у реки Свитуотер. Она написала об их решении пока не показывать куртку шерифу Келлеру и попыталась разобраться, было ли оно правильным.

_Было_ , сказала она себе, помедлив и прижав колпачок ручки к нижней губе. _И_ ** _ **есть**_**.

Наивно полагать, что раз она встречала папу Баклана и он ей понравился, то значит, он не может быть связан с исчезновением и возможным (даже весьма вероятным) убийством Джейсона Блоссома. Она понимала это. Но ещё она понимала, что Баклан прав: раз его мама в Огайо, неизвестно, что будет с ним, если его отца арестуют или посадят в тюрьму.

Она добавила последний пункт в список: _Что Ф.П. Джонс делал после полудня, когда обнаружил, что мы проводим расследование у реки? Как он узнал, где нас найти?_

Джейсон заслуживает справедливости. Полли заслуживает ответов. А Баклан, подумала она — Баклан заслуживает всего.

_P.S._ , заключила она, как будто ей всё ещё восемь лет, когда она воображала, что в дневнике живёт её тайный лучший друг, или что её тайный лучший друг _и есть_ дневник. _Я сказала Баклану, что люблю его, и он сказал, что тоже любит меня_.

Слова сияли ей, увековеченные на бумаге ярко-синими чернилами.

С тяжёлым вздохом, который могла услышать только она сама, Бетти встала и спрятала дневник в потайном отделении подушки-сидения. Она пока не знала, что должна сделать. Знала только, что, когда придёт время, она это сделает.

Быть может, она даже переживёт пробы в Лисички.

— Неплохо, — сказала Вероника позже следующим утром. — Совсем не плохо.

Бетти приподняла бровь, и это всё, что она могла сделать, пока не восстановила дыхание.

— Самое трудное — выучить движения, и с этим ты справилась.

— Наконец-то, — согласилась Бетти, протягивая руку к бутылке с водой.

— А теперь у нас есть пара дней, чтобы сделать их сексуальными.

Брызги осыпали столик веранды, когда Бетти поперхнулась.

Вероника только улыбнулась ей, изогнув одну идеальную бровь.

— Ой, да ладно. Не строй передо мной невинность, юная леди. Может, ты и выглядишь как идеальная соседская девчонка из маленького городка, но…

Бетти попыталась не поморщиться от неудачного выбора фразы новой подруги. Попытка немедленно провалилась.

— Вижу, я задела больную мозоль.

— Да нет, всё нормально, — отмахнулась Бетти.

— Не _нормально_. Я не хотела тебя расстроить.

— Я не расстроилась, — настаивала Бетти, и отчасти это было правдой; она рассердилась на себя, не на Веронику. — Я просто… ненавижу это слово. _Идеальная_.

— Что ж, рискуя ошибочно подвергнуть тебя психоанализу… детка, я понимаю. Правда. Иногда нам всем нужно создать себе новый образ. — Она изящно отпила из своей бутылки с водой, явно раздумывая, стоит ли продолжать, и, в конце концов, приняла решение. — Я сама работаю над подобным проектом. Вероника Лодж: перевоплощение на ваших глазах. Из испорченной принцессы с Парк Авеню в… — Она сделала жест бутылкой воды, но не закончила предложение.

— В кого? — подтолкнула Бетти.

— В по-настоящему хорошего человека, если получится. Это мы посмотрим. Бетти, ты знаешь, почему мы с мамой переехали в Ривердэйл?

— Нет.

Вероника внимательно изучала её лицо пару мгновений, прежде чем ответить.

— Ты слышала о моём отце, Хайраме Лодже? Лодж Индастрис?

Шестерёнки в голове у Бетти сдвинулись не сразу, но когда заработали, она практически услышала явный _щёлк_.

— Так вы — _те самые_ Лоджи? — спросила она, чувствуя себя идиоткой. Вероника явно была богата, и она знала, конечно, что _те самые_ Лоджи были из Ривердэйла, но…

— Те самые, — вздохнула Вероника. — Оказывается, когда твоего отца арестовывают за практически все существующие экономические преступления, это как ничто заставляет переоценить каждое своё решение, начиная с того печального факта, что ты стереотипная стервочка. Боюсь, я не всегда была хорошим человеком.

Неуверенная, что делать со всей этой прямолинейной честностью, Бетти просто выдала то, что казалось ей пошлейшей банальностью.

— Ты кажешься хорошим человеком. — Она сделала ещё глоток воды и добавила, — Ты помогаешь мне, хотя не обязана.

— Это так, наверное. Но это не какая-то _повинность_. Мне нравится чирлидинг и мне нравишься ты, Бетти Купер.

Она наклонила голову набок, что Бетти приняла за намёк придержать язык; было облегчением, что ей не пришлось выпаливать _ты мне тоже нравишься, Вероника_  и в результате прозвучать _в точности_ как непоследовательная, идеальная соседская девчонка из маленького городка.

— В любом случае, вот к чему я вела, — продолжала Вероника. — Пусть я и всего-ничего провела с этим твоим мрачным Холденом Колфилдом, но... — На этот раз она подняла обе брови странным образом, отчего у Бетти почему-то запылало всё тело.

— Но что? — спросила Бетти, хотя не до конца была уверена, что хочет знать.

— Но я видела, как вы смотрите друг на друга, — сказала Вероника Лодж из Лоджей с Парк Авеню, — и ты меня не обманешь.

Она не уточнила, как далеко, по её мнению, зашла Бетти, и не сказала, насколько опытна была сама. Но тем не менее, что-то в выражении лица Вероники заставило её поверить: неважно, как далеко, по мнению её новой подруги, зашли они с Бакланом, у Бетти было определённо меньше опыта.

Выйдя из душа, она обнаружила пропущенный вызов от Баклана; оделась, приготовила и собрала обед на двоих и направилась на юг, на ходу нажимая «повторный вызов».

— Привет, — сказала она, а потом более осторожно, — Есть новости?

— Нет. Он всё ещё не вернулся домой.

— Ты ему звонил?

— Ага, уже несколько раз. — Баклан замолчал, и она услышала раздражённый выдох. — Думал, может, он забыл зарядить телефон или ещё что, но звонки переводятся сразу на голосовую почту. Телефон не разряжен. Он просто-напросто меня игнорирует.

Бетти машинально прибавила шаг.

— Уверена, у него есть на то причины, — сказала она, хотя вовсе не была уверена в этом.

— Твоя способность мыслить позитивно при любых обстоятельствах просто взрывает мозг, Купер.

Не в силах придумать, что на это ответить, Бетти сказала только:

— Я сейчас иду к тебе. С сэндвичами.

Когда она повернула за угол перед трейлерным парком, то увидела, что Баклан уже её ждёт. Он ссутулился, прислонившись к вызывающему опасения забору, который выглядел так, будто можно было заработать столбняк, если неудачно прислониться к нему.

— Не смог больше сидеть там с этим, — сказал он, а потом, более мягко: — Привет.

— И тебе привет.

Они отправились к реке Свитуотер, почти на то место, где исчез Джейсон Блоссом. Близко к тому месту, где были, когда отец Баклана наткнулся на них в июле. Она задумалась, притянуло ли их сюда именно поэтому, или это просто казалось удачным местом для пикника, со множеством брёвен и камней, на которые можно присесть. Вскоре они нашли как раз такое бревно и устроились на нём. Бетти вытащила из рюкзака сэндвичи и банки с газировкой, и первые несколько минут они ели в тишине.

Вскоре, однако, вопросы пузырьками поднялись на поверхность.

— Ты просто оставил её там?

Баклан вздохнул.

— Нет. Завернул в мусорный пакет и спрятал под диваном. — Он отщипнул крохотный кусочек хлеба от сэндвича и скатал в шарик. На миг Бетти подумала, что он кинет шарик в лес, но... нет, он просто съел его. — Арчи прав, — резко сказал он. — Я _знаю_ , что он прав. Я просто... не могу.

— Я вчера несколько часов думала, что мы можем сделать, но так и не нашла нормального ответа. — Она сделала глоток газировки, всё ещё сомневаясь, как лучше выразить одну идею. — Что если мы сдадим её, но скажем, что нашли в другом месте? Например... мы нашли те ключи в Twilight, почему бы не наткнуться на куртку где-то ещё?

— И где мы могли случайно наткнуться на окровавленную куртку Джейсона Блоссома?

— Не знаю, — признала Бетти. — Но это бы... тогда бы мы поступили правильно, не разоблачая твоего отца.

— Может быть. — Баклан глотнул из своей банки, на несколько секунд уставился в пространство. — А может, и нет. Шериф Келлер не большой фанат семьи Джонсов. Он может всё равно найти связь между курткой и моим папой, а то и придумать её.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — По опыту Бетти, шериф Келлер всегда был здравомыслящим и рассудительным человеком — хотя, если подумать, она для него была подругой Кевина, а не подозреваемым в преступлении. Она знала, что папа Баклана несколько... грубоват, но...

Они сидели на бревне так близко, что их бёдра соприкасались, а значит, они сидели достаточно близко, чтобы она почувствовала, как всё тело Баклана напряглось.

— Бетти, он — _> Змей_. Из Южных Змеев. Он даже может быть их главарём на данный момент; я не знаю, на самом деле.

Всё, что ей удалось из себя выдавить — несущественное, бессмысленное «О».

— Он вроде как пытался скрывать это всё от меня. От нас.

— О, — повторила она. — Как давно он...

— Несколько лет, как минимум. Может, дольше. Он просто... у него всегда была привычка исчезать на несколько дней подряд. — Баклан издал странный короткий звук, нечто среднее между фырканьем и презрительным смешком. — Я раньше думал — напился и где-то отсыпается, но нет. Он в банде. И я сомневаюсь, что органы правопорядка применят к нему презумпцию невиновности.

Тысячи мыслей закружились в голове у Бетти; она надеялась, что большинство из них встанет на место как можно скорее.

(Что она вообще знала о Змеях? Что, по слухам, они торгуют наркотиками? Что они раньше околачивались на киноплощадке Twilight, выглядели устрашающе, но никогда никого не трогали? Что у них есть куртки и мотоциклы? Что родители предупреждали её никогда, никогда не приближаться к ним?)

Но одно она знала абсолютно точно — что эта информация не изменит её чувств к Баклану. Она опустила остатки сэндвича и газировки на землю, положила руку ему на ногу и прижалась к нему.

— Мне жаль, — сказала она. — Знаю, это мало что стоит прямо сейчас, но... мне жаль. И я рада, что ты рассказал мне.

Баклан накрыл её руку своей, и она проследила, как он переплёл свои пальцы с её.

— Всё ещё хочешь встречаться со мной?

— Конечно, хочу. — Она подняла голову, чтобы поцеловать его.

Баклан сжал её руку немного слишком сильно. Она не выражала недовольства и не сопротивлялась, просто попыталась вобрать в себя хотя бы крохотную часть его боли.

— Так что будем делать? — спросила она, когда их губы разомкнулись.

— Хотел бы я знать, — вздохнул Баклан, поднял её руку и снова опустил себе на ногу. — Когда-то же он должен явиться, верно? Будем ждать этого момента, наверное.

* * * * *

Он прождал ещё один день, а потом другой, и ещё один после этого, но его отец так и не возвращался.

К субботе находиться в трейлере с курткой Джейсона стало невыносимым — пусть она и была спрятана подальше от глаз под диваном — и Баклан решил, что можно и вернуть её туда, где нашёл. Это вызвало новый раунд нерешительности. Должен ли он вернуть всё в точности как было, просто _туда_? Или оставить в мусорном пакете? Потратив слишком много времени на размышления, он решил оставить её завёрнутой, так как мусорный пакет безопаснее вынести на улицу, где можно попасться на глаза соседям — не говоря уже о том, что так он не испортит улику (и не подставится сам) больше, чем уже умудрился.

В воскресенье, перед началом учебного года, отец открыл дверь в трейлер. Отец. Но не его.

— Господи Иисусе, Баклан, — сказал Фред Эндрюс, окидывая гостиную удручённым взглядом. Баклан тут же ощетинился; он подобрал пивные бутылки, и трейлер был как никогда чистым и прибранным — единственный плюс затянувшегося отсутствия Ф.П. — Как давно ты тут один?

За плечом Фреда он заметил Арчи, обеспокоенного и виноватого. К горлу Баклана подступила жёлчь.

— Что за хрень, Арч? — выплюнул он. — Что за _хрень_?

— Я же говорил, — сказал Арчи, слегка подняв подбородок. — Я говорил тебе, что если что-то случится, ты можешь пожить со мной и моим папой.

— Что ты ему рассказал? — спросил Баклан, запоздало сообразив, что если Арчи ещё _не_ проинформировал Фреда Эндрюса о куртке, то он только что начал разговор на опасную тему.

— Ничего... особенного. — Арчи с трудом сглотнул; к счастью, Фред не смотрел на своего подозрительно выглядящего сына. — Потому что ничего особенного и не случилось, так? Я просто сказал, что твой папа куда-то запропал, а мама давно уехала, и...

— И ты будешь жить с нами, — закончил Фред, подняв руку, прежде чем Баклан успел открыть рот, чтобы возразить. — По крайней мере, пока Ф.П. не вернётся.

— Мне не нужна ваша жалость, — пробормотал Баклан, полностью сознавая, насколько плачевно обстоят дела. На столешнице, рядом с коробкой бюджетных фруктовых хлопьев стояло полупаковки быстрорастворимой лапши, и Фред, наверное, уже начал догадываться, что кроме сэндвичей, которыми его угостила Бетти, Баклан не ел ничего другого уже несколько дней. У него оставался последний чистый комплект одежды, раз так и не удалось запустить стиралку, и он толком не спал, кажется, с тех пор, как покинул Брук Глен. У него были деньги, но это были странные банкноты, оставленные Ф.П. на кухонном столе бог знает зачем, и его переполнял ужас при мысли, что может случиться, если он их потратит.

Ему всё равно не нужна была жалость Фреда.

— Это не жалость, — возразил Фред. Он сделал шаг к середине кухни, в чуть более светлое место, и Баклан вдруг понял, что он выглядит искренне расстроенным не только из-за обстановки. — Послушай, Баклан. Твой папа это твой папа. Я не знаю всего, во что он ввязался за последние несколько лет, и да, отчасти я сам виноват, что плохо поддерживал связь, но... ну, ты знаешь, как всё вышло с работой.

Он знал. Не все подробности, но достаточно, чтобы понимать, что в том недовольстве, которое он сейчас испытывал по отношению к Фреду, на самом деле, виноват совсем не Фред.

— Ничего из этого не имеет отношения к тебе, разумеется, — продолжал Фред. — Чем бы ни занимался Ф.П. сейчас, ты тут ни при чём, и мы здесь не поэтому. Просто...

Он снова огляделся, почти с ностальгией, как будто бывал здесь когда-то давно и не до конца осознавал, что это не сон. Арчи тоже огляделся, неосознанно подражая отцу так, что при других обстоятельствах, Баклана бы это насмешило.

— Просто поживи у нас, пока он не вернётся, хорошо?

Морщинки в уголках глаз Фреда и ласковый тон его голоса вернул Баклана к ночёвкам во втором классе и горячему шоколаду с неограниченными зефирками, к чтению комиксов при свете фонарика и раздражению, когда Арчи целую вечность не мог дочитать страницу, к вафлям, испечённым в вафельнице, а не вытащенным из коробки Eggo.

У него во рту пересохло, и он кивнул.

Меньше часа спустя они подъехали к дому Эндрюсов; старый походный рюкзак Баклана был заполнен лишь наполовину: несомненно, _несомненно_ , его отец уже скоро вернётся. Несомненно, его отец, по крайней мере, уже скоро начнёт отвечать на звонки.

(Ещё в кузове лежал мусорный пакет с грязной одеждой, которую Баклан вытащил из неисправной стиралки и которую Фред уже закинул в свою рабочую стиралку. Но ему жутко не хотелось считать эти вещи.)

— Мы уже надули матрас, — сказал Арчи, поднимаясь по лестнице; он под видом помощи нёс сумку Баклана с его ноутбуком.

— Супер. Спасибо.

Аккуратно опустив сумку на свой матрас, Арчи повернулся, сделал вдох и вытер ладони о джинсы.

— Пойду проверю, не нужно ли помочь папе с ужином.

— Ладно.

— Ты же знаешь, где всё?

— Ага, — сказал Баклан. — Если только вы не переставили шкаф с постельным бельём с прошлой весны.

— Неа, — ответил Арчи, то ли не заметив сарказма, то ли решив не обращать внимания. Он поскакал по лестнице вниз со своей обычной нелепой энергичностью, оставив Баклана одного в комнате, с наполовину заполненным рюкзаком, всё ещё висящим на одном плече, и полностью загруженной мыслями головой.

А может, он был не один.

Комната Арчи имела одно важное преимущество перед любой другой комнатой, которую Баклан когда-либо мог назвать своей, и этим преимуществом был вид из окна. Оно было закрыто, но шторы были раздвинуты и здесь, и там; он видел, как Бетти сидела на подоконнике с книгой в руках, сменив свою обычно идеальную осанку на самую незаметную в мире сутулость. Он не видел Бетти с пятницы — в субботу она навещала Полли, а сегодня помогала матери с газетой.

Она посмотрела на него.

Бетти потянулась за телефоном, и Баклан в предвкушении вытащил свой из кармана.

— Ты переехал?

— Временно. Пока папа не вернётся. — Он наконец-то снял рюкзак и уронил на пол. — Ты знала об этом плане?

— Нет. — Даже на расстоянии он мог разглядеть лёгкую нежную улыбку, изогнувшую уголки её губ. — Хотя я рада.

— Я бы справился.

— Я знаю, — сказала она. — Но хорошо, что тебе не пришлось.

— Наверное.

В доме Куперов послышался шум, который Баклан не мог услышать через закрытые створки окна. Но он видел, как вздрогнула Бетти.

— Мне надо идти, — сказала она. — Мама зовёт ужинать.

— Хорошо.

— Поговорим позже?

— Хорошо, — повторил он.

Он помогал Арчи отскребать остатки замороженной лазаньи с тарелок, когда его телефон звякнул.

_Было бы неплохо прогуляться после ужина_ , говорилось в сообщении. _Встретимся снаружи?_

Арчи молча кивнул ему, и Баклан схватил свою куртку и выскользнул через заднюю дверь.

Под ближайшим фонарём, с волосами, сияющими в его свете, девушка по соседству улыбалась только для него.


	12. Chapter 12

После всех волнений последних недель начало нового учебного года почти казалось ерундой.

Впервые за всю свою жизнь Бетти проснулась в судьбоносный понедельник — и с краю шкафа не висел заранее приготовленный наряд, не было заучено наперёд распределение по классам и имена учителей, а ещё — самое важное — под обычным энтузиазмом её внутренности не стягивал тугой узел тревоги. Сегодня она покажет Веронике школу. Встретится с комитетом по украшению обсудить пятничный бал. Но главное, она получит ключ от кабинета старой газеты.

А во вторник, если решит следовать плану, пойдёт на пробы в Лисицы Ривера.

— Просто представляй мысленно, — сказала ей Вероника прошлым вечером. — Представляй программу и как ты с блеском исполняешь её.

Даже сейчас, хотя Бетти была одна в комнате, её щёки запылали, когда она вспомнила наказ Вероники как «добавить блеска». Улыбаться. Улыбаться _понимающе_. Чуть выразительнее покачать бёдрами тут, чуть сильнее изогнуть спину там. Они разговаривали по телефону, но даже не видя лица Вероники, не составляло труда представить дополнительный, намекающий изгиб её уже приподнятых бровей.

— Всё дело в том, чтобы излучать уверенность, — говорила Вероника. — Ты и так прекрасна как богиня, поверь мне... — на этом месте Бетти залилась краской, — но ничего не выйдет, пока ты не поверишь в это. Помнишь, пару дней назад я посоветовала тебе думать об этом твоём угрюмом парне?

— Вероника...

— Выслушай, ладно? Знаю, звучит, как будто я говорю о сексе, но суть не в этом. Суть в том, что когда вы вместе и если всё хорошо, то забываешь обо всём остальном. Обо всех комплексах, всех глупых мыслишках, которые тебя сдерживают — все они исчезают в такие моменты, так? Вот об _этом_ ты должна думать. Речь не о самом сексе. А о том, как он заставляет тебя чувствовать себя.

Она заснула, всё ещё размышляя о совете Вероники.

Прежде чем переодеться, Бетти посмотрела на своё отражение в зеркале.

— Ты должна гордиться тем, что есть, — сказала она себе, но в голосе прозвучало сомнение, и в конце концов, она решила, что всего-навсего есть предел, насколько сильной и уверенной можно чувствовать себя в шортах с божьими коровками.

 

— Надеюсь, твои новые _занятия_ не помешают учёбе, — сказала её мать за обычным для первого учебного дня завтраком из блинчиков и яичницы с беконом. Элис налила стакан апельсинового сока и поставила перед Бетти так, что это показалось пассивно-агрессивным жестом.

— Мам. Нет, конечно.

На столе было столько блинов, и яичницы, и бекона, что хватило бы накормить четверых, хотя сейчас в доме жили только двое Куперов. Повинуясь внезапному порыву, она потянулась за телефоном и написала Баклану _Приходите с Арчи на блинчики_.

— Твоя сестра говорила то же самое, когда решила стать чирлидером, и посмотри, что из этого вышло.

Бетти охватило желание вонзить ногти в ладони, но она сделала глубокий вдох, и оно почти прошло. Почти.

Её телефон завибрировал. _Иду. Арчи уже свалил в школу_.

— Я думала, ты одобряешь, что я взялась за «Синее и золотое».

— Разумеется, я рада видеть, как ты идёшь по моим стопам. Но есть и другие обстоятельства.

Зная, что это только приведёт к ссоре, Бетти не стала выдавать, что снова подумывает о пробах в чирлидеры. В прошлом году она нормально справлялась с репетиторством и обязанностями комитета по танцам. Значит, Элис имела в виду только одно «занятие».

— Одно из обстоятельств — это то, что Баклан работает над газетой вместе со мной?

— О, правда? — Элис наклонила голову набок, как будто это было для неё новостью, хотя Бетти точно знала, что нет. — Что ж, полагаю, у тебя могли быть подчинённые и похуже. Просто не забывай, что ты главная.

Бетти всё ещё раздумывала, подразумевался ли под этим комплимент, когда услышала стук в дверь.

— Это, должно быть, Баклан, — радостно сказала она в ответ на приподнятую бровь матери и подскочила, чтобы впустить его.

Он существенно уменьшил стопку блинов, и Бетти знала, что её матери это польстило — даже несмотря на то, что следующие полчаса Элис допрашивала его, почему он гостит у Фреда и Арчи, а когда Баклан пробормотал «Папа уехал из города», принялась выпытывать, куда именно уехал Ф.П.

— Прости за мамин допрос, — больше по привычке извинилась она, когда они, держась за руки, шли в школу.

Баклан легонько подтолкнул её плечом.

— Приходилось терпеть и худшее ради бесплатной еды.

Она отчасти ожидала, что Баклан отпустит её руку, как только они дойдут до школы. Одно дело — проявления нежности на людях в Брук Глене, где никто их не знал, и совсем другое — перед Арчи, который прекрасно знал их обоих. Вся толпа учеников старшей школы Ривердэйла могла оказаться для него непреодолимой преградой.

Но Баклан не расплёл их пальцы, когда они поднялись по лестнице и вошли в знакомые двери, даже сжал чуть крепче возле огромного и жутковатого мемориала Джейсону Блоссому, который возвышался в шкафу с наградами в главном коридоре. Он держал её за руку даже когда они добрались до главного офиса.

Там они встретили Веронику в ожидании экскурсии по школе. В коротком облегающем платье в клетку и на головокружительно высоких шпильках она выглядела такой... такой _взрослой_ , что Бетти, хотя и неплохо узнала Веронику за неделю чирлидерских тренировок и понимала, что её не судят, всё равно с трудом стряхнула с себя лёгкое чувство стыда за свой ребяческий наряд из джинсов и рубашки в цветочек.

Позади Вероники на знакомом лице брови взлетели к потолку.

— Вижу, ты уже познакомилась с Кевином, — сказала Бетти, отпуская Баклана только потому, что Кевин шагнул вперёд, как будто собираясь потребовать объятий.

Кевин не стал обниматься. Кевин просто уставился на них.

— Да, и он великолепен, — сказала Вероника.

— О божечки, слухи не врали! — воскликнул Кевин в этот же момент, указывая на всё ещё ничтожно малое расстояние между ней и Бакланом.

Бетти закатила глаза, но не смогла сдержать улыбку.

— Это не _слухи_ , Кевин. Я сама тебе сказала.

— Всё равно. Признай, по крайней мере, это хороший слух. И давайте смотреть правде в глаза, нам всем понадобится что-нибудь лёгкое, чтобы передохнуть от обсуждения того, что случилось с Джейсоном.

— Ты уже третий, от кого я это слышу, — ставила Вероника. — Не говоря уже о святилище, мимо которого я прошла по пути сюда. Кто такой Джейсон и что с ним произошло?

Пока Кевин вводил Веронику в курс дела, Бетти сходила в офис забрать у секретаря два набора ключей от офиса газеты; один она сунула в карман, другой отдала Баклану. Потом провела Веронике унылую по любым стандартам экскурсию по школе. Кевин с Бакланом составили им компанию, первый предоставлял цветистые комментарии в форме сплетен, примерно половина из которых так или иначе затрагивала Блоссомов. Баклан по большей части молчал, явно сдерживая своё теоретическое отвращение к сплетням в надежде, что Кевин может проболтаться о зацепке, которая поможет им в расследовании.

Проходя мимо офиса «Синего и золотого», Бетти с сожалением проводила дверь взглядом. Баклан тоже посмотрел туда, и она знала, что они оба будут считать минуты до последнего звонка, когда смогут засучить рукава и приступить к работе.

— Вот и всё, — завершила она, когда они прошли по последнему коридору к их общей внеклассной комнате. — Старшая школа Ривердэйла. Полагаю, не сравнить с твоей прежней.

Вероника задумчиво кивнула.

— Здесь... своеобразно. — Скрип петель возвестил о том, что перед ними открылась дверь, но Бетти — которая смотрела на Веронику, идя на полшага позади неё — не повернула голову, пока не увидела, как на лице её новой подруги появилась загадочная улыбка.

Скрипнувшая дверь вела в кабинет музыки, и Арчи, пятился из него, держа в руках чехол с гитарой. Бетти могла сказать, что он всё ещё разговаривал с учительницей музыки, которую теперь стало видно по другую сторону дверей. Из-за всеобщего галдежа учеников, идущих по коридору, она не расслышала, о чём они говорили, но Арчи, кажется, был поглощён беседой.

— Привет тебе, юный горец! — крикнула Вероника, её улыбка превратилась из загадочной в довольную, когда она поспешила к нему, и Арчи и мисс Гранди оба подпрыгнули на пару дюймов.

Боковым зрением она увидела голубое пятно джемпера с вырезом «уголком», когда Кевин подкрался к ней.

— Перед тем, как ты пришла, Вероника рассказала мне, что кое с кем познакомилась, — прошептал он театральным шёпотом. — Она не говорила, что этот кое-кто — наш Арчи. Просто дух захватывает. Я на крючке. — Его взгляд забегал туда-сюда от Арчи и Вероники к ней и Баклану, как будто он ожидал, что дело прошлое в любой момент явит свою неприглядную сущность.

Бетти бросила Кевину взгляд, который, как она надеялась, выражал, насколько он ошибается, снова вложила свою руку в ладонь Баклана и прошествовала во внеклассную комнату.

 

Хотя был только первый день учебного года, время не шло, а еле тянулось, стрелки на часах в каждом классе едва ползли — Бетти могла бы поклясться, что они идут назад.

Исключением стал третий урок, который отменили ради собрания по поводу ситуации с Джейсоном Блоссомом. После того, как мистер Уэзерби зачитал обязательную речь о трагедии и возможности обратиться к школьному психологу, Шерил заняла место у микрофона, с головы до ног в белом кружеве, алая помада различима даже с задних рядов, где сидела Бетти, и это при том, что она была наполовину скрыта белой кружевной вуалью. Справа от Бетти Баклан вытащил свой телефон, чтобы записать выступление Шерил.

_Отличная идея_ , прошептала она ему одними губами, и он послал ей лёгкую улыбку, похлопав себя по носу двумя пальцами.

— Мы все знали и любили Джейсона, — начала Шерил. — Он был истинным лучом света в тёмном царстве, в густых туманах этого богом забытого мерзкого городишки.

С другой стороны Вероника наклонилась вперёд и сказала:

— Это восхитительно, прямо жутью повеяло.

Слева от Вероники Арчи так глубоко вздохнул, что заметно опустился, когда выдохнул.

— Арчи, ты в порядке? — спросила Бетти.

Он пожал плечами.

— Семнадцать лет, и кем его запомнят? — прошептал Арчи. — Капитаном команды по водному поло?

_Отцом моей племянницы или племянника_ , подумала Бетти, а потом отругала себя, что не посвятила всё внимание кривляниям Шерил — которые, какими бы драматичными ни были, к счастью, оказались достаточно краткими, чтобы не затянуться на время обеда.

После перерыва она усилием воли перестала считать минуты, но продержалась только до середины последнего урока, который безответственно провела, восстанавливая их доску убийства в голове, вместо того чтобы внимательно слушать учителя.

Наконец, прозвенел последний звонок. Ей осталось только перетерпеть полчаса трёпа комитета по танцам и подтвердить, что она посвятит половину пятницы развешиванию шариков, гирлянд и, возможно, плаката в память о Джейсоне Блоссоме, и после этого она была свободна.

Баклан по-турецки сидел в коридоре, прислонившись к двери офиса «Синего и золотого», с открытым ноутбуком на коленях.

— Ты мог бы зайти внутрь и без меня, — сказала она, когда он закрыл ноутбук и встал.

— Ага, и прибыть раньше главреда?

Бетти вытащила ключ из кармана и открыла дверь, и они вместе вошли внутрь.

Всё было хуже, чем она думала. Пыль не вытирали, похоже, несколько лет — Бетти на миг задумалась, был ли вообще у уборщика, мистера Свенсона, ключ к кабинету — а оборудование, да...

— Как будто они оставили все устаревшие компьютеры умирать здесь, — прокомментировал Баклан, проводя пальцами по древнему «макинтошу». На поверхности остались пугающе глубокие следы. — Хорошо, что у нас есть ноуты.

Бетти медленно кивнула.

— Я могу запросить новые компьютеры, но кто знает, сколько времени пройдёт, пока запрос одобрят?

— Зная Уэзерби, как минимум, три года. Если только не убедить его, что они нужны футбольной команде.

— Они нужны нам, чтобы писать о футбольной команде? — Она произнесла это как вопрос; Баклан только пожал плечами, и она решила: раз у них обоих _есть_ ноутбуки, можно подождать, по крайней мере, до конца дня, прежде чем приставать с просьбами к директору.

Время до вечера прошло в продуктивной, счастливой дымке: они вытерли пыль, подмели пол и переставили мебель, и наконец, около пяти вечера были готовы приступить к настоящей работе.

Бетти вытащила переполненную папку из рюкзака, открыла её и извлекла портрет Джейсона Блоссома с первого курса. Передала Баклану, который торжественно принял его, приподняв брови.

— Итак, всё сначала, — сказал он, прикалывая его в центр пробковой доски. — Опять.

Как началось, так и продолжилось. Ко вторнику их доска убийства была полностью восстановлена — даже лучше прежней, на самом деле, ведь здесь у них было больше места — а к среде они набросали план первого выпуска газеты, который рассчитывали опубликовать на следующей неделе. Бетти понимала, что вскоре наступит момент, когда им придётся уговорить ещё кого-то присоединиться. Но пока что они, кажется, справлялись вдвоём.

— Итак, я займусь обзорной статьёй о футбольной сборной, — сказала она, осматривая карточки, которые они приклеили скотчем рядом с доской убийства. — Ты всё ещё хочешь...

— Взять интервью у мисс Гранди? Да. — Баклан сидел на краю стола, закинув одну ногу на другую, и царапал заметки на полях блокнота.

Сомнение прокралось в её голос.

— Мне кажется, это странно. Как будто мы шпионим за Арчи.

— Это _Арчи_ ведёт себя странно, — настаивал Баклан. — То есть, да, он и раньше тащился по гитаре. Но дело приняло _серьёзный оборот_. Он говорит о музыке больше, чем об отборе в футбольную команду. Прошлой ночью он напевал ноты во сне.

Бетти поджала губы. Трёхдневная одержимость Арчи не вызывала у неё особой тревоги, даже если он вставал ещё раньше, чем обычно, чтобы успеть до школы и на утреннюю пробежку, _и_ на частные уроки игры на гитаре. С другой стороны, не она делила с ним спальню.

— Но каким образом это делает мисс Гранди подозрительной? — Этим она заслужила хмурый взгляд, так что добавила: — Просто пытаюсь играть адвоката дьявола.

— Потому что у него изо рта через слово вылетает «мисс Гранди». И...

Она подождала и подтолкнула:

— И?

— Ничего, — пробормотал Баклан, а потом добавил: — Как-то вечером он сказал мне, что собирается пригласить Веронику на танцы. И я думаю, так и не пригласил. Или нет?

Он не приглашал; она была уверена, что Вероника сказала бы ей.

— Может, передумал. Он всё время меняет мнение о девчонках. В этом нет ничего подозрительного.

Баклан снова бросил на неё раздражённо-хмурый взгляд.

— Эй, — тихонько сказала она, пройдя несколько шагов, чтобы сократить расстояние между ними, и слегка толкнула его бедром. — С каких пор тебя вообще волнуют такие сплетни?

— Не волнуют они меня, — проворчал он. — Просто хочу спокойно писать по ночам и не просыпаться от звонка будильника в полпятого утра каждый день.

Говоря это, он пристально уставился в пространство, и у Бетти сердце затрепыхалось в груди. Последние два дня они проводили в этом офисе как можно больше времени, вместе возвращались домой по вечерам...

Но нет. Баклан чувствовал себя дома у Эндрюсов, она знала это. Ещё она знала, что есть разница в том, когда где-то чувствуешь себя как дома и когда это место на самом деле является домом.

— Так ничего и не слышно от твоего папы? — осторожно спросила она.

(Она не была уверена, что Баклан считает трейлер домом.)

— Нет.

Она позволила ему таращиться в пространство ещё минуту, а потом пихнула локтем, чтобы он повернулся к ней.

— Приходи сегодня на ужин, — сказала она и пожала плечами, когда он приподнял бровь. — Или мама наготовит на четверых, или вовсе не придёт домой. В последнее время третьего не бывает.

Баклан кивнул.

— И ты напиши статью о мисс Гранди, — добавила она. — Если расследование что-то даст, отлично. Если нет, у нас всё равно будет хороший материал для газеты.

 

Как оказалось, сегодня был вечер «наготовить на четверых», и Элис Купер, воодушевлённая новостью, что отец Бетти всё ещё не нашёл билет в Ривердэйл по нормальной цене и потому пока останется во Флориде, совсем не возражала против компании.

— Если бы я не знала тебя, мам, — сказала она _вполголоса_ на кухне, когда помогала Элис собрать столовые приборы, — то подумала бы, что ты рада видеть Баклана.

На это её мать резко цокнула языком.

— Ну в самом деле, Бетти. С чего ты взяла, что мне не нравится твой парень?

_Да со всего_ , подумала Бетти, но прикусила язык.

— Вообще-то, — сказала Элис, поднимая голос, когда подошла к столу, за которым сидел Баклан, — у меня есть к тебе предложение, Баклан.

По его лицу пробежала лёгкая тень ужаса.

— Мам... — начала Бетти; её мать отмахнулась.

— Пока Хэла нет в городе, в «Регистре» не хватает людей. Раз он не возвращается в обозримом будущем, мне не помешала бы помощь в офисе. Учитывая, что киноплощадки Twilight больше нет, полагаю, тебе нужна оплачиваемая работа?

— Мама, — сказала Бетти, немного резче на этот раз. И заслужила этим поднятую бровь.

— О, да ладно, Элизабет. Не груби. — Тон Элис остался шокирующе мягким, когда она снова повернулась к Баклану. — Мне нужен помощник на полставки. И ты не убедишь меня, что Ф.П. зарабатывает достаточно, чтобы давать тебе хоть сколько-то разумное содержание.

— _Мам!_

— Скажем, десять часов в неделю?

— Не обязательно соглашаться, если не хочешь, — пробормотала Бетти.

Пока Баклан размышлял, его лицо оставалось непроницаемым; Бетти задумалась, не пришла ли им обоим в головы одна и та же мысль. Это уловка, чтобы удержать их вдали друг от друга, или, по крайней мере, под родительским наблюдением? Учитывая, что её родители расследовали смерть Джейсона Блоссома с самого начала, это отличная возможность, чтобы Баклан смог заполнить все пробелы, которые они могли упустить, потому что не были в городе летом?

К её удивлению, Баклан согласился почти не раздумывая.

— Прекрасно. Начнёшь с субботы, — сказала Элис и снова повернулась к Бетти. — Ты тоже будешь помогать в свободное время, но я хочу, чтобы домашние задания были у тебя в приоритете.

Глядя, как мать удаляется в кухню, Бетти зацепилась взглядом за один из множества семейных портретов, украшающих стены. Когда все четверо Куперов вновь соберутся под одной крышей?

Сбоку от неё Баклан не двигался с места. Она повернулась к нему, и он слегка приподнял плечо.

— Мне правда нужна работа, — тихо сказал он.

Бетти втянула нижнюю губу между зубов, почувствовала щипок, когда прикусила, и кивнула.

Позже той ночью, после того, как Баклан вернулся в дом Арчи, она переоделась в свою самую удобную пижаму и попыталась позвонить отцу.

Он не взял трубку.

 

В четверг после обеда Бетти вошла в женскую раздевалку, стиснув зубы и туго затянув хвостик.

На этот раз, когда она надела чёрные короткие шорты и облегающую бело-жёлтую футболку — когда натянула гольфы в жёлтую полоску и завязала шнурки своих безупречно белых кроссовок — на её стороне была Вероника. В прошлом году она была в одиночестве, хотя и не должна была; в прошлом году _Полли_ должна была быть рядом с ней. Или на её стороне, по крайней мере, раз Полли уже была Лисицей Ривера.

(Где _вообще_ была Полли во время прошлогодних проб? Вместе с другими девчонками смеялась над ней в сторонке? Но нет, её сестра не стала бы так поступать. Была ли она совсем в другом месте? И почему Бетти не может вспомнить?)

В этом году всё было иначе.

— Мы практиковались больше недели. Мы зажжём, — Вероника весело, уверенно улыбнулась. — Ты зажжёшь. — А потом она открыла дверь в спортзал, и они оказались лицом к лицу с Шерил Блоссом и её молчаливым, осуждающим внутренним кругом Лисиц.

Шерил одарила её улыбкой, которую, при кардинально иных обстоятельствах, можно было бы назвать милой.

— Дражайшая Элизабет, — сказала она. — Вижу, мы так и не усвоили урок. Мы научились хоть какой-то хореографии с прошлого года, я надеюсь?

_Я пять лет занималась балетом_ , подумала Бетти, прикусывая язык. Вместо этого она заставила себя улыбнуться Шерил и занять место в строю, всё это время надеясь, что выглядит так же уверенно, как Вероника, но переживая, что выглядит всего лишь как будто пытается скрыть волнение.

(По правде говоря, так и оно и было.)

Бегло оглядев группу желающих вступить в Лисицы Ривера, Шерил прошагала в центр зала, упёрлась руками в бёдра и одарила их всех улыбкой, от которой у Бетти по спине пробежал холодок.

— Посмотрим, на что вы способны, дамы. — Она сделала паузу, как будто забыла сказать им нечто важное. — О, и у нас были кое-какие изменения. Я решила, что выложенной программе не хватает... _je ne sais quoi_. Поэтому мы с девочками придумали кое-что новое. Я продемонстрирую только раз, а потом вы покажете мне, что запомнили. Готовы?

Бетти скосила глаза на Веронику, которая сильно сощурилась и бормотала что-то неразборчивое (но явно неодобрительное) себе под нос. _Конечно_ , подумала она, _так и знала, что произойдёт что-то подобное_.

— Вопросы? Нет? Чудненько. Пять, шесть, семь, восемь! — крикнула Шерил.

Где-то в углу то ли Тина Патель, то ли Джинджер Лопез включила старый, официально принадлежащий Лисицам Ривера переносной проигрыватель. Прозвучали три такта, на четвёртый Шерил двинулась. Где-то между четвёртым и пятым Бетти поняла, что ей лучше хотя бы _попытаться_ запомнить движения.

Полчаса спустя она стояла, упёршись кулаками в бёдра, всё ещё пытаясь восстановить дыхание, с необычным чувством удовлетворения в груди. Может, она не попадёт в команду в этом году — так наверняка и будет. Она понимала, что нелюбви Шерил к Полли (и, таким образом, к ней), скорее всего, достаточно, чтобы уничтожить её шансы, невзирая на то, насколько хорошим было её выступление — но на этот раз она, по крайней мере, знала, что справилась. Пока что она позволила себе представить, как будет в короткой синей юбке улыбаться и махать на краю футбольного поля.

Потом Шерил встала перед Бетти, и фантазии Бетти испарились клочком тумана.

— Я поражена. — В устах Шерил комплимент каким-то образом прозвучал угрожающе. — Ты выступила _гораздо_ менее позорно на этот раз. Малышка Полли бы гордилась. Если бы мы только могли рассказать ей, как хорошо ты справилась.

Бетти с трудом сглотнула, пытаясь сохранить нейтральное выражение лица, пока глаза Шерил прожигали в ней дыру. Её взгляд невольно дёрнулся влево, где Вероника слегка наклонилась вперёд, словно готовая броситься на помощь. _Нет_ , подумала Бетти в направлении Вероники, желая, чтобы она оставалась в стороне. Одно дело — интенсивные тренировки, но если она попадёт в команду, то хотелось бы, чтобы это было заслуженно, а не потому что кто-то за неё вступился.

Едва заметно кивнув, Вероника выпрямилась.

— Ты в команде, — сказала наконец Шерил. — Не заставляй меня пожалеть о милости. Я передам с кем-нибудь из девочек план диеты.

Она успешно сдержала улыбку и возвращение своей фантазии, но только пока Шерил не повернулась спиной. Тогда её видение раскрылось в полной мощи, воображение добавило глубины: она улыбается и машет толпе, как раньше, но ищет в ней одного конкретного человека. Она смотрит на крайние ряды скамеек, пока футбольная команда проносится мимо неё неразличимым сине-золотым пятном. Она прижимается к Баклану за столиком в Pop’s, всё ещё в своей форме, Арчи и Вероника сидят напротив; они с Вероникой чокаются молочными коктейлями над тарелкой картошки-фри, демонстративно _отправляя в топку_ план диеты Шерил.

Холодное выражение лица Вероники вернуло её обратно в зал, где, очевидно, она пропустила первый обмен колкостями Шерил и Вероники.

— Огня тебе не хватает? — лениво произнесла Вероника. — Извини, секс-бомба Шерил. Моя специальность — лёд. — Несмотря на непринуждённый тон Вероники, Бетти практически чувствовала, как искрит воздух между девушками.

Шерил отошла на несколько шагов назад и скрестила руки на груди.

— Я даю тебе ещё один шанс произвести на меня впечатление, — сказала она, явно ожидая, что Вероника продемонстрирует какие-то продвинутые акробатические трюки.

Вместо этого Вероника чуть наклонила голову набок, спокойно и задумчиво изучая лицо Шерил. Потом она сократила расстояние между ними, запустила руки в волосы Шерил и притянула её в долгом, медленном поцелуе.

 

— Что это было, кстати говоря? — спросила потом Бетти в раздевалке. Она знала, что это не имеет особого значения; главное, они обе попали в команду. Но у неё голова шла кругом с тех пор, как Вероника застегнула ей молнию на форме и она увидела себя в зеркале — в первый раз, по-настоящему, взаправду чирлидером — и беседа помогла бы ей вернуться на землю.

Вероника посмотрела вверх со скамейки, где перекладывала разные предметы в своей спортивной сумке.

— Что именно?

— Ты _знаешь_ что.

— Поцелуй? — Слегка пожав плечами, Вероника застегнула свою сумку. — Шерил слишком рьяно пускает в ход язык, между нами.

— Я думала, тебя интересует Арчи.

Вероника ласково улыбнулась ей.

— О, Би, ты просто прелесть. — Каким-то чудом она умудрялась не звучать снисходительно. — Не стану отрицать, он меня интригует. Но если ты вдруг не заметила, в этой школе просто королевский выбор горячих рыженьких. Кто я, чтобы устраивать дискриминацию по половому признаку? Хотя, если мы _всё ещё_ говорим начистоту...

— Конечно, — быстро сказала Бетти.

— Если бы _ты_ была свободна, эта сцена могла бы пойти по совсем иному сценарию.

 

Вероника ушла из раздевалки в своей уличной одежде, но Бетти, у которой голова всё ещё шла кругом, предпочла пока не переодеваться.

— Бак?

Никто не ответил, так что она открыла дверь в офис «Синего и золотого» до конца, шагнула внутрь и убедилась, что заперла за собой оба замка. Баклан, в наушниках, печатал за одним из столов; он поднял взгляд только когда она попала в поле его зрения.

Увидев её, он закрыл ноутбук и снял наушники.

— Наверное, можно не спрашивать, как всё прошло, — сказал он.

— Наверное.

— Ты так домой пойдёшь?

Бетти помотала головой.

По правде говоря, одну часть она пока не представляла — как рассказать новость матери. Что было глупо, напомнила она себе в четвёртый или пятый раз за сегодня. Чирлидинг не только будет хорошо смотреться в резюме для колледжа, он как раз вписывается в образ истинной американки, в который Элис всегда хотела её вписать. И за неимением лучшего слова, эта едва сдерживаемая неприязнь к Блоссомам, которую разделяли её родители, просто идиотизм.

(И — в глубины её разума просочилась ничем не сдерживаемая мысль — неужели она попала в команду только потому, что Шерил захотела проследить за ней? Неужели она получила форму только из-за Полли?)

Но это не имело никакого отношения к тому, почему она была в форме сейчас.

— Я хотела, чтобы ты увидел, — мягко сказала она.

Баклан с видимым трудом сглотнул, его адамово яблоко двигалось вверх и вниз, пока он приближался к ней. Вдруг всплыло воспоминание о странной неуверенности Баклана, когда он впервые узнал, что она может снова пойти на пробы, и на миг оно почти захлестнуло её — что _это_ , после всего, через что они прошли...

Но потом его руки легли ей на талию, а его губы прижались к её шее, и он пробормотал что-то, что прозвучало (и почувствовалось) подозрительно похоже как будто включало слова «безумно сексуально», и мир снова вернулся в равновесие.

В ответ она схватила манжету рукава фланелевой рубашки, свисающего с его талии, чтобы притянуть его ближе, что, по всей видимости, он посчитал призывом сдвинуть руку ниже, провести от талии по бедру, а потом вверх — но на этот раз _под_ юбку.

— Она... правда короткая, — сказал он с нотой восторга в голосе.

Бетти только дёрнула за второй свисающий рукав, и тогда он понял намёк и поцеловал её, глубоко и страстно.

— Только мы не можем в школе, — прошептала она несколько минут спустя. — Даже если запрём дверь, мы не можем в школе. Да?

Баклан отступил на шаг назад и посмотрел на неё, облизнув губы.

— _Если_ бы мы могли...

— Если бы мы могли, — повторила она, на самом деле не зная, как заканчивается мысль.


	13. Chapter 13

В конце концов, Бетти просто повесила форму Лисичек в шкафу. Когда её мать заметит, тогда и заметит, и они будут спорить, и Бетти будет стоять на своём.

Несмотря на готовность к столкновению, она репетировала его в своей голове снова и снова, пока ждала маму с работы. _Я всегда делаю всё для всех_ , скажет она. _Почему я не могу единственный раз сделать что-то для себя?_ Или даже лучше — _На этот раз сделаю что-то для себя_.

Однако все тщательно отрепетированные аргументы не пригодились.

В итоге, Элис Купер вошла в комнату Бетти вечером в четверг, чтобы занести постиранные вещи, заметила форму и просто сказала:

— Умница.

Бетти оторвалась от домашки.

— Что?

— Лисицы Ривера, Бетти. Должна признать, мне не приходило в голову, особенно учитывая, как это закончилось для тебя в прошлом году, но это умный ход.

— Ход? — повторила Бетти, так и не понимая.

Элис подняла брови при виде пустого взгляда Бетти.

— Чтобы подобраться ближе к Шерил Блоссом, конечно. Собрать информацию на их семью.

Хоть Бетти и была готова к конфликту, у неё кровь вскипела в жилах, и она решительно захлопнула учебник по математике.

— Я не поэтому хотела в Лисицы Ривера.

— Как ты убедила эту рыжую ведьму дать тебе место в команде? О, разумеется...

— Я _заслужила_ его...

— Не сомневаюсь, она тоже хочет держать тебя в поле зрения, — продолжала Элис, пропуская мимо ушей реплики Бетти. — Она думает, что ты что-то знаешь о Полли. И ты знаешь, конечно, так что будь осторожна и не выдай слишком много. Ровно столько, чтобы удержать её внимание.

— _Мама_.

— Это хорошая игра, милая, но вести её непросто. — Она сделала паузу, и Бетти стиснула зубы, зная, что последует дальше. — Нам нужно поддерживать твою фигуру в форме.

— О господи. Может, хватит, мам? Ну перестань уже.

Её мать встала в дверях спальни, свет из коридора зловеще освещал её сзади, холодный блонд её волос и непробиваемую выдержку. Бетти сделала глубокий вдох и приготовилась к неизбежному взрыву.

— Знаю, я не всегда тактична по отношению к тебе, Элизабет, — сказала она тихим, но твёрдым голосом. — Уберечь тебя от ошибок — моя материнская обязанность. Ты ведь это понимаешь?

— Каких ошибок? — спросила Бетти, но её мать просто покинула комнату. — Каких ошибок, мама?

Ответа не было, и Бетти могла лишь заключить, что ошибки относились к Полли — хотя Полли успешно следила за своей фигурой ровно до того, как забеременела.

Бетти приняла сознательное решение больше об этом не думать.

* * * * *

У него из головы не выходило, как она выглядела в этой короткой синей юбке. Не потому что короткая синяя юбка была такой, ну, такой _короткой_ — а из-за того, что это значило, что символизировало.

Это значило, что Бетти встретилась лицом к лицу со своими худшими страхами. И даже победила их. Бетти вошла в драконье логово, дыхнула огнём прямо в лицо Шерил Блоссом (ну, или так он представлял) и вышла с триумфом, с синей формой, зажатой в когтях.

Баклан знал, что и ему давно уже пора бы встретить свои собственные страхи — те, которым сопутствовали красные чернила, а не рыжие волосы. Он прикинул, что может запереться в офисе газеты, устроившись там с газировкой и чипсами из автомата. Бетти после обеда в пятницу занималась украшением спортзала к школьному балу, так что никто его здесь не потревожит.

(А если Бетти вдруг потревожит его, что ж, он вовсе не _возражает_. Особенно если она снова будет в коротенькой синей юбке.)

Но он впервые сам собирался на бал — и если само по себе это не было полноценным страхом, то, как минимум, четвертью оного — и ему нужно было сделать пару дел до начала.

Прежде чем отправиться пешком на южную сторону города, он сунул нос в спортзал — посмотреть одним глазком. Он почти сразу заметил Бетти; её хвостик покачивался, пока она прикрепляла гирлянды к потолочным балкам, стоя на стремянке. Баклан оставался в тени, не потому что, по его мнению, она бы хотела, чтобы ей не мешали, а потому что хотел просто полюбоваться ей. Как он знал, Бетти лучше всего — счастливее всего — когда занята делом, а сейчас она была вся в работе.

Он прислонился к дверному проёму и следил за ней дольше, чем, наверное, было прилично, выпрямившись только когда одна из девчонок из комитета по украшению пихнула локтем Бетти по ноге и мотнула головой в его направлении. Бетти обернулась, заметила его, немедленно слезла со стремянки и поспешила к нему с такой улыбкой на лице, что он мелодраматически поклялся никогда не принимать это как должное.

— Прости, — сказал он. — Я не хотел тебя отвлекать.

Она поцеловала его в щёку.

— Не глупи. Я могу ненадолго прерваться.

— Нет, не надо, — помотал он головой. — У меня есть пара дел до вечера.

— Ладно, — сказала Бетти. Хотя её улыбка не дрогнула, ему показалось, что он заметил проблеск тревоги в её глазах, как будто она разложила по полочкам все его возможные действия и местонахождение, и неопределённые, неожиданные дела никуда не вмещались. — Эм. Я недавно получила сообщение от мамы. Говорит, чтобы ты приходил на ужин перед балом. Если хочешь.

— Конечно.

Лицо Бетти слегка прояснилось.

— Я не знаю, что она... — начала она, а потом умолкла.

Когда она так и не продолжила, он спросил:

— Что?

— Не знаю. Просто... это странно. Мои родители Джейсона на порог пускать не хотели. Мама точно никогда не приглашала его на ужин, и — и не предлагала ему работу, и — не знаю.

Джейсон, насколько было известно Баклану, _не нуждался_ в работе.

Джейсону не приходилось и ночевать у друга на надувном матрасе. Баклан никогда не встречал ни Клиффорда, ни Пенелопу Блоссом, но учитывая, кем были они и каким городом был Ривердэйл, он знал о них достаточно: неисправимо чванливые, извечно деловые и обладающие неестественной наклонностью носить свитера с высоким горлом в середине июля. Но они любили Джейсона, он был уверен, и предоставляли ему всё необходимое и даже больше.

Безусловно, они были в состоянии обеспечить ему три сытных приёма пищи в день.

_Как минимум_ , подумал Баклан. Сглотнул. Что-то глубоко в груди треснуло, потом закрылось. Он был уверен, что Бетти не хотела отправлять его мысли в таком направлении. Но поезд уже покинул станцию и набрал скорость, и он не знал, безопасно ли ещё с него соскочить.

— Я имею в виду, — сказала она, — учитывая, что случилось с Полли и Джейсоном, может быть, она просто хочет пригрозить тебе физической расправой, чтобы ты держал руки при себе.

— Вероятно.

Бетти рассеянно кивнула, скорее, самой себе. А потом сделала глубокий вдох и улыбнулась ему.

— Но ты же не станешь?

Поезд затормозил и остановился.

— Разве я хоть когда-то вёл себя не как настоящий джентльмен? — спросил он, и она поцеловала его — прямо перед всем комитетом по украшению.

 

Немного погодя он пересёк железнодорожные пути и шёл, не оглядываясь назад. Его ботинки оставляли следы в грязи южной стороны впервые с тех пор, как он уехал отсюда почти неделю назад. Он пронёсся мимо «Бэлого змия», позволив себе глянуть лишь искоса, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии там одного древнего грузовика, и постучал ногами по шатким деревянным ступенькам трейлера, прежде чем войти. У него приподнялись волосы на затылке, и когда он оглянулся и обвёл взглядом трейлерный парк, то заметил трёх Змеев-подростков: миниатюрную девчонку с розовыми волосами и двоих гораздо более крупных парней, пытающихся сделать вид, как будто они за ним не следят.

Баклан захлопнул за собой дверь и осмотрел кухню. Никаких признаков того, что его отец возвращался домой.

Но он здесь не поэтому. Он здесь, чтобы забрать костюм, который не подумал взять сразу. Костюм висел там, где и был оставлен, в углу шкафа, и, когда он вытащил его, в голову стукнуло, что, наверное, следовало отнести его в химчистку.

_Слишком поздно_ , с сожалением подумал он.

По крайней мере, он постирал рубашку ещё в Брук Глене. Она была помята до неузнаваемости, но он знал, что у Фреда есть утюг.

Голосок в глубине его души, который _всё ещё_ не затыкался о том, что Бетти заслуживает лучшего, зудел, как плохо уже то, что он не может купить ничего поприличнее, или, по крайней мере, другой костюм, а не тот же, что надевал на чтения Тони Моррисон. Но потом он вспомнил — как будто мог вообще забыть — как Бетти смотрела на него, когда впервые увидела в этом костюме, и как они впервые поцеловались тем вечером. Как они не переставали целоваться с тех пор.

Более рациональная часть разума Баклана приказала этому голоску валить к чёрту, и, как всё чаще и чаще происходило в последнее время, голосок вроде бы послушался.

(Хотя успел напомнить, что он понятия не имеет, как танцевать.)

Он нашёл пакет для мусора и соорудил из него чехол, сунул внутрь костюм и направился на север, но прежде принял спонтанное и, вероятно, глупое решение.

Схватив обрывок бумаги и чудесным образом пишущую ручку из ящика с мелочёвкой, он быстро нацарапал _Живу у Арчи_ и оставил записку на кухонном столе, придавив пустой вазой для фруктов.

 

Вместо того, чтобы отправиться прямиком к Эндрюсам, он сделал две остановки. Первую — в магазинчике в двух кварталах от трейлерного парка, где, как он знал, никто не станет у него допытываться (и даже не покосится в его сторону), зачем он покупает коробку презервативов. Второй остановки в планах не было, но она вдруг показалась необходимой. Всё равно ему всегда лучше всего писалось в Pop’s. Точнее, наличие презервативов в сумке — пусть он и сам положил их туда — вызвало гложущее, бурлящее волнение, которое, как он знал по опыту, лучше всего унималось чизбургером.

Баклан согласно кивнул на предложение Попа Тэйта _как обычно_ , потом плюхнулся за свой любимый столик и открыл рассказ, к которому не прикасался несколько месяцев, и отзыв руководителя со стажировки.

Забавно, подумал он, как изменившиеся обстоятельства могут сместить точку зрения. В конце лета открыть эти заметки казалось геракловым или даже сизифовым трудом — неподъёмным, бессмысленным, а то и всё вместе. Но теперь его работа казалась будто написанной кем-то другим: более юной версией его или, по крайней мере, той его версией, которая была каким-то образом одновременно более наивной и более пессимистичной.

В любом случае, как только он достаточно удобно устроился, войти в колею писательства о чём-то, кроме Джейсона Блоссома, оказалось не такой уж проблемой. Он просидел в закусочной пару часов, прорабатывая страницы и страницы замечаний. И, несмотря на близящуюся перспективу очередного домашнего пира от Элис Купер, он съел не только бургер, но и большую тарелку картошки-фри.

 

Ни Арчи, ни Фреда не было дома, когда он пришёл к ним. Он не знал, куда пропал Фред, но, судя по многочисленным отвергнутым галстукам на полу спальни, Арчи, похоже, уже оделся и отправился на бал. Его новая сине-золотая куртка сборной, аккуратно сложенная, лежала в ногах кровати. Несмотря на то, что в последнее время музыка преобладала над спортом, Баклан искренне удивился, что Арчи не надел куртку на бал.

Он ненадолго закрыл глаза, вспоминая события прошлого вечера: как Фред прямо-таки просиял от гордости, пока Арчи протестовал, что это ерунда; как он скрылся наверху и вернулся десять минут спустя с заправленной рубашкой и исчезнувшей дневной щетиной; как Баклан неловко и некомфортно втиснулся между ними на среднем сидении грузовика, приняв позу кренделя со сколиозом, чтобы не задевать ногами переключатель передач, когда они ехали в китайский ресторан, чтобы отпраздновать это. Как Арчи лежал на спине в своей кровати той ночью, мечтательно уставившись в потолок и сложив руки под головой, глубоко в своих мыслях; как он вдруг перевернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Баклана на полу и спросил со всей серьёзностью: «Думаешь, можно одновременно любить две вещи?»

Баклан открыл глаза, кинул шапку на надувной матрас и направился в ванную по-быстрому принять душ. Он не разрешил себе вздохнуть.

 

У него не очень хорошо получалось гладить рубашки. Но пока он стоял в спальне Арчи в одном полотенце, обёрнутом вокруг талии, и разглядывал части своего костюма, разложенные на кровати, его телефон звякнул.

Бетти. _Отличный вид_.

Он поднял голову как раз чтобы увидеть, как её шторки закрылись.

Он задёрнул шторы Арчи, убедился, что дверь в спальню заперта, хоть и знал, что в доме больше никого нет, а потом неуверенно открыл коробку презервативов и положил один в свой бумажник.

(Он хоть знает, как их надевать? Теоретически, он знал — пережив, как и все, уроки биологии и их бананы в восьмом классе — но разве он хоть раз надевал их на _себя_?)

Он добавил второй, а потом и третий. На всякий случай.

 

За красной входной дверью она предстала перед ним чарующим видением в розовом: её платье было из жёсткой гладкой ткани, названия которой он не знал, с небольшими вырезами на талии, которые были словно созданы для его рук; её волосы лежали крупными золотистыми волнами; её зелёные глаза сияли, когда она посмотрела на него _так_ и сказала:

— Привет.

— Привет, — отозвался он с глупой улыбкой, которая каким-то образом уже нарисовалась на его лице.

В этот миг он был самым везучим парнем в истории Ривердэйла.

Из-за спины его девушки раздалось резкое « _Кхм!_ », и только тогда Баклан заметил, что Элис Купер, выглядевшая куда более грозно, чем должен был кто-либо в жемчуге, шпильках и фартуке в цветочек, смотрела на него, сурово скрестив руки на груди.

Бетти чуть подскочила в своих собственных туфлях на каблуке.

— Проходи, — сказала она отступая, чтобы пропустить его.

_К чёрту_ , подумал Баклан.

— Ты выглядишь потрясающе, — сказал он ей и быстро поцеловал, прямо на глазах её матери.

Элис Купер только закатила глаза.

 

* * * * *

 

Они приняли предложение её матери подвезти их на бал только потому, что Бетти не хотелось идти пешком на каблуках. Она села на заднее сиденье с Бакланом и, как только пристегнулась, протянула руку.

Баклан переплёл свой мизинец с её.

Она улыбнулась и попыталась выбросить из головы, как перед ужином её мать лекцию на тему «не занимайся сексом» — не потому что собиралась сегодня переспать с ним, а потому что не могла переварить странную фразу _Мне хорошо известно, как привлекательны могут быть Джонсы_.

Элис высадила их с ожидаемым:

— Ведите себя хорошо, — потом помедлила и добавила, — Повеселитесь.

— Обязательно, — пообещал Баклан, прежде чем Бетти успела вставить слово. Он даже выглядел уверенным в этом.

 

— Знаешь, — задумчиво произнесла Бетти, когда они вошли в спортзал, держась за руки, — я в первый раз на танцах с парой. — Её даже никто не приглашал, если не считать Кевина, а она была уверена, что он не считается.

Её пара пожала плечами и ответила:

— Я вообще первый раз на танцах, точка.

— Я пыталась позвать тебя в прошлом году, знаешь ли.

— Знаю.

Он ничего не добавил к этому, и Бетти не в первый раз задумалась, как бы это было, если бы Баклан пошёл на бал в прошлом году. Он бы пригласил её на танец? Когда она бы согласилась — а она бы приняла приглашение; она приняла бы _чьё угодно_ предложение потанцевать с ней, из любого сочетания дружбы и вежливости, и отчаяния, прорывавшегося наружу...

Она всё ещё не знала, когда начала _нравиться_ Баклану, и не была уверена, хочет ли знать; она не хуже других понимала тяжесть безответных чувств, и мысль, что Баклан жил с этим хоть сколько-то долгое время, и всё из-за неё, мучительной болью отзывалась в её сердце.

Однажды, быть может, она скажет ему, как благодарна, что он никогда на неё не давил, что отошёл в сторону и позволил ей самой справиться с чувствами к Арчи. Но сейчас...

— Ну же, Баки, — сказала она, потянув его на танцпол. Баклан выглядел слегка испуганным, но играла довольно медленная песня, так что им нужно всего лишь покачиваться в такт. Кроме того, это же _бал_. Чего он ожидал?

Когда руки Баклана легли ей на талию, она завела свои ему за шею, притянув его так близко, что им бы наверняка сделали замечание, если бы кто-то из взрослых обращал внимание.

Но никто из учителей внимания не обращал. Она вообще не видела никого из взрослых.

_Что ж_ , подумала она, улыбаясь своему парню, _этот вечер может стать интересным_.

Вечер стал интересным, но не так, как она ожидала. Не так, как она надеялась. И не сразу.

 

Они танцевали уже под третью песню, когда Баклану наконец удалось глубоко вдохнуть и расслабиться.

— Это здорово, — сказал он ей и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать её в щёку.

Где-то за спиной громко присвистнули, так что слышно было даже несмотря на музыку. Баклан бросил раздражённый взгляд в ту сторону в поисках виновника.

— Наверное, это Кевин, — сказала она. — Не обращай на него внимания.

— Неверно, — сказал нахальный голос Бетти в ухо, и повернувшись, она увидела, что к ней только что подкралась Вероника, одетая в самое изысканное маленькое чёрное платье, какое Бетти видела за всю жизнь.

— Наполовину, — добавил Кевин, чью руку держала Вероника. — О божечки, Бетти. Эта девушка умеет _двигаться_.

— Ага, знаю, — сказала Бетти.

— Можно я вас прерву? — Вероника не стала дожидаться ответа, а именно это и сделала, изогнув бровь на Баклана, втиснулась между ними и, обняв Бетти за талию, потянула её прочь. — Нам нужно поболтать о своём о девичьем.

— Эм... — Бетти оглянулась на своего парня, который выглядел ещё более раздражённым, но только пожал плечом в неохотном согласии, оставшись наедине с Кевином. Она быстро перевела взгляд на Кевина, приподняв брови в том, что, она надеялась, сошло бы за безмолвную угрозу: _не говори и не делай ничего, что заставит Баклана отказаться от посещения танцев в будущем, или я прикончу тебя голыми руками_.

(Кевин приподнял брови в ответ. Это её не обнадёжило.)

Вероника утанцевала её от ребят и сквозь толпу, прекратив настойчиво тянуть, только когда они оказались в наиболее тихом углу зала.

— Это насчёт малыша Арчи, — сказала она приглушённым голосом.

— А что такое с Арчи?

— Я не уверена, честно говоря, — признала Вероника, скрестив руки на груди, как будто внезапно замёрзла. — На неделе я была уверена, что он пригласит меня на эту маленькую вечеринку. Он не пригласил, и ничего страшного, как понимаешь. По меткому выражению Кевина, гетеро-парням иногда нужно говорить, чего они хотят. И я так и собиралась сделать сегодня. Уже шла к нему, чтобы пригласить на танец, как вдруг он исчез в тени.

— Эм, ладно... — сказала Бетти, неуверенная, к чему всё идёт.

— Оказалось, он был не один.

— Ты видела, с кем он был?

Вероника кивнула.

— С Шерил Блоссом.

Бетти почему-то почувствовала разочарование.

— Я что-то должна знать о них двоих?

— Нет, — быстро ответила Бетти. — То есть, мне ничего такого не известно. — Она напрягла мозги в поисках возможных связей между Арчи и Шерил, помимо очевидной — что они учатся в одной школе, но ничего не смогла вспомнить. Между Арчи и Джейсоном, конечно, было некоторое сходство, но даже принимая во внимание все странные слухи об отношениях брата и сестры Блоссомов...

( _Ты знаешь, что это неправда_ , сказала Бетти себе. _Ты знаешь, что Джейсон встречался с Полли_.)

— Ладно, я тебе верю, — сказала Вероника. Она изящно развернулась на своих головокружительно высоких шпильках и взяла Бетти под руку. — Давай вернёмся?

Когда они вернулись в спортзал, «Кошечки» уже сменили диджея, и Вероника, заинтересовавшись, отправилась к сцене, чтобы посмотреть ближе. Бетти пробралась сквозь толпу к столику с закусками, безошибочно предположив, что найдёт Баклана там.

— Какие дела у мисс Голайтли оказались столь срочными? — осведомился он, скомкав салфетку, которую использовал вместо тарелки, и кинув её в мусорку.

Бетти потрясла головой.

— Просто сплетни. Она видела, как Арчи куда-то ушёл с Шерил. Хотела узнать, стоит ли ей беспокоиться.

— Ничего себе, — сказал Баклан. — Что ж, на худой конец, неплохо знать, что в кино не врали о том, что на самом деле происходит во время этих кошмарных социальных экспериментов.

— Мне теперь никогда не удастся затащить тебя на бал, да? — вздохнула она, хотя и знала, что, по большей части, он преувеличивает.

— Когда там следующий? Вечер встречи выпускников? — Он не стал дожидаться подтверждения от неё. — Бетти Купер, пойдёшь со мной на вечер встречи выпускников?

Он не стал дожидаться, пока она ответит и на этот вопрос, вместо этого зарылся пальцами в её волосы и притянул к себе в медленном, долгом поцелуе, которые учителя _точно_ сочли бы неприличным, если бы вообще наблюдали.

У поцелуя был вкус кукурузных чипсов. Но он был таким уверенным, что Бетти решила, что это её совсем не беспокоит.

 

Посреди более быстрой мелодии, когда Джози высоким голосом пела какую-то песню Дэвида Боуи 80-х годов, запустилась следующая цепочка событий вечера.

Сначала мимо них провальсировала Вероника. С Арчи на руке, выглядевшим (по мнению Бетти, во всяком случае) несколько нелепо в джинсах, пиджаке и галстуке, и с выражением лица, по которому было заметно, что он не совсем уверен, как оказался на этом месте, но, тем не менее, несказанно доволен.

— Значит, с этим разобрались, — сказала Бетти.

Баклан пожал плечами, насколько мог в объятиях.

— Рад за них, наверное.

— У вас с Арчи что-то случилось?

— Нет, — сказал он, и, когда Бетти подняла брови, с нажимом повторил, — _Нет_.

Не прошло и тридцати секунд, как влез Кевин, опять оттолкнув Баклана в сторону.

— Ты не поверишь, кто только что клеился ко мне в туалете, — сказал он, и она почувствовала, как её глаза широко распахнулись.

— Я хочу знать? — спросил Баклан, когда Бетти снова поймала его.

— У Лося Мэйсона, — медленно произнесла она, — оказывается, _очень_ , ээ...

Баклана передёрнуло.

— Я _не_ хочу знать.

— Конские достоинства, — закончила Бетти, повторив слова Кевина, и Баклан с лёгким отвращением пробурчал что-то о том, что не хочет ничего знать о чужой половой жизни.

Они решили сделать перерыв после следующей песни, но не добрались даже до скамеек, как Баклана перехватила Шерил Блоссом, положив руку ему на плечо, осмотрела с ног до головы и скривила свои рубиново-алые губы в выражении, которое каким-то образом было одновременно одобрительным и неодобряющим.

— Для бездомного он неплохо одевается, — сказала Шерил тоном, как будто собственные слова навевали на неё скуку. Она повернулась к Бетти. — Ладно. Приводи его, если так хочется.

— Что, прости? — сказала Бетти. — Приводить куда?

— В Торнхилл, разумеется. Ты правда думаешь, что я позволю элите школы чахнуть здесь, весь вечер протирая пятками этот потный пол? Да, Бетти. — Она сделала паузу, чтобы провести языком по зубам. — Как бы ни мучительно было признавать, тебе полагаются весь соцпакет преимуществ, который идёт в комплекте с формой Лисичек. Он включает возможность привести пару на все вечеринки, которые я провожу. Жду вас через полчаса.

— Мы можем не ходить, — тихо сказала Бетти, когда Шерил свалила приглашать очередную жертву. Она боялась, что вечеринка после танцев будет слишком для Баклана.

К её удивлению, он выглядел почти счастливым. Решительным, по крайней мере.

— Шутишь? Мы точно идём на эту вечеринку.

— Ты хочешь пойти на вечеринку?

— Я хочу попасть в Торнхилл. — Он приподнял брови. — Беттс, ну же. Есть ли лучший способ узнать больше о Джейсоне Блоссоме, чем провести остаток вечера, обшаривая его жуткое родовое поместье?

— Ты хочешь шпионить за ними? — спросила Бетти, не осмеливаясь представить, что случится, если Шерил поймает их в спальне Джейсона.

— А ты нет? — возразил он.

Да, поняла Бетти. Она хотела.

 

Сорок пять минут спустя она сидела между Арчи и Бакланом на заднем сидении большого чёрного лимузина, укомплектованного водителем в форме.

— Смитерс, ребята. Ребята, Смитерс, — представила Вероника, улыбаясь им с пассажирской стороны переднего сидения. — Смитерс, можешь ехать не спеша.

— Шерил сказала, что ждёт нас там пятнадцать минут назад, — сказала Бетти, бросив ему встревоженный взгляд.

— Именно поэтому мы появимся позже, — легкомысленно ответила Вероника.

На протяжение их поздней поездки в мрачноватом полусвете Бетти изучала лицо своего лучшего друга детства. Даже хотя ему почти не было видно Веронику, Арчи не сводил глаз с пассажирского сиденья, и его взгляд был прикован к тем её частям, которые он мог видеть. Очевидно, он снова был очарован.

Хоть это и не было предметом сегодняшнего расследования, она мысленно сделала себе заметку попытаться разузнать, о чём говорили Арчи и Шерил. Она чуть не спросила его прямо здесь и сейчас; только отражение жемчужного ожерелья Вероники в окне машины напомнило ей, что она вообще не должна была знать об этом разговоре.

 

— Ну и ну, разве _это_ не восхитительно зловеще? — сказала Вероника, когда они проехали через старые кованые ворота Торнхилла. — Я думала, фамилия Шерил — Блоссом, а не Адамс.

— Дом Ашеров ещё не пал, — сказал Баклан их маленькой компании, а потом, только для ушей Бетти, — Готова войти в пасть зверя?

Смитерс высадил их у главного входа и исчез во тьме.

— Он просто будет ждать тебя тут? — спросила Бетти, неуверенная, как работает вся эта тема с личным водителем.

— Обычно да, но сегодня ему нужно съездить по поручениям моей мамы, — ответила Вероника. — Но его без проблем можно вызвать, когда мы будем готовы смыться отсюда.

Внутри вечеринка была уже в полном разгаре, а Шерил председательствовала над игрой, кажется, «в бутылочку». Бетти уже готова была нырнуть в коридор и немедленно приступить к расследованию; как она предполагала, Баклан тоже, но...

— Не спеши, Джульетта, — сказала Вероника, взяв Бетти под руку, как на балу. — Не вздумай ускользать с Ромео, пока не совершим обход.

— Какой ещё обход? — Бетти бросила взгляд через плечо на Баклана, который слегка скривился и последовал за ней. Арчи пошёл за ними или, может быть, только за Вероникой, и они вчетвером сжались плотной группкой, которую Вероника провела сквозь царящий хаос.

— Стойте, — сказала Вероника, чуть не поскользнувшись перед кабинетным роялем, далеко не единственным в Торнхилле, как подозревала Бетти; он стоял в стороне от дверей, которые, как она смутно помнила с прошлых посещений, вели на склад с кленовым сиропом. — В этом уголке освещение просто убийственное. Групповое сэлфи, ребята. Я должна задокументировать свой первый официальный светский выход в Ривердэйле.

— Нет, — пробурчал Баклан, но всё равно приобнял Бетти за плечи.

Вероника одобрительно кивнула.

— Арчибальд, окажешь нам честь?

Арчи уже похлопывал себя по карманам пиджака.

— Подождите. Я не могу найти свой телефон, он...

— У меня, — объявила Вероника, извлекая его из сумочки. — Итак, все вместе. Улыбаемся. На счёт три, Арчи, будь добр.

— Раз, — послушно произнёс Арчи. — Два. Улыбайся, Бак. Три...

На счёт три дверь сбоку с грохотом распахнулась, и внутрь ввалился Кевин Келлер, бледный и дрожащий.

— Кевин? — позвала Бетти, поспешив поймать друга, когда он запнулся за скамью у рояля. — Тебе нехорошо? Что... ты пьян?

— Не пьян, — помотал головой Кевин. — Я только что позвонил отцу. О боже, Бетти, там...

— Почему? Что стряслось?

Шерил приблизилась к ним, чтобы разузнать о явлении Кевина, и Бетти знала — это лицо Шерил, реакция Шерил навсегда останется в её памяти.

— Джейсон Блоссом, — сказал ей Кевин, не заметив Шерил за спиной. — Мы нашли его тело.

К облегчению Бетти, похоже, только они впятером слышали новости Кевина; представить страшно, какой хаос бы начался, если бы слова долетели до толпы. Но пока народ оставался в неведении. Шерил стояла в центре бури, пугающе застыв в своём ярко-красном платье, а вокруг них царило веселье, вращаясь в быстро сменяющихся узорах, от которых у Бетти, при попытке разобрать в них хоть что-то, кружилась голова.

— Позвонить мамуле с папулей, — повторяла Шерил. — Позвонить им. Они на свиноферме. — Но, кажется, у неё не было с собой телефона, и она была не в состоянии назвать номер, который хотела набрать.

С глубоким вздохом Бетти расправила плечи и приняла решение. Она не хотела принимать это решение или делать то, что собиралась, но должна была. Арчи и Вероника, похоже, занялись Шерил, так что она должна была...

— Отведи нас к телу, — сказала она Кевину, нащупав за спиной руку Баклана.

Кевин помотал головой.

— Бетти, нет. Я знаю, ты почитаешь землю, по которой ходила Нэнси Дрю, но ты не хочешь этого видеть. Поверь мне.

— Ты прав, Кевин. Я не хочу. Но... ну, мы же должны стеречь периметр? Убедиться, что ничего не случится с... с Джейсоном. С его телом. — Она схватила за руку и Кевина и потянула обоих ребят к боковой двери, надеясь, что никто не заметит и не последует за ними.

Ничего не вышло. Шерил услышала и тут же подскочила на ноги.

— Мне нужно увидеть его.

Кевин бросил Бетти взгляд — _как я могу отказать?_ , на что Бетти пожала плечами — и повела их по тротуару и на холм к амбару с кленовым сиропом.

— Лось остался, — сказал он. — Он остался. Не прямо там, но рядом. Они были друзьями, ты знала? Он и Джейсон. Они были друзьями.

И тут до Бетти дошло: _Полли_.

Ей придётся сказать Полли. Ей придётся сказать Полли, что её парень правда, на самом деле мёртв. Какая-то часть её хотела заглянуть в амбар, просто чтобы убедиться воочию; но нет, _нет_ , она не хотела видеть труп Джейсона Блоссома.

— Мне нужно увидеть его, — повторила Шерил, когда они добрались до амбара. Все наперебой принялись переубеждать её, Арчи и Лось объединились, чтобы её удержать — но Шерил, вдруг обретя какую-то нечеловеческую силу, умудрилась вырваться из их хватки. — Пустите меня! Это мой брат!

Шерил распахнула двери. С демонстративно высоко поднятой головой, выпятив вперёд подбородок, она сделала пять широких шагов в амбар и нащупала выключатель.

Её высокий, полный скорби крик пронзил ночное небо.

 

После этого у Бетти глухо и монотонно запульсировало в левом виске. Она видела мертвецов и раньше, но впервые не в понятном и чистом контексте похорон, и те были пожилыми и умерли от естественных причин. Впервые она видела _жертву убийства_. Ещё она никогда не была пьяной, но так, по её представлению, должно было ощущаться похмелье: беспокойство и опустошённость одновременно. Она столько хотела сделать — столь многое нужно было сделать. Но она ничего _не могла_ сделать сейчас, кроме как сидеть рядом с амбаром и ждать, пока прибудет отец Кевина и остальные представители закона Ривердэйла.

Её взгляд всё возвращался к Шерил, которая сидела в десяти футах на упавшем дереве, крепко обняв колени и глядя вверх, на звёзды.

— Мы искали место, чтобы... ну, знаешь. — Кевин глянул на Лося. — Они знают, Лось. Так вот, дверь в амбар с кленовым сиропом была приоткрыта, мы и пробрались внутрь. Подсвечивали себе телефонами, повернули за угол, а там...

— А там был он, — закончил Лось. — С пулей между глаз.

Вспомнив призрачную бледность и чёрную дыру во лбу Джейсона, Бетти задрожала. Дрожь была вызвана душевными причинами, не внешними, но Баклан всё равно снял свой пиджак и накинул ей на плечи. Она попыталась благодарно улыбнуться ему, но вместо этого уронила слезу. Он притянул её к себе немного сильнее, оставив руку на её предплечье, и она чувствовала благодарность и за это — за то, что он здесь, что она может прижаться щекой к его груди, что он её _держит_.

Она снова посмотрела на Шерил — на Шерил, которая была совсем одна.

— Самое странное, не думаю, что это произошло недавно, — добавил Кевин. — То есть, я, конечно, не эксперт... когда вообще в последний раз тут кого-то убивали? Но выглядело, как будто он мёртв уже давно.

Баклан сильнее сжал её предплечье, и она посмотрела на него, зная, что он наверняка думал о том же: об окровавленной спортивной куртке, которую нашёл под трейлером своего отца.

— Где же он? — пробормотал Баклан. Никто, кроме Бетти, не услышал его.

 

Новости об обнаружении тела Джейсона Блоссома, должно быть, достигли всех родителей в Ривердэйле одновременно, потому что все их телефоны начали звонить в одно время: её, Вероники, Арчи, Лося.

— Ты в безопасности? — спросила мама Бетти, как только она ответила на звонок. — Где ты? На этой вечеринке?

— Да, мама, я в порядке. Я в Торнхилле, но я в порядке. Я с Бакланом, Кевином, Арчи и...

— Я уже еду, — сказала Элис. — Не двигайся с места.

Она крепко обняла Бетти, когда приехала, всего сорок пять секунд после того, как шериф Келлер и его люди начали оцеплять место преступления.

— Я видела его, мама, — тихо сказала Бетти. — Я видела Джейсона. — Элис обняла её крепче, и впервые за долгое время присутствие матери заставило Бетти почувствовать себя в безопасности.

Но это чувство не продлилось долго.

— Я должна написать об этом, — сказала Элис, уже глядя за плечо Бетти на мигалки полицейских машин. — Я хочу, чтобы ты безопасно добралась домой. Я хочу, чтобы ты заперла все двери и оставалась в своей комнате. Не выходи из дома, слышишь меня?

Бетти кивнула.

— Хорошо. Уверена, Фред может подвезти тебя, когда и если он покажется — и от него иногда должен быть _хоть какой-то_ толк...

— Всё нормально, мам. — На Бетти нахлынула новая волна усталости. — Не волнуйся за меня.

 

Смитерсу удалось добиться у людей шерифа разрешения подъехать довольно близко к амбару, и Бетти проследила, как Вероника, Арчи и Баклан сели в машину.

— Ты тут справишься? — спросила она Кевина. — Точно не хочешь поехать с нами?

Он кивнул.

— Я лучше останусь с папой.

— Хорошо. Береги себя, Кев.

— Ты меня знаешь. У меня талант избегать драмы.

Она знала, что это шутка, но не смогла заставить себя засмеяться.

Шерил Блоссом оставалась неподвижной на своём бревне — алебастровая скульптура, задрапированная в ярко-красный атлас.

 

Обратный путь в город прошёл почти в тишине. Вероника изящно прислонилась головой к окну; Арчи откинулся назад, закрыв глаза, теребя кончики галстука-бабочки. Баклан на этот раз занял место посередине; он не слишком там помещался, и его конечности залезали на место Бетти — что её не беспокоило. Удобство казалось чем-то из прошлой жизни.

Из-за того, что их бёдра плотно соприкасались, она тоже почувствовала, как его телефон начал вибрировать — сначала одно сообщение, потом ещё и ещё.

Баклан с озадаченным видом убрал руку с плеча Бетти, протиснул между ними и вытащил свой телефон из кармана.

— Какой чёрт мне пишет? — пробурчал он.

Сообщений было пять, все с одного номера без определённого имени.

_бак ты где?_ гласило первое сообщение.

_ты в безопасности?_

_это твой па. Пришлось достать новый телефон_

_баклан_

_ты где?_

Словно в замедленном движении Баклан поднял глаза на Бетти. Потом снова посмотрел на телефон и дрожащими пальцами написал _Докажи. Докажи, что ты мой папа_.

Последовала пауза. Троеточие появилось на экране, потом исчезло.

Телефон зазвонил, и Баклан чуть не уронил его в спешке.

— Папа?

(Арчи подскочил.)

— Что за хрень?.. Где ты _был_?

Баклан откинулся на сиденье, массируя висок свободной рукой.

— Да, с Фредом и Арчи. Я оставил записку в трейлере, ты не... — Он замолчал. — Ладно, хорошо. Я... ладно.

— Это правда был твой папа? — тихо спросила Бетти.

Баклан кивнул.

— Безумие какое-то, — сказал Арчи. — И надо же именно сегодня.

Ей не нужно было спрашивать Баклана, считает ли он время появления своего отца совпадением. Это было написано на его лице, в жёсткой линии напряжённой челюсти.

Бетти сунула свою руку в его, и он крепко сжал её и не отпускал, пока Смитерс не остановился на границе между её двором и двором Арчи. Они медленно выбрались с заднего сидения.

Прежде чем уехать, Вероника опустила стекло.

— Мы ещё созвонимся, — пообещала она. — Берегите себя, ребята.

 

* * * * *

 

Его отец здесь. Старый грузовик был припаркован перед домом, и его отец был здесь, у Эндрюсов, сидел на крыльце с Фредом.

На несколько секунд Баклану показалось, что Ф.П. выглядит как обычно. Но когда его отец встал и спустился с крыльца, он увидел, что это не так. Под левым глазом Ф.П. виднелись следы фингала, и зарубцевавшийся шрам на щеке был заметен даже под обычной недельной щетиной.

— Где тебя черти носили? — спросил Баклан, не дожидаясь, пока его отец придумает оправдание — или пока попытается обнять его, а он точь-в-точь выглядел так, как будто это и собирается сделать. — Опять подрался в баре?

Ф.П. замер на полпути, и на его лице появилась знакомая плутовская ухмылка.

— Тоже рад тебя видеть, Бак, — сказал он, хлопнув Баклана по спине. — На свидании был? Отлично выглядишь.

Баклан посмотрел на Бетти, на Арчи, на Фреда. Интересно, о чём шёл разговор на крыльце до того, как они приехали.

— Почему бы вам не поговорить в гараже? — мягко предложил Фред. — Заходи в дом, когда будешь готов, Баклан. Думаю, мы можем сварганить пару замороженных пицц.

 

Когда они остались одни в гараже, Баклан обнаружил, что совершенно не в силах стоять на месте. Даже беспрестанная ходьба с одной стороны гаража на другую не помогала справиться с накопившимся раздражением. Ему хотелось бегом пересечь целое грёбаное поле, ему хотелось кидать валуны, ему хотелось, чёрт возьми, _ударить_ что-нибудь.

— Прости за телефон, — сказал Ф.П. — Старый сломался. Долгая история. Позвонил бы раньше, но не помнил наизусть твой номер, так что...

Баклану было абсолютно похрен на злоключения отца с современными технологиями.

— Где тебя черти _носили_? — снова спросил он, на этот раз с нажимом.

— Слушай, парень. — Ф.П., явно неуверенный, с чего начать, переместил вес с одной ноги на другую, провёл рукой по волосам. — Мне нужно ненадолго залечь на дно. Свалить из города. Я должен позаботиться о некоторых делах.

— Для Змеев?

— Да, для Змеев.

От подтверждения у Баклана к горлу подступила жёлчь, так резко, что он чуть не захлебнулся ей. Так резко, что ему пришлось прислониться к стене, чтобы удержаться на ногах.

— Фред сказал, ты можешь пожить у него подольше. Но я вернусь, Бак, обещаю. Я вернусь с тебе.

— Конечно, — пробормотал Баклан. Он прикусил язык, чтобы не добавить _Поверю, когда увижу своими глазами_ , но его отец, похоже, всё равно прочитал это по его лицу.

— Мне нужно это сделать, ладно? Нужно разобраться с проблемами. Не я впутал Змеев в это всё, но я должен вытащить нас.

— Конечно, ты должен. Ты должен разобраться во всём ради них. — Слова горчили во рту, и он выплюнул их отцу. — Потому что Змеи — семья, да?

— Верно, — ровно сказал Ф.П. — Мы своих не бросаем.

И может быть, Баклану стоило отступить. Может быть, ему стоило скрестить руки на груди; может быть, ему стоило держать рот на замке. Но он не стал. Кажется, впервые в жизни он не смог проглотить жёлчь и промолчать.

— А _я_ тогда кто? — спросил он, отходя от стены. — Серьёзно. Если Змеи — твоя семья, тогда кто я?

_Кто тогда мама и Мармеладка_ , добавил его разум; _и почему мы для тебя недостаточно семья?_

— Ты мой сын, — сказал Ф.П., похоже, не веря, что на этот вопрос вообще нужен ответ.

— И что?! — Баклан уже кричал, он знал это, но сейчас его не волновало ни то, что он кричал на своего отца, ни то, что стены в гараже достаточно тонкие, чтобы его слышала половина соседей. — Что это вообще для тебя значит?

(За миг до того, как его отец успел ответить, Баклана поразила нелогичность всего этого. Он представил, как сидит, скрестив ноги, на кровати Бетти, утопая в подушках, и пытается рассуждать о ситуации: _Он говорит, что семья — это важно. Говорит, что Змеи — это семья. Тогда что означает, если он не хочет, чтобы я к ним приближался?_

Воображаемая Бетти явно поняла вопрос, который он ей даже не задавал — _почему никто из моих родителей не выбрал меня?_ — потому что помотала головой и сочувственно положила руку ему на колено; крупная и сообразно печальная слеза сияла в уголке её глаза.)

— Это значит, что я пытаюсь уберечь тебя от опасности! Господи Иисусе, парень. — Ф.П. остановился, чтобы провести пальцами левой руки по своим грязным волосам, и Баклан решил не прекращать атаку.

— Никогда не бывая рядом? Ты взял и исчез на неделю, ничего мне не сказав. Не отвечал на мои сообщения. Тебе даже было наплевать, что меня не было всё лето...

— Эй. _Эй_.

Огрубевшая рука легла ему на плечо; он попытался шагнуть назад, но Ф.П. двинулся за ним. Баклан отчётливо ощущал хватку пальцев отца сквозь единственный слой своей единственной строгой рубашки; обычно его защищало больше слоёв: куртка на флисовой подкладке, фланелевая рубашка, футболка.

— Посмотри на меня, — сказал Ф.П., вставая перед Бакланом, так что ему не осталось ничего другого, кроме как подчиниться — пусть и через силу, опустив подбородок к полу и глядя на отца исподлобья. — Конечно, я волновался, когда ты слинял. Думаешь, я не хотел, чтобы ты был рядом? Но оказалось, к лучшему, что ты уехал.

— Конечно. Поэтому когда мы с Бетти вернулись на выходные, ты только и хотел поскорее посадить нас на автобус из города.

Ф.П. вздохнул и отпустил плечо Баклана.

— Помнится, я тогда сказал тебе, что происходило некоторое дерьмо, о котором ты не знаешь.

— Ага. Только я до сих пор не понимаю, что это значит, — сказал Баклан.

На лице Ф.П. мелькнула неуверенность, и Баклан решил, что сейчас самое время надавить.

— Папа. — Теперь настал его черёд протянуть руку, его черёд почувствовать поношенную фланель поверх кожи и костей и мышц. — Я знаю, что ты как-то связан с убийством Джейсона Блоссома, ясно? Я нашёл его окровавленную куртку под трейлером.

Невиновный человек мог бы поморщиться. Ф.П. почти _улыбнулся_. Но это была ненормальная улыбка, напряжённая улыбка, улыбка, от которой необъяснимо казалось, как будто Ф.П. хочет что-то укусить. Или что-то ударить, может быть. Например, Баклана.

— Парень...

— Я сейчас позову Бетти. — Баклан полез в карман за телефоном. — И ты расскажешь нам всё, что знаешь.

— Ни хрена я вам не расскажу, — сказал Ф.П. с видом, как будто готовился выпалить десять тысяч злых слов, почему Баклан должен сесть и заткнуться.

Но потом Бетти ворвалась в гараж ещё до того, как закончился первый гудок, всё ещё в своём красивом розовом платье и серебристых туфлях и с его пиджаком на плечах. _Она что, подслушивала?_ подумал Баклан. Внезапный образ возник у него в голове: Бетти прислоняется к стене гаража снаружи, прижав стакан воды к уху, как научилась из руководства для детективов Нэнси Дрю.

В этот миг его почти сокрушило прилившей волной любви к ней.

Ф.П. моргнул от скорости появления Бетти, а потом по его лицу расползлась медленная ухмылка.

— Истинная дочь Элис Купер, — сказал он, по большей части сам себе.

Замечание явно не требовало ответа, но Бетти всё равно ответила; одно дело — шпионить за родителем, полагал Баклан, но вести себя невежливо по отношению к родителю для неё было невозможно.

— Верно, — сказала она, лишь с каплей вызова в голосе. Она пересекла гараж и встала рядом с Бакланом, так близко, что, когда повернулась к Ф.П., её юбка соблазнительно задевала ногу Баклана; он положил руку ей на бедро и притянул её ещё ближе. — Так что вы _знаете_ о Джейсоне Блоссоме, мистер Джонс?

Несколько долгих мгновений Ф.П. рассматривал их обоих. Баклан заметил, как его отец перевёл взгляд на лицо Бетти, а потом вниз, на руку Баклана на её бедре. Наконец, он сделал глубокий вдох и посмотрел Баклану в глаза.

— Что я знаю о Джейсоне Блоссоме, — сказал он, растягивая слова, — так это то, что в последний раз, когда я его видел, он был _жив_.


	14. Chapter 14

Баклан и Бетти стояли бок о бок в гараже Эндрюсов. Он знал, что они заодно, но не был уверен, против чего именно.

Он надеялся, что их противник — не тот человек, что стоит напротив.

— Джейсон был жив? — спросила Бетти кристально чистым и сильным голосом. — Когда вы видели его в последний раз?

Его отец снова улыбнулся, опасной улыбкой, той самой, которая нравилась Баклану, когда он был ребёнком и _опасность_ означала что-то потрясающее, что, как он знал, его отец мог контролировать: _Хочешь сесть за руль грузовика, парень?_ говорил он. _Это опасно. Не говори маме_. И Баклан устраивался между коленей отца и рулил, пока они катались вокруг строек или по заброшенным грязным дорогам.

— Мистер Джонс, — сказала она, — пожалуйста. Моя сестра, Полли, она…

При упоминании Полли Ф.П. несколько спал с лица.

— Дерьмо. Слушай, я никогда не видел твою сестру. Не в этом деле. Взял кое-что у парня Блоссомов, правда. Если она вернётся, наверное, это по праву принадлежит ей.

— Если она вернётся? — переспросила Бетти. — Она и не пропадала. То есть, мы знаем, где она.

Эта новость его, похоже, удивила.

— Не пропадала?

— Папа… — В висках у Баклана пульсировало — от усталости, замешательства, нехватки кофеина, чёрт его знает. Из-за шока, испытанного оттого, что он увидел, _на самом деле увидел_ , труп Джейсона Блоссома. Определённо, из-за этого. — Может, начнёшь с начала? Тебе явно известно что-то, чего не знаем мы.

— Мне известно многое, чего ты не знаешь, парень. Так задумано. Ещё раз повторяю, для тебя безопаснее не влезать, господи Иисусе, я думал, мы уже проходили это летом, когда вы шарились по лесу, где не должны были. Если бы Хоакин не заметил вас вовремя и не позвонил мне...

— Ну, мы уже влезли, — вмешалась Бетти, задирая подбородок. — Моя сестра влипла по уши, о чём вы, кажется, уже знали, а значит, это моё дело. А значит, и Баклана тоже.

Ф.П. перевёл взгляд с Баклана на Бетти и обратно, издал короткий усталый смешок и указал на скамью, которую Арчи использовал для упражнений с поднятием тяжестей.

— Что ж, если вы этого хотите, — сказал он. — Садитесь. Конечно, я не расскажу вам всю чёртову историю, но... — Он пожал плечами. — У тебя есть право знать то, что касается твоей сестры. Как и у Элис, если подумать.

— Моих родителей нет дома. — Бетти аккуратно присела на скамью; Баклан встал позади неё. — Мама сейчас на месте преступления, а папа...

— Чего Хэл не знает, ему только на пользу. — Ф.П. подтащил ближе стул, стоявший у стены, и уселся, зацепившись каблуками ботинок за старые деревянные перекладины. — Ладно. Обо всём по порядку. Джейсон пришёл к... ээ...

— Бетти знает, что ты Змей, — резко вставил Баклан. — Давай выложим эту карту на стол.

— Справедливо. — Ф.П. провёл рукой по волосам, глубоко вдохнул и начал. — Джейсон пришёл к нам прямо перед концом учебного года. Сказал, что ему нужно бабло и тачка, чтобы сбежать со своей девчонкой. Сказал, что ему нужна помощь.

Баклан положил руку на плечо Бетти, и она накрыла его руку своей, крепко сжав, как будто уверяя его, что запомнит всё, что он может отвлечься, если нужно.

Ему было нужно отвлечься, но он не позволил себе сделать это.

 

История, которую им поведал отец Баклана, значительно совпадала с тем, что Полли рассказала Бетти в тот день, когда они навестили её в «Сёстрах тихого милосердия».

Ближе к концу учебного года Джейсон Блоссом обратился к Змеям за помощью, чтобы вместе с Полли сбежать из Ривердэйла. Обсудив это между собой, они решили предложить ему сделку: он съездит в Канаду и доставит кое-что для них в обмен на довольно неплохой процент от сделки и саму машину. Джейсон не делился с Ф.П. никакими деталями того, как планировал сфабриковать свою смерть, а Ф.П. не хотел знать. Он просто загрузил старую тачку наркотой и вещами, которые Джейсон собирался взять с собой, и стал ждать в условленном месте. Когда тот не появился и стало ясно, что лес скоро начнут прочёсывать представители закона и другие поисковые группы, Ф.П. и Змеи отогнали машину и завершили сделку сами.

Бетти периодически дёргалась на некоторых деталях, и Баклан понимал, что их мысли совпадают. Им придётся потом сесть вместе и выстроить всё воедино, и всегда есть возможность, что Ф.П. что-то умалчивает или темнит о большем, чем признаёт. Но история Ф.П. так ровно складывалась с тем, что им уже было известно, что не было причины сомневаться в нём.

Баклана тошнило от этого. В каком-то смысле он всегда знал, что его отец замешан в подозрительных сделках в баре и делах сомнительной законности. Но одно дело слышать разговоры об этих сделках, и совсем другое — слышать, как его отец прямо признаёт, что замешан в торговле наркотиками. Все уверения Ф.П., что это временно, что он усердно работает над планом вернуть Змеев на «путь закона», ну — сейчас это всё не слишком много значило.

— Так чья кровь на куртке Джейсона? — спросил он. — И что было зашито в подкладку? Ты понимаешь, как подозрительно, что у тебя была эта куртка, даже если бы она _не была_ вся в крови?

— Я не идиот, Баклан, — сказал Ф.П. чуть насмешливо. — Конечно, понимаю. Большая часть вещей парня спрятана или уничтожена...

— Не слишком хорошо спрятана, если я нашёл куртку, просто пытаясь постирать вещи...

— ... а кровь моя, — закончил Ф.П. — Ну, какая-то часть принадлежит другому Змею. У нас были небольшие разногласия о том, что делать с курткой.

— Видишь, говорила тебе, что кровь может быть не Джейсона, — сказала Бетти в попытке, как предположил Баклан, успокоить его.

Он не успокоился.

— Слушайте. — Ф.П. поднялся на ноги. — Уже поздно, и я сейчас должен быть за пределами пятидесяти миль от Ривердэйла. Говоришь, ты знаешь, где твоя сестра?

Бетти кивнула.

— У меня в грузовике есть кое-что для неё. Ты... — Он указал на Бетти. — Ты должна пойти домой, пока твоя мать не вернулась. А _ты_... — Он указал на Баклана. — Оставайся с Фредом так долго, сколько он позволит. Если вдруг не получится, обещай держаться подальше от южной стороны.

— Что? — В голове у Баклана так и не перестало болезненно пульсировать, но теперь боль ещё и усилилась. Это никогда не прекратится, подумалось ему.

— Держись подальше от южной стороны, — повторил Ф.П. — Держись подальше от Змеев, даже от мелкоты. Они могут казаться безобидными, и они могут _быть_ безобидными, но — скажем так, моя кровь может оказаться на другой куртке, прежде чем всё это закончится. Так что тебе, парень, лучше залечь на дно, пока я не наведу порядок в гнезде.

— Господи _Иисусе_ , папа, что...

Ф.П. поднял руку, и Баклан заставил себя замолчать; ему буквально пришлось прикусить язык для этого.

— В особенности... Есть один здоровый, с длинными волосами, кличут Верзилой. И женщина, адвокат по имени Пенни Пибоди — её зовут Заклинательницей Змей. Если кто-то из них доберётся до тебя, не говори _ничего_. Не говори, что видел меня, не говори им, что у тебя есть мой новый номер. Они не в курсе, что я рассказывал тебе что-то о делах Змеев. Прикинься дурачком. Это убережёт тебя от опасности.

Бетти стиснула его руку. Он не чувствовал себя в безопасности.

Он чувствовал себя дурачком, когда они последовали за Ф.П. к грузовику. За то, что лелеял в душе даже каплю надежды, что всё может быть не так плохо, как выглядит. За то, что позволил себе помыслить даже на минуту, что однажды его отец уйдёт из Змеев или приложит больше усилий — да хоть какие-то усилия — ради своей настоящей семьи. За то, что представлял, что дела пошли на лад до внезапного исчезновения Ф.П.

Фред Эндрюс смотрел с крыльца, как Ф.П. покопался в бардачке и извлёк коричневый бумажным пакет из-под обеда, который вручил Бетти с наказом передать сестре.

— Поверить не могу, что Полли связалась с _наркотой_ , — сказала она, больше себе, чем кому-либо.

— Она не связывалась, — возразил Ф.П. — Мальчишка Блоссомов никогда не упоминал, кто его девушка, но у нас, змеев, есть глаза и уши. Думаю, у них было всё серьёзно. Хочешь знать, что было в подкладке куртки? — Он кивнул на пакет и, когда Бетти начала его разворачивать, добавил, — Не открывай снаружи.

Бетти помедлила и облизнула губы.

— Наверное, пойду тогда домой. — Она поймала взгляд Баклана, будто спрашивая, хочет ли он остаться наедине со своим отцом.

Он не хотел.

— Я сейчас провожу тебя, — сказал он ей, как будто никто из них не знал, что расстояние между здесь и там составляло всего сорок пять футов.

Баклан с отцом несколько секунд таращились друг на друга, и Ф.П., кажется, намеревался и дальше ломать комедию. Но в итоге он сделал несколько шагов, необходимых, чтобы преодолеть расстояние между ними, и заключил Баклана в объятия, дополнив их раздражающим похлопыванием кулаком по спине, чтобы не казаться слишком нежным.

Он сделал глубокий, неровный вдох, наполнивший его ноздри знакомым запахом застарелого сигаретного дыма и ещё более застарелого пива.

— Люблю тебя, парень, — буркнул Ф.П., достаточно тихо, чтобы не услышала Бетти. — Не забывай этого.

Слабый звон в ушах Баклана добавился аккомпанементом к пульсации в мозге.

 

Когда грузовик исчез в ночи, он проводил Бетти до дома. Они нежно поцеловались на пороге, и она сняла пиджак и вернула ему.

— Ты справишься сегодня ночью, Бак? — спросила она, потирая руки, внезапно покрывшиеся гусиной кожей.

— Угу, — пробормотал он. Какой у него был выбор? — А ты?

Прикусив губу и с глазами, полными тревоги, она кивнула.

— Я запишу всё, может, сделаю несколько заметок, на что нам следует обратить внимание. Думаю, прежде всего, мы должны попытаться выяснить, где Змеи берут наркотики, которыми торгуют. И...

— И? — повторил Баклан, когда она замолчала.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказала она, медленно моргая на него невозможно длинными ресницами.

Сердце Баклана, казалось, превратилось в фольгу, скомканную в крохотный корявый шарик, когда он повторил слова, слова, которые он не смог сказать своему отцу.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — сказал он ей. — Так сильно.

 

Фред Эндрюс всё ещё ждал на крыльце, когда Баклан приплёлся назад. Его фланелевая рубашка была расстёгнута, и он держал бутылку пива в руке. Арчи теперь сидел с ним, одетый в пижаму, и допивал газировку. Он передал другую открытую бутылку газировки Баклану, который не хотел пить, но всё равно принял её и рухнул на одинокий свободный стул напротив Арчи и Фреда. Они оба посмотрели на него с одинаковыми выражениями лица, сочетанием беспокойства и жалости.

Арчи держал свою бутылку газировки в точности, как Фред держал свою бутылку пива. Как только Баклан засёк сходство, он также заметил, что держит _свою_ бутылку в точности, как держал бы Ф.П. Осознание вызвало новый приступ тошноты, которая никак не проходила. Он поставил открытую бутылку на пол, так и не отпив из неё, и встал, вдруг устав притворяться взрослым.

— Пойду спать, — объявил он.

— Бак, — сказал Фред, указывая на стул, который Баклан только что освободил. — Сядь.

Он сел.

— Сынок, оставишь нас на минутку?

Арчи выглядел ошарашенным, и его взгляд метнулся от отца к Баклану и обратно, прежде чем он сказал:

— Ладно, хорошо, — и ушёл в дом.

— Не знаю, что сказать тебе о твоём папе, — вздохнул Фред, после того как дверь за Арчи защёлкнулась. — Мы с ним знакомы долгое время. Он всегда хочет как лучше. Всегда начинает попытки поступить правильно. Он просто...

— Понятия не имеет, что правильно?

— Не умеет доводить их до конца. — Фред поёрзал на своём стуле, устроил лодыжку на колене другой ноги. — Ему это всегда давалось с трудом. Признаю, я представления не имею, чем он сейчас занимается. Наверное, вернулся к Змеям?

Баклан кивнул, отчего Фред снова вздохнул. Он посмотрел вдаль, покачав головой.

— Что ж, — сказал он, — дерьмово. Как давно?

— Не знаю. Несколько лет, как минимум. Он пытался скрывать это от меня какое-то время. От нас, — добавил он, хотя кто знает, пытался ли вообще его отец скрывать свои бандитские дела от его матери.

На крыльце горел только один фонарь, и в его неясном свете Фред Эндрюс казался старше, чем когда-либо раньше на памяти Баклана.

— Что он вам сказал? — спросил Баклан, хотя не был уверен, хочет ли знать. — О чём вы разговаривали до того, как мы вернулись?

— Ни о чём особенном, честно говоря. Он спросил, как у тебя дела, как учёба. — Фред глотнул своего пива, потом покрутил бутылку в ладонях и поднял взгляд. — Сказал, что у него какие-то дела не в городе. Но, правда, не выдал, какие именно. Не то чтобы я слишком расспрашивал.

Баклан снова кивнул.

— На тебя слишком много свалилось, Бак, — тихо сказал Фред. А потом поднялся на ноги, вытерев свободную руку о джинсы.

За неимением лучшего ответа Баклан тоже встал.

— Арчи сказал, ты завтра выходишь на новую работу. Здорово. Я горжусь тобой.

Баклан не стал упоминать, что работа — в «Регистре» и что он наверняка получил её только потому, что мать его девушки хочет держать его на виду.

— Попрошу Арчи помочь мне на этих выходных немного привести в порядок бывший кабинет Мэри, — продолжал Фред, уже положив руку на дверную ручку. — По большей части, я использовал его вместо кладовки. Может, придётся оставить там несколько коробок, но, по крайней мере, у тебя будет своя комната.

— Вы не обязаны. Я начну искать, где ещё могу пожить, — сказал Баклан, хотя, со сносом Twilight, у него не было ни единой мысли, где это _ещё_ может быть.

— Баклан. — Рука Фреда дрогнула на дверной ручке, обгоревшая на солнце кожа натянулась на костяшках пальцев, и Баклан понял, что он тщательно обдумывает, что сказать дальше. — Одним из худших качеств твоего отца всегда было то, что он был слишком горд, чтобы принять помощь, когда её предлагали. Этим он всегда усложнял себе жизнь. Тебе не нужно поступать так же.

Он толкнул дверь и указал внутрь.

— Тебе здесь рады, ясно? — сказал он. — Ты нам не в тягость. Ты просто парень, которому в игре достались дерьмовые карты.

Баклан кивнул и шагнул внутрь.

 

— О чём папа хотел поговорить с тобой? — спросил Арчи, когда они погасили все лампы. — Насчёт того, чтобы освободить для тебя кабинет?

— Ага, — ответил Баклан, предпочтя это простое объяснение более сложной правде. — Похоже, я тут задержусь.

— Круто. — Арчи пошевелился в постели, отвернувшись от Баклана — а потом, почти тут же, перевернулся обратно. — Сочувствую насчёт твоего папы, Баклан. Что бы с ним не происходило.

Баклан сделал глубокий вдох и выдохнул, радуясь, что свет выключен. Слёзы, которые постепенно собирались в его глазах с тех пор, как Фред произнёс слова _Я горжусь тобой_ , грозили наконец-то прорвать плотину.

— Да, — сказал он, удерживая голос ровным. — Это полный отстой.

Он был уверен, что Арчи услышал, как он шмыгнул носом, уверен, что если бы Арчи посмотрел на него, то увидел бы, даже в одном только неоновом свете цифровых часов, как на подушке Баклана стремительно расползается мокрое пятно, и на миг он был уверен, что Арчи спросит, в чём дело, и на этот вопрос, думал Баклан, он, возможно, не сможет ответить никогда в жизни.

Но Арчи молчал, пока тихий храп не выдал Баклану, что его друг заснул.

 

* * * * *

Оказавшись дома и в безопасности своей комнаты, Бетти переоделась из розового платья в самую удобную пижаму, уселась по-турецки на кровати и открыла коричневый бумажный пакет, который дал ей отец Баклана.

Она вытащила маленькую картонную коробку, такую, в которые кладут украшения, и скривилась; коробочка, как и куртка Джейсона, была покрыта запёкшейся кровью. Но искать резиновые перчатки в такой час казалось чрезмерным, так что она просто поддела ногтем скотч, удерживавший крышку, и открыла коробку.

Внутри было несколько слоёв обёрточной бумаги. А в обёрточной бумаге — старинное золотое кольцо с витиеватой филигранью по ободу и большим бриллиантом, с маленькими рубинами по обе стороны от него. Предполагая, что камни подлинные — а раз кольцо, скорее всего, является фамильной ценностью семьи Блоссомов, у неё не было причин считать иначе — оно должно стоить целое состояние. Если это так и если Джейсон настолько отчаянно нуждался в деньгах, что согласился продать наркотики для Змеев, почему не продал его?

Кажется, она знала ответ.

Кольцо весьма походило на обручальное. Полли не упоминала о помолвке, но может быть, Джейсон не успел сделать предложение перед смертью. От этой мысли ей стало невыносимо грустно, пусть и слегка передёрнуло от идеи, что Полли и Джейсон собирались _пожениться_.

(Ребёнок, напомнила она себе. Полли носит под сердцем ребёнка Джейсона.)

Чувствуя, как будто делает то, что не должна, как будто в каком-то смысле предаёт сестру, Бетти надела кольцо на безымянный палец правой руки; примерять его на левую руку точно было бы чересчур.

Оно подошло идеально, а значит, оно идеально подошло бы Полли.

Она сняла кольцо и, за неимением лучшего варианта, положила его обратно в окровавленную картонную коробочку. Спрятала в сидении на подоконнике. Потом пошла в ванную помыть руки.

Другая мысль пришла ей в голову, когда она споласкивала мыло. Если кольцо стоит целое состояние, и если папа Баклана всё равно преступник, то почему он просто не продал его и не оставил деньги себе?

— Всё это бессмыслица какая-то, — сообщила она своему отражению. Как и ожидалось, отражение не ответило.

 

Часы спустя внизу открылась дверь. Достаточно громко, чтобы разбудить Бетти; она проснулась в ужасе, подскочила, хватая ртом воздух, но потом услышала знакомый цокот каблуков по паркету и поняла, что это не убийца, а её мать, вернувшаяся домой. Она глянула на часы рядом с кроватью и обнаружила, что всего три ночи. Блокнот лежал рядом с ней на покрывале. Первая половина страницы содержала мысли о том, что рассказал им отец Баклана; последние несколько строк — бессмысленные каракули. Прикроватная лампа горела. Не требовалось дедуктивного мышления Нэнси Дрю, чтобы понять, что она заснула за работой.

Конечно, она заснула. Невыносима была даже мысль о том, чтобы _попытаться_ заснуть, когда каждый раз, как она моргала, перед глазами представал труп Джейсона.

Она едва успела спрятать блокнот под одеялом, прежде чем её мать открыла дверь спальни.

— Ещё не спишь? — Элис казалась удивительно бодрой для трёх часов ночи, и с лёгким уколом разочарования Бетти узнала экстаз от сенсации. Интересно, что выяснила её мать. Интересно, нормально ли мечтать о маме, которая бы всё равно забралась к ней в постель и обнимала бы её, пока она бы не почувствовала себя в безопасности.

— Я проснулась, когда услышала дверь, — сказала Бетти, отбросив ребяческие мысли подальше. — Как там, ээ...

— Поговорим об этом потом. Скажи своему парню, что я жду его в офисе до десяти. А вообще-то, скажи, чтобы пришёл на завтрак, если хочешь. Может поехать со мной.

— Я не буду говорить ему _сейчас_ , — сказала Бетти, когда на лице её матери отразилось недоумение, почему она тут же не взялась за телефон. — Он наверняка спит.

Элис цокнула языком.

— Хорошая история никого не ждёт.

— Ты правда собираешься завтра на работу?

— Ну, твой отец всё ещё не явился, так что да. Что мне остаётся?

— Эм, — начала Бетти. — Поехать к «Сёстрам тихого милосердия»? — Когда Элис только моргнула, Бетти добавила, — Мам, мы должны сказать Полли. Нельзя же оставлять её в неведении.

— О чём тут говорить? Точно известно лишь то, что Джейсон мёртв.

— По-моему, этого достаточно, — сказала Бетти. — Джейсон был её парнем, отцом её ребёнка, и она думает, что он всё ещё жив!

— Я не собираюсь спорить об этом сейчас, Элизабет. Уже поздно, мы обе устали. И я не стану говорить Полли ничего, пока мы не узнаем больше, чем «кто-то пустил пулю в череп твоему парню». — Она закатила глаза, когда Бетти невольно передёрнуло, и продолжала, как ни в чём не бывало. — Ложись спать. Спокойной ночи.

Бетти легла спать, но спала плохо. Даже обняв свою замещающую парня подушку, она вертелась и ворочалась остаток ночи и около восьми прекратила попытки поспать. Глянув на окно Арчи, она убедилась, что ребята тоже встали, и написала Баклану, который прибыл двадцать минут спустя с видом, как будто спал даже меньше неё. К моменту, когда он пришёл, Бетти успела ещё дважды поругаться с матерью из-за Полли.

День, проведённый за работой, поможет и ей, и Баклану, подумала она, даже если они будут работать не вместе.

— Выясни всё, что сможешь, — шепнула она ему, пока её мать караулила вафельницу и сковородку с яичницей.

— Ты не поедешь? — Он выглядел слегка встревоженным, когда Бетти помотала головой.

— Мама хочет, чтобы я сделала всю домашку сегодня, — сказала она, всё ещё хмурясь из-за наказа оставаться дома. — И чтобы я делала её здесь. По-моему, она считает, что мы будем отвлекать друг друга, если я буду в «Регистре».

Баклан посмотрел на неё, отпивая апельсиновый сок, проглотил и сказал:

— Мы же не животные.

Ей отчаянно _хотелось_ остаться с ним совершенно, полностью наедине, хотя бы только ради того, чтобы рассказать, что было в бумажном пакете, который дал ей его отец.

— Как только закончу, я приеду, — сказала Бетти. — Она чокнулась, если думает, что что-то удержит меня от дел весь день.

 

Но прежде чем Бетти добралась до дел, они добрались до неё. В лице Шерил Блоссом, которая, не прошло и часа с тех пор, как её мать с Бакланом уехали, нарисовалась на пороге дома Бетти. Она провела не столько времени за домашней работой, сколько негодуя на монахинь из «Сестёр тихого милосердия», которые отказывались пригласить Полли к телефону.

— Я собиралась позвонить тебе, — сказала Бетти, открыв дверь и увидев, что да, Шерил правда здесь, в наряде из чёрной шёлковой блузки и чёрных широких брюк с высокой талией, в котором выглядела, будто выпала прямо из криминального боевика 30-х годов. Красный винтажный кабриолет, который близнецы водили вместе, был на самом деле припаркован перед её домом.

— Конечно, собиралась. — Выражение лица Шерил было не разобрать за огромными чёрными солнечными очками, но её голос был ровным. Она прошла мимо Бетти в гостиную, где элегантно уселась в кресло. — Бетти Купер никогда не упустит возможность подлизаться.

— Я не собиралась подлизываться, — возмутилась Бетти. — Я хотела узнать, как ты. После... вчерашней ночи.

— Бывало и лучше, благодарю, — резко ответила Шерил и сняла очки. Оказалось, что она не накрашена — ну, не считая обычной помады. — Ты должна мне рассказать.

— Да, — согласилась Бетти. — Нам нужно...

— Не нам. _Тебе_. Я уже давно подозревала, что тебе известно о местонахождении твоей чокнутой сестрички больше, чем ты выдаёшь. Так что пора запеть, неуклюжая пташка.

— А то что?

— А иначе я тебя уничтожу, — ответила Шерил, но в её словах было так мало силы, что Бетти ни капли не испугалась.

И тут все детали, которые крутились в голове у Бетти — некоторые месяцами, к примеру, как странно Шерил вела себя с Бакланом в июле — встали на место. Она почти услышала щелчок.

— Ты ведь до прошлой ночи не верила, что Джейсон был мёртв? — Ей было немного стыдно напоминать Шерил об этом (как будто ей нужно напоминание), но по выражению лица Шерил она поняла, что права, и решила надавить. — Ты уже долго пыталась выяснить у меня о Полли. Ты думала, что план сфабриковать его смерть сработал, и они сбежали вместе.

— Так ты _знаешь_ , где твоя сестра, — парировала Шерил. — Что ж, Бетти, похоже, мы стоим на распутье. Отныне мы либо союзники, либо враги.

Стоя в своей гостиной и скрестив руки на груди, Бетти посмотрела сверху вниз на девчонку, которая только и делала, что издевалась над ней с самого начала старшей школы, и поняла, что впервые в жизни у неё есть власть. Она чувствовала себя выше Шерил — не только потому, что сейчас стояла, а Шерил сидела, и не потому, что буквально была выше Шерил (хотя любовь Шерил к туфлям на высоком каблуке и платформе обычно сводила разницу на нет). Она знала кое-что, чего не знала Шерил, и это знание — эта правда — давало ей силу.

Ещё она поняла, что совесть не позволит ей использовать его. Она не могла мучить Шерил, не тогда, когда вся её власть была связана с Джейсоном, которого, как она знала, Шерил любила больше всего на свете. Не после того, как провела лето, гадая, увидит ли сестру снова. Несложно было представить, как она чувствовала бы себя, если бы Полли исчезла навсегда.

А ещё у Шерил было кое-что, чего не было у Бетти. У Шерил Блоссом была машина.

— Союзники, — твёрдо сказала Бетти. — Давай договоримся. Ты расскажешь мне всё, что знаешь, а я отведу тебя к Полли прямо сейчас.

 

Минутами позже они были уже в дороге; Бетти время от времени украдкой поглядывала на GPS-приложение на своём телефоне — она решила довериться Шерил, но всё ещё не была готова рассказать ей, куда именно они направляются.

— За последний год папуля начал учить Джейсона ведению семейного бизнеса, — сказала Шерил. Она снова надела солнечные очки, так что Бетти не могла разобрать выражение её лица, но она казалась спокойной и сосредоточенной на дороге. — Джейсон был наследником и любимым ребёнком, знаешь ли. Кленовые фермы Блоссомов всегда переходили от отца к сыну, и, оказывается, этого придерживались даже тогда, когда дочь обладала большей деловой хваткой.

— Значит, ты ему завидовала?

Шерил цокнула языком.

— В этом плане особо нечему завидовать. Может, он и был любимчиком наших родителей, но его это не радовало. Джейсон никогда не хотел заниматься кленовой фермой и ненавидел каждую минуту, проведённую наедине с папулей, когда ему приходилось постигать азы. Он постоянно предлагал, чтобы я заменила его. Увы, безуспешно.

— Почему Джейсон так ненавидел это?

— Он мне не рассказывал, — сказала она. — Он изменился после того, как начал спать с твоей белобрысой стервой-сестрой, знаешь ли. Стал делиться с ней, а не со мной. Пока они не расстались в конце учебного года.

— Джейсон тебе сказал, что они разошлись? — Бетти потрясла головой. — Нет, они не расставались. Не взаправду.

— _Теперь_ я это знаю, разумеется. Я догадалась, что разрыв был ухищрением, как только Полли исчезла одновременно с ним. Я подумала, что они сбежали вместе. Должно быть, он подозревал — и верно, надо сказать — что я не помогла бы ему сфабриковать смерть, если бы знала, что так будет.

— Такой у них был план, — призналась Бетти. — Сбежать вдвоём. Но мои родители успели поймать Полли. Когда ты видела его в последний раз?

— Четвёртого июля, конечно. Мы разыграли несчастный случай с лодкой. Он остался на другом берегу, в добром здравии. Мы попрощались, и он исчез в лесу. — Она вздохнула. — Джейсон должен был связаться со мной, как только будет в безопасности. Сказал, что у него может уйти несколько недель на то, чтобы устроиться и найти способ сделать это, не привлекая внимания. Но от него так и не было вестей, и со временем я начала беспокоиться.

— Поэтому ты начала распространять эти слухи о Полли?

Шерил кивнула.

— Я знала, что один из них будет следить за тем, что происходит в этом отстойном захолустье. Джейсон бы не бросил меня навсегда, или мне так думалось, и поэтому я посчитала, что Полли не бросит _тебя_. Она как-то раз обмолвилась на тренировке Лисичек, что ваши родители угрожали упрятать её в психушку. Я предположила, что если публично объявлю её сумасшедшей, то это спровоцирует кого-нибудь проболтаться, где она, но твои родители не заглотили наживку.

— Что ты знала о плане побега Джейсона?

— Почти ничего, — вздохнула Шерил. — Только что у него он был. Знаешь, он умел очень хорошо держать рот на замке, когда хотел. Уверял, что мне лучше не знать.

— Плохо представляю, что ты смирилась с этим.

— Разумеется, не смирилась. Я устраивала истерики, которые могли соперничать с игрой Джоан Крофорд, Бетти. Я перерыла всю его комнату после того, как он исчез. Я просмотрела все файлы на его компьютере, все потенциально отвратительные адреса в истории браузера. Ничего. Он основательно замёл следы.

— А что насчёт выстрела?

— Выстрела? — Шерил слегка потрясла головой. — Ты провела лучшее расследование, чем я была готова признать. Даже шериф не знает об этом, насколько мне известно. Да, тем утром прозвучал выстрел. Но мы с Джейсоном были в лодке, когда услышали его.

Следующие двадцать минут прошли в тишине, не считая моментов, когда Шерил всасывала вишнёвую колу через красную соломинку. Бетти устроила локоть на подлокотник и подпёрла голову рукой, усиленно пытаясь думать и не совсем понимая, о чём она должна думать. По большей части она размышляла, как им рассказать новости Полли.

Она не могла сообразить, как сделать это... мягко. Возможно, такого способа и не было.

Рассеянно она подумала, что тоже не отказалась бы от газировки.

Её телефон зазвонил.

— Вероника, — сказала она в ответ на вопросительно приподнятую бровь Шерил. Она не стала отвечать, перевела звонок на голосовую почту и написала Веронике, что перезвонит позже.

_Просто проверяю_ , ответила Вероника. _Шерил тоже не отвечает на звонки. Ты ничего от неё не слышала?_

— Она говорит, что пытается связаться с тобой.

Было трудно сказать, так как большую часть лица Шерил скрывали эти огромные солнечные очки, но она была уверена, что выражение Шерил смягчилось.

— Это мило со стороны Ронни. Скажи ей, что я тронута её заботой и в порядке, насколько возможно в таких обстоятельствах.

Бетти послушно напечатала сообщение и отправила Веронике, а затем убрала телефон в сумку.

— Шерил, могу я задать тебе вопрос?

— По-моему, ты и так уже задала кучу вопросов, — вздохнула Шерил. — Полагаю, ещё один погоды не сделает.

— Я попала в Лисички только потому что ты хотела держать меня на виду, чтобы следить за мной?

Последовала пауза — не особенно долгая, но достаточная, чтобы Бетти начала нервничать.

— Я оскорблена до глубины души, — тихо сказала Шерил, — что ты подвергаешь сомнению доброе имя Лисичек. Я никогда, _никогда_ не приняла бы никого в команду, если бы они не прошли проверку.

Уголок большого пальца укололо, и Бетти поняла, что оторвала заусенец.

— Ладно, — сказала она, неуверенная, верить ли новой союзнице. — Хорошо.

 

* * * * *

 

Минус того, что первый день Баклана в качестве сотрудника «Регистра» выпал на день после обнаружения тела Джейсона Блоссома, состоял в том, что его начальница, которая также являлась матерью его девушки, оставила его одного в офисе, где почти нечего было делать, и уехала поговорить с шерифом Келлером и коронером округа.

Наверное, в этом также был и плюс. Миссис Купер оставила ему очень короткий список заданий: вычитать объявления этой недели, рассортировать дневную почту и подмести полы. Он управился со всем за час после её отъезда.

Более ответственный человек, несомненно, начал бы делать домашку, но в данный момент Баклан не был таким человеком. Он отправил Бетти сообщение с вопросом, чем она занята (в которое вложил ясную, но невысказанную надежду, что она, может быть, захочет принести лучший обед, чем тот, что он взял с собой) и обратил внимание на подсобку «Регистра», которая выглядела, как будто её не трогали десятилетия.

_Основания для возражений_ , подумал он, представив выражение лица Элис Купер, если она поймает его за чем-то, что можно справедливо счесть разнюхиванием. Ему нужны основания для возражений.

Что бы сделала Бетти?

Бетти, решил он, на самом деле начала бы уборку в подсобке, так что он взял метлу, рулон бумажных полотенец и очень старый флакон лимонного чистящего средства, который нашёл под раковиной в кухонном уголке. Затем он встал в дверях с метлой, зажатой под мышкой, чувствуя себя немного Индианой Джонсом.

Баклан не так уж давно просматривал все доказательства, которые у них были на кровную вражду Блоссомов/Куперов; он перебрал их, когда они собирали доску убийств в «Синем и золотом». Он мысленно перечислил их снова.

Они знали, что Уильям Блоссом исчез — предположительно, утонул в реке Свитуотер в 20-х годах прошлого века. Блоссомы почти наверняка нелегально торговали алкоголем во время сухого закона. Прибыль явно пошла на спад после отмены сухого закона, и прадед Бетти, Уильям Купер купил долю в компании в 1935. Они знали, что прадед Бетти был убит прадедом Шерил и Джейсона в 1942, хотя это было объявлено самозащитой, и они знали, что вскоре после этого брат её прадеда возродил «Регистр».

— Расскажи мне свои секреты, — сказал он комнате, как будто это могло повлиять, найдёт ли он что-нибудь.

Потом он взял ближайшую коробку и приступил к работе.

 

* * * * *

 

— Поверните налево через 500 футов, — ни с того ни с сего объявил GPS, и Бетти подскочила на месте. Она раздумывала над намёком Баклана, что он взял недостаточно еды на обед, и размышляла, безопасно ли ответить; её мать не постесняется конфисковать телефон Баклана, если поймает его за перепиской.

— Эта дорога ведёт к старому монастырю. — В голосе Шерил сквозила подозрительность. — Элизабет Купер, что ты от меня скрывала?

Бетти обдумала варианты и, смирившись, вздохнула. Беременность была _заметна_ , в конце концов; Шерил поймёт, как только увидит Полли. С учётом, что монахини пустят их дальше порога, разумеется.

— Полли беременна, — вздохнула она.

— _Что_? — взвизгнула Шерил, и вся машина резко вильнула по центральной полосе.

— От Джейсона. Он знал. Мои родители, они... ну, поэтому Полли и Джейсон пытались сбежать. Но вместо этого мои предки отправили Полли сюда.

— Боже мой, — сказала Шерил. — Моя будущая племянница или племянник, выношенные в этом готическом кошмаре! Там всё так же ужасно, как в старых историях бабушки Роуз?

— Я не слышала историй твоей бабушки, но да, там плохо. — Бетти не могла не задуматься о том, что же происходило в историях бабушки Роуз; Торнхилл, дом Шерил, был сам по себе готическим кошмаром. — Но я была там всего пару раз.

— И ты позволила сестре чахнуть там всё лето?

— Нет, — ответила Бетти, чувствуя укол. — _Нет_. Родители не говорили мне, где она. У меня не один месяц ушёл, чтобы найти её след.

Они молчали, пока Шерил не заехала на частично заасфальтированную парковку, заглушила двигатель и повернулась к Бетти, приподняв солнечные очки.

— Как ты собираешься рассказать ей новость?

Бетти подтянула хвостик.

— Просто расскажу.

 

Конечно, всё оказалось не так просто. Монахиня в приёмной направила Бетти в сад за зданием, но не пустила Шерил, которой не было в списке посетителей, дальше стойки регистрации.

— Я попытаюсь... привести Полли к тебе, наверное? — прошептала Бетти на ухо Шерил, хотя понятия не имела, как ей удастся это провернуть.

Скрестив руки на груди, Шерил приподняла бровь над оправой своих тёмных очков.

— Возможно, я подожду в машине, — сказала она. — Я опущу крышу. Господу известно, мне не помешает доза витамина Д.

Бетти последовала за монахиней по лабиринту коридоров, пока они не вышли в на удивление славный сад, где кусты роз и изгороди обрамляли широкие зелёные тропинки.

— Полли здесь, — сказала сестра и, больше не предложив никакой помощи, исчезла в холодном каменном здании.

Бетти глубоко вздохнула и осмотрелась. Вокруг бродило не так уж много девушек — совсем не много, на самом деле, но всё же больше, чем она ожидала. И хотя они все были одеты одинаково, в эти жуткие голубые халаты и красные кардиганы, заметить Полли не составило труда; она прогуливалась поодаль в одиночестве, и у неё были самые светлые волосы среди незамужних будущих матерей.

Она просияла, когда Бетти подошла, и у Бетти сжалось сердце.

— Привет! — воскликнула она с широкой улыбкой. — Я надеялась, что ты навестишь нас в эти выходные.

Бетти сглотнула, разглядывая сестру. Живот Полли увеличился с тех пор, как Бетти видела её в прошлый раз, но её лицо выглядело истощённым, кожа потускневшей.

Решение было принято ещё до того, как Бетти вообще поняла, что она должна что-то _решить_.

— Я приехала не только повидать тебя, — сказала она Полли. — Я вытащу тебя отсюда.

 

Они быстро набросали план — или, точнее, Полли заявила, что уже придумала его. Он состоял в том, чтобы найти тихий уголок сада, обменяться одеждой, и чтобы замаскированная Полли вышла через главный вход.

Не самый лучший план из всех, что слышала Бетти.

— Пол, ты же понимаешь, что это не сработает? — Она принялась перечислять причины, загибая пальцы: — Монахини знают тебя в лицо, ты сейчас вряд ли поместишься в мои джинсы. И кроме того, тогда _я_ застряну в саду.

— Ну, — задумчиво протянула Полли, — я нашла дыру в заборе в самой дальней стороне на прошлой неделе. Можем просто пролезть там.

Бетти не смогла придумать ничего лучше, и поэтому они пошли туда. Она вытащила телефон и быстро написала Шерил: _Заводи машину. Подъезжай как можно ближе к западной стороне здания_.

Три точки возникли мгновенно, и следом — _Это не самая подходящая машина для незаметного побега, Бетти_.

— Ненавижу, когда Шерил права, — пробормотала она себе под нос. Но у них не было вариантов лучше.

Полли оглянулась через плечо.

— Хмм?

— Ничего, — сказала она. — Не останавливайся.

— Не торопись так, Бетти. Монахини что-то заподозрят.

Они по очереди следили за монахиней, которая явно следила за ними, пока не добрались до границы розария — где Полли остановилась, сделала вдох и посмотрела Бетти в глаза.

— Пришли, — сказала она. — Готовься бежать.

— Стой, Пол... ты вообще _можешь_ бежать?

— Уверена, я быстрее старухи в ортопедических туфлях, — сказала Полли и побежала.

Бетти оглянулась через плечо как раз вовремя, чтобы убедиться, что монахиня заметила.

— Она поднимает тревогу.

— Конечно! — крикнула Полли. — Давай, Бетти, бежим!

Она поспешила за сестрой в заросли.

 

Потребовалось всего несколько напряжённых минут проламывания через кусты и шипы, прежде чем они добрались до дыры в ограждении из рабицы. Дыра была не очень _большой_ , но Полли удалось протиснуться сквозь неё, и Бетти быстро пролезла следом.

— Мы в безопасности? — крикнула она. — Теперь, когда свалили с участка?

— Нет, наверняка они всё ещё преследуют нас. — Полли слегка запыхалась, но в остальном держалась хорошо. — Куда дальше?

— Налево. К дороге. — К несчастью, в этом же направлении было главное здание. — Ищи...

— Стоять! Стоять! — раздался мужской голос. Бетти обернулась и увидела, что их догоняют несколько молодых, атлетично сложенных санитаров. _Блин_ , подумала Бетти; она забыла про них. За санитарами следовало несколько монахинь, двигаясь медленнее, но всё равно догоняя их; они бежали по ровной земле, а Бетти с Полли всё ещё преодолевали камни, деревья и ямы.

— Машина Джейсона! — радостно взвизгнула Полли, как только кабриолет оказался в поле зрения.

— Беги! — крикнула Бетти.

Они побежали.

Оказалось, погоня была не _так_ уж близко. Между ними и санитарами оставалось ещё целых пятьдесят футов, когда Шерил затормозила машину, что дало им время залезть на заднее сиденье. Кабриолет уже тронулся, когда Бетти захлопнула за собой дверь. Но её всё ещё трясло от адреналина, когда они свернули на старую дорогу к Ривердэйлу.

— Вот это да! — сказала Полли, которая выглядела запыхавшейся, но в остальном в порядке, когда они с Бетти пристегнулись. — Привет, Шерил! Спасибо, что приехала спасти меня! Как далеко до места, где прячется Джейсон? Мне столько нужно ему рассказать!

В зеркало заднего вида Бетти увидела, как Шерил приподняла солнечные очки; они переглянулись в отражении.

— Элизабет, — сказала Шерил.

Бетти сглотнула.

— Я ещё не говорила ей.

Полли улыбнулась им обоим.

— Не говорила что?

 

Когда они отъехали относительно далеко и сделали достаточно поворотов, чтобы быть спокойными, что никто из «Сестёр тихого милосердия» их не догонит, Шерил остановила машину. Вместе они рассказали Полли.

Она рухнула Бетти в объятия и проплакала всю дорогу до Ривердэйла.

— Знаешь что, это они виноваты, — сказала она, шмыгая носом, когда они проехали мимо знака «Добро пожаловать в Ривердэйл». — Мама с папой. Если бы они изначально не были так против того, что я встречалась с Джейсоном, нам не пришлось бы сбегать.

— Шерил, почему наши родители всё ещё так ненавидят друг друга? — спросила Бетти. — Кровная вражда началась три поколения назад. Не пора бы ей закончиться?

Шерил фыркнула.

— Ты встречала моих предков? В этом городе нет ни единой души, на кого моя мать не точит зуб. И мне с трудом верится, что _твои_ родители менее злопамятны.

— Папа просто козёл, — шмыгнула Полли. — Всё ещё пытается убедить меня отказаться от ребёнка. Даже когда пришёл навестить меня вчера, он...

У Бетти в ушах странно зазвенело.

— Погоди. Вчера? Ты видела папу _вчера_?

Полли кивнула.

— А что?

— Мама сказала мне, что он ещё во Флориде, — тупо произнесла Бетти. — Зачем ей врать об этом?

— Зачем наши родители делают что угодно? — Шерил, похоже, было скучно от своего собственного вопроса, и Бетти полагала, возвращение скуки — это хорошо. Это, в любом случае, казалось более нормальным.

— Так, постой. Значит, он не живёт дома? — Полли выглядела довольной этой новостью. — Хорошо. Иначе я бы не осталась.

— Куда ещё ты бы пошла? — вслух удивилась Бетти.

— В Торнхилл, конечно же. Шерил бы приютила меня. Этого хотел бы Джейсон.

— И если бы там жила только я, то с радостью, — сказала Шерил. — Но не думаю, что нам стоит говорить мамуле с папулей.

Бетти хотела спросить почему. Но Полли, кивнув, снова ударилась в слёзы, и она придержала язык. Никто больше не произнёс ни слова, пока они не остановились перед большим белым домом, и Полли, с глазами, всё ещё блестящими от слёз, вздохнула:

— В точности как я его помню.

_Ты уехала всего два месяца назад_ , подумала Бетти, склонив голову набок.

— Бетти, — тихо сказала Шерил, как только Полли отошла ко входной двери. — Знаю, между нами были разногласия, но... — Она кивнула в сторону Полли. — Мы теперь связаны кровью, ты и я.

Бетти кивнула.

— Да, наверное.

— Наша девчонка выглядит не очень, — добавила Шерил. — Меня в дрожь бросает при мысли, какое низкосортное наблюдение беременности она получала в этом логове религиозных сестёр Рэтчед. Отведи её к врачу, немедленно, и звони, если понадобится помощь в этом.

— Спасибо, Шерил. И спасибо, что поехала со мной вытащить её.

Шерил небрежно отмахнулась.

— Полагаю, мне лучше не задерживаться.

— Вероятно, — согласилась Бетти; она знала, что Шерил напрашивалась на приглашение остаться, и она его _заслужила_ , но... но кто знает.

— Бетти! — крикнула Полли со ступенек. — У меня нет ключей.

— Я буду на связи, — пообещала Бетти и побежала к сестре, чтобы пустить её домой.

 

Время уже было послеобеденное; они сделали сэндвичи и поели на кухне, даже не присев. Настроение Полли колебалось между радостью от освобождения из «Сестёр тихого милосердия» и отчаянием от смерти Джейсона.

— Почему бы тебе не принять душ? — предложила Бетти после того, как Полли так долго накручивала свои грязные волосы на пальцы, что пряди повисли спиралями. — Я поищу какую-нибудь одежду, которая тебе подойдёт, и приберусь тут.

Полли кивнула; они поднялись наверх.

— Моя комната выглядит в точности, как я её оставила, — с нежностью сказала Полли, и Бетти попыталась улыбнуться с невинным видом; пусть она проводила обыск ради собственного блага Полли, но не хотела, чтобы её сестра знала об этом. — Только пыльновато. Но всё равно чище, чем моя комната у «Сестёр».

— Полли, — осторожно начала Бетти. — У меня есть кое-что для тебя. Что Джейсон оставил... человеку, у которого покупал машину. Эту вещь отдали мне.

Если Полли и посчитала эту информацию подозрительной, она ничем этого не выдала. Просто дождалась, пока Бетти сходила в свою комнату и достала кольцо — она решила принести его только в обёрточной бумаге, не заляпанной кровью.

— О, — тихо сказала она, как будто знала, что именно в крохотном бумажном свёртке. — Он достал его.

— Ты знаешь, что это?

Полли кивнула и развернула бумагу.

— Обручальное кольцо бабушки Роуз. Она обещала его нам с Джейсоном.

— Бабушка Шерил и Джейсона знала?

— Разумеется, знала. Бабушка Роуз обожала меня. Правда, она совсем дряхлая, — добавила Полли. — Она ничем особенно не могла помочь нам. Но всю его жизнь она говорила Джейсону, что хотела, чтобы он сделал предложение с этим кольцом.

Она надела его на безымянный палец, и, как Бетти и предсказывала, оно подошло идеально.

— Я буду носить его вечно, — объявила Полли и разразилась новой волной рыданий.

 

Как только ей наконец удалось отправить Полли в душ, первое, что сделала Бетти — заперлась в спальне, чтобы позвонить своему парню, который написал ей сделать это, как только она сможет.

Он ответил после первого гудка.

— Бетти. — В его голосе слышался непривычный восторг. — Ты когда-нибудь видела бумаги в подсобке?

— Нет, — тупо ответила она. — Бак, моя мама там?

— Она уехала в офис коронера несколько часов назад. До сих пор не вернулась. Помнишь, летом, когда мы поняли, что у первого пропавшего близнеца Блоссомов и твоего прадеда было одинаковое имя? И как мы не могли найти ничего о твоём прадеде до 30-х годов?

— Уильям, — сказала она. — Но это, скорее всего, совпадение. Слишком распространённое имя, это...

— Это _один и тот же человек_ — взахлёб говорил Баклан. — Я нашёл его дневник. Уильяма. Он не был Уильямом Купером, Бетти, он был _Уильямом Блоссомом_. Он сфабриковал собственную смерть, уехал в Канаду и сменил имя. Поэтому не было записей. Поэтому тело так и не нашли.

В душе зашумела вода. Полли. Полли, которая беременна от Джейсона Блоссома.

— Ты уверен? — Бетти вдруг почувствовала лёгкое головокружение и еле успела добраться до кровати, прежде чем её ноги подкосились. — Ты точно уверен? Я _Блоссом_?

— Если только кто-то не запарился очень убедительно подделать дневник из 30-х годов, то да.

— О господи, — прошептала она. — О _боже_. В моей семье вообще кто-то знает? — Родители. Родители должны знать, по крайней мере; знание, что они родственники, объяснило бы многое в их поведении по отношению к Джейсону, и почему они так ненавидели, что Полли с ним встречается.

— Понятия не имею, — сказал Баклан. — Но я заберу дневник отсюда. Принесу его тебе вечером.

— Ладно, — слабым голосом сказала Бетти. — Если я ещё буду жива.

— Если только ты не хочешь прийти в «Регистр», разумеется. Ты закончила домашку?

Бетти так внезапно и громко рассмеялась, что сама испугалась.

— Баки, — сказала она. — Думаю, у меня был гораздо более насыщенный день, чем у тебя.

 

* * * * *

 

У Баклана всё ещё кругом шла голова от разговора с Бетти, когда её мама вернулась в офис газеты с видом (и она выглядела так часто) той самой кошки, только что поймавшей канарейку.

— Как я и подозревала, — сказала она, явно довольная наличием слушателя, — Джейсона Блоссома убили _не там_ , где нашли тело. По оценке коронера, он умер всего через несколько дней после Четвёртого июля, и его тело переместили только вчера.

Она внимательно следила за реакцией Баклана и, кажется, обрадовалась, когда он приподнял брови.

— И это _было_ убийство, к слову. Подтвердилось, что пулевая рана во лбу была причиной смерти.

— Это и не удивительно, ведь так? — осмелился он.

— Не удивительно, нет. Но всё же сенсация для «Регистра», да.

— Так... — Спрашивать могло быть рискованно, но вроде бы она была в настроении поговорить. — Если Джейсон умер два месяца назад, почему его тело не...

— Заморозка, — сказала Элис чуть ли не весело. — Труп хранили в морозильнике. Пока мы говорим, люди шерифа проверяют все известные низкотемпературные холодильники в округе. Конечно, вряд ли им удастся найти нужный; не то чтобы существовал список морозильников округа.

_Чёрт_ , подумал Баклан про себя. Ему никогда не нравился Джейсон, но в чём бы он ни был виноват — каким бы обидчиком ни был иногда — он не заслужил _такой_ участи. Никто не заслуживает.

Она осмотрела офис, довольно покивала, убедившись, что всё более или менее там, где она оставила, и ничего не разрушено.

— Ты закончил все свои задания на день? Хорошо. Не буду тебя задерживать, Баклан. Можешь идти. Передай Бетти, что я не вернусь домой к ужину.

— Хорошо, — сказал он.

— Вообще-то, почему бы вам не заказать ужин. — Довольная усмешка чуть сползла с её лица. — Кажется, Бетти взволновал вид трупа. Уверена, ей не помешает компания.

Он не знал, хочет ли быть в доме Куперов, когда Элис обнаружит, что Бетти выкрала Полли из монастыря. Но он хотел, конечно же, поесть пиццы с Бетти.

(С Полли — не особо. Но если она будет в настроении ответить на некоторые вопросы...)

— Лови, — сказала Элис, бросая ему двадцатидолларовую купюру через стол. — Это не из твоей зарплаты, не волнуйся. Только... — Она пригрозила ему пальцем. — Никаких безобразий.

— Конечно, — сказал Баклан, в замешательстве, как ещё реагировать. Ему теперь платят за то, чтобы он встречался со своей девушкой? — Э, спасибо.

Мать Бетти уже была на полпути в другую сторону офиса.

— И приходи после школы в понедельник, — крикнула она через плечо.

Баклан покинул «Регистр» с дневником Уильяма Купера, урождённого Блоссома, прожигающим дыру в его сумке.

 

— Дневник у меня, — сказал он, когда Бетти открыла ему входную дверь. — И двадцать баксов от твоей мамы. Она сказала, чтобы мы заказали пиццу.

Бетти встала на цыпочки поцеловать его.

— Ты ведь не рассказал ей о Полли?

— Нет, конечно. — Он оглядел прихожую через её плечо. — Как она?

— Спит, — сказала Бетти. Она и сама выглядела уставшей. — Подавлена, разумеется, хотя я всё никак не пойму, почему она, спустя столько времени, верила, что Джейсон всё ещё жив и придёт за ней.

Они поднялись наверх в спальню Бетти, оставив дверь открытой, хотя дома не было родителей, которые проследили бы за этим, и плюхнулись на её кровать.

— Необязательно заниматься этим прямо сейчас, — напомнил ей Баклан, когда она открыла старый дневник.

— Я хочу, — настояла Бетти. — Я должна увидеть это своими глазами.

Она прочла страницы, которые он отметил закладками, всё это время недоверчиво качая головой, а потом прижалась к нему, и они обсудили находку.

Точнее, начали обсуждать. Бетти заснула почти сразу, едва закрыла обложку дневника, мягкая и тёплая в его объятиях; несмотря на то, что это Баклан держал её, так он чувствовал себя на удивление в безопасности.

Он всё ещё выводил свои инициалы на её плече полчаса спустя, когда Полли прошла мимо двери в огромной белой ночнушке, странная, словно не от мира сего. Он не знал, говорила ли Бетти Полли, что они встречаются, но та, похоже, не удивилась, увидев его здесь.

Она улыбнулась ему — улыбкой Бетти, но в то же время нет — и поплыла дальше по коридору.


End file.
